


Meddling with Potions

by Chocobocolina



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Abusive Relationships (mentioned), Angst and Feels, Character Death, Child Abuse (mentioned), Childhood Memories, Discrimination, Double Agents, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Eventual Fluff, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, F/M, Falling In Love, False Memories, Fluff and Smut, Good versus Evil, Lemon, Love Confessions, Muggleborn versus Pureblood, Oral Sex, Original Character Death(s), Past Relationship(s), Physical Abuse, Possible Anal Sex/Fingering, Repressed Memories, Romance, Sex, Soulmates, Strong Female Characters, Unrequited Love, Vaginal Fingering, mature themes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-04
Updated: 2018-11-10
Packaged: 2018-12-23 23:51:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 106,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12000522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chocobocolina/pseuds/Chocobocolina
Summary: When asked to return to Hogwarts, Aurora-Nyx must face a past she has wanted to forget. With an old friend and Potions Professor, Aurora and Severus must learn to navigate the Wizarding World together, where the threat of Voldemort returning has everyone on edge. With a star-crossed fate, will these two learn to confess their love, or will they suffer a disastrous fate alone?





	1. The Proposition

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Welcome everybody! I cannot believe that this will be my third fanfic I’ve posted. Harry Potter has been a series that has been there for my life. I’ve read the books, watched the movies, built the LEGO sets, and am now creating my first HP fanfic. I know I’ve stated that I would concentrate on my other stories that are on my profile, but this is something that’s been plaguing my mind for some time and I wanted to work on the story and see how it plays out. I hope everyone enjoys!
> 
> Disclaimer: Harry Potter, nor any characters mentioned, belong to me, other than any OC’s I create. The right to claim Harry Potter and the entire Wizarding World belongs to the brilliant J. K. Rowling.

With a slight breeze brushing the aged willow tree leaves against the window, a small, black feline jumped upon the window edge and purred within the depths of its ebony chest. A hand reached out towards the feline and brushed behind its ears, causing the cat to purr even more. With another brush of wind, the cat jumped from its original perch and onto the lap of a young woman lounging in a comfortable armchair. The female glanced away from the book she held in her hands and continued to scratch the creature, smoothing the fur along the feline’s back. Reacting towards the sensation, the cat outstretched its paw and gently tapped the women’s cheek, who only chuckled and smiled even more. 

“Oh Merlin, you lovely creature. If I keep petting you, I’ll never be able to read. Does that sound fair?” The woman spoke and the feline only blinked in her direction. Chuckling again, the woman picked up her book once more and the feline curled on the female’s legs in an attempt to fall asleep. The book that was in her lap was title Rethinking the Advanced Making of Medicinal Potions. With a pencil in hand, she annotated all notes within the margins and underlined important passages she would like to view later; with her background in various subjects, she wanted to expand her knowledge on currently known potions to see if she could change their nature to become more potent, efficient, and possibly, less time-consuming. 

She had read several more pages when she suddenly heard the familiar hoot of an owl soaring nearby. The female focused her attention on her book until the chirping of an owl grew louder until a sleek barn owl perched itself on the open ledge. Smiling, she marked her page, closed the book and stood; Merlin growled annoyingly as he lost his comfortable position of her lap. Stroking the owl’s feather along the back of its neck, the beautiful creature gently nipped her finger, dropping a signed letter in the process. Grasping the letter, she wasn’t surprised that it was labeled with her name on the parchment envelope. Returning to her seat, she took a quick drink of water before turning the letter over; her eyes slightly widened as she recognized the wax insignia that belonged to Hogwarts. Now why would I be receiving a letter from my old school? Opening the letter, she quickly recognized the old handwriting and smiled. 

Dear Aurora-Nyx Warrington,

I hope this letter finds you well, my dear, and that your time since leaving Hogwarts has been treating you well. Reading this, you must be wondering why I have owled a letter. If you would please join me for some tea and a nice conversation, I wish to speak with you, face to face. Later this afternoon, at exactly 2:30 pm, please meet me in office; I await to see you there.

Sincerely, 

Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore  
Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry Headmaster

Reading, and rereading, the letter several times, Aurora scratched the back of her head in confusion, questioning the motive behind the random letter from her old Headmaster. Noting the time of the meeting he stated, Aurora glanced at the clock on her wall and smirked; shaking her head, she really had to give it to Dumbledore as the clock stated one in the afternoon. He must have planned this purposefully, she thought. Regardless of what he must want, it would be nice to see Dumbledore, and my old school as well. Placing the letter back into its envelope, Aurora reached inside a small container on her bedside nightstand, Aurora retrieved an owl treat and gave it to the awaiting creature that still stood on windowsill. Chirping, the owl swallowed its treat, opened its grand wings and flew back to the owlery on the Hogwarts grounds. 

Petting Merlin before he decided to follow her, Aurora left her room and walked down the stairs of the house she lived in with her mother. As she walked down the stairs, she could hear her mother and her caretaker speaking within the kitchen about the latest Quidditch match and who they were betting on to enter the Quidditch World Cup. Snickering, Aurora walked down into the kitchen and grabbed a water from the fridge before either of the two ladies noticed her presence. As she sat down at the table, her mother tuned and stated, “Aurora! My goodness, I didn’t hear you come down!”

Smiling in her mother’s direction, Aurora took a long drink before she answered. “Sorry. I came down to let you know that I’ll be stepping out for a bit.”

Turning away from the stove, Rose – her mother’s caretaker – asked, “Leaving? Where to missy?”

Smiling, Aurora couldn’t help but laugh at Rose. Several years ago, while she was working at St. Mungo’s, she met Rose during her time learning the ways of a Healer. A few years after she had graduated from Hogwarts, her mother’s health gradually declined, Aurora hired on Rose as a personal caretaker to watch over her mother as her work, after she left St. Mungo’s, led her to leave London altogether for several months at a time. “You wouldn’t believe me even if I told you.”

Raising an eyebrow, Rose gave her own smirked and said, “After some of the stories you’ve come home with? Try me.”

“Alright. I received a letter from Professor Dumbledore asking to speak with me at Hogwarts this afternoon.”

Her mother only smiled as Rose nearly dropped the spoon she was holding. “He owled you? When?”

“Just now.”

“And you’re gonna go, right?”

Staring at Rose, Aurora has to laugh. “Of course I’m gonna go. I have no idea what he wants to see me for.”

“This may be a good opportunity for you, Aurora,” her mother stated sweetly. 

Rising from her chair, Aurora bent down and kissed her mother’s cheek and stated that she would be back later this afternoon, but to not be surprised if she returned later than expected. Nodding towards Rose, Aurora made her way back up towards her bedroom to glance at her appearance in the mirror. Her hair was slightly wavy, but the witch decided to place the brunette waves into a pony tail; her converse, jeans and black t-shirt, with a Pepper-Up Potion insignia, would have to do as she still wanted to be herself when she met her old Headmaster. Wrapping her black traveling coat around her shoulders, Aurora closed the window before deciding to apparate to her destination; with a POP, the witch lost sight of her bedroom and soon found her vision focusing on the stone courtyard of Hogwarts. 

Standing where her apparition led her, Aurora stared up at the large clocktower that also served as the main entrance into the castle; an eyebrow raised in question and confusion. I shouldn’t have been able to apparate this close to the castle. Did Dumbledore let down any wards to allow my entrance? The witch was suddenly overcome with a rush for forgotten memories and lost feelings. Turning in her spot, Aurora could see her younger self walking across the stone courtyard, books in hand, walking off to her Care of Magical Creatures class; an even younger self standing near the Quidditch Pitch wishing that she could be on the House Team; and a girl in her seventh, and final, year at Hogwarts standing where she was now looking back on everything that had happened and what would occur in the future. 

Taking a deep breath, the witch stepped through the clock tower entrance and sucked in a deep breath. The castle held different forms of memories that were encased within Aurora, and the moment she stepped through, she was taken back to the day she had received her Hogwarts letter. Chuckling, Aurora pushed those memories deep within herself as this was not the place to become emotional; she had to meet Dumbledore and question why he, all of a sudden, wanted to have tea and a conversation with her. 

On swift legs, Aurora twisted through the castle, remembering every corner, each nook and cranny, and all the secret passages she and her friends used to maneuver across all level of the castle. Memory after memory coursed through her mind’; she saw teachers, friends, and even those she didn’t care all that much for. Looking at the watch on her wrist, she noted there was more than enough time to stop by the Fat Lady Portrait that guarded the Gryffindor Common Room. Reaching the Grand Staircase, Aurora flew up seven flights of stairs, admiring portraits of old and those that were not there the last time she was a Hogwarts student. Each portrait waved “hello”, causing the witch to smile eve more and wave in return. It took the witch some time, but she finally made her way to The Fat Lady. Stepping in front of the large portrait, The Fat Lady’s eyes widened as she spoke. 

“Why, a graduate student from Gryffindor. What brings you here, my lady?”

“Dumbledore has asked to speak with me. I arrived earlier than needed and thought I’d come say hello. It has been some time.”

“Yes, it has my dear. However, there is someone inside about to leave who you would probably like to see again.”

Raising an eyebrow, Aurora questioned who it could be. But before she could speak or utter a word, The Fat Lady opened her portrait door and all Aurora could see was a very familiar green velvet cloak, and a black pointy hat. Aurora smiled and immediately blurted, “Professor McGonagall!” The elder, but most prestigious witch Aurora knew, swiftly turned her head towards the unexpected voice, but her spectacled vision softened when she recognized an old student and former member of her house. 

“Aurora-Nyx Warrington. My, my what a pleasure it is to see you, my dear!” Minerva stepped forward and pulled her former student into a hug; Aurora grasped her old professor tightly before pulling away.

“Professor, it is good to see you looking so well. It’s only been about ten years but you look as radiant as ever.”

Minerva chuckled and wrapped a loose piece of hair behind her air. “Oh, my dear, no need for such candor; though it is much appreciated. But honestly, I did not expect to see you here this early, as you have stated, ten years after you have left school. What brings you here?” So, she spent several minutes explaining to her old Professor and Head of House the reason for the visit and the spare time she had, thus why she was at The Fat Lady’s portrait. When she finished, Aurora sighed in frustration for the lack of understanding for the random occurrence. 

Smirking, Minerva patted her old student’s shoulder. “Does it make you feel better to know that I know the reason Professor Dumbledore has requested to see you?” Aurora nodded her head and looked with a question on her face; but Minerva was not about to spill the secret. “Well, let me take you to the Headmaster’s Office.” Briskly walking ahead, Aurora caught up with the instructor and stayed in step with her. “You do remember where the Headmaster’s Office is located, don’t you?”

“Oh sweet goodness,” Aurora slowly stated, a grin spreading across her face. “How could I forget? I did come in to trouble several times during my seven years as a student.”

“But was it ever for anything serious, was it my dear? No, you were a very open-minded student and was not afraid to speak your mind.”

“True, Professor. Unless…you count the time I punched James Potter in the face my second year.”

“Oh yes, Ms. Warrington, I remember that day well. If I do recall, I gave you two-week’s worth of detention, am I right?”

“I deserved the punishment as much as he deserved the punch.” She laughed at her own statement, but realized that she was talking about someone who did eventually become a close friend, along with his late wife, Lily Potter. Seeing the sudden drop in her face, Minerva said reassuringly, “I know what you’re thinking, but don’t fret over your thoughts, Ms. Warrington.” She provided Aurora with a reassuring smile. Within a few moments after silence filled the air, the all-too familiar gargoyle statue came into view, and Minerva’s voice echoed across the empty stone corridor. 

“Cheery Cauldron Cake.”

The gargoyle came to life as the stone statue twisted upwards, revealing a staircase the higher the gargoyle ascended. Turning towards her old professor one last time, Aurora smiled, but wasn’t expecting Minerva’s final statement. “I’ll see you in a few weeks dear. It’ll be nice to work with each other as colleagues,” and then she walked off in the direction of her office. Standing there was her mouth slightly agape, Aurora had no idea what Professor McGonagall meant by her words, but shrugged and ascended the stairs one by one to determine what awaited her in Professor Dumbledore’s office. 

~ oOo ~

Reaching the large, wooden door, Aurora lifted her hand to gently knock to pronounce her presence, but the door creaked open as if it had been expecting her in that precise moment. Gingerly stepping inside, Aurora glanced around the room hoping to see Albus sitting in his mahogany chair, waiting specifically for her. But alas, as she stepped further into the familiar office, her eyes instantly found Fawkes the Phoenix and walked up towards his little stand. Outstretching her hand, Fawkes leaned its majestic head down and rubbed against her hand, chirping in its happiness. This made Aurora smile even more, as if she could, she felt as if she had been holding this feature all day. 

“Ah, Ms. Warrington, you have arrived.” Glancing upwards, she noticed Albus standing on the balcony above, his hand on the railing. As he made his way down towards he, he continued talking. “How have you been Ms. Warrington? It has been some time since I have seen you in my office.”

“That is has, sir.” Looking around his office, Aurora added, “It has been ten years since I last stepped foot in this castle.”

As he reached the bottom step, Albus noticed she was still petting and soothing Fawkes’ feathers. “That is has, that it has.” Albus took the seat behind his desk and motion for a chair from the side wall to be pulled forward, and he motioned for the witch to take a seat directly in front of him. Nodding in response, Aurora followed Albus’ silent request; pulling her traveling cloak off her shoulders, she cast her wandless magic and sent the cloak to be hung along the wall near the office door. When she turned back towards the Headmaster, Aurora noticed that he was smiling in her direction, and she had to cock her head to the side in question. “You have a question on your mind, Aurora.”

“I just…” All of a sudden, it would seem that Aurora couldn’t find the words she had been thinking of since she had first received Albus’ letter earlier that afternoon. Raising a hand to her cheek, the witch simply asked, “I’m confused. I…I apologize for being blunt, Professor. Without stating the purpose for the visit, the letter was very unexpected. Though, I might add, that it is good to see you, Headmaster.”

“I appreciate your honesty, Aurora. I understand your situation, how it was very unexpected of me to do so. The reason for the visit is because I have a proposition of you and I was curious to see if this would be something you would like to venture into. I’ve heard that you’ve had quiet the career since you have left school.”

“Oh, I have, Professor. My career has led me to venture to different countries with vastly different experiences.”

“Please, would you mind telling me about the past ten years before I explain my offer?”

“Of course.” First beginning with the day she graduated from Hogwarts, Aurora began her tell. Her story was long as she wanted to provide Albus with as much detail as possible. She first began with her time spent working as a Healer within St. Mungo’s, to becoming Charlie Weasley’s Head Assistant as she worked with dragons in Romania, until she finally apprenticed under the Potions Master at Ilvermorny in the United States, and the last bit of her career allowed her to uncover and study the effects of the magical world of Witches and Wizards during the period of Ancient Egypt. 

Taking a deep breath, Aurora could see the glimmer in Albus’ eyes, but couldn’t speculate as to what the Headmaster was thinking. Silence settled on the two individuals as Aurora sat quietly, but Albus eventually continued the conversation. “My dear, you have quiet the experience beneath your feet, eh?”

“I would like to believe I do sir, yes.”

“Well, how would you like to use that experience and become a Professor here, at Hogwarts?”

As she was listening closely to the Headmaster’s words, she had just missed the end of his sentence. Rubbing her eyes, she looked at straight into Albus’ face and asked, “Sir, can you…can you please repeat that…?” Aurora had a feeling that it wasn’t a trick of her mind, and that the Headmaster actually asked her to…

“I am asking you if you would like to become a Professor and teach at Hogwarts.”

I was right – I heard him correctly. 

Rapidly blinking her eyes, Aurora suddenly stood to her feet and began to pace back and forth in front of the Headmaster’s desk. Albus watched on as the former student was considering – not questioning – his proposition. He was surprised she hadn’t bombarded him with questions as soon as he had asked. That was the type of student she had been while she was in school; if she understood, she was quiet, but if she had questions, she asked the moment she had the chance to speak. But as Albus was pondering about the past, he hadn’t noticed that Aurora reclaimed her seat and was waiting for his attention. “Aurora, my dear, you have another question on your mind.”

“Yes sir, but before I provide you with an answer, because…I actually have already made up my mind, but I have some…questions.”

“Of course, I wouldn’t expect anything less from you, Ms. Warrington.”

His statement made the witch smile before she cleared her throat and began. “I believe the most important question I need to ask is this: what would I teach? Last time I checked the Daily Prophet, none of the current professors had retired.”

“Ah, yes. Well, at the end of this previous year, the staff members and I all came together and began discussing different courses we believe should be taught within the school. These discussions have last since the end of last term and we have finalized two different classes we feel need to be examined and provided for students. We’ve decided to add these: Muggle History and Potions for Medicinal Uses.”

Raising her eyebrows, Aurora was astonished to understand that the suggested courses were subjects she found entirely fascinating, as they were within her knowledge of expertise. “If I might, Headmaster, doesn’t Professor Quirrell teach Muggle Studies? Why not have him teach the Muggle History course as well?”

“Ah, in the time that you’ve been gone, Aurora, Professor Quirrell is now the teacher for Defense Against the Dark Arts and Professor Burbage will begin teaching Muggle Studies starting in the new term next month. Also, this course is designed to be different than that of Muggle Studies. We’re looking for someone who has had more contact with the world of Muggles than those who have had more interaction with the Wizarding World.”

“Is this because I’m Muggle-born, sir?”

“Absolutely not, my dear. Actually, we first thought of you because of your Outstanding score in all your courses, especially Muggle Studies, Arithmancy, Ancient Runes, Ancient Studies, and History of Magic. Your background in understanding the historical aspect of both the Muggle and Wizarding World is what intrigued us to choose you.”

“Hmm, alright. But what about the second course, the new Potions? Is Professor Snape still teaching?” An electric shiver shot through Aurora’s spine at the mention of the Potion Master’s name; an image of her old friend, and professor, formed in her mind, and she had to mentally shove the image away to focus on the current situation and the conversation at hand. 

“Yes, Severus is still teaching Potions, but he is the only Potions Master we have, so he teaches the course for all seven years. This new course would be specific for medicinal uses, and would be beneficial for any student considering becoming a Healer, or wanting a background in the power of healing. You, my dear, are almost at the level of a Potions Mistress and you have personally worked as a Healer at St. Mungo’s. Need I say more?”

Sweeping several loose strands of hair out of her face, Aurora tilted her head and an airless laugh escaped her opened lips. “I guess, not Headmaster.” Her voice slowly drifted away as she finished her sentence, and Albus had to told his head as he continued to peer at her through his half-moon shaped spectacles. “Headmaster, I…” Straightening her back in the chair, Aurora pulled the tail of her hair around her shoulder and twirled the ends of hair in-between her fingertips, a technique she had formed during her early years at Hogwarts. “There’s still something I do not understand. Why me? I graduated Hogwarts ten years ago, surely there must be someone out there who, not only has more experience with teaching students, but in the suggested fields as well.”

Leaning back in his own chair, the Headmaster examined the former student was great curiosity and genuineness. Her personality was one her remembered well; she was always doubting her abilities, but proved herself nonetheless in all her classes. She was the only student in the history of Hogwarts to achieve the highest grade for all the classes she took within her seven years as a student. Albus knew that Aurora was beyond bright, and intelligent, but the girl just didn’t understand how special she was. When he finally did speak, it was with a gently, fatherly voice that almost brought tears to the witch’s eyes. “Aurora, we chose you because the staff here at school believe that you have the capability to teach the students these subjects. The offer is on the table, but the decision is completely yours.”

Sitting still within her chair, Aurora kept her eyes on Albus for several moments before swiftly gazing across the all-too-familiar office. If she said yes, she would return to the school that had brought her joy, but also great pain. Hogwarts was a place where she experienced the oncoming’s of death, loss, and love; but even after leaving the school, the witch knew that she also wanted to explore the world of knowledge and have the opportunity to give students the potential to learn what she did. 

She always wanted to teach, and Albus was proposing the best offer to do so. 

But something inside shadowed and questions the answer she already confirmed. Was it the right decision? Was she ready to face those from her past? If so, did she have the courage to stand up to the pain? Deep within her chest, Aurora’s heart beat to a fast rhythm as a familiar face swallowed by long curtains of ebony hair materialized in her mind. Internally, Aurora reached out and saw the seventh-year student she had been; she sat within her Potions class and saw the professor who she had believed to be her friend.

Rapidly blinking her eyes to distill the sudden onslaught of tears, Aurora smiled and looked directly at Albus, who waited patiently as ever, blinked when their eyes met. “Albus, I would like to gratefully –” But there was a sudden knock on the door, and the old wood creaked as another individual stepped inside the office. 

“Headmaster, I apologize for the disturbance, but if I may…” Turning in her seat, Aurora couldn’t believe the voice that spoke; her heart pounded against her ribcage, sweat caused her palms to become slick, and the witch could feel her breathing quickened, as it used to all those years ago. Before her stood the individual who she had considered her friend, who ultimately became her professor during the last year she was a student in the castle. Obsidian orbs locked onto her ocean blue eyes and widened slightly before returning to normal; but Aurora had noticed the difference and swallowed the lump in her throat. When she spoke, her voice was barely a whisper, but it echoed across the deadly silenced that had enveloped the room.

“Severus…”


	2. Remembering the Past, Embracing the Future

“Severus…”

Aurora gazed at the man who had been her Potions Professor during her final year at Hogwarts, but what pierced the witch’s heart more than anything was how the man claimed he had once been her friend. Severus’ obsidian eyes continued to gaze into her own before Albus’ voice interrupted the silenced quarrel. 

“Severus, my boy, how can I help you?”

Averting his eyes, the Potions Master glanced up to the Headmaster and noticed how Aurora turned her back to him and faced forward, averting her own eyes as well. His heart beat erratically and Severus had to push a lost sensation he hadn’t felt in years deep within the black heart of his decrepit soul. Swallowing, he answered, “Sir, you owled and requested to speak with me.”

“Ah, yes I did.” Turning to the witch, the Headmaster asked, “Aurora, my dear I must speak with Severus on an important matter regarding the next term. As I said, the proposition is on the table and it’s your decision. Take some time and think it over; you know where my office is if you need to speak with me.” Nodding her head, Aurora stood to her feet and time slowed as she turned on her heels. As her eyes lifted, she was met with Severus’ staring straight into hers as she grew closer with each step she took. With a shaky hand on the door handle, Aurora froze for a split second as she tilted her head towards the Potions Master; his eyes slightly widened once more before she turned fully to face the Headmaster.

“Albus? I appreciate the proposition you have given me and would graciously accept the offer.”

With a curt nod, the Headmaster answered and smiled while doing so, “I am happy you’ve agreed. If you have the time, please meet me again at this time tomorrow and we’ll discuss the position more.”

“Of course.” Opening the door, Aurora bowed her head in Severus’ direction, attempting to avert gazing into his eyes once more. “Severus, it was good to see you,” she whispered. 

“You too, Aurora.”

Her lips curled upwards, but as she shut the heavy wooden door before her, the witch could feel the raggedness of her harsh breathing. A crystalline tear fell from one eye and Aurora hastily brushed the damn thing aside. Straightening, the witch could feel a locked section of her heart break open as she was flooded with past memories, sensations, words, friends, names. Aurora walked away from the Headmaster’s office and, just as when she arrived at Hogwarts, her life as a student returned to her as she reminisced through the halls.

~ oOo ~

“The sorting ceremony will begin momentarily.”

“Slytherin!”

“Hufflepuff!”

“Ravenclaw!”

A young Aurora stood in the depleting crowd of First Years waiting to be sorted into their Houses; one by one, the rest of the student’s names were called and the Sorting Hat was placed upon their heads. Waiting for her own name to be called, the Muggle-born witch took a chance and gazed around the Great Hall. The bewitched night sky was dazzling; the candles were endlessly burning; and the students were chatting with excitement and bewilderment at the new First Years. That is, until the young Aurora caught the eyes of a Fifth Year Slytherin.

Obsidian orbs met ocean blue; Aurora simply stared, too afraid to smile or wave because she was the new student from a non-magical family. The boy simply stared back, his long, black tresses of hair curtained his face. But the young witch could faintly see a smirk grow across his lips.

“Aurora-Nyx Warrington!”

Jumping at the sound of her name, the young girl was the last to be called; she had her attention focused on the Slytherin boy for so long that she missed the other new students being sorted and placed for the rest of their years at Hogwarts. Eagerly stepping forward, she could hear whispers across the Great Hall as the Sorting Hat was placed on her head.

“Aurora-Nyx?”

“What kind of name is that?”

“She looks scared!”

The young witch shrunk under the gazes and whispers of her peers, but the hat upon her head began to speak; the poor girl jumped slightly as the hats booming voice silenced the other whispering students, though its words didn’t fix the girls spirit. 

“Ah, a bright witch, we have here; very bright, I see. You’re someone who dreams of adventure and traveling, do you not?” Aurora mumbled a soft reply, only loud enough for the hat to hear. “My girl, you’ve got to learn to speak up and state what it is you want!”

“Yes!” The witch stated more loudly; this caused a chuckle to escape from the other students within the Great Hall. 

“Good. Now…I see a difficult past you have faced. My dear, you’ve been through some struggle in your young years. Your brightness stems from that; you desire acceptance, friendship, and love.”

“Why’re you saying all of this? Isn’t the past mine to keep?”

“The past is what defines you, young witch.”

Smirking, the young girl stated, “No, I define myself.”

Taken back, the Sorting Hat chuckled, making Professor McGonagall gasp as the hat had never chuckled before, especially during a conversation with a First Year student. “Ah…brilliant, determined, and fiercely loyal to loved ones. There is only one house for individuals such as yourselves. Gryffindor!”

The Gryffindor table applauded as Aurora took her seat, rethinking the conversation she had with the Sorting Hat. But what she didn’t know was the Fifth Year Slytherin stared her down, even after she had taken her seat at the rival table. Feeling eyes were upon her, the young witch turned her head just enough to see the curtain of black hair turn away, shielding the boys’ eyes from glancing back at her. 

~ oOo ~

“Aurora!”

“Hey Aurora, I need your help!”

“Aurora, do you understand the Transfiguration assignment?”

Everywhere she heard voices of other First Year Hogwarts students and students within years higher than she. Aurora-Nyx was the student they turned to in the need of assistance outside of class. They were her peers and people she became close to, but none of them were her friends. They always looked to her for advice, but there was only one face she looked to for help; but it was an asking outloud for help that she never spoke out loud. 

A boy whose face was always clouded by a curtain of black hair.

~ oOo ~

“Excuse me, Severus?”

The Fifth Year with black hair looked away from his book and up towards her eyes. He was leaning against a thick tree trunk with a potions textbook in his hand. She had her specific potions textbook as well and she bent it towards him so he could see. “Yes…?” He said softly.

“Could you…I, well, um…do you think you could…”

“I’m sorry…who are you?” That’s not true…I know who you are.

~ oOo ~

“Aurora. Aurora?”

Taking in a deep breath, it was as if Aurora’s eyes had opened for the first time, like she had emerged from a deep dive beneath the water. Taking in her surroundings, the witch realized that time had moved on without her knowing; it was already the next day and the time she was supposed to meet with Albus. Smiling, she tucked some hair behind her ear and laughed. “I’m sorry, Albus. My mind must be elsewhere.”

“It’s the castle. You keep remembering your time here as a student.” She chuckled in agreement, and had Albus following along for a few moments. “So, you decided to accept the proposition. Since these courses are still new, I’m leaving the course material up to you.”

“All of that, for two classes…up to me? Hmm, that does seem manageable. Now, we’ve discussed that these would be elective courses, correct? When would these courses be offered? And for what years?”

Leaning forward onto his desk and intertwining his fingers, Albus softly stated, “I want your ideas, Aurora. You know these subjects, what would you think if you were a student scheduled to pass these two classes?”

“Hmm…” Scratching her head, Aurora leaned back in her seat and thought. These courses were focused on Medicinal Potions and Muggle History. Well, for Potions…the students could potentially be in a class such as this, but it would be better off if they had one year under their belt of Potions. As for Muggle History…that’s a tough one. “Sir, I think the potions should be offered by at least the second year, that way it gives the students some experience under their belts before they pursue a class that focus on creating a specific use of potions.”

Nodding, Albus considered her words and agreed. “Alright, and the second?”

“The Muggle History course seems more of an elective than the other. But, instead of a Muggle History course…what if the class revolves around the use of Muggle technology and how they have created their wonders without the use of magic. I mean…yeah there are students, such as myself, who are Muggle-born…But! There are students who are Half-Blood or Pure-Blood. These students deserve to know humility; not all but…there’s probably a few.” Shaking her head, Aurora could feel a wash of tears drilling to escape her eyes. She was born Muggle and non-magical. She loved both worlds with every fiber of her being, but she felt that some individuals within the Wizarding world did not understand the complexity and beauty within the world of Muggles. Taking a deep breath, she whisked her head to the side before any water could fall and her sadness to escape. “Witches and wizards been given a gift of having magic to use at their fingertips; I believe they at least deserve to see the amazing world non-magical humans can create.”

Through her peripheral vision, Aurora could see Albus contemplating her words, all the while, not able to take his eyes off his hers. The glance of Headmaster Dumbledore could always see straight through Aurora and notify her change in behavior. Readjusting his glasses, Albus questioned, “If you’re willing to teach, I approve, Aurora.”

“Thank you Albus, I won’t let you down.”

“I never doubted you, Ms. Warrington. So, the last item I believe we should discuss is your living quarters, as you’ll be living here throughout the school year. Now, Potions is still held down in the dungeons, and we still plan to hold your class down there as well, just in a separate classroom. Your other class will be held on the fourth floor, with Muggles Studies. As you know, the professors have their living quarters near their classrooms, but yours are split…”

“Well…if I were to choose, could it be in the dungeons?” Albus raised an eyebrow, but his eyes were twinkling with mischief. “Being in Gryffindor, I lived within the high tower for seven years, I think a changing of scenery could be nice.”

Nodding, Albus added, “That can be arranged. The new year starts in only a few weeks, you can move in any time between now and then. But my advice would be to start all your lessons now.”

“Oh goodness, yes, that will take some time to complete. I’ll get those done soon. But, would it be possible to see my quarters now? I would still like a few days left at home with my mother, but -” 

Raising a head to politely interrupt the new professor, Albus stated, “Of course, my dear. I understand how close you are with your mother. I’ve already spoken with the rest of the staff and they’re aware that you will be joining us here. Let me walk you down to the dungeons and you can see your new quarters.”

~ oOo ~

Although the summer heat was blaring outside the castle walls and gentle breeze drafted heat through the windowless halls, but as the Headmaster and the new professor made their stretch down towards the dungeons, Aurora could still feel the damp coldness deep within the castle’s depths. The pair turned around corners, walked down several flights of stairs before they entered the lit hallways of the dungeons. As they were making their way towards the Potions classroom, the wood door opened and Severus stepped out and only noticed the two when Albus called his name. 

“Ah, Severus!” The Potions Master nodded his head towards the Headmaster and gave a swift glance over towards Aurora, though their eyes did not meet as they had the previous day. “I’m glad we ran into you. I just remembered that I must go and speak with Minerva regarding the matter we spoke of yesterday, but I am in the midst of showing Aurora her living quarters. Do you think you could show her while I go and find Minerva?”

Blinking, an emotionless façade grimaced the wizards face. Severus could see a sparkle once again in the depths of Albus’ eyes, and the Headmaster’s small smile was portraying a hidden secret. Sighing, the Potions professor nodded and Albus exclaimed his content. Turning towards Aurora, Albus said his goodbyes and asked for her to owl the date when she decided to move in. Watching his whimsical robes make their way out of the dungeon, Aurora looked up towards the Potions Master. Was he always this much taller than? She asked herself as she realized that he eye-level only reached Severus’ chin. It was quite unnerving having to look upwards into his eyes. 

Sensing the awkwardness between the two, Severus turned over his shoulder and began walking away. “This way,” he said simply. The low manner of his voice almost forced the witch to pause in her place; a tremor and a shock both soared within her small frame. Damn…that voice still affects me the way it used to…

The walk was much shorter as they were closer to her new quarters than she realized. Severus paused in front of a large portrait and the witch smiled at the individual within. The portrait was that of Delaney Melani, a Muggle-born witch from the nineteenth century who sought to bring peace between the Wizarding world’s ideas of Muggles being “insufficient”. The thought that Dumbledore gave this portrait to Aurora was fitting, and Severus had to tighten his lips from smirking at the coincidence. 

“Aurora, this will be your portrait and quarters for the time you’re here. See to it that you treat this portrait with respect…” Turning on his heels, Severus made past Aurora, who stood in her spot, slightly dumbfounded at his words. But as he walked past the newly hired professor, Aurora could hear another sentence escape the Potion Masters lips. “…she didn’t respect my decision…” Though his words were quiet and mumbled, she knew that Severus had wanted her to hear what he had said. Turning to watch his back walk down the hallway, the witch couldn’t help but call out to the man.

“Is that what you actually think, Severus?” This stopped the Potions Master in his place. Turning halfway to stare at the person who was once his student, he gritted his teeth, wanting to counter her statement. But she spoke before he could have the chance. “What makes you think I won’t respect my portrait?”

With his back still turned, Severus muttered his reply, but Aurora could hear his words clearly. “Let it go, Aurora.”

Taking a deep breath, Aurora calmed her mind before speaking. She knew that her emotions were suddenly running rampage deep within her. “No, Severus. It’s been ten years since I last saw you, and you…” She blinked away tears, but realized the intent of his words. “Severus…is this all because of what happened…?”

Scowling, the wizard bit back his tongue. “You know nothing.”

“No, you know nothing, Severus. You have no idea what I was feeling on my last day as a student here; the pain I felt, the heartache I brought home after I left Hogwarts. To say that I need to treat this portrait with respect tells me that you’re still mad at the way I reacted. The Severus I used to know would remember that I was not the one that threw our relationship away.” With the last word off her tongue, the portrait swung open and Aurora stepped inside before Severus could form any words within his mouth. 

Standing in the same position, Severus could still feel the fierceness of her deep, blue eyes staring into his own. She was right; he had not seen her in ten years since she graduated from Hogwarts. He had heard rumors and stories about her accomplishments since then, but the truth hadn’t been revealed until he had read an article about her in the Daily Prophet describing her apprenticeship with the Potions Master at Ilvermorny, as well as the several years she had worked with Charlie Weasley and the dragons. He hadn’t known that she traveled to America to learn more about the decrepit art, as some called it. The girl he saw in the Headmaster’s office yesterday was a fragment of the Aurora he remembered; the woman who had countered the conversation today was the Aurora he hadn’t expected to meet, but she was still all the same. Their history was convoluted, to some degree, and the Potions Master winced as he recollected memories he had tried to forget. In some sense, the memories he had with Aurora brought more pain than when Lily was murdered. No…that’s not true, Severus attempted to correct himself. Sighing, Severus left the spot and headed down to his own quarters to finish preparing for the new school year. But there was one thought that continued to rattle his brain despite the deep heartache he held at the mention of Lily.

Still beautiful as always, Aurora. 

~ aoOo ~

Later that evening, Aurora sat at the desk in her room, Merlin was curled around her feet, as he had been asleep for some time. The sun was setting as she glanced through the window, overlooking the young, Muggle children play with each other outside. Summer meant later hours, which meant the children could play longer outside before having to leave their friends. Smiling, Aurora glanced down at the paper in front of her as she worked on creating an outline for both her new courses. 

Her mother was ecstatic that she would be teaching at her old school, but Aurora could sense that her mother was sad, nonetheless. Aurora knew that her sadness stemmed from her daughter leaving home once more. It had been this way for several years, but her mother always supported her no matter what. Glancing over her paper, the witch knew that she had been working non-stop since she had apparated back to her house after leaving Hogwarts. 

Severus…

Groaning, Aurora pushed her chair back and rubbed her eyes, unable to concentrate when that man’s voice echoed through her mind. She had been so mad earlier that day when he had told her to treat the portrait with respect; Aurora knew that Severus knew she always treated everyone – people, animals, and portraits – with respect. He of all people should know that! Aurora stood and walked over to her bookcase to pull a small, leather scrapbook then reclaimed her seat at the desk. Opening the scrapbook, Aurora watched as memories from each year were displayed on each page. During her years as a student, she had sent letters describing everything she had done as a student. 

The first day she rode a broom.

Her first completed potion. 

The first time she received detention and lost House Points. 

Even the first crush she had. 

Quickly flipping through all the pages, Aurora stopped when she was at the last page and gently ran her fingers of the moving pictures edge. Inside, a seventh year Aurora and Severus, a first-time Potions Professor, were hugging one another; a huge smile was plastered over the girl’s face, and the lips of the professor were curled upwards. Turning the last page over towards its backside was another memento. But this piece wasn’t a photo, it was a detailed message Aurora had rewritten. The message described the last conversation she and Severus had on the day she graduated from Hogwarts, ten years ago. Aurora had simply glanced over the words, not reading them, but could feel the sting of tears course down one cheek. She had memorized the words long before and remembered what was said during their heated conversation; Aurora didn’t need to read over a broken promise to know that she had been forgotten and betrayed. 

Slamming the book shut, Aurora cast the album onto her nightstand and continued to work on sorting through necessary assignments and daily lessons that needed to be complete. The witch worked until the sun shone no more and even further into the dead of night. When she finally decided that it was time to sleep, Aurora left all her notes on the desk, changed into her pajamas, and crawled under the covers, her eyes closed and asleep within a matter of minutes. Her dreams were riddled with lost words, destroyed promises, and black eyes that would not stop looking into hers. All night, the witch tossed and turned; she awoke in the middle of the night, drank a Calming Potion, then finally drifted into a dreamless slumber. 

This occurred within the following weeks before the new year would begin. Aurora had not returned to the castle since the day she had been assigned her private quarters. Each day that passed meant that she was closer to finishing her lessons and all the assignments she expected the students to complete. She had messaged Albus several times in the weeks she had last seen him, and stated that the next day would be her arrival to stay at Hogwarts for the school year. She would be on the grounds for almost two weeks before the students were to arrive; two weeks to collect all the necessary ingredients she would need; two weeks to think not think about Severus before it would be necessary to see him every day. 

On a rainy Saturday morning, the day she would move into her private quarters at school, Aurora stood in the middle of her old bedroom and was arranging all her belongings that she would bring with her; in the background, she was absently listening to a Muggle radio station. One by one, all her robes and Muggle clothing became neatly folded and shrank down into tiny doll size pieces so she could accommodate everything that she needed to bring. Glancing around the room, everything she required had been packed: her clothes, all her books, – textbook and non – scrolls, parchment, quills, ink, and anything else she preferred to have with her. Aurora knew she could take her entire room if she desired; as a witch, she would be able to shrink all her belongings so they could fit within her pocket, but she opted on several belongings. Nodding when she felt she had everything, she wrapped a light cloak over her shoulders and apparated to Diagon Alley. 

With a POP, Aurora landed right in front of the entrance into Diagon Alley from The Leaky Cauldron. Tapping the necessary squares with her black wand, Aurora smiled as she noticed the alley was bustling with students and parents, all trying to purchase necessary equipment for the upcoming year. Making her way quickly towards the Apothecary, she heard children laughing and talking amongst others. 

“Wow! Look at it! The new Nimbus 2000!”

“It’s the fastest model yet!”

“Mom, can I have an owl?”

“I thought you wanted a cat?”

Shaking her head, the Apothecary was in sight as she made her way towards the door, the soft chime of the bell signaling her as a new customer. There were minimal people inside the shop as there was a specific apothecary just for the students. Not needing to glance around the aisles, she made her way towards the counter where one customer was paying for their purchase before she could be helped. 

“Yes, can I help you miss?”

Reaching inside her robes, Aurora pulled a piece of paper from when she had order all her ingredients within the last week. As she hadn’t been to the apothecary, she had written down all that she ordered so they could know that she was the specific customer. “Yes, I sent an owl last week with a large order for…”

“Ah yes, Aurora-Nyx Warrington, am I correct?”

“Yep, that’d be me.”

The lady behind the register smiled before turning to the counter behind her and grasping a rather large, rectangular basket filled to the brim with all the ingredients she would need this upcoming year. “Everything you have asked for, Ms. Warrington.”

Taking the basket from the lady, Aurora quickly glanced through to make sure that she had at least two of all the ingredients. Satisfied, she looked up. “I hope I didn’t deplete the stores quantities with my order.”

The lady waved her hand. “Oh, don’t you mind yourself. You requested your order with more than enough time so we were able to order more when the time came for shipping. Were you told beforehand how much this would be?”

“Of course.” Pulling a small sack of galleons from her robes, Aurora handed the payment towards the lady and added, “I also provided you with a tip.”

“Oh miss, that was unnecessary, you didn’t have to…”

Placing the basket onto her arm, it was Aurora’s turn to wave the lady off. “Please. I did order quite a bit of ingredients; it’s nothing much, just an appreciation for providing everything I needed.” Turning, she added over her shoulder, “Await any future letter I may send. I’ll most likely be requesting ingredients every few months.”

“I will jot that down, miss. Have a wonderful day.” Turning once more, the bell range, signaling another customer, and Aurora internally groaned as she saw who was walking her way. With eyebrows slightly raised, Severus walked straight towards Aurora, noticing his midnight black cloak was not trailing behind him.

“Aurora. I did not expect to find you here.” The deep, enticing echo of his voice penetrated Aurora’s body and she clenched her fingers to grip the basket she was carrying even harder. Stay calm Aurora, she told herself. 

Rolling her eyes, the witch scoffed, trying to hide the fact that Severus’ voice still sent shocks of electrifying heat throughout the expanse of her body. “And why not? I have been hired to teach about Medicinal Potions. Therefore, I will need my own stock of ingredients, won’t I?”

Smirking at her comment, Severus couldn’t help his sudden desire to reach towards the woman and stroke her cheek. Although she had a very stubborn personality, he could tell the façade she currently had was simply a front; she was only stubborn when she was doing something she felt was right. Deep down, she was still upset. She does have a reason to be, Severus thought to himself. “I thought you were going to use ingredients from my storage.”

His comment forced Aurora to relax her tense shoulders. Cocking her head, she squinted her eyes in question and confusion “Use your storage? No…no one mentioned that was a possibility. I guess…” Turning her head to the side in embarrassment, Aurora’s cheeks burned with fire. “I just assumed I would need my own since my class will be different than yours.” But Severus could tell there was something else on her tongue to be said, and Aurora noticed the raised eyebrow, indicating to spill. Glancing away, she whispered, “I didn’t think you’d want me, all of people, to use ingredients from your storage.”

“I see.” Noticing that she had switched her basket from one arm to the other, he noted that she a fairly large amount of purchase within the basket. He was intrigued; not only by her purchase, but how she planned to run her class and what she desired to teach the dunderheads. “Aurora, if you don’t mind me asking, what do you plan on teaching the students?”

Raising her own eyebrows, the witch had not expected Severus to ask her such a question. She didn’t think that he would want to speak with her unless required. Maybe…maybe I’m the one with no respect after all… “W-well…” she stammered. “The basic potions, of course. I’ve decided that this course should be required for all second years, and would be an elective after that. So, it would depend on the class.”

“Surely you remember that all First Years are required to learn the Wiggenweld Potion and the Antidote to Uncommon Poisons?” Learning forward, Severus smirked while asking, “Or have you already forgotten the basics…?”

Copying his movements, Aurora leaned closer as ever, their noses barely touching. “Why Severus, are you indicating that the Headmaster of Hogwarts hired a new potions professor who doesn’t even know the basics? Or maybe he’s trying to replace the current professor…?” Grinning, she straightened her back and excused herself before walking to the door, but as her hand grasped the wrought-iron handle, she could feel the heat of Severus’ breath tickle the hairs along her neck; knowing that he had taken a step closer to her, she glanced back around and their eyes locked. 

“Aurora…I…haven’t had lunch yet, and was thinking of eating at The Leaky Cauldron before heading back to the school.”

Severus’ held pain and fear; the witch noted that his eyes had not changed in all the years they hadn’t seen one another. Looking deep into his eyes, Aurora, once again, felt entranced, as if she could feel herself being pulled to the wizard. The sensation was familiar, she had felt it through all her years at Hogwarts, up until Severus graduated before her, and returned when he became the potions professor during her final year. If anything, what she felt was stronger than she remembered. But the words she heard next sent her heart fluttering into a heap of jumps and swirls. 

“Would you care to join me?”


	3. New Year, Stronger Relations?

Sipping her hot tea, Aurora held the warm cup between her fingers; it was something to grasp as she was slightly shaking from nerves. Both Severus and Aurora had barely taken a seat within the Leaky Cauldron and their drinks and food were already ordered, but Aurora was still quiet, not understanding what she was doing with the Potions Master. Taking another sip, the witch attempted to smiled; tea had always been her mother’s secret to calming nerves, but Aurora suddenly wished she had a shot of fire whiskey.

Not a bad idea, she thought as a smirk crossed her face. But the low depth of Severus’ voice interrupted her thoughts as she lifted her eyes to watch him.

“Did you order tea to calm your nerves, Aurora?”

The witch chuckled. “Of course, you would remember that, Severus.”

Severus held his cup firmly, occasionally dipping the tea bag into the steaming water. “Just because we haven’t seen each other in nearly ten years doesn’t mean that I forgot anything you told me, Aurora.” Biting her tongue, Aurora averted her gaze to glance upon the other witches and wizards within the establishment. She saw numerous families with their soon-to-be-students as packages of various sizes lay around them. She couldn’t help but remember the day she had received her letter – along with a visit from Professor McGonagall directly. Both her mother and step-father had been surprised of the information, but were nonetheless supportive of the direction their daughter was headed. Knowing the waterworks were forming in the corners of her eyes, she shook her head and turned her attention towards the other professor; his gaze watching her closely. 

“Severus, why have you asked me to join you?”

Sighing, the wizard placed his cup down and grabbed the bridge of his nose. His voice was quiet when he spoke. “Aurora…we’ll be working alongside each other this next year. With this chip on your shoulder…”

“What chip on my shoulder, Severus?”

“You know bloody well what I speak of, Aurora.” Severus’ voice dropped even lower, and Aurora was more worried about the effects it had on her body than his harsh tone. Looking upwards, he captured her eyes with his, and Severus had to intake a quick breath. After all these years…her beauty stands far among others, his mind raced. “Look…when you graduated and left Hogwarts ten years ago…we didn’t leave on a friendly note and neither one of us has spoken until you arrived in Dumbledore’s office a few weeks ago.”

Taking a sip, Aurora answered quietly, “If you’re asking to speak about what happened ten years ago, I’d rather keep that under the table.”

“Aurora…”

“No, Severus.” Narrowing her eyes, Aurora glared at the Potions Master. The feelings she had felt ten years prior were escaping deep within the confines of her heart. Ultimately, she had forgiven Severus as much as her heart allowed, but she had never forgotten. “If anything, we should move on from this point forward. We are to be working together throughout the year, I assume? We need to be at least on friendly terms.”

Sighing, Severus downed the rest of his drink, ignoring the slight burning sensation the steamy water cascaded down his suddenly parched throat. In a sense, she was right. But, there was one thing Severus needed to say before they could move on permanently. “Aurora…” Looking away, Severus could feel his cheeks burn. Damn this insatiable woman. No even Lily could succumb me to such embarrassment. “I want to respect your wish, but just know that we do need to speak of it at some point.”

Grinding her teeth together, a tear slipped past her guard and cascaded down her cheek before she rudely brushed it aside. Ten years had passed, and the witch couldn’t tell her the burning anger deep within was directed towards Severus – or herself. “Severus, I…”

“Listen to me, I want to be given the chance to explain…Aurora, for this is the last I’ll say of the matter…” Reaching across the table and grasping her spare hand before the witch could blink, Severus tightened his hold and looked deep into her blue eyes. Afraid of what he might see, Aurora closed her eyes and looked away. Please don’t look at me…she pleaded to herself. Don’t look at me the way you used to look at her.

“Aurora…I’m sorry.”

Eyes widening, the witch lifted her chin and felt the heat from Severus’ fingertips imprint her skin as he pulled away. Wait…did he just…apologize to me? Ten years…ten years and he apologizes…? Clutching a hand to her heart, she took a deep breath; in that moment, she realized that, although her heart had been broken all those years ago, she had been nothing but petty since reuniting with Severus; she was the one who had brought up the issue that had ended their friendship a decade ago. Turning towards an oncoming waiter, she outstretched her hand to grab their attention, and was successful. 

“Two shots of fire whiskey, please.”

“Of course,” the waitress bounced towards the kitchen. Severus slowly raised an eyebrow in her direction and Aurora offered him a small smile. Not even a minute later, the waitress returned and dropped the shot glasses off at their table and let the professors be. Grabbing one in her hand and giving the other to Severus, she held hers up and waiting until Severus copied her motion. 

Slowly lifting the glass, Severus asked quietly, his voice hoarse as he stated, “Aurora…?”

“Severus…ten years ago I never thought I would be offered to teach at Hogwarts where I would see you again. Maybe we’ll have the chance to speak and maybe we won’t, but…I would like to start this friendship with a fresh start.” If the Severus Snape can apologize ten years later…then maybe it’s time I share with him the reason I hold this matter so deeply in my heart. “Here’s to the new school year.” With eyebrows both raised, Severus clinked his shot glass against hers. As both maintained eye contact, they dipped their heads backwards and allowed the crisp, burning alcohol to consume their nerves, ignite their frustrations, and burn the past. As the Potions Master and the new professor held eye contact, they both knew the friendship they once had could not be restored to what it once was; but maybe, if they allowed their hearts to beat, they could establish a stronger connection. 

~ oOo ~

Staying for nearly another hour at the Leaky Cauldron, Severus and Aurora parted ways, where the witch expressed she needed to finish packing as she wanted to leave for Hogwarts before the end of the day. Severus merely nodded, but as he turned, he stated in a whisper that was loud enough for her to hear, “I hope to see you in the Great Hall for dinner tonight, then.” And with that, the wizard turned on his heel, midnight black cloak following his every move.

Sighing, Aurora could feel an unexpected weight lift from her tense shoulders as she apparated home. Giving her mother a hug when she arrived, the witch retreated to her bedroom where she spent the next hour packing all her remaining items, including the fresh ingredients she had just purchased from Diagon Alley. Glancing through her trunk, she realized she had everything she needed, when she heard a sudden knock on her door.

“Aurora?” Glancing up, she realized it was Cassandra, her mother, who was holding a parcel within her hands. 

“Hey mom. How’re you feeling today?” Glancing at her mother, Aurora held nothing but love and admiration. Not only had she been through a rough childhood – before she had discovered that she was a witch – but her mother was just as strong as she. With her mother’s declining health, Aurora had to accept several years ago that her mother only had so much time left in her life. The doctors couldn’t explain the illness she had, but Aurora had to figure that she was suffering from a broken heart. When her step-father passed away in the middle of her Sixth Year at Hogwarts, her mother had suffered greatly, if not more than the witch. 

“Oh sweetie, I’m doing as good as I can be. Tired and a little slow, but Rose is keeping me up and moving around. But, this came for you only a moment after you came home, but I wanted to give you some time to finish packing.” Walking inside her room, Cassandra sat next to her daughter on the bed and handed the parcel to her. Pulling at the card, Aurora opened it and instantly recognized the handwriting. Inside, she read: Thought you may need some help with your basics.

Oh, you cheeky bastard, Aurora thought; nevertheless, a small smile formed against her lips and she couldn’t help but feel giddy on the inside.

Her mother’s words cut into her thoughts. “Do you know who it’s from?”

“Oh yes, yes I do.” Smiling at her mother, Aurora ripped apart the wrapping and was surprised to find a book in her lap; but not just any book. Holding the text with her hands, she read the title. “The Basics of Potion Making: Simple Brews for Young Children.”

“My, isn’t that interesting…should I question who…” Cassandra stared at her daughter who ran her fingers along the front cover of the text. 

“Oh mother, this…” Turning to the right, she said, “This came from Severus.”

Blinking, Cassandra had to think for a few moments, but her daughter’s words finally triggered something within her memories. “Severus? The Severus” Aurora nodded. “Now, just to be clear, this is the same Severus who…”

Aurora nodded. “Yes, this is that same Severus. Remember how I told you he’s the Potions Master at Hogwarts and he was my Potions Professor during my Seventh Year?” Her mother nodded. “Well, we’ll be working together once term starts.”

“Oh…oh dear.” Placing a hand on her daughter’s shoulder, she asked, “Are you ok with that? You never mentioned this when you first accepted the job.”

Looking into her mother’s eyes, she replied, “To be honest, my minds been going blank about that fact since I took the position. We ran into each other at Diagon Alley today and we had lunch together.”

“Oh my! That’s something new. And…?”

“And…? It went fine, I guess?”

Smirking, Cassandra shook her head and placed her cheek in her hand. “Aurora, Aurora, Aurora…”

“Mother, mother, mother…” She mimicked.

Cassandra only chuckled. “Sweetie, is this going to be hard for you? I don’t…I don’t want you to be upset like you were when you graduated. You haven’t seen him since then, have you?”

“Well, I ran into him when I met Albus at school several weeks ago.” Growing quiet, the witch scratched her head, sudden nerves encasing her entire body and the experience she was about to undergo within the next year. 

Leaning over, Cassandra pulled her daughter into her arms and gave her a simple hug. “I just want to see you happy, sweetheart.” She kissed the top of her head. 

“I know mother…I will admit it has been difficult…extremely difficult, if I have to be honest. Mom, I’m…” Looking up at her mother’s face she suddenly realized the predicament she was entering with taking this position. “I’m starting to get the same feelings again when I’m around him. It’s…” she lowered her voice. “…it’s as if they never went away.”

“Sweetie…” Stroking her daughter’s hair, Cassandra sighed, not knowing what to do or say. Love was a difficult situation, and a topic that had been problematic for Aurora. “Look, you are old enough to take care of yourself as I’m just your mother, but don’t let your heart guide every action you make in life ok? If something does bloom between you and Severus, then so be it. Just be careful.”

“I know…” Straightening her back, Aurora kissed her mother’s cheek. “I love you so much mom.”

“And I love you most, my little goddess.”

Laughing, Aurora fell back onto her bed, staring up at the ceiling. “Oh goodness, not that nickname again.”

“What? You know you were named for two Goddesses! It only fits!”

Remembering from other times her mother explained this aspect, she added, “And it also has nothing to do with the fact that I’m part Greek and all the females in our family have been named after females within Greek history.”

“Well, Nyx is the Greek Goddess. Aurora is Roman. That’s why your name is hyphened. I couldn’t choose between the two!”

“Don’t worry mother, I love my name.”

“Good.” Standing, Cassandra looked at her daughter’s trunk and smiled sadly. “So, are you leaving soon?”

Following suit, the witch stood to her feet as well and ran a hand along the trunk. With a nod of her head, she said, “Yes. I’m fully packed and ready to go.”

Standing, Aurora took one last look around her room before closing her trunk. Her mother stood as well and noticed a box of treats on her desk, grabbed them and handed it to her daughter. “You’re taking Sapphire, right? I think you’ll need this.”

“Can’t believe I was about to forget these.” 

Looking around the room, Cassandra asked, “Is Sapphire here?”

But the witch shook her head. “I let her fly off to Hogwarts before I left.” Noticing the look her mother held, she further explained. “Albus is aware that she will be with me throughout the year and stay within his office until I get there.” Placing the box of treats in her trunk, she locked it for good before pulling it off of her bed. Glancing at her mother, Aurora smiled and nodded; it was now or never to begin the next step of her life. 

Not wanting to leave, Aurora spent another hour with her mother explaining how to reach her if needed. Her mother agreed that she would owl Aurora immediately if anything were to severely affect her health and that if she wanted her daughter to come home during the weekend, all she had to do was ask. After speaking with Rose regarding her mother’s health, Aurora felt it was time to take her leave; as she stood with her travel cloak and trunk, she hugged her mother for several moments before giving one to Rose. Once done with the goodbyes – something that has always caused Aurora’s heart to break – she apparated, and her destination led her to the same as before, as she stood directly in front of the main entrance into Hogwarts Castle. 

Several hours later, Aurora stood inside the small living room space within her personal quarters at Hogwarts, Aurora twirled around and stared at the space she would spend her time for at least the next year, if not more. She hadn’t brought up the conversation with Dumbledore for how long she would be a professor at the school; but nonetheless, the witch smiled as she twirled her wand around, unpacking all the possessions she brought from home. 

Thinking back several hours, she and Severus had continued their conversation for another hour before they parted ways. In the time after he had apologized, Aurora could sense a calmness which settled within the pits of her heart, and memories. For ten years she had remembered the last time she had spoken with Severus; it was a memory that caused tears to form in the corners of her eyes within the past decade. There was something about their last meeting that she couldn’t let go; her memories wouldn’t allow her peace. She’d spent her time traveling and working with creatures and different individuals where she gained the knowledge she had been seeking since her time as a First Year student. But the moment Severus stated “I’m sorry,” the witch could feel herself falling back through time to that day ten years ago. In all these years, I think I just wanted him to apologize for the pain, she thought. 

Regardless, the witch seemed to truly smile when she thought about the Potions Master; her mind was not plagued by the harsh words he seared into her memory. Now, just thinking of working within the same environment made the new professor happy. She was excited to once again be around the person who had first captured her heart. Just the thought of being near him made her heart skip several beats. With the thought, Aurora’s arm went limp as her wand fell to her side; the clothes she was folding mid-air fell amongst the floor, forgotten and lost as the witch stared into oblivion. 

Sighing, she ran a hand down the side of her face. “You have got to be kidding me…” Gritting her teeth together, Aurora fell onto her couch and threw an arm over her face, her cheeks burning with embarrassment at the sudden thought. “It took ten years and one phrase for me to feel the way I used to about Severus. No…No!” Speaking to herself, Aurora wanted to hide, though she was the only individual within her quarters. But the more she denied, the more her emotions ran free and caused her heart to beat erratically. Freezing, Aurora sat up along the couch and leaned against the cushions, her eyes staring up at the stone ceiling. Closing her eyes, she could see all the memories she held dearly that contained her and Severus, her mind wondered into the last several years where she hadn’t spoken with him. Several minutes passed as she wondered into the depths of forgotten memories from the time spent at Hogwarts, and the ten years it had been since she was last in the castle. 

~ oOo ~

Standing in her quarters looking at herself in the mirror, Aurora pondered; today was the Start of Term Feast and the students were to arrive within the hour. Since she had arrived two weeks ago, Aurora spent her time working alongside the other instructors; reminiscing with her old professors and acquainting herself with the new. Looking at the reflection, the witch smiled; black and blue, of course, were, by far, her favorite colors, so that was what she decided to wear. Her midnight blue dress reached above her knees and with the arms converting to lace, extended towards her fingers, the end of the sleeve cutting into a triangle, while wrapping around the middle finger on each hand. Her black tights molded against her curvy legs and her feet snuggled into black ankle boots. To finish the look, her black cloak hugged her shoulders, with her lace-covered-sleeves still visible. Her brunette waves fell softly along the curve of her back, though she was tempted to braid the mass of hair atop her head.

Chuckling, the witch realized that her cloak was very similar to that of one Severus Snape. Grabbing her nose, she chuckled some more. Unbelievable, she thought. I’ve had this cloak for several years and I just now realize this?

Grabbing her wand from the table, she placed it inside her cloaks before heading towards the portrait door. “Thank goodness my mother was the one to purchase this for me.”

Exiting her quarters, she began making her way down towards the Great Hall with the other professors before the student began to arrive. But as she made her way through the dungeons, her feet gradually slowed whilst her head turned in the direction of Severus’ private chambers. Since the day they shared lunch in Diagon Alley, the Potions Master had been on Aurora’s mind; whether she was reminiscing in distant memories, or rediscovering the feelings she still held for the man, he was still there. 

Taking in a deep breath, Aurora decided that if she really wanted to start the year on friendly terms with her old friend, it should begin tonight. 

Turning down the next corner, it only took her a few moments before Aurora was able to reach the all-too-familiar tapestry that hid the professor’s portrait. Sneaking behind, Aurora lifted her gaze to that of the male portrait and before he could ask, she stated, “Could you please let Severus know that Aurora would like to see him?” Nodding, the portrait vanished for one second before returning once again, followed by the door opening itself before her eyes. 

Severus stood on the other side, his eyes widened slightly as he looked upon her. “Aurora.” His voice held wonder, but also confusion as his gaze swept over her new attire. “What…what brings you here?”

She giggled, his stammer or fluster was suddenly adorable and she couldn’t resist the laughter that surged deep within the belly of her stomach. Raising an eyebrow, Severus stared her down until she drew breath and answered. “I was on my way to the Great Hall for the feast and…” Great, now it’s my turn to stammer. “W-well, I wanted to see if you’d like to head there with me? Considering I live down the other corridor.”

Smirking, Aurora swore she saw a hint of pink grace the professor’s cheeks before he turned and beckoned her to follow. Hesitantly, she stepped inside Severus’ quarters as a small smile fell upon her lips. Since the time she had first met the Slytherin, she had known that was a reserved individual who fancied the art of Potionry and the Dark Arts; but looking upon his private chambers, the typical mindset of Severus Snape washed away. From what was laid before her, the living quarters was fairly open. A couch and two reading chairs were positioned around the fireplace; a small kitchen and breakfast table drew her attention before she noticed the back door on the far side of this chambers, which most likely led to his bedroom.

Oh, Severus’ bedroom, huh? Aurora blushed at the sudden, wicked, but refused to brush it aside. Turning her head away, she did not want Severus to see the red tint of her cheeks and conclude his own opinion on the matter. 

With the sound of an opening door, she raised her head to find the Potions Master closing his bedroom door. Though his attire was the same, she could tell that his over shirt was cleaner, and had to suspect that he had been brewing before her arrival. Looking in her direction, Aurora swore that there was still a hint of pink gracing his cheeks, but the witch couldn’t tell for certain. Turning in her direction, Severus asked in a low voice, “Well, shall we?”

Turning towards the portrait, Aurora smiled and responded, “We shall.”

Leaving together, it took several minutes to travel from the dungeons of the castle to the Great Hall. In that time, Aurora and Severus spared only small talk, silence surpassing any form of conversation. Though she wished they were speaking, Aurora was content with the silence; it gave her several moments to ponder her thoughts as the next day would be the First Day of Term. Was she ready? Was she ready to teach and be a professor? All the notes she had created within the last few weeks were organized and within her chambers, separated by year and class. 

But as they neared the Great Hall, the new professor took a deep breath and allowed some of the tension within her shoulders to dissipate. As she took the first step back into the hall where she shared distant memories for seven years, Aurora could feel a sudden, but very unexpectant, tear form in the corner of her eye. Brushing the damn menace aside, Aurora prepared herself for the next great adventure Albus allowed her to achieve. 

As the two reached the head table, Aurora slowly eased her steps as Severus continued forward; standing off to the side, she had no idea where she should sit, as most teachers assigned their own seating each year – and she didn’t want to disrupt that. Sensing her absence, Severus turned to find Aurora looking at the open seating, unsure of where her place should be. Looking down at his own spot, the Slytherin sighed, but internally growled at the growing confusion he felt within. Retracing his steps, he made his was back towards Aurora and extended his hand. Blue orbs meeting obsidian, Aurora was taken back when she acknowledged his gesture, but extended her own hand nonetheless. Fingers that had not touched in nearly ten years formed once more; both witch and wizard raised their eyes as a surge of electrical current transferred throughout their bodies. In an attempt to control her breathing, Aurora tightened her fingers around Severus’ as he moved his gaze away, and led her to one of the corner seats at the table. Noticing the seat was already pulled away, Aurora gently nodded her head and sat, unaware that Severus began to occupy the seat right next to her. 

As Severus began to speak with Professor Quirrell to his left, Aurora noticed more teachers began to arrive within the Great Hall and they all spoke with her before excusing themselves to find their seat. Albus spoke with the young witch and questioned if she was ready to begin the new year. Several professors around the pair listened on the conversation, awaiting her answer, but she replied that she was excited, but nervous all the same. 

Before long, Minerva had excused herself before returning with the incoming First Years. Squirming within her seat, Aurora was so excited to see the faces that once resembled the eleven-year-old she was when she first ventured to Hogwarts. Pooling near the head table, the First Years looked uneasy while some had eyes that shone with wonder and amazement. Minerva began to call each individual student so the Sorting Hat could be placed on their head, in which their House would be revealed. Smirks and smiles fell upon her lips as Aurora watched the small children grew excited when their house was called. She was intrigued when she heard Lucius Malfoys’ son, Draco, was instantly placed into Slytherin and wondered if it foretold his time within Hogwarts over the next seven years. 

But Aurora’s gaze was fixated upon Harry Potter when Minerva called upon his name. The Great Hall was vibrant with chatter, suddenly grew quiet when the elder students began whispering upon themselves at the mention of the boy’s name. She had heard stories over the years and knew of what happened to hear parents during the first Wizarding World; but to see the boy in the flesh was entirely different. When the Sorting Hat eventually proclaimed his house was to be Gryffindor. Aurora clapped and was proud for the boy, while noticing that Severus barely moved his hands at all; though she had a feeling why. But once all the students were placed into their houses, Albus stood and provided the students, especially the First Years, with important information regarding the Forbidden Forest and the Third Floor Corridor. She had heard other professors mention the corridor as well, a noted that this needed to be something that she be aware of. However, as she was thinking through the information the Headmaster had granted the students, she had almost missed Albus calling her name. 

“Please welcome – Aurora-Nyx Warrington!”

At the sound of my name, the screech of the wooden chair legs echoed across the hall as Aurora stood from her seat and raised a hand. The students clapped and cheered as a smile formed on her face; she wasn’t expecting such a response from the student body. As she stood, Albus continued to speak.

“As you are all aware from you Hogwarts letters that were sent over the summer, there are several new courses that will be taught for the upcoming year, both of which will be taught by Ms. Warrington. Please give her a warm welcome this year!” The students clapped once more and the Headmaster held up his hands, ready to provide more information. “Also, I believe there is some information that Ms. Warrington would like to state before we begin the feast.”

Chuckling to herself, Aurora raised her fingers to her lips and whistled as loud as she could, her eyes gazing up at one of the open windows high upon the peak of the Great Hall. Several of the professors, and most of the students, followed her direction, and within a moment, the echo of something mixed between an owl and a phoenix screeching. Down from the ceiling, a winged creature flew from the open window straight down towards the outstretched arm Aurora had raised. Upon realization, there were gasps and squeals from students when they realized that the creature had scales, shimmering in the light, as if they were bright sapphires. Wings folded against its side and leaned its head against Aurora’s cheek and chirped, it was barely the size of a full-grown cat.

“That’s a dragon!”

Aurora laughed as her pet, Sapphire, clawed up her arm and wrapped itself around her shoulders. “Yes,” she answered the student within the crowd as she looked upon them. “This is Sapphire and she is my pet.” She could hear the murmur from the students before she raised her hands. “Don’t worry; she’s harmless. I’ve had her for several years and she won’t grow any bigger than what she is now. You’re more than welcome to ask me questions if you would like to know more. But if you see her around the grounds, fear not; she will not harm you.” 

Turning her head to the side, Aurora could see Hagrid’s eyes as they were ready to pop from his sockets. The groundskeeper could not tear his sight away from the beautiful creature that was Sapphire. Laughing, she said, “Yes Hagrid, I will bring her over one day and you two can play.”

“And I will be awaiting that day.” The students laughed at his statement, as the elder students were aware how Hagrid was very fond of mysterious and, if slightly unordinary, creatures of the wizarding world.

Taking her seat, Albus clapped once more for the new professor, as well as the rest of the staff and the students. “Thank you very much, Ms. Warrington; I am sure that Sapphire will be treated with just as much respect as you will.” Turning towards the students, the Headmaster stated, “Let the feast – begin.”

~ oOo ~

When the feast was over, Aurora waited until all the students had left the Great Hall before she decided to retire to her own chambers. As she removed herself from the hall, she had wanted to wait for Severus before returning to the dungeons, but she didn’t know how the Potions professor would feel. Despite the revelation she had several weeks earlier, Aurora had no idea what she wanted to make of it. During dinner, she could feel Severus staring at her throughout the night, but held most of his time occupied in speaking with Professor Quirrell; and she decided not to interrupt. 

Walking back to her chambers, Aurora found herself walking slower and slower. Her footsteps echoed across the stone corridor and she pondered. Her thoughts ran wild as she began thinking about the school year and how everything would go. She was prepared and ready to teach as a professor, but was she ready at all to be a professor in general? She held no answer. All was silent around her; lost in the confusion she had brought upon herself, Aurora didn’t even notice her name being called until a firm hand gripped her upper arm and she shrieked in terror. 

“Aurora!”

Turning around with a hand held over her heart, she was obviously shocked to find Severus standing with his arms crossed over his chest. “My goodness Severus! You scared me!”

“If you hadn’t been so absentminded, you would’ve heard me call your name the first time.”

Blowing out a mouth full of hair, Aurora was still attempting to calm her ever-beating heart to its normal pace. “Bloody hell, I’m sorry…” She looked at the floor and muttered, “Don’t have to be so grouchy.” And she could tell that Severus raised an eyebrow at her comment but she smirked and was able to finally breath normally once again. “So…what can I help you with Mr. Potions Guy?”

“Mr. Potions Guy.” The low extremity of his voice once again erupted a multitude of shivers that ran down the depth of her spine, and Aurora had to bite her lip as to not let any moans escape her throat. “How cute.”

Aurora rolled her eyes. “Tch, well I thought it was. Now, were you needing me for something?”

“Yes, you were slowing your steps until you stopped in the middle of the hallway. You seemed dazed. Not very smart of a Gryffindor to do.”

“Ha! So now we’re back to the fun-making of the houses, are we?” Holding up her hands she said, “Alright, fine by me. But coming from the Slytherin, why bother even messing with a Gryffindor?”

Eyeing her, Severus raised his eyebrow once more, but Aurora noticed how he tightened the muscles around his lips in attempt to not crack a smile. Maneuvering his façade to display an emotionless face, Severus asked, “Since when did you have a pet dragon?”

Staring blankly, Aurora rebutted, “Really…? That’s the question you ask?” Remaining silent as he waited for an answer, the witch sighed as she nudged Sapphire who was curled around her shoulder. Winking its dark eyes, Sapphire croaked as it yawned and looked directly at Severus. Clawing down her arm, Aurora held her appendage up until her dragon was face-to-face with the Potions Master. The dragon softly growled and displayed her sharp teeth; extending his hand, Severus allowed Sapphire to sniff his fingers, inhaling his personal scent. Raising her ears, Sapphire purred with delight and stretched her snake-like tongue out and licked Severus’ fingers. Returning to her normal position, Sapphire closed her eyes leaving Aurora in disbelief.

“Huh, would you look at that.” Scratching her dragon behind its scaly skin, Aurora raised her eyes to meet the man in front of her. “She usually approves of those around her, but she’s only ever given that reaction to me…and now you.”

“And you’re surprised?”

“Not sure if I’m surprised or relieved.” Turning to take her leave, Aurora continued on the path to her personal quarters when she heard the distinct noise of Severus’ dragonhide shoes clacking against the stone floor. She had a feeling that he was purposely following her, despite how his quarters were next to hers, but as they passed his, Aurora began to wonder. As she reached her portrait, she turned towards Severus and their eyes met. “W-well…I hope you have a good rest of your evening and a good first day tomorrow.” Her portrait opened as she stated the password within her thoughts and was about to step through when she heard Severus’ voice speak to her.

“You…looked very beautiful tonight, Aurora.” Briskly looking his direction, she was surprised to see his form vanishing as he walked down the corridor towards his own portrait. As she watched his form leave her sight, the witch had to wonder if she was to hear his statement at all, or if it was something that was meant to be a thought drifting on the evening wind.


	4. First Day of Teaching, First Day of a New Life

“Good morning students!”

“Good morning Professor Warrington.”

It was ten o’clock in the morning as Aurora walked through the aisle of one of her new classroom, she turned around as she reached the front and observed those who were in her class. There were familiar faces she recognized from the feast the night before and smiled when she noticed Harry Potter was in her first class of the year. Taking a deep breath, she told herself that it was now or never to begin her career as a Professor at Hogwarts. 

“So how is everyone doing on their first day of school?” A few students mumbled a reply which caused Aurora to laugh out loud as the students stared up in awe at her reaction. “Oh, come on, it’s early in the morning on your first day at Hogwarts. So…” Looking around the room, she pointed to a student in the back with blonde hair. “What’s your name and what was your first class?”

The Hufflepuff female responded, “Hannah Abbott and I had Herbology before this.”

“Alright! Herbology is great, you’ll love it! And…” Pointing near a student near the front with red hair who sat next to Harry, she asked again. “Same to you. Name and class before this?”

“Uh…Ron Weasley, and I had Transfiguration.”

“Oh, Transfiguration, one of my favorite classes when I was at Hogwarts. But, I digress. We will have time throughout the year to discuss other matters outside those of what we will learn within this class.” Walking around the desk that stood in front of the students, she faced the students and began mentioning what they would learn throughout the year. 

“Let us begin with this question: by raise of hands, who in here was raised within the Muggle community, whether you are Muggle-born or a mix between the two worlds?” About two-thirds of the class raised their hands as Aurora clasped hers in front of her chest. “Alright, and I’m assuming the rest of you were raised within the Wizarding community? Please raise your hands.” The remaining numbers did. “Alright, who here can tell me why I asked such a question on the first day of school?” A young, female Gryffindor student raised her hand. “Yes, Ms…?”

“Hermione Granger, Professor. You asked such a question because this class will revolve around Muggle culture and you most likely wanted to see the ratio of those who have been around Muggle culture and those who may not have.”

“Exactly Ms. Granger, five points for Gryffindor.” The Gryffindor students within the class smiled as their house received points for the end of the year. “Now, for those who aren’t aware, there is a Muggle Studies course that is taught by Professor Burbage; however, that particular class focuses on the technology and what it’s like to live a day-to-day life as a Muggle. In this class, I am going to be teaching you Muggle History and how their community has thrived without the ability to use magic.” The students who were raised with Muggles throughout their life were saying ooo’s and aaa’s, until one particular student raised his voice.

“And what’s the point in all of this?”

Raising an eyebrow, Aurora turned her attention to the student and pondered why the individual would say such a thing. “Hm, Mr. Malfoy, is it?” The blonde Slytherin nodded. “Let me ask you this…have you questioned any of your other teachers why they are teaching you the subject of their classes?” He shook his head, but Aurora could tell that he was fuming on the inside. “Though, as I have stated, it is the first day of school, but please note that I will not tolerate behavior such as yours within this classroom. We are here to learn the ways of the Muggle community that encompasses the Wizarding World. The purpose of this class is to teach everyone in this room humility and respect for those that do not have the ability to use magic, such as yourselves.”

“This is such a waste of time,” Draco stated towards his friends Crabbe and Goyle. 

“Mr. Malfoy!” As he sat at the front corner of the class, Aurora walked towards his desk, standing stalk-still looking down upon his face. “If you have something to say about this class, then you may speak with me afterwards, or speak with Professor Dumbledore to state your opinions. For the next year, you will find yourself in this classroom every Monday and Wednesday at ten o’clock in the morning.” Narrowing her eyes, she stated, with a wide grin on her face, “My classroom, my rules.”

The other students within the classed laughed as Draco smirked; turning her attention to the rest of the class, Aurora clearly stated, “I am not here to change any pre-judgments you may have had, so please don’t feel as if I am seeking to alter your opinion. But think about this.” Removing her wand from her robes, Aurora turned and flicked her wand across the empty space between her and the far end of the room. Images appeared of infamous sculptures, such as Michelangelo’s David, and Ancient Roman frescos; famous painters, such as Raphael and Edgar Degas; as well as national landmarks, with the Great Pyramids of Egypt and the Great Wall of China.

All the images she conjured lay across the empty space for all the students to see. Turning to face her class, she could see that they were all intrigued but what she was displaying; even Draco seemed impressed as he looked upon the different sculptures. Walking back down the aisle towards the end of the classroom, Aurora’s words echoed as the students focused on the images. “In this class, we will look at literature, art, monuments, tools, history and even individuals within history who have crossed between the Muggle and the Wizarding world.” Several students turned to look at her in confusion as she smiled in return. “Yes, you heard what I said. There have been many different witches and wizards of the past who have crossed the boundaries between our different worlds; Merlin being the most infamous, I believe.” Several students gasped and the witch had to chuckle at their display. “But, this class is for learning. Any questions you may have, please feel free to ask. If there is anything you wish to learn, I can see if we have time within the year to uncover the mysteries of what you seek.” 

Through her speech, the images at the front of the class changed, altering between Ancient, Medieval, and Modern times. She smiled at some of the places she had been and, in that moment, greatly appreciated the opportunity Albus has granted her. Smiling, she opened her mouth to speak, when she heard a familiar calling from one of the overhead windows. Stretching out her arm, Sapphire gently landed as she folded her wings, curling her small, scaly body around her owner’s neck. Walking back towards the front, Aurora turned to her class once more, feeling that she had now had their attention. Waving her wand once more, the images behind her disappeared and several “awww’s” could be heard. “Does anyone have any questions?”

“I do.” To her surprise, Harry Potter raised his hand. Nodding her head, she granted him the ability to speak. “If I may, Professor, how is it that you acquired a dragon?”

Not expecting such an answer, she raised an eyebrow. “Oh?”

“Actually, I had the same question.” Ron slightly raised his hand as well as he spoke. “My brother Charlie works in Romania with dragons and he once told me that it’s prohibited to personally own a dragon.”

“Well Mr. Weasley, your brother Charlie was correct; due to the rapid extinction of the dragon population several hundred years ago, the Ministry of Magic – and the entire Wizarding World at that – opted that dragons were a magical breed that was to be studied in order to bring their population numbers up.” Taking a seat on the edge of her desk, Aurora slightly nudged Sapphire who opened her bright blue eyes, walked down Aurora’s arm and settled on the wooden desk next to her. 

“But how is it that you even have one?” Draco spoke, and Aurora was content on the inside that he, at least, was participating in the discussion and not bashing it. 

“Well, several years after I graduated from Hogwarts, I was invited to spend some time in Romania working directly with dragons. And yes, Mr. Weasley, I worked alongside your brother for some time.”

Smiling, Ron’s only response was “Wicked.”

Chuckling, Aurora continued, “It was several months after I arrived that we found a dragon’s nest with the eggs already hatched; except one dragon was left behind.” Looking down at her companion, Aurora gently petted Sapphire on the back of her scaly head. “That was when I found Sapphire, who immediately was attached to me and wouldn’t leave my side. She was smaller than any other baby dragon we had seen, and in the time that I’ve been with her, she’s only increased in size just a little; and that’s simply from gaining weight as she had none on her. As she was still young, we slowly tried to incorporate her into another nest of the same breed, but, as we suspected, the mother wouldn’t take her. She never ate on her own unless I fed her; none of the other specialists could feed her or simply be around her. If she wasn’t with me, Sapphire would cry and attack anyone who came near. I spoke with Charlie about keeping her as my companion and we soon owled Cornelius Fudge asking for permission.”

“And he simply agreed? Just like that?” A student from the back asked. 

“There were a few conditions I had to agree to if I was to keep her with me and bring her back home. In a nutshell, the Minister agreed that by allowing me to keep Sapphire, I was saving a dragon; if we had left her in Romania, by chance, she may not have survived. But after a few years, the Minister realized that Sapphire wasn’t a threat to anyone. I receive an owl and, every once in a while, in which I have to bring Sapphire down to the Ministry to the Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures to complete a simple evaluation.”

Standing from her desk, she held her wand once more as she cleared her throat. “Alright, we’ve spent enough time discussing topics aside from the course. You are more than welcome to come and see me if you wish to know more about Sapphire, but for right now, let us discuss the homework you are going to complete for the next class meeting.” She was met with groans from all the students, but the witch only smiled in retrospect. 

Oh, is it good to be back within this school.

~ oOo ~

At the feast that night, Aurora spent her time speaking with other Professors around her to question how her first day was with her students. She was so excited to speak with both her old Professors and those who were new that she explained that she was overly happy and it had been a great day. Her first Muggle History course and the one that followed in the afternoon went fairly well, and the students in her Medicinal Potions course seemed eager to learn, especially since a few of her students stated that they were considering entering the Medical field after leaving Hogwarts. 

Sitting in her seat on the first day of school, Aurora felt that she was finally in a position in her life where she was meant to be.

Of course, she was thrilled to have had the opportunity to work as a Mediwtich all the way to apprenticing within America’s Wizarding School. She’d had many opportunities within her time after Hogwarts to explore what she wanted to do, and although she loved what she had done, working with Potions and teaching students was her passion. It had only been one day, but the female knew that she needed to thank Albus again for this opportunity because she knew she was going to have a great year. Aurora wasn’t sure about the students, but she knew she would!

The feast went by smoothly and Aurora filled her stomach with food that tasted divine, and by the end of the night, she had stuffed herself with several cookies and other sweets. Before she knew it, Albus wished the students and staff to have a wonderful evening; the students filed out the doors to the Great Hall after the other and Aurora decided that it was better to wait until they all left before she made her exit. Once she decided to leave, she wished the rest of the staff a goodnight, as she, herself, headed to her personal quarters. As she made her way down towards the dungeons, Aurora stopped and turned just as she had descended into the depths of the ancient castle.

“Can I help you, Severus?”

Smirking, the Potions Master crossed his arms across his chest, his deep voice softly echoing across the stone walls. “And why must you think you can help me, Aurora?”

“Because you’re following me.”

“Hmph. You do remember that my quarters are down in this direction too, yes?”

“Of course I do, Severus, how could I forget?”

Taking a few steps until he was standing in front of her, Severus turned in her direction, a smirk still plastered across his face. “You tell me, Aurora. I find it hard you could forget seeing as you were in Gryffindor; that would be disappointing if you did.”

Chuckling, Aurora softly swatted her hand against his shoulder and swore that a small, innocent smile formed on in his lips. “Ugh! Why do you keep bringing our Houses into this? I swear!” Looking straight into his eyes, Aurora thought really hard to think of a comeback, but nothing came to mind. Feeling a warmness crawl across her cheeks, she turned her head towards the side and muttered, “Damn you, stop being such an ass. Though for you, that part comes pretty easy.” Her statement made Aurora laugh as she continued down her path towards her quarters with Severus in tow. 

“How does a shot of fire whiskey sound?”

Turning her head to the side to look at Severus, who was staring blankly ahead, his façade blank of all emotions, and asked, “Are you asking me to join you for another drink?”

“I heard you describe your first day as being good, but after the day I’ve head, I could use a drink.”

Smiling at the small notion, Aurora could feel the familiar flutter of her heart; though her mind cautioned her to be wary of the feelings that suddenly engulfed her being, her heart was screaming at her to “go with the flow” and see where this would lead. Nodding her head, the witch couldn’t help as a sincere smile graced her features and she responded with, “That sounds fantastic, Severus.” Grunting in response, it didn’t take the two long before they reached the portrait guarding the wizard’s private quarters. Mentally stating the password, Severus allowed Aurora to enter first, and once she was in the room she remembered from the night before, she stood stalk still, not sure where it was appropriate for her to take a seat. As the portrait closed, Severus noticed that she continued to stand and narrowed his eyes. “Well…?”

Looking around nervously, Aurora responded, “I…wasn’t sure where I could sit.”

“Just choose something to your liking.” Severus’ words sounded bitter and cold, his tone appearing out of nowhere and he internally battered against himself for doing do. With eyes slightly widened, Aurora merely nodded and proceeded to occupy one of the armchairs, allowing the warmth of the fire to ease into her bones, unknowing that she had been cold. She could hear Severus in the small kitchen, clinking the glasses as he was looking for the alcohol. The man appeared a few moments later and gave a small, clear glass to Aurora, and took a seat in the spare armchair. Leaning forward, Severus held the bottle of fire whiskey towards Aurora who smiled as her glass filled to the brim; Severus followed suit before setting the bottle on the small coffee table.

Twirling the glass in her fingers, Aurora had to ask. “So…what happened today that is making you want to drink?”

Groaning, Severus rubbed his brow, eyes downcast, ignoring the way Aurora was studying his façade. Leaning his head backwards, Severus downed his glass in one swing, the sting of the alcohol was a soothing sensation as he focused on the acidic aftertaste. Looking up in Aurora’s direction, the wizard grimaced as he remembered the reason he invited the witch to his quarters. “It is only the first day, and already these students are getting under my skin.”

Barely taking a sip, she asked, “I see; do tell.”

“There’s one student in my First Year Potions that will case some difficulties; I’m assuming he’s in one of your courses: Harry Potter.”

Aurora’s confusion was evident on her face as she cocked her head; but then it dawned on her. Harry Potter – the child who had survived an attack from Voldemort. He was known all across the Wizarding World as surviving the Killing Curse and defeating the menacing Voldemort in his place. But, was it because of the child? Or his parents? Looking back, Harry was the son of James Potter, the Gryffindor who bullied Severus throughout the time Aurora was at Hogwarts; and that of Lily Evans, the Gryffindor who knew Severus since they started school.

Lily Evans – the individual who Severus loved more than anything in this world; more than potions; more than Aurora. 

The witch cast her head to the side, her chest suddenly tight as she saw the red-headed female from her past. She had never been friends with Lily nor enemies; there were times their paths had crossed and they had assisted each other with assignments, despite their age difference. Aurora had never hated Lily, but there was something deep inside the female that disliked the older witch. 

Catching Severus’ eyes, Aurora was careful with her next statement. “Is it Harry that will cause you trouble? Or is it the fact that his parents are…?”

“Don’t say it!” Standing, Severus stood over Aurora as she scrunched slightly his sudden outburst. Slamming the glass on the table, Severus walked over to the fire, placing a tense hand on the brick mantle of the fireplace and stared into the pits of the wood burning to a crisp. Aurora stared back at the man who clearly was remembering his past; a past Aurora wished he never had.

Damnit! I hate feeling petty about this…

Not knowing what to do, Aurora slowly stood and walked towards the fireplace, gently laying a hand on the man’s shoulder. Severus instantly tensed, his head slowly turned towards the side but his eyes didn’t meet hers. Aurora’s soft voice wavered over the crackle of the fire. “Severus…” The wizard didn’t say anything, causing the witch to release a tense sigh. She did not like this topic for personal reasons, and she was hoping the Severus knew that as well. But, despite everything she was feeling, Aurora hated to see Severus so upset about being reminded of the person he loved and the person who constantly bullied him. 

“Listen to me, Severus. I may not exactly understand what you felt today seeing the boy in your class, but that’s just it, he’s a boy…”

“A boy who looks exactly like his father!” Severus roared, turning quickly to stand in front of Aurora; he expected her face to hold some form of fear, not a beautiful smile as she stared straight into his eyes. Stop looking at me like that Aurora…you have no idea what it does to me. I don’t deserve that stare with what I’ve done.

“Severus…”

“Don’t…just – don’t, Aurora.”

Sighing, the witch ran a hand through her hair and walked towards the table, filing both their glasses with more fire whiskey. Handing one to the stubborn wizard, she smiled in his direction before saying, “Look, I get it. Whether you believe me or not. Trust me…” In a smaller voice she added, “I know what it’s like to…lose someone you love.”

Raising his head, Severus’ eyes found hers. The wizard could see into the depths of her blue irises and for a second he believed that she empathized with him. But he hardened his exterior as he drank the new alcoholic contents in his glass, allowing the burning sensation to bring a calmness to his shot nerves. His glass was retrieved from his hand as Aurora placed both his and hers – which was now empty as well – on top of the mantle. Grasping his shoulders, she tuned his stubborn form to face her directly. 

“You need to listen to me. What happened in the past, yes, is in the past; and nothing can change it. When you look at Harry, you see a mixture of James and Lily – ”

“Aurora…” Severus warned. 

“But give the boy a chance! Do you think he asked for the life he was given? Do you think he wanted his parents to be murdered by the man who turned and tried to kill him?” Severus looked back towards the fire before he felt a pair of soft hands clasping his cheeks, forcing him to look back in his original direction. “Severus…do you remember several weeks ago when we were in the Leaky Cauldron and we tried to talk about our past?” She slowly slid her hands off his cheeks as he nodded, a slight pink appearing across the skin. “Look, you got me thinking. I’ve had a hard time being around you because…well, you know.” Aurora shied her head away as her own cheeks were turning red. 

“Yes, I know, Aurora.”

“But,” she swallowed the lump that appeared in her throat, not knowing what words to say until they past her lips. “I’m working on getting past the hardened feelings I still have.” Growling, Aurora thrust her hands in her hair and walked off. Wrapping her arms around herself. “The point of what I’m attempting to say is this: Harry is the child of Lily and James, but he’s not them. Please don’t treat him as such, he is his own individual person and deserves to be treated as such.”

Eyes widening, Severus watching as Aurora refused to look at him. During their entire conversation, he knew the reasons behind her words; but there was a section of his heart that refused to believe and accept its meaning. Grabbing the bridge of his nose, Severus knew deep down that he was being petty and this entire ordeal was folly. It was very difficult see Harry in his class earlier that morning. He knew the child would enter Hogwarts this year, but was not expecting to see a mini-James in his place; the situation threw Severus twenty years into the past when he was being bullied and no one came to his rescue.

Well, there was that time Aurora punched James in the nose on my behalf. Chuckling to himself as the memory past through his mind, Severus had to wonder who was there more for him as a child and a teenager? Aurora or Lily?

Without realizing, the wizard had taken a step forward and placed a callused hand on Aurora’s shoulder. Her body turned towards him, her eyes glistening with small pools of tears in the corners of her eyes. He didn’t know what to do; never had a moment occurred such as this with Lily. With Aurora, he felt…he felt…?

What the hell did he feel?

“Thank you, Aurora. Your – you…it really helped.”

Smiling, she placed her hand over his and said, “What’re friends for, Severus?” Standing up on her toes, she leaned forward and placed a chaste kiss on his cheek; the sensation lasted long enough to spark a heat straight through Aurora’s body down towards the depths of her inner woman. Pulling back, the witch stood stock still as the realization of her actions. Braving herself, she lifted her gaze to see Severus copying the same facial expression as she. 

Opening her mouth to say something, Aurora couldn’t find the words to express her current situation. “I…I’ll – well, I’ll…just be g-going then, alright? It was nice to spend this time with you, Severus, so I’ll see you in the morning for breakfast? Ok, alright, well, goodnight!”

Before the wizard could even mutter a reply, Aurora hightailed out of his personal quarters and nearly ran towards her own, the portrait opening as she neared and closed once she was inside. The witch leaned against the portrait door, head in her hands as she slid towards the stone floor. Groaning, Aurora couldn’t help the giddiness that occupied both her brain and her heart. She had no idea what had overcome her sense to do such a random gesture! Raising her head, Aurora was able to identify another realization that struck her like a train.

“I’m still in love with Severus.”


	5. In Need of an Escape

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Again, a shorter chapter. This may seem more like a filler, but there is importance within. I wanted to explore what Aurora does outside of class, as well as her relationship with Severus since the term began. 
> 
> And for those you who do practice ballet, I apologize if any terms are incorrect. I have never done ballet in my life and did some research to gain a little background; just enough to help me with this chapter. If something is wrong, please let me know. Enjoy!
> 
> Disclaimer: I only own Aurora and any other OC’s.

The next several weeks at Hogwarts felt as if time sped through each day, like a child going through their birthday presents within minutes. Though each day passed with a similar routine as the previous, Aurora found herself more than happy that she had accepted the position and came back to the castle where she had called home for seven years. Every day she found herself sitting at the teacher’s table in the Great Hall where she shared several words with Severus. She recalled that he was more talkative at night when they both were students, and it would seem, to Aurora, that time hadn’t changed at all. In fact, the realization made her chuckle, which caused her to receive a curious look from the Potions Master when this thought occurred to her. 

She loved both her classes dearly. The Muggles History course was with First Years only, and the longer the class progressed throughout the year, the more interested the course began to seem to the students. Her Medicinal Potions course was only Second Years, as she had proposed to Albus before the term began; as this course was still new, Aurora had decided one day that the course could be altered and split. She proposed the alternate idea with Albus several weeks into the term and stated that they still keep a course for Second Years to learn more basic medicinal potions, but another course would be offered for students in their Sixth Year if they wished to venture down the path of a Healer. Immediately Albus understood Aurora’s reasoning for creating an extra course and questioned if she would agree to have Severus assist. 

The witch smiled but relayed that Severus had to worry about the entire Potions course for all years; she didn’t want to put more work on the professor than necessary. By the time she left, Albus had agreed and stated that this would be put into effect for the following school year, and Aurora swore that once she walked out of the office door, she could see a twinkly of mischief within the Headmaster’s eyes. 

Several nights later, Severus had invited Aurora over to his chambers once again for drinks, in which she agreed. They had discussed their courses and how the students were doing in each course when Aurora relayed her proposal to Severus who agreed that there was potential in her decision. Such nights continued to occur where either the witch or wizard would invite the other over after dinner concluded to discuss their day. Aurora found her nightly conversations with Severus to be pleasant and relaxing; she was able to speak her mind, and although they had several arguments regarding certain matters, it was a nice way to spend an evening. Their meetings grew in frequency as the weeks progressed, and each time she was asked by Severus, Aurora would grow red in the face and remember the night she had kissed him.

The kiss.

For the next several days after that night, Aurora found it to be difficult when speaking with the wizard. She would grow red in the face, her voice would rise several octaves, and her words would be lost within her through. Severus had noticed this as well and opted to not bring the awkward moment to the table. He had had his fair share of thinking since that night and agreed with himself that he should just let it be and move forward. 

Aurora, on the other hand, found herself pacing in her private quarters several nights wondering what the hell she should do. 

The night it occurred, she had admitted to herself that she was still in love with Severus. Each time her eyes laid upon the Potions Master, her heart quickened and her palms grew sweaty. There was something about his demeanor that always caught the witches eye; the man was stern, but she knew he had a gentle side.

He was stoic, but caring.

He was a powerful wizard, and Aurora was attracted to everything about the man. 

Some would say that the continuous use of black robes was too dreary, but Aurora thought that it fit his personality well. He always held an emotionless face, but she knew that he wasn’t unemotional; the witch knew her friend had his fair share of traumatic events growing up. She knew of his childhood and what his father, Tobias, had put him and his mother through; Aurora empathized with Severus because she had been in a similar situation during her childhood. They shared a bond that only they understood and could relate to. 

Aurora knew of his background as a Death Eater, and of his change in character when he sought Albus’ help in an attempt to save Lily Potter and her husband. The witch had always thought that his motive had been caring and sweet, in a way; he was willing to give up his status in favor of the Dark Lord to save the woman who did not love him back. Despite everything, what she knew, and, most likely wasn’t aware of, Aurora-Nyx Warrington could no longer ignore the burning passion within the depths of her heart. 

She was unmistakably in love with Severus Snape.

~ oOo ~

Before she knew it, Aurora found that the second week of October was upon the castle. Halloween decorations were beginning to appear around the castle, and the witch had to admit that she had placed a few pumpkins here and there around her classroom. She had even spent some time carving pumpkins, all of different colors and sizes, and placed an Anti-Decay Charm on all so they wouldn’t rot before Halloween arrived. 

When the second week of the spooky month had concluded, Aurora was sitting at the desk in her private quarters grading papers, tests, and anything else that needed a grade attached to the parchment. She had sat in the same position since returning from breakfast and realized that she had already missed lunch. Groaning, the witch stood from her position and leaned backwards, stretching her back in hopes her muscles would reduce any tension. 

Just as she had finished a student’s paper and placed it in her “graded” pile, Sapphire, who lay asleep on a cushion nearby, suddenly rose her head, squeaked, and flew off. Aurora paid no heed as she knew her dragon needed some alone time every once in a while. Having her quarters placed in the dungeons, she and Albus had created an enchantment that allowed only Sapphire the ability to enter and exit her quarters. Resuming her grading, Aurora dipped her quill in the small pot of ink and corrected any errors she saw. Within minutes, Sapphire had returned and landed on the corner of her desk, a letter clamped within her small mouth.

Grasping the letter, Aurora caressed Sapphires chin as the dragon squealed in delight. The witch grabbed a treat for her dragon, who wrapped its tongue around the small square, before flapping its wings and snacking on its pillow before resuming its interrupted nap. Opening the letter as she smiled, Aurora was pleased to see that it was something from her mother. Unfolding the lined paper her mother preferred to use, the witch leaned back in her creaky chair and began to read.

My sweet Aurora,

From your last letter, it would seem that everything has been going well at Hogwarts and you’re happy teaching your classes. That is so wonderful to hear and I am extremely happy for you, my dear. When you first left and said that you were nervous because Severus would be there, I was skeptical and concerned for you – and don’t make that scowl, Aurora, I am your mother and will always worry about you.

My only hope for you, my dear Aurora, is for you to find the happiness you have been searching for. I know you have suffered, my dear, for I witnessed what you endured when you were younger. I know I’ve apologized more than once, but I am still so sorry, my little goddess. 

And I am still sorry for what I am about to tell you.

My daughter, you know that my health has been in decline since the death of your beloved step-father, and since then, I have been going strong for both you and me because the two of us have always been a team. But Aurora, I…I think it is almost time, my dear. These last few weeks, my body has been feeling more weak than usual and it has become difficult to complete everyday tasks. The reason I am writing all of this to you, my sweet little goddess, is because I vowed to always keep you informed; you deserve to know everything that happens. 

Rose is still aware that if anything is to happen while you are away, that she will owl you as soon as she has the time. 

Aurora, I love you so much. You have made me so incredibly happy to be able to call you my daughter. All those years ago, never would I have thought that we would have a witch in the family. But no day has passed where I regret discovering this new path of life for you. Cherish it, and love all opportunities you are given. I know teaching at Hogwarts will still be new for some time, but put everything you’ve got to teach those students. 

And remember what I said about Severus? Just let time and your heart run its course and then you will find all the answers you seek.

I love you so incredibly much, Aurora-Nyx, for you have always been the brightest star in my life.

Love,

Your mother, Cassandra

Staring blankly at the paper, Aurora wasn’t aware that the paper had fallen from her grasp onto the table. She sat there, numb and painless as her mother’s words sunk deep into her mental capacity. Not knowing what else to do, she closed her eyes and took several deep breaths before opening them again. Her head was foggy and her stomach was tight.

Straightening her back, Aurora grabbed her wand and left the rest of the papers on her desk; they would still be there by the time she came back. Quickly entering her bedroom, she grabbed a bag and filled the case with necessary clothing that she would need. Before she knew what she was doing, she quickly stepped out of her chambers and into the dank, isolated dungeon hallway, she walked down the corridor and passed by the Potions classroom, where Severus was most likely working on student papers of his own. Before the term had begun, she had asked Albus if there was a spare classroom she could use for her personal hobbies, and the Headmaster stated that there was one that was mainly used for storage, and that she could use in her spare time. It had taken the witch only several minutes to locate to empty room before she had found it located far from her quarters. 

As she opened the door, it was clear that this room hadn’t been used in some time as cobwebs, dust mites and other creatures had established this room as their own. Sighing, Aurora spent nearly half-an-hour tending to the room as she cast spell after spell to sweep, clean and push all the storage to one side of the room. Once that had been completed, she retrieved an empty box from the wall and transfigured the wood into a record player, completing the same procedure to create a record from one of Aurora’s favorite ballet’s: Swan Lake. Quietly muttering, Aurora locked the door and grabbed the contents of her bag she retrieved from her room. 

Shedding the clothing she was currently wearing, the Aurora shuddered as drafts from the upcoming winter season creeped into the spare classroom. Changing as fast as she could, the witch transformed her “professor” attire to something more comfortable, flexible and danceable. Slipping her slim, curvy legs into spandex shorts, she then replaced her regular bra for a thin, cotton sports bra. She then slid a slightly oversized gray sweatshirt over her head before sitting on the hardened stone floor. She carefully wrapped her pointe ballet shoes onto her feet before placing thick, black legwarmers over her legs and pulled them up to her calves while leaving the very bottom covering the heels of both feet. Smiling, Aurora felt comfortable in the attire; ballet had been a part of her life since she was a child. 

After releasing the lock on the thick, wooden door and placing her pink ballet pointe shoes on her feet, Aurora flung her wrist towards the transformed record player. The sweet, melodic harmony that was Swan Lake echoed across the stone façade of the classroom. 

With a smile on her face, Aurora sighed contently. Relaxing her muscles, Aurora spent the next fifteen minutes stretching her legs, her arms, as well as her feet from the first to the fifth position. She practiced her Tendu, her Plié, the Elevé, the splits, and even a ballet walk. When she felt that her muscles were loose and relaxed, Aurora took a deep breath, and, with a flick of her wrist, began flowing with the wind as her feet graced the stone floor and she flew around the solitary classroom to find the escape she so desperately needed. 

~ oOo ~

Meanwhile, in Severus’ private quarters, the Potions Master was leaning against the counter in the small kitchen area sipping a glass of fire whiskey. He had just finished grading a set of First Years papers which focused on the properties of the Cure for Boils potion they were to begin the following week. Grasping the bridge of his nose, Severus groaned. He knew that the art and skill of making potions was not for everybody, but this group of First Years worried him like no other. 

Drinking the rest of his fire whiskey, the wizard placed his glass on the counter. Grabbing his wand, Severus made to leave his quarters; a sudden desire to walk amongst the grounds sounded soothing before he tackled the remaining pile of papers that had yet to be touched, yet alone graded. 

As it was a Saturday afternoon, Severus was not surprised to find that no students were lurking in the corridors of the dungeon. Mist likely, they were studying in the library or enjoying the last decent afternoon before the winter chill began to run its course amongst the grounds. The Potions Master could not care whether the students were studying at playing; in that moment, especially after grading numerous amounts of papers and assignments, the wizard desperately needed a break, and if any students within Hogwarts were wise, they would steer clear of Severus in that moment of time. 

Leaving his private quarters behind, the tall man walked away from his chambers, seeking the stairwell that led from the dungeons to the first floor of the castle. As the stairs grew close, Severus’ steps slowed as his ears picked up on the most peculiar sound to have been heard within the dungeon walls. Stopping, the click of the man’s dragon-hide shoes ceased to click against the stone floor of the corridor. Looking towards his left, the wizard located the source of the conundrum that had entered his ears. Severus knew that there were empty classes down the hallway; but he also knew that students were not allowed to be within an empty classroom, especially within the dungeon – Severus had made sure of that. 

When the clicking of his heels continued once more, Severus made his way towards the direction of music, which grew louder with each step he took. The closer he was, the Potions Master realized that it wasn’t just any ordinary music that was playing; the Half-Blood Prince recognized the music as that from Swan Lake. 

Outside the door, the mighty wizard raised any eyebrow and question who the bloody hell would be playing music from a ballet classic at Hogwarts. He assumed that it was a student, either escaping the hard life of a Hogwarts student, or a First Year who was homesick. Quickly grasping the iron handle, the Potions Master opened his mouth, preparing himself to yell DETENTION to whichever dunderhead decided to break one of Hogwarts basic rules. Flinging the door wide open, Severus opened his mouth to yell at the student when the words fell limp on his tongue; the sight he witnessed before him was both majestic and beautiful, all in one. 

Before him stood Aurora in all her glory, but Severus couldn’t tell what he found majestic or beautiful; the curves that graced her body in her current attire, or the way she graced the floor with her pristine and flawless movements across the flooring. 

Severus could have sworn she was hovering above the ground, it was as if her feet weren’t touching the cold, ancient stone. With his hand still wrapped around the iron handle, the Potions Master couldn’t help but stare upon the woman who had been on his mind since before the term began. His eyes wavered over her flawless body and examined the way her taught muscles tightened when she stretched her legs and how elegant she twirled, pranced, waved and rotated her arms. Grinning, Severus already knew that Aurora had always been beautiful, and this moment was no different. What the mighty wizard found appealing was the increased tightness of his trousers; luckily, the wizard had worn his cloak; crossing his arms over his chest, the Potions Master was able to hide the noticeable bulge from any onlookers. 

As moments pressed on Severus stood stock still in the doorframe, his eyes glued to Aurora’s form; her eyes closed, the attention she held was all in the movements she enhanced her body with. Searching deep within the dark depths of himself, Severus knew that he could stand there and watch the woman all day. Even when they were students all those years ago, Severus knew that Aurora was the epitome of perfection. 

The wizard was able to secretly admit it to himself when he was a student; standing in the doorway watching his long-lost friend grace herself as she practiced ballet, Severus could feel a small smile form upon his lips as one thought entered his mind. 

She is far more beautiful than Lily ever was. 

Looking to the side, the wizard noticed that the record player had ceased to play the enchanting music of the classical performance. But the female still danced away. Severus watched as her entire body straightened, toes pointed directly towards the ground; all time froze as Severus’ breath hitched within his throat. Aurora stalled before lifting one leg straight into the air and wrapped an arm around the appendage. Using her momentum as an advantage, she twisted on her pointed foot, her body twirling as she gained speed. Letting her leg go, Aurora bent her knee at a ninety-degree angle and performed several Pirouette’s in a row before dropping to one knee and arching her spine backwards, an agile movement of the hand followed; her heartbeat and deep breathing could be heard in the emptiness of the classroom. 

That is, until Severus gently shut the heavy wooden door and it creaked as it latched into place. 

With eyes as wide as saucers, Aurora turned her attention towards the door and squealed as she noticed the mighty wizard standing with his arms crossed, He simply stared at her without muttering a word as she remained in the same position. Cheeks burning with embarrassment, the powerful witch slowly stood to her feet; glistening trails of sweat trickled down her cheeks and she used the end of her sweater sleeves to remove such atrocities from her skin. Fumbling with the sleeves, neither individual said anything as they simply stared into the others eyes. But Aurora couldn’t stare into Severus’ beautiful obsidian orbs; his stare was too intense for her weakened stated. Since admitting to herself that she was still in love with the man, she found it extremely difficult to be in his presence without blushing or stammering. Turning her attention towards the side, she grabbed her wand off nearby crate and transformed the record player to its original form. 

“Um…” was all she could mutter. There were several things she had wanted to say, but none could escape her tightening throat. Swallowing the lump in her throat, she meekly asked, “I-I didn’t see you there, Severus…”

The mighty wizard raised an eyebrow and simply responded with, “Obviously.”

Turning her attention back towards him, Aurora narrowed her eyes and glared at him. Sticking her tongue out at the man – whose eyes enlarged as she turned her attention away from him once more – and began packing her previous clothes and robe into the bag she had brought with her. Clearing his throat, Severus took a step forward and said, “Aurora, that was…pleasant. I didn’t know you practiced ballet.”

With her cloak in hand, Aurora smiled at his “compliment” and shook her head at his choice of words. She could tell that he was about to say something else when she reached down and pulled the sweater over her head, peeling off the thick article of clothing. Pulling her hair down from its ponytail, she ran a hand through the long locks, allowing the curls to cascade down her almost bare back. 

“Um…A-Aurora?”

“Yes, Severus?” Aurora turned towards the man who instantly turned his head away, a small blush was evident across his cheekbones. This caused Aurora to giggle as she placed the sweater in the bag and walked up towards Severus. His eyes quickly darted towards her before returning to stare at a random spot on the wall across the room. “Severus…” She placed a gentle hand on his shoulder. “Were you going to ask me something…?”

“Yes, yes there was.” His eyes focused on hers, refusing to drop towards the clothing that barely contained her chest from his vision. “Before I found you, I was in need of a break. These students of mine are dunderheads and I cannot go back to grading their papers. Since you are here…would you care to join me?”

Tilting her head, Aurora immediately smiled and looped one of her arms through Severus’ and pulled him close, heading towards the door. “I would be delighted too, Severus.”

Body tensing at her touch, Severus looked down at her eyes. The blue of her irises was so strong and clear, Severus swore he could her emotions listed within. Though he was a master of Occlumency and Legilimency, the wizard vowed that of all the magical individuals he knew in his life, Aurora was the only exception – he would not cast those spells on her. But even without the use of Legilimency, Severus could’ve swore that he saw a reflection of his own feelings swirling within her beautiful eyes. Without realizing, the wizard had tightened his arm around her grip and reached to open the door; in that moment, Severus never wanted to leave her side. 

Though Aurora had dropped into his life once more, he had never felt at peace as the moment she had laid her hand upon his arm. 

~ oOo ~

It had taken the two individuals some time, as Aurora had wanted to change before they ventured out of the dungeons, but they had eventually made their way towards the astronomy tower. No student was in sight, and, although she loved her position as a professor, Aurora was glad to have several moments to herself within Hogwarts without being surrounded by the entire student population. She giggled at the thought because she knew that Severus was the same way; well, almost the same. 

Once at the time, Severus stood by the stairs as Aurora made her way towards the railing; placing her hands on the wrought iron, she leaned over the railing and took in the scenery around her. Breathing in deeply and releasing the cleansing air, Aurora felt at home; Hogwarts had always been a second home for her since she was eleven years old. The castle was simply magical and she could never forget the beautiful greenery and the flora that stretched for miles surrounding the castle and the Forbidden Forest. 

Watching from behind, Severus felt as if he was glancing at a curious child who had to take in everything that was around them. With Aurora, the wizard knew this had been a characteristic of hers since the day he met her all those years ago. She was curious, and so desperate to learn anything she could sink her mind into. In one word, Severus would describe her as special; but she was special to him. 

Leaving his position by the stairs, Severus joined Aurora by the rail and leaned against one of the stone pillars, arms crossed with a natural scowl on his face. A gentle breeze shifted across the air, billowing around the witch’s hair and twirling the strands until they danced in the wind. The movement caught Severus eye; from there, he couldn’t remove his vision from her beauty. Sensing somewhere was watching her, Aurora looked in Severus’ direction and noticed his intense, striking eyes were fixated on her. 

“We may be at Hogwarts, but you could take a picture – it might last longer.”

Quirking an eyebrow, the corner of the wizard’s mouth lifted, and Severus had to force the smile back into a scowl. Without phrasing his statement, he blurted, “So what were you doing in that classroom?”

Chuckling, she answered, “As you said for yourself: I was dancing ballet.”

“Indeed, thought my question still remains: why?” But that was when her eyes lost their color, their warmth.

Their love.

Turning her head away, Aurora focused her attention on the vast expanse of the grounds before her eyes. From her viewpoint, she could see students walking amongst the grounds, some were splashing in the Black Lake, and she could’ve sworn she saw Harry Potter walking towards Hagrid’s Hut. A tightening sensation crept within the middle of her chest, and Aurora placed a hand over her heart. Rapidly blinking the sudden tears away from her eyes, she whispered, “I needed some space away. And in moments like that, dancing has always been my escape.” Turning back towards Severus, she noticed that he had left the pillar behind and stepped forward until he was directly by her side. The tears she refused to fall allowed one to escape and it trickled down her cheek towards her chin. Severus felt a sudden need to erase the sadness from her face with his thumb, but something held his arm against his side as he regretted the moment. 

“I received a letter from my mother today. It was just like any other letter we’ve shared since I came back to Hogwarts.”

When she resumed her silence, Severus questioned, “It would seem your sadness stems from this.”

Aurora nodded. “Severus…my mother has been sick for some time now. We first noticed it after my step-father passed away during my Sixth Year. Since then…it has progressively gotten worse and no doctor can explain why, not even the healers at St. Mungo’s.” Wiping the tear on her own, Aurora closed her eyes, hands tightening their grip on the railing. In that moment, she allowed herself to soak in the late afternoon of the setting sun. It wouldn’t be long before the sun would set and night would once again claim its rightful position. 

“Usually Rose, my mother’s caretaker, sends my weekly updates on my mother’s health. This time, it was my mother to tell me that…that…” Several more tears leaked from the corners of her saddened eyes, and this time, Severus slowly reached his hand out to place it on the small of her back. Deep within, the usually apathetic wizard fought against himself to be more sympathetic, but even around the individual he felt the most comfortable with, it was still difficult expressing any sort of emotion for an extended amount of time. 

Grasping his hand, Aurora looked into Severus’ blurry face – due to the increased tears – and held his attention. “Severus…she stated that she believes her health is getting worse. She doesn’t…she thinks it won’t be much l-longer b-before…” But she wouldn’t finish the statement as her breathing turned to hiccups and the waterworks began. Needing solace and something to cuddle, Aurora rotated her body into Severus’ and gripped her fists into the front of his thick, black shirt. With her entire body shaking, she held on tight, for fear that if she let go, she would lose all that she held dear. 

Chocking back a gasp, Severus stood frozen in place as muffled sobs of the girl within his arms soaked his clothing with her tears. Seconds passed by as Severus’ limbs relaxed and before he knew of his actions, his arms gently wrapped around Aurora’s shoulders and pulled her closer to his chest; her cries wavered before dismissing. A few hiccups could be heard from the witch every now and then, so Severus swallowed his nerves and softly rubbed his hands up and down her back. 

Aurora sighed. She was content in the moment, all her fears and sorrow vanished the moment Severus had encompassed her within his arms. The warmth she received from his embrace left a smile to form on her lips. Turning her head to the side, Aurora sniffled as a few remaining tears escaped and trickled down her rosy cheeks. A cold finger lingered on her heated skin as it wiped all the tears away, causing Aurora to glance upward towards Severus. Letting her still tightened grip go, the witch wrapped her arms around Severus’ waist and seized the perfect opportunity to nuzzle her face into his chest. She could feel the vibrations of his chest move up and down as a small chuckle was released from his lips. In that moment, Aurora knew that everything would be alright. 

“Severus…?” she asked softly.

“Hm?”

“Do you think…my mother will make it through?”

Closing his eyes, the might wizard had no answer for her question. To be blunt, he did not know her mother and therefore couldn’t provide any answer to resemble whatever truth there may be. “Aurora, it would seem that you just need to change what you’re thinking.”

Giggling, Aurora sniffled once more and leaned her head against his chest. She didn’t want this moment to end as she could feel Severus’ heartbeat against her ear; the soothing, rhythmic beat casting away any previous thoughts she had and solely focused on his arms wrapped protectively around her. “You’re right, Severus. It’s hard because she’s all I have left.”

“No, Aurora. She’s not all you have left.” Raising an eyebrow, Aurora pulled back as Severus placed his hands on her shoulders. “I know it hasn’t been easy between us, but I’m still here.”

This caused Aurora to smile as her cheeks turned redder than they were. “Oh, Severus Snape…you still surprise me.”

As her words passed through his ears, Severus couldn’t help slightly scowl. Deep down, he knew she meant no harm Oh Aurora…if only you knew the depth of my words.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave a comment and you’ll make me happy
> 
> Chocobocolina :3


	6. A Win, but Also a Loss

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Oh, this chapter was fun to write. I hope everyone enjoys it as much as I did. This focuses on the growth between Severus and Aurora, but it’s only just the beginning my dearies.
> 
> Also, I’m getting married this weekend! I’m posting this now and I’m taking my computer on my honeymoon but I may/may not have “time” to work on it. But trust me, I will finish this story, I have it all planned out!
> 
> Disclaimer: I only own Aurora and any other OC’s. And you’ll notice within this chapter that I used quotes directly from the movie. From here on out I will occasionally be using quotes from the movies/books, depending on the scene and when I want to use them. But I do not own the quotes I use. Everything is still copyrighted to the lovely J.K. Rowling.

Since the afternoon she and Severus had spent in the Astronomy Tower, Aurora began to gradually notice a difference in her friend’s actions. From that day forward, wherever Aurora went within the castle, she could sense as if a pair of eyes were on her, and, coincidentally, the sensation only crawled up her spine when she was in the same vicinity of the infamous Potions Master. On several occasions, she had caught his eyes watching hers, and when their eyes met, Severus simply looked away, but the witch would swear that a smile had graced his lips as he diverted his gaze and allowed his curtain of black hair to block his true expression.

In the weeks leading up to Halloween, Aurora had received a letter from her mother every several days discussing her health and always reminding Aurora to not worry. But how could the devoted daughter not? Aurora was worried that something would happen while she was in the midst of teaching and that she wouldn’t be granted a final moment with her mother. The thoughts distressed the witch to the point that she had missed dinner several nights in a row – in which she didn’t even attend the feast in the Great Hall – and Severus had stopped by her quarters afterwards each time. 

And each time he had visited, he found his old friend cuddled in one of the armchairs facing the fire with tears flowing from her eyes. 

The first night she wasn’t at dinner, Severus wasn’t aware of what he should do. Should he let his friend be in her solitude, or should he be by her side in her apparent time of need and desired comfort? That first night she wasn’t present, the Potions Master, on a whim, stayed by her side when he found her in her quarters and merely listened to the pain deep within her heart. Aurora described her fear and how it was keeping her up at night; she couldn’t focus, she had difficulty grading papers and noticed that it was interfering with her ability to teach her students. Knowing that she needed rest, Severus simply gave her a Draught of Peace, followed by a Dreamless Sleep Potion. He watched his old friend as the sleep potion took effect as her eyes closed, and her breathing became slow and steady. Knowing he couldn’t leave the poor female in her chair, Severus gently lifted Aurora into his arms and walked into her bedroom and laying the witch on her bed. 

It took Severus several moments to leave her personal quarters as he stood beside her sleeping form, simply gazing at her peaceful features. 

Just as they talked in each other’s quarters after dinner within the first few weeks of school, this became routine for some time as well. Up until Halloween, Aurora had realized that it was becoming easier to be aware of her mother’s sudden decline in health, and not have it affect her work at Hogwarts as it first had several weeks prior. From the first night, up until the week of the holiday of the dead, Aurora was very thankful that Severus was by her side; the thought that he was simply there made the witch giddy on the inside knowing that he was there for her.

When the morning of Halloween appeared, Aurora had awoken in her chambers refreshed, relaxed and happy. The letters she and her mother had been sharing still deeply troubled her, but the witch knew that her mother would not want her to brood about it day-in and day-out. With the thought in mind, she dressed in her usual blue dress attire and stayed in her chambers for breakfast before heading up into the castle to attend her first class. 

Halloween had fallen on a Friday and the students in all her classes were excited for the feast that was to occur at dinner that night. Aurora could tell that her students were occupied and she decided to release each class early; her students were ecstatic and she stated that it was her Halloween gift to them and to enjoy the feast and the weekend. Several students on their way out of the classroom thank her, which only made Aurora smile. On the way towards her own quarters, some of her students lingered in the hallways and she overheard several conversations where some students stated that she was “an awesome professor”. These comments made the witch chuckle even more as one thought passed through her mind.

Damn straight I’m awesome.

Between the ending of her last class and the evening feast, Aurora spent her time in her quarters catching up on grading assignments, papers and continue in planning for the next few weeks. Much like her students, Aurora was just as excited for the annual Hogwarts Halloween feast. Just thinking of the food and then the sweets to follow troubled the professor because she found it difficult to concentrate on the stack of parchment atop her crowded desk. Looking to the side, Aurora noticed that Sapphire was asleep upon her normal pillow and chuckled; the witch swore that her dragon slept more than she did. 

Then again, she had trouble sleeping lately, mainly because she was worried for her mother, but also because a certain black-haired Potions Master was continuously on her mind. Day-in, and day-out, all Aurora saw, all she thought, and all she wanted to do was speak with Severus Snape. At night, over the last few weeks, the witch had imagined that he was in bed with her, with large, coarse hands tightly holding onto to her waist as he pulled her against his chest. But each morning she would wake, knowing that it had only been a dream, and that her love for him was one-sided. 

Because she knew that he was still in love with Lily Evans Potter. 

~ oOo ~

The several hours Aurora has spent cooped up in her room had finally paid off as she stood in front of a mirror in her bedroom looking at her blue dress. Grabbing her wand, she waved her hand around in front of herself and watched as her blue dress magically changed to orange to celebrate the holiday, as well as her normal black tights began etching intricate spider web designs, all the way from her thighs down to her ankles which disappeared into her black boots. Smiling in the mirror, Aurora was very pleased with her visual representation of the mystic holiday. Her black on orange ensemble was “loud” and that made her proud.

Making her way upstairs, Aurora noticed that some of the other professors had gathered in the Great Hall as well and stopped her as she passed by. They commented on her attire as she gracefully smiled and found her seat. Sitting at the staff table, Aurora took in the sight of the dozens of floating pumpkins that covered the air within the hall. She knew that Professor Flitwick had worked on the enchantments in preparation for the feast; it was just the same as when she was a student and Aurora basked in the memories before she heard the scraping of the chair beside her. 

Opening her eyes, she noticed that Severus had claimed his seat next to her as he nodded in her direction, an eyebrow slightly raised as he glanced over her outfit, a hidden smirk plastered across his face. The man had asked another professor a question before returning to the witch to his right, the only individual who he wanted his attention to occupy. They spent the time talking before the students entered the Great Hall, followed by Albus giving his usual pre-dinner toast when their meals appeared upon the table before their eyes. 

It had been a great evening and Aurora was enjoying the time she spent talking with those around her. Several had commented on her option to change the colors of her dress and she had to explain that Halloween had always been one of her favorite holidays growing up, besides Christmas of course. Looking down the staff table, Aurora noticed that the seat next to the left of Severus was empty. Huh…I wonder where Professor Quirrell? He’s not one to miss dinner. Just as she was about to ask Severus about the professor’s absence, the massive doors to the Great Hall ruptured and the individual in question stormed through. The sudden interruption petrified Aurora in her spot and didn’t realize that she’d reached her hand out and latched her fingers onto Severus’ sleeves; his gaze found hers, but were averted once Quirrell’s frantic voice echoed across the hall. 

“TROLL! IN THE DUNGEON! TROLL IN THE DUNGEON!”

All staff stood from their positions at the head table as each gazed upon Professor Quirrell who was clearly disturbed. As Albus opened his mouth to speak, the Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher spoke once more.

“Though you ought to know.”

Before fainting and collapsing to the ground, a thunderous clap of thunder shook the entire stone hall. One by one, all the students began screaming in fright, as they stood from their table benches and rushing to the door to head to their Common Rooms. But none were allowed to leave as Albus’ voice boomed across the Great Hall.

“SILENCE!” All students ceased to move as they starred up at their Headmaster, eager to await his orders. At this point, Aurora had let go of Severus hand, but as they stood from their seats, the witch noticed that the Potions Master had placed himself in front – as if he was protecting her from any danger. Her hand had reclaimed its original position when Quirrell fainted, but both looked towards Albus, awaiting to hear what was to be done of the situation. “Everyone will please, not panic. Now, prefects, please escort your house back to the dormitories. Teachers will follow me to the dungeons.”

Following their Headmaster’s orders, the students filed in line and walked behind their designated prefects to make it safe and sound back to their Common Rooms. One of the professors had another agenda to follow. Severus turned and passed Aurora as he opened the back door behind their seats, taking a secret passage to another location within the castle, knowing that another individual would be there as well. Severus’ eyes caught the glance of Aurora before he shut the door, but all the Potions Master did was narrow his eyes and shake his head in her direction, causing the witch to nod in understanding as the door shut completely. 

Following the other professors, Albus separated the staff and Aurora was instructed to head with Minerva and Quirrell – who had magically come to his senses – to the floors above while the others searched the dungeons. The entire way towards the grand staircase, Aurora held her wand at the ready, but questioned how a troll had made its way into the castle. She knew that trolls were not the wisest of magical creatures and wasn’t aware if there was a troll population anywhere near the castle. So, the question still remained:

Where in the hell did it come from?

As the three professors increased their flight within the castle, Aurora suddenly stopped in her tracks – something deep within her was urging to go in a different direction. When Minerva noticed her hesitancy, “What is it, Aurora?”

“Minerva…I don’t know but I think we need to go this way?” The professor pointed towards the corridor to her left, which led to several classrooms and the only girl’s bathroom on floor they were on.

Not wanting to stall any longer, Minerva replied, “Let’s go. It doesn’t hurt to check all nooks and crannies in this castle.” Following in her stead, the other two professors walked briskly behind the head of Gryffindor House, their feet grazing the door as they moved quickly within the castle. No one had said a word; that is, until all three stopped on their heels when a thundering bang grasped their attention and all began running straight towards the noise.

Right into the girl’s bathroom. 

As they walked in, all were flabbergasted to see a swirl of dust clouding the space within the bathroom; a troll lay unconscious on the floor while Ron Weasley, Hermione Granger and Harry Potter stood off to the side, staring at the fantastic beast. Minerva gasped as she threw a hand to her heart. “Oh…my goodness! Explain yourselves, both of you!”

As the words left her lips, Aurora couldn’t grasp the situation, but as she was pondering her thoughts, a flicker of movement caught her attention as she noticed Severus entered, a surprised look appeared on his face. He turned in her direction before looking at the troll.

With Minerva’s demand, Harry began to speak. “Well, what it is – ”

“It’s my fault Professor McGonagall.” Hermione interrupted.

All four professors turned their heads towards their star student in disbelief. “Miss Granger?”

“I went looking for the troll. I’ve read about them and thought I could handle it. But I was wrong. If Harry and Ron hadn’t found me…I’d probably be dead.”

Aurora noticed that Harry was focusing on Minerva before his attention was averted to glance down at Severus’ leg. Her eyes followed his and noticed that his pant leg was torn and the skin around his thigh and knee was swollen and bloody. Severus noticed the boy’s attention as well as he grabbed his cloak and draped the fabric over his leg. Turning her head away, Aurora bit her lip, knowing full well where the Potions Professor had trekked when he left the Great Hall. 

With a stern look on her face, Minerva focused on her attention on Hermione before glancing at the two boys. “Be that as it may, it was an extremely foolish thing to do. I would have expected more rational behavior on your part and am very disappointed in you Miss Granger. Five points will be taken from Gryffindor, for your serious lack of judgement. As for you two gentlemen…” Harry and Ron both looked at their Head of House and swallowed. “I just hope you realize how fortunate you are. Not many first-year students could take on a fully-grown mountain troll and live to tell the tale. Five points…will be awarded to each of you.” The boys smiled at each other with the award they had received.

“For sheer dumb luck.” Minerva added before she gathered the end of her robes and left the bathroom, leaving the others to deal with the damage.

Shaking her head at the crisis that had somehow been diverted, Aurora motioned for Hermione to move away from the troll, as well as Harry and Ron. “P-Perhaps you ought to go. M-Might wake up.” Quirrell’s voice reverberated through the bathroom as the students made their way towards Aurora.

She looked them over to see if they weren’t hurt, and once she was satisfied, she pushed them in the direction of the door. “Come on you three, head up straight to your Common Room, alright?” They all glanced at her before nodding their heads, leaving together to trek up to the seventh floor. Taking one last look at the troll herself, Aurora shook her head before heading out, Severus soon following behind.

Severus caught up to Aurora within a matter of seconds, but she noticed that his leg must have been worse than she thought for he was limping pretty badly. She had waited until they reached the dungeons to even utter a single word. “So…was Fluffy’s bite worse than its bark?” The Potions Master whisked his head around with eyes narrowed in her direction. 

“Do you mock me, Aurora?”

It was her turn to narrow her eyes. “No, Severus. I’m not one to ridicule others when they are down, I was just trying to make light of the situation. They had walked towards his chambers, but the witch grabbed his hand and dragged him downs towards her quarters. With the password in mind, the portrait opened as they walked in. Pulling Severus towards one of the arm chairs, she instructed, “Sit,” as she disappeared into her bedroom, but the Potions Master stood in his spot, not wanting to listen. Aurora returned with several rags with Severus noticed that she had quickly changed out of her outfit into an oversized t-shirt and capris sweats. He raised an eyebrow knowing his cheeks were growing warmer by the second. Severus had to admit that whether she was in her dress or a t-shirt, Aurora was simply stunning in whatever she wore. 

But she noticed his look and smiled, then noticed that he was still standing. “Hey! Sit, now. And place your leg up on the table.” Then he did as he was told as she pulled her wand out and muttered Diffindo as the front portion of Severus’ pant leg cut through the fabric and fell as it hung from the remaining attached portion. Scowling, Severus opened his mouth to bark at Aurora but she raised her head up at him; her glare alone forced the man to shut his mouth and to face the inevitable. As she dabbed his leg with a cloth, Aurora sighed and placed some hair behind her ear. 

“Severus…are you going to tell me what happened?”

“Hmph. You act as if you already know.”

“All I know is that you disappeared when we were instructed to look for the troll. Then you appear at the scene after we did with your leg torn and bloody. I know where you were; but why?” Her fingers slowly brushed against his skin, aiming to clean off the wound around the edges to see where it began and ended. She could hear Severus wince and suck in his breath several times, causing the woman to look into his eyes. “Severus you’ve dealt with curses, jinxes and the Cruciatus Curse. But you can’t handle a gash on your leg?”

But Severus turned his attention away, not wanting to discuss his time as a Death Eater, though the man assumed that Aurora knew more than he could tell. “There are just some things you come accustom to, Aurora.”

Letting the subject go, Aurora waited for a response towards her original question, but she doubted that she ever would. As she cleaned the wound, the witch noticed that it wasn’t as deep as it could have been, but the force of the bite would leave the skin swollen and tender for several days. There would definitely be bruising, but she could always provide Severus with the necessary potions to clear that up; unless he had some stocked in his own personal wares. 

Noticing the tension in the air, Severus grasped the bridge of his nose before laying his hand across his leg. “So, your prognosis?”

Grinning in his direction, all the witch said was, “Eh, I think you’ll be ok.”

Damn this insatiable woman!

“Severus…” Aurora stood to her feet to go a wet the second cloth she brought as she wanted to ensure that there wasn’t any remaining saliva from the three-headed dog. “I’ve had the discussion with Albus – I know what’s on the Third Floor. Please tell me now, as I need to know: you aren’t…you aren’t seeking what’s there, are you?”

Looking up at her figure towering over him, Severus realized that his long-time friend wouldn’t let the topic go unless he provided an answer. Despite how he wanted to keep this between him and Quirrell, the sulky professor knew that he needed to speak of the matter. Shaking his head, Severus mumbled, “No, Aurora. I am not seeking the Philosopher’s Stone.”

Relaxing her tense shoulders, Aurora released a breath she hadn’t realized she withheld within, and took a step forward to soak the other cloth; but Severus reached out a grasped her wrist, bring her back towards him. “Aurora, why do you worry so?”

She couldn’t contain the tiny smile that grew on her face at his statement. “I’ve stated this before, Severus. You are my friend and I care deeply for you. Besides, as someone who did work as a Medi-Witch, it’s also in my nature to help those who’ve been hurt.” As Aurora walked past Severus, she added, “You are no exception, Severus.” But she was not expecting a reply.

“Despite everything I’ve done, you still care?”

Lifting her head, Aurora stared off at the stone wall of her quarters, her mind suddenly lost in thought. Walking to the sink in her small kitchen, Aurora dampened the cloth, then reached into her personal medicinal cabinet and retrieved two separate potions and another cloth. Returning to her seat, she used the damp cloth to remove any remaining dried blood and saliva, as she wanted the wound to refrain from attracting any form of infection. With her mouth, Aurora pulled the cork off of one of the potions and dapped its contents into the still damp cloth; her fingers gently tracing the edge of the wound before her voice filled the silence. 

“Of course, Severus.” Lifting her gaze towards him, she smiled in the hopes that she would believe her. “Despite everything, I still care. Before – well, you know…you were my friend first.” Opening the second potion, Aurora slowly drippled its contents directly onto the wound, causing the man in question to tense his leg, in which she grasped his ankle to keep him steady as she poured all the liquid into the wound. The first potions use is to assist with any pain while the second is to close all flesh wounds within several hours. Whispering the Accio spell, a bundle of gaze flew to her hand as she wrapped Severus’ leg to ensure the potions continues to seep only into the wound. Once done, she mumbled Reparo and the pant leg stitched itself back together, as if nothing happened.

Moving his knee from the table, Severus gently touched the spot of his injury, glad at the potions she had used. He knew what they were the instant he saw what she had; the wizard knew his leg was still going to be painful, but as he glanced towards the fire, Severus knew that he was due to suffer. As he watched the flames, the wizard asked, “Only friends…”

“Well…there could’ve been more than that, but you chose someone else, if I remember correctly.”

Turning their gazes upon each other, Severus witnessed the pain swirling within her eyes, and the wizard was able to see firsthand how his decision years ago had affected her so. With a lump in his throat, Severus, too, could feel the regret and heartbreak within his own memory. He remembered her crying, and cursing at him too; but more importantly, he remembered that he had lied.

Standing, Severus carefully stood to his feet and grasped Aurora’s hand, pulling her up towards his height. “Aurora…tomorrow if the first Quidditch Match of the season. Would you please join me?”

Not wanting to ruin the situation with remembering the past, Aurora snuck between the wizard’s arms and wrapped hers around his waist. A few moments passed before she decided to pull away, but Severus placed his arms around her in that instance. Giggling, the witch replied, “That sounds wonderful Severus. It’s Slytherin against Gryffindor, if I’m not mistaken?”

“You are correct.” His profound voice produced goosebumps all over her body, and Aurora had to refrain herself from kissing him once more. Though she had desired the act more than she could admit. Pulling away, the witch held a smirk across her face as the wizard merely raised an eyebrow at her oddness. 

“Oh, good. I can’t wait for my house to kick your houses ass.”

~ oOo ~

With the first Quidditch Match held on the first day of November, Aurora was profound at how chilly the air was. She was not surprised as winter was just around the corner, and expected snow to begin falling upon the grounds with the next few weeks, if that. But as she sat in the higher tower stands meant to staff and parents, she pulled her thick grey cloak closer around her body and tightened the scarf around her next. 

The witch had been excited for the match for multiple reasons: she was ecstatic that Severus had asked her to go; it was Slytherin versus Gryffindor and she was surely hoping that her house would beat Severus’, in which they had made a bet of ten galleons the previous night; and finally, she was excited to see Harry Potter, a first-year, play as the new seeker for the Gryffindor Team. Minerva had expressed that he’s the youngest seeker in a century but knew the boy had talent, just as his father had. Aurora knew that all too well as was a chaser on the house team for six years and had played alongside James Potter until he graduated. 

Smirking at the memories, Aurora glanced to her left to see Severus scanning the grounds, in search of something, but she did not know what. They had met earlier that morning at breakfast and, after acquiring warmer clothes for the match, headed to the stadium together, discussing the different payers on each team. Severus expressed that he had wished Harry luck during breakfast which caused Aurora to question his motives. The wizard simply smirked and stated that he hoped Harry was better at Quidditch than he was at Potions, causing Aurora to swat his arm as she laughed. 

The cheering of the crowds brought their attention back towards the oncoming game as Lee Jordan appeared on the enchanted amplifier to provide information and stats on the game at hand. “Hello! And welcome to Hogwarts first Quidditch game of the season! Today’s game: Slytherin versus Gryffindor! The players take their positions as Madam Hooch steps onto the field to begin the game!”

“Now I want a nice clean game…from all of you.” Madam Hooch stared at all the players upon their broomsticks before she opened the chest, releasing the Bludgers as well as the Golden Snitch. 

“The Bludgers are up. Followed by the Golden Snitch. Remember the Snitch is worth one-hundred and fifty points. The Seeker who catches the Snitch, ends the game.” Madam Hooch held the Quaffle in her hands and gracefully tossed the ball into the air, in which the chasers rushed towards it. “The Quaffle is released…and the game begins!”

Aurora watched in awe as players from each team zoomed and sped back and forth across the field, determined to beat the other team. Both Gryffindor and Slytherin had been adversaries when she was in school, but Aurora could tell that the rivalry had increased since she was last a student. Within a few moments of the game, Gryffindor scored, followed by another not long after that. They were in the lead by twenty points before the captain of the Slytherin team decided to reduce the competition. He grabbed the club from one of his beaters and slammed a Bludger into Oliver Wood, causing Gryffindor’s Keeper to crash into the goal post behind him and fall straight towards the ground, knocking the Captain unconscious. 

Turning her head to the side, Aurora glared her eyes at Severus who casually turned his gaze towards her. “Severus! What are your Slytherins thinking?!”

“Madam Hooch didn’t call against it.”

“Forget Madam Hooch. Your Slytherins are being slimy!” She crossed her arms across her chest as a gust of wind blew past them, her hair billowing against the draft. 

“They’re being slimy?” Severus left the small smile on his face as Aurora’s cheeks grew red. 

“Yes, you heard me: slimy.”

But as they continued to watch the game, Aurora realized that with Oliver as the Gryffindor Keeper gone, they had the ability to score points, in which they tied the game with an even twenty against twenty. Two Slytherin players cornered one of the Gryffindor Chasers and caused the poor girl to fall in between a stand tower and the House banner, falling straight to the ground as her Captain did, lying unconscious on the ground. Aurora once again turned towards Severus, whose eyes were narrowed at the situation.

“Severus Snape,” she whispered in a harsh tone, not wanting to bring attention from the other staff members seated around them. “Do you allow your Slytherins to behave in such a manner?”

“No, I don’t condone this behavior, Aurora. Will it make you feel better if I speak with Marcus Finch after the game is over?”

“It would make me happier, yes. But please don’t do it on my behalf; do it because what he has done is not right. What if those students are severely injured?”

“I highly doubt that.”

Swatting his arm, Aurora huffed. “That’s not the point and you know it!” But Severus stayed quiet as his eyes fixated on the game, but Aurora could see the subtle change of expression in his eyes. Aurora followed his gaze and noticed that Harry began swerving around on his broomstick while attempting to fly. His broom swiveled up and down, veered right and left, even twirling, eventually causing the poor boy to be thrown over as one hand tightly gripped the polished wood. 

Covering her mouth with a hand, Aurora couldn’t believe what was happening. Without knowing, she reached out and grasped Severus’ hand, seeking comfort at the sight before her. She felt Severus tighten his grip around hers, causing the witch to turn her head towards the man she was still in love with and froze. The man was stock-still his eyes fixated on the match, but his mouth moved as no sound was produced from his lips. Following his gaze, she noticed that he was intently focused on Harry’s position, who was still dangling from his broomstick. But as she turned back towards Severus, she could that Severus was silently casting a Counter-Curse. 

But why would he need to produce such a spell? Unless… Turning in her seat, Aurora gazed around the individuals near her and others she could see within the towers close by. She couldn’t see others who could possibly by jinxing Harry, but there was must have been; otherwise, Severus wouldn’t be trying to counter against something to throw Harry to his death. Tightening the grip on her hand, Aurora was wanting Severus to, hopefully, understand that she was right there and she was supporting him.

I doubt he knows, but I still want to try.

“Fire! You’re on fire!” A gentleman behind Severus touched his shoulder, causing Severus to break his concentration and stand, stamping the end of his thick cloak to reduce the fire from spreading any further. Grasping her wand as she stood, Aurora said, “Aqua Eructo!” As a shot of water erupted from the tip of her wand and aimed straight for the fire, extinguishing it for good. Severus, ignoring his friend for a second, whipped the hair out of his face before glancing at Harry and noticed that the boy was able to pull himself back on top of his broom and chase after the Snitch. 

Sitting back down, Severus pulled Aurora with him as they watched the rest of the match. While noticing Harry was keeping up with the Seeker from his house’s team, Severus tentatively attempted to reach his hand back over to grasp her hand, but was caught off guard as the sound of gasps and cries could be echoed across the station; beside him, Aurora clasped her hands in front of her mouth, concerned that the boy Harry was injured. 

But as the watched the Gryffindor Seeker pop the Golden Snitch out of his mouth, both Aurora and Severus could only hear Madam Hooch’s whistle as she yelled, “Gryffindor wins!”

Cheers erupted within the stadium as the students began chanting Harry’s name because he had allowed his team to finally beat Slytherin. Aurora stood to her feet and hollered at the victory Harry had brought for his team. She bounced up and down on her feet before turning and glancing down at Severus, whose faced held nothing but shock and utter disbelief. 

Giggling, the witch held out her hand and said, “Looks like you owe me ten galleons, Severus!” The staff around them laughed as Severus pulled the gold coins from his pocket and gently laid them in her hands. Pocketing her winnings, she smiled at Severus as she reclaimed her seat and bumped her shoulder against his. He turned his head towards her and couldn’t contain the smile that fell upon his face. She noticed the change and leaned closer into him, not even noticing as their hands grazed each other, both longing to be touched and held by the other, both wanting and wishing for something to happen that may never take place. 

~ oOo ~

With Gryffindor having won the first Quidditch Match of the season, the students were lively at dinner that night, the Gryffindor table especially. Aurora was seated in her normal spot, enjoying her plate full of warm potatoes, bread, sliced met and several vegetables. The staff were just as lively as well, discussing the winning team’s strategy, while some individual’s questions what had occurred with Harry Potter’s broomstick. Albus informed the staff that he would be speaking with Harry to question him about the occurrence, which allowed everyone to sit back and enjoy their Saturday night. 

Aurora and Severus were fairly chatty themselves that night as they discussed each team’s strategies, their strengths and weaknesses. Eventually, their conversation turned towards the next matches within the year where they each made bets, once again, on who would be the victor. Aurora had placed a fifty galleon bet that Gryffindor would claim their Championship with the Slytherin Team coming in second place. 

As the night carried on, the dinner eventually turned towards dessert, and as Aurora was about to enjoy the first bite of a chocolate cupcake, the sudden screech of an owl shattered the noisy Great Hall and stunned everyone into silence. Sapphire, who had been curled around the witches shoulders, perked its head towards the enchanted ceiling, roared – as much as her tiny body could – then burst into the air, flapping her wings with all her might. The staff turned their heads towards Aurora, but the witch was eating her cupcake as she starred after her dragon, concern appearing across her face. 

A barn owl swooshed through an opening on the high ceiling of the hall and nearly crashed into Sapphire before landing on a high beam. Aurora could see that her dragon was using its snout to pick the parchment from the owl’s beak. But before long, both screeched and hooted into the evening air as Sapphire flew down, landing on her master’s outstretched arm. 

Grabbing the letter, Aurora instantly noticed that the handwriting on the envelope was from Rose. Gasping, the witch simply sat in her chair, not knowing whether to open in in the Great Hall or wait until after dinner when she was in the secure confines of her personal quarters. Bu when Sapphire extended her neck and rubbed her hand, Aurora knew the letter was important and she had to open it. She could feel everyone’s eyes one her, including the student’s though they and the staff appeared to be eating while they looked out of the corner of their eyes. Beside her, Severus stood still, curious to see what would happen. 

Taking a deep breath, Aurora knew that it was now or never. Ripping through the envelope, she grasped the letter and unfolded its pages, her eyes increased the moment she that it was, indeed, from Rose. Her eyes scanned the letters contents while her fist crumbled the parchment envelope; whatever happiness she had experienced throughout the day was evaporating, being replaced by detachment from those around her. Her insides clenched and her heart stopped, the breath she so desperately needed would not grant her comfort; in that moment, she was misplaced, wishing for hope but knowing that there was none.

“Aurora…?”

Upon hearing her name, she looked up from the paper to notice that her vision was blurred and swayed as her disorientation grew. As she raised her head, she could tell that all the staff were looking at her, but Severus was the one who had called her name. Clenching the disheartening letter with her fists, her chair screeched across the stone flooring as she ran around the staff table and passed through the aisles of the student tables before reaching the doors to the Great Hall, which quickly opened and closed just enough so she could run through. 

Not even aware of what happened nor how long it had taken, Aurora found herself crouched against an armchair, salty tears falling down her faces and onto the floor. Sobs racked her body as it shook violently. Seconds minutes, moments passed and all Aurora could hear was her desperation; her sobs turned to cries, and her cries turned to screams as she clenched the armchair for life, seeking comfort that was not there, until…

“Aurora!”

Arms flew around her waist, picking her up from the floor; as she was brought to her feet, cold callused hands grasped her cheeks, removing any signs of her sorrow. Looking up, Aurora was able to distinguish that her oldest friend was there, just as she had always wanted. “S-Severus…?”

“Yes, Aurora it’s me. What has happened?” But she could not even speak as Aurora flung her arms around her friend’s neck, seeking the comfort he had been providing for several weeks, needing to know that despite everything, he would not leave her side.

“Severus! I…it…I-I can’t…!” But her sobs continued to rack her body as she couldn’t form coherent sentences. Severus knew that something must have happened, otherwise, Aurora would not have run out of the Great Hall in that manner that she had. His arms latch around hers, instantly pulling her close, knowing that she needed some relief. Since that day several weeks ago she had admitted her mother’s condition was worsening, she had needed comfort more, and she had always sought to hug Severus whenever they were along. The Potions Master waited for Aurora to wrap her arms around him, because that meant he could do the same for her. 

Wait a minute… Severus thought.

Pulling away, but using his thumbs to remove the excess tears that continued to fall, Severus looked straight into Aurora’s glowing blue orbs. “Aurora, please tell me what has happened. What was in that letter?”

Shaking her head, more tears fell as she closed her eyes. But behind her lids, her reality seemed to slip through her fingers. Aurora could no longer run, no longer escape the inevitable truth. Opening her eyes, Severus noticed her glowing orbs had suddenly turned to a melancholy stare; the blue irises were no longer visible. “Severus…” Aurora whispered, her body slightly trembling. But as she lifted her head towards his, Severus didn’t need her words, for he understood her pain and grief. 

“My mother is dying.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I appreciate everyone who has read, favorited or followed this story. It really means a lot.
> 
> But I do have a question for my readers: do you think Severus may be to OC? I’m concerned that I am creating his character way when I want to keep his composure to stay true as it is in the books/movies. I would greatly appreciate responses!
> 
> Chocobocolina :3


	7. To Grieve and to Love - Part 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Alright, this chapter caused me several issues and I will explain. This chapter contains some heavy sorrowful moments, but I don’t feel I really captured the essence of grief and pain. Describing painful moments without feeling I’m being repetitive has always been a weak spot in my writing. If my readers could please let me know how this chapter flowed in that matter, I would greatly appreciate it.
> 
> And for those who remember, as this was mentioned in Chapter 3, Aurora is half-Greek, and in this chapter, she will be speaking Greek in certain parts. All statements will be in Greek, and the translations are provided at the end of the chapter. If there is anyone who knows Greek and notices that I made an error (whether big or small) I do apologize! I do not know Greek and had to use Goggle Translator, so I am sorry if the quality is poor or incorrect. 
> 
> While writing, this chapter was to be much longer, but the more I wrote, the more I realized that it would be better split up. I REALLY wanted this concept to be one full chapter, but in the end, I don’t think it flowed all the well. So, here’s Part 1 and Part 2 will follow ASAP (I am hoping).
> 
> Also, I just wanted to say thank you to everyone who has read/favorited/followed my story. I greatly appreciate all the support and it truly means a lot. Much love, my readers. Keep being awesome! 
> 
> Disclaimer: I only own Aurora and any other OC’s.

Several hours later, along with numerous cups of coffee, Aurora sat beside her mother’s hospital bed at St. Mungo’s as she twiddled with her thumbs, not knowing what to expect. As the witch turned her head to look at the clock, she noted that it was nearly three in the morning and she had been at the hospital since she received the letter from Rose earlier that night. Downing the remainder of what was left in her cup, Aurora crossed her legs and ran a hand down her face. Her eyes were puffy and swollen, as she’d had her turn of crying over the last several hours; but when the door suddenly opened, Aurora slowly lifted her gaze to see her oldest friend standing in the doorway. 

Severus watched Aurora as her eyes slid from his back down to her mother before reclaiming his empty seat next to her side. Handing her some water and a snack he retrieved, the wizard opened his mouth to speak, but knew there was nothing he could do to console Aurora. Beside him, the witch in question was biting her fingernails, every few seconds her gaze would lift to glance at her mother’s still body before looking back down. 

When she had retrieved the letter during dinner, Severus had no idea that her evening would result into this. Once Severus had followed Aurora to her room, he was expecting something other than the grave news she had to tell, but when she said it was about her mother, he just knew that he had to stay by her side. Something deep within him said that he needed to be there for her, and although Severus’ head refused to acknowledge the truth, his heart stated otherwise; and for the first time, the wizard actually listened.

When he felt that he had calmed Aurora enough that she could be by herself, Severus excused himself to speak with Albus, who, uncoincidentally, was standing outside of her quarters. When he explained the situation, the Headmaster understood the gravity of the situation and asked for the Potions Professor to keep him in the loop with any new information. And before Aurora even knew what was going on around her, Severus had flooed both of them straight into the waiting room of St. Mungo’s where they were met by Rose who filled her friend in on the state of affairs. 

And since they had been by her side, Aurora’s mother hadn’t opened her eyes at all, but Severus could still hear Rose’s words from when they had first arrived.

“We were having dinner as usual when she suddenly just collapsed to the floor! Earlier she’d been complaining about her chest, but she’s done that before and she said she was fine! She wouldn’t respond, wouldn’t open her eyes – nothing! I brought her here before I contacted you.”

When he had left the room, the Potions Master spoke with the doctor and questioned what it could be, but the doctor only stated that she was suffering from a broken heart. Severus would have scoffed the idea, but he’d read several papers, all written within different centuries, stating similar symptoms to Cassandra’s. He knew it was true, but something still tore within the wizard at having Aurora witness her mother experience such pain. 

He wondered if Aurora had felt such pain when he left her, all those years ago?

Glancing back at his friend, he could tell her eyes were still bloodshot, she had yet to try and gain any sleep. “Aurora…you need to try and get some rest.”

But she firmly shook her head, the answer she had given him the last ten times he’d asked. “I…I can’t. What if she wakes up?”

“You do realize that I am still here.”

“Snape, I don’t need your unrequested sass right now.” She snapped, using his last name, but shook her head once more. The expression on her face altering as she looked up at him. “I’m sorry, Severus. You have done nothing but stayed by my side all night. I just…what if this is it?” She turned to look at him, curling her legs underneath and she twisted her body in his direction. “What if I fall asleep and wake up and…and she’s…?” Aurora couldn’t finish her sentence, a fresh wave of tears coursed down her cheeks as she held a hand over her mouth, muffling any sobs wanting to escape. 

Reaching over and grasping her free hand, Severus tugged her fingers until she looked him dead in the eye. “Aurora…I can’t say for sure what may or may not happen tonight. But get some sleep now so you’re awake when she does open her eyes.”

Looking over towards her mother’s seemingly-lifeless form, Aurora questioned, “You promise you’ll wake me as soon as something happens?” With a slow nod of his head, Aurora sniffled before standing to her feet, bringing Severus with her. Grasping her wand and pointing it at the two chairs, she whispered a spell, combining both into a loveseat couch. She beckoned for Severus to sit first before she lay on her side and placed her head in the Potion Masters lap. Turning her head to look at him, she meekly asked, “Is this alright? Your comfy…it’ll help me sleep.”

Swallowing the unwelcomed lump in his throat, Severus muttered, “Sure.” Within minutes of Aurora closing her eyes, he could feel the even breathing of his friend, knowing that she had finally fallen asleep. Severus looked around the room, trying, attempting to avert his eyes; but to no avail, they quickly landed on the woman currently using his lap as a pillow. Without registering his next actions, Severus used one of his hands to gently run through her long, soft hair. He could hear moan slightly in her sleep, causing the wizard to abruptly stop, but resume when he realized that she approved of him playing with her hair. 

Severus chuckled to himself as he didn’t know what the bloody hell he was doing. Why was he at St. Mungo’s, at three in the morning, playing with a girl’s hair?

Because she’s the girl you’re in love with.

Brushing aside his unwelcomed mental thoughts, the wizard couldn’t help but ponder if it was true. Was he really there simply because he considered Aurora a friend? He was friends with Minerva, but would he find himself being with her at the hospital for a similar situation? The wizard had noticed a change within himself over the last several weeks, a change, he realized, that he was approving. The man was smiling more, but only in the presence of Aurora, and he found that he wanted nothing more than to be by her side throughout the day.

Thinking back to the Quidditch Match just yesterday, he was aware that she had held his hand the entire time he was muttering the Counter Curse to save Harry Potter. The simple gesture of her being next to him was enough to calm his nerves and lessen to melancholy he held. Without grasping the notion sooner, Severus had relied on Aurora since term began to escape his past; she was able to soothe him in a way Severus hadn’t felt since he was a student at Hogwarts.

But why…? He thought to himself. Don’t I bring pain upon her because she remembers what I put her through? Grasping the bridge of his nose, Severus groaned because deep down, he knew. I’m still in love with this insatiable, but beautiful, woman… Looking down at the sleeping beauty within his lap, Severus couldn’t help but feel happy, for once. 

Not even fifteen minutes after she fell asleep, Severus notice something move out of the corner of his eye; lifting his face towards Cassandra, he noticed that the mother was slowly moving her fingers across the bedspread. Several moments pass before she began moving her head from side to side. Knowing Aurora would want to be awakened, Severus leaned down and whispered in her ear, while shaking her shoulder. Aurora almost immediately opened her eyes and rolled until she was looking straight up into Severus’; the professor quickly relayed what he saw and the female swiftly stood to her feet to stand by her mother’s side.

“Mom…?” Aurora grabbed her hand and gently squeezed. Seconds passed before Cassandra opened her eyes and looked directly into those of her daughter. 

“Aurora…? Is that you?” Cassandra’s voice was dry and raspy, and at that moment, Severus knew that she did not have much time left.

Aurora could feel tears well up in the corner of her eyes once again. Several fell as she smiled and kissed her mother’s forehead. “Nai mitéra, eímai edó.”

“Oh my child, I have missed you, ti mikrí theá mou.” Aurora bent down and lay her head on her mother’s chest, allowing her sobs to escape as Cassandra slowly rubbed her hand up and down the spine of her daughter. Severus, feeling out of place, stood and walked out of the room, allowing the two to have time to themselves. Out in the hall, he found the closest Healer and stated that the patient was now awake, in which the nurse thanked the professor. Not knowing what else to do, Severus waited outside the closed door, arms crossed across his chest, his mind deep in thought about the rest of the night that was too come. 

Inside the room, both mother and daughter held each other, not wanting to discuss the elephant in the room; but, Aurora knew that she needed to ask her mother. Pulling her arms away from the comfort of her mother, Aurora wiped her eyes before pulling a spare chair to the side of the bed and sitting. She grabbed her mother’s hand, her voice quiet as she asked, “Mom…you’ve avoided this question for the last several weeks, but I need you to tell me know.” Looking up, Cassandra knew what her daughter was going to ask, and it was her time to release the tears from within her heart. 

“Is…is this it? Will you have to leave me…?”

Without skipping a beat, Cassandra nodded her head and whispered, “Yes.”

~ oOo ~

Sometime later, Severus was still leaning against the wall when the door opened and Aurora stepped out before closing it. She leaned against the door and rubbed her eyes before leaning against Severus, needing as much comfort that she could get. Lifting his head, Severus turned towards Aurora as her tears seeped through his cloak. Turning towards her, Severus pulled Aurora into his chest as she breathed deeply, taking in the calming scent of her close friend. 

“Well?” Severus’ deep voice resonated within her as the first smile of the night etched onto her face. 

Nodding her head against his chest, Aurora softly answered, “She said this is it.” Aurora pulled away, this time, refusing to erase the sadness from her face. “My mother…she asked to speak with you.”

Looking down, Severus raised an eyebrow and asked, “Excuse me…?” He wasn’t sure he had heard her correctly.

“I don’t know why, so don’t ask. But…she said that she would like to ‘speak with the man who broke my daughter’s heart’.” The Potions Master slightly winced. He had a feeling that Aurora had spoken to her mother about what had happened, but didn’t know that it would come back to him speaking on the matter with Aurora’s mother.

Sighing, he asked, “Do you want me to speak with her?” Looking up at him, Aurora nodded, causing her friend to sigh once more. The professor had not foreseen his Saturday turning into one such as this. Why would he go to speak with Aurora’s mother? About a subject that should stay specifically between the two of them? But knowing that this would calm her fears, even just a little, Severus internally punched his self-importance away because he was doing this for her, for Aurora.

And deep down, Severus couldn’t deny that, even with having her back within his life for the last few weeks, he knew that he’d do anything just to lift on a small on those luscious lips. 

With a nod of his head, but no words from his lips, Severus slipped inside Cassandra’s room, noticing how she watched him from the comfort of her reclined medical bed. Standing by the closed door, he nodded in her direction. “I was told you asked to speak with me.” His voice was low, all devoid of emotion as he did not know what to expect. 

“Yes,” she answered, gesturing to the seat Aurora had just occupied. “Please, join me.” And as he seated himself next to her bed, Cassandra stared at the man who had captured her daughter’s heart all those years ago. There was a part of her that, before she passed on, wanted to know why he did what he did, but she knew that was to stay between the two of them. For now, she just wanted to meet the man her daughter admired. 

“So, Severus, my daughter has told me many things about yourself.”

“Has she now,” was his response, not at all surprised that Aurora had spoken of him, though the professor was assuming the negative, just as he had always done.

Cassandra patted the side of her bed. “Oh, come now, Severus. Aurora has told me many things, and yes, I do know what happened between the two of you. But she has provided more positive descriptions, if you must know.”

“Oh really…?” This caused the man to raise an eyebrow, not expecting such an answer. 

“Why, yes. Look, Severus, I did not ask to speak with you about the past. My time remaining is very limited, and when she told me that you have been by her side all night, I knew I had to speak with you, so please be honest. What are your feelings towards me daughter…?”

Being caught off guard with such a question, Severus leaned back in his chair and tilted his head. With an emotionless façade to conceal the heat that wanted to cover his face, Severus simply looked passed Cassandra and stated, “I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

“I see it in your eyes, Severus.”

This made the man zip his eyes to look directly into hers; Severus narrowed his mouth into a thin line as she smiled. 

“Whatever feelings you have for my daughter, can you promise this dying lady one thing?” At the mention that she was dying, Severus softened his expression slightly, knowing that he wouldn’t be able to resist a request in such a manner. Severus nodded his head, and Cassandra released a breath of air she had been holding. “Please…please look after my daughter, Severus. After tonight, she will no longer have any remaining family who are alive, and I don’t want my daughter to feel as if she has lost her place in this world. You’ve known Aurora, you know how she has such a big heart. I am afraid this world will one day crush her…”

A big heart doesn’t cover it, the professor thought.

But then, Cassandra reached one of her hands towards Severus, indicating she wanted to grab his. Looking down between her eyes and her hand, Severus hesitated for a few moments before slowly reaching his hand towards hers; she grasped it firmly and placed her other hand on top. “Whether love or friendship is what you seek, please ensure that Aurora has a place within this world and that she remains happy and loved.”

“Wait…” Severus spoke before he could stop himself. “What do you mean…so she has a place in this world?”

Shaking her head, Cassandra muttered. “I shouldn’t have said that.” Taking a deep breath, she added, “Has she ever told you about her real father?” But the man shook his head. “I won’t say much on the matter, as it’s a very troubling memory for Aurora to live through…but her father made her feel that she never belonged, that her life would never belong. I remember the day she sent me a letter the day she had met you; it was the first time she had ever found a place where she was meant to be.”

Widening his eyes before resuming his stoic, neutral expression, Severus tightened his grip on Cassandra’s hand. He knew that feeling, what it’s like to be surrounded by people, but not feeling as if you’re part of the group. Before he could formulate what he wanted to say, the Potions Master found himself affirming, “Cassandra…the relationship between your daughter and me is…difficult to explain. But I can promise you this: from the bottom of my heart, I promise here and now that I will do whatever it takes to ensure that your daughter is happy. I pledge to protect her, because from here on out, she will always have a friend by her side.”

~ oOo ~

Not even an hour after Severus pledged to Cassandra to protect Aurora, the two of them resumed their originally position on the transformed loveseat as her mother requested to nap as she was feeling low on energy, in which Aurora immediately agreed. Her daughter was using Severus’ lap as a pillow once more and delicately asked if he could play with her hair; remembering the promise he just made, Severus agreed.

To which, nearly an hour later, he was still running his fingers through her hair.

The silence between the two was acceptable, neither knowing what to say, but both comforted with the presence of the other. Looking up at the clock on the wall, the man noticed that it was almost five in the morning and a cup of boiling hot coffee sounded perfect. Just as he was about to question if Aurora needed anything to eat or drink, her voice cut through the silenced air. “Severus…?”

“Yes, Aurora?”

The witch smiled. Just the sound of her friend’s voice was enough to bring peace to her aching heart. “Remember before term began, you said that we should speak of the past? Our…past? Well…I – I wish to tell you why I’ve held onto my pain for so long.” Rolling onto her back so she was facing upwards at the mans she loved, Aurora grabbed one of his hands and held it close to her heart. “Do you remember that day?”

“Yes,” was his immediate and curt response. 

“Do you remember the last thing you said to me the day I graduated?” Severus nodded. “Do you remember my response?”

He nodded again. “Yes, I do. I…It was my first-year teaching at Hogwarts and…”

Aurora finished the sentence for him, seeing for first time how the memory was affecting the man as much as it did her. She closed her eyes, but only open them to look up at the man she loved when she finished her sentence. “It was the year we first began our relationship.”

“It was.” And I fucked it up.

“I thought we were happy. My last year was going great as I was acing all my courses; I thought the happiness I felt was going to last even after I left school.” Aurora’s chest tightened as she released Severus’ hand and placed it over her mouth. “I thought you loved me.”

“Aurora…” Severus went to stroke her cheek but she flinched.

“But things between us began to change the night James and Lily were murdered. You became distant, though I knew you were grieving – I understood. We tried to work throughout the year, despite you being a teacher and me a student, but as it progressed, we fought and argued over everything. And on my last day, I was about to tell you something I’d kept within my heart since the day I met you as a first-year.” Aurora bore her eyes in Severus’, and within her glance, he knew what she wanted to express that day. Clear as day he could see the memory replay within his mind.

“I had just graduated and ween to seek you out in the dungeons where you usually were. I was so happy that I was no longer a student and could enter our world as a respected witch. But before I could say anything, you broke what we held onto through the year; you broke us. I was hurt, as unexpected. But as I tried to question if I did anything wrong, you simply stated that you couldn’t be with someone like me because I wasn’t Lily.”

Severus averted his gaze from hers and leaned his head back. Taking several deep breaths, the wizard clenched his stomach; waves of nausea coursed through his body as he fought to remove the onslaught of memories. But he needed to relive the past just as much as Aurora did. Looking down at her form, Severus was about to speak, but she held a finger upon his lips, silencing his unspoken words. 

“I cried, Severus. I cried because you held on to me all year long, leading me to believe you actually cared and that you wanted me. And at the last moment, not only did you compare me to a girl you had crushed on for years, but you compared me to a dead woman.”

“Aurora, I…” Removing herself from his lap, Aurora sat next to the man. She felt the anger inside from reliving the past, but she felt no anger towards her friend, as she had forgiven him the day he apologized over summer. 

“I love you.”

Twisting his body towards her, Severus held his breath. “What?”

“That was what I was going to you that day, Severus.” No…that’s what I want to tell you right now. “I was never given the chance to express my feelings for you. And what was my response? I…I slapped you. I screamed and cried, yelling that you were a coward and that all men were deserters. But before you left, you told me that you could never love another as your heart would only belong to Lily; after that, you apparated and I didn’t see you for ten years.”

Aurora blinked, as there was a secret she was still keeping from the man. Grasping her hands in her lap, the witch bit her lip, and muttered softly, “I called you a coward because…during my last year, you made me feel that I was actually worth something in this life. Growing up…” She turned her head aside; the words she was about to speak were ones she had never even relayed to her mother, though she knew. “I was never treated as if I was meant to be loved by any man, that I was a worthless piece of shite that would push everyone away. And in my last year, you made all that go away – until you left me.”

Hearing her side of the confrontation between their younger selves, Severus could see why she carried the pain upon her shoulders for nearly a decade. Thinking back on the conversation he had with her mother, Severus could now see the correlation between what Cassandra had mention, and what Aurora just admitted. 

During the time, all those years ago, the wizard knew that he had been lying. It was true that he had “loved” Lily since they met as children, but the day he met Aurora was the day he knew was true love existed; never before had he believed such an astronomical sensation could occur, as he never even witnessed it with his own parents. But with the death of Lily and her husband, Severus found himself attached to the love he thought he had for the first witch he met.

Looking back now, Severus knew that the love he held for Lily was nothing more than an escape from the home he grew up in. She was his first friend and the only person who seemed to care about his existence until Aurora arrived during his fifth-year. When he learned of her death, something within Severus broke; it was if he felt his purpose for being alive had disappeared, and he didn’t know where to obtain it again. The wizard forced himself to believe that if he kept his love for Lily alive, that he could continue on living despite her death.

He was aware of Aurora’s presence the entire time, but couldn’t acknowledge that she was the real reason he continued to breath each and every morning. Looking back through the last ten years, Aurora had been the only individual he thought of each morning he woke, and each night he ventured to sleep. 

Holding his breath, Severus reached forward and pulled his closest friend into his chest, one arm wrapped around her waist while the other held firmly against the base of her neck. Aurora instantly wrapped her arms around Severus’ neck and held him just as close. Both held onto each other for several minutes, neither realizing that the other didn’t want to let go. Severus breathed in her scent, and Aurora breathed in his; the wizard wanted to kiss her lips just as much as she to his; he wanted to say I need you, and she, I love you.

Both equally stubborn to admit what they had been hiding for ten long, frustrating years. 

“Aurora…”

But the voice of her mother pulled Aurora away from the warmth of Severus’ embrace. Looking towards she mother, she noticed that Cassandra’s eyes were open and rushed to be by her side. Severus raised his head and looked upon the different monitors that read Cassandra’s health; her heart rate was dropping and the wizard knew that she only had a few minutes left, if that. The wizard felt that he needed to leave, so the mother and daughter could share this final moment privately, but something held him back. Instead, he stood to his feet and stood directly behind Aurora, placing a firm hand on her back to reassure her. 

“I kóri mou…”

“Nai mitéra, eímai akóma edó.”

“O to koritsáki mou. Den écho polý chróno.”

“No! Mom you can’t leave me!” The tears she held back were rushing down her face. Aurora couldn’t see straight, her surroundings became blurry; a strong ringing began to fill her ears, the beat of her heart was consuming her ability to breath. Heart wrenching gasps escaped her mouth; she felt helpless as there was nothing she could do. But the witch knew that if she didn’t speak with her mother now, she would never gain the chance to do so again. “Mamá… Please, I still need you, I can’t lose you too…”

Cassandra slowly reached across the bed to grasp her daughters hand. Both mother and daughter stared into each other’s eyes, not willing to accept this fate, but knowing they must. “O glykiá kóri mou, pós se agapó.” The woman’s breathing was becoming labored, and Severus noted that she was hanging on just long enough to speak with her daughter one last time. “You have…always been my little goddess, the most precious jewel of my life. I am forever sorry that your real father ever laid a hand on you…I have regretted that since the moment I left him.”

“No, Mamá! I was never mad at you!”

“My little goddess…I cannot express how much I love for you. Everything you have done has made me…so…proud of you.” Lifting a hand towards her chest, Cassandra took a moment before she could speak again. “I am so proud that you are happy…and that you are doing something that makes you happy. Please…please don’t ever forget to live your life!” Aurora grasped her mother’s hand with both of hers; her face was a river of grief. The anguish which engulfed your sense was overwhelming, and you were barely aware that Severus was now holding you against his chest. “Aurora…?”

“Yes, Mamá?”

“Min stamatísete poté na agapáte tin kardiá sas. Ftáste se ekeíno pou agapáte kai zíste mia zoí chorís na lypásai.” (Don’t ever stop loving with your heart. Reach out to the one you love and live a life with no regrets) Thymitheíte óti tha parakolouthó pánta páno sas. S'agapó.” (Remember that I will always be watching over you. I love you)

And with the last word as it left her lips, Cassandra’s heart monitor produced a final beep before turning still, cascading the room in a death of silence. Aurora looked up at the monitor then quickly down at her mother. “Mamá? Mamá?! Wake up. Wake up! MAMÁ, WAKE UP!!” Grasping her mother’s shoulders, Aurora gently shook her body, unwilling to believe that the person who raised her, who loved her unconditionally, was gone from this world. 

Severus couldn’t fathom the scene before him. With all the death he had seen in his life, he had never before seen an individual so distraught at the moment of death of their loved one. The scene before him broke Severus’ heart and he had to reach for Aurora to pull her away from her mother; turning the poor witch until her face was clutched to his chest, Severus held her firmly so she didn’t have to witness the scene anymore. Just then, a Healer entered the room and was about to question the commotion, but noticed the scene and bowed her head. Grasping the sheet at the edge of the bed, the Healer pulled it over Aurora’s mother until it fully covered the woman’s body in respect; it was the sign of death, and Severus did not want Aurora to see such a sight. 

Walking towards the door, he pulled Aurora in his arms until they stepped out into the hall where she collapsed onto the ground. Her wails and howls of sorrow broke the wizard on the inside. The promise he had made to her mother not even an hour earlier reiterated within his memory, and the wizard knew that this was one of those moments he had pledged to. Dropping to his knees, Severus held Aurora, knowing in that moment, all he wanted to do was curl the woman he loved in his cloak and hide her from the pain that engulfed her being.

Lowering his mouth towards her ear, Severus whispered, “I will never leave you, Aurora. I swear that to you.”

~ oOo ~

Several days had passed, and in that time, Aurora had been running back and forth within herself; the poor witch was struggling to accept the death of her mother. Since the early hours of the fateful Sunday, Aurora was caught in the middle where she would agonize over the pain that consumed her and the ability to accept the fate of the most precious individual that she had lost. She barely remembered that night, only that Severus stayed by her side until Rose appeared at St. Mungo’s to take the poor witch home to sleep off the agony and despair.

Severus spent his time speaking with Albus on the matter on how Aurora needed several days off to take care of any personal concerns. He expressed that he would visit Aurora at her home, but the Headmaster declined, stating that she needed this time to grieve, and that she would seek him out when she was ready; Albus had owled the girl stating that her classes would be canceled for the week and that she could take as much time as she needed. He had received a quick lettered reply, noticing that there were noticeable tear stains across the ink of her words. She replied that she was very grateful for Albus in his understanding and that she would be burying her mother by the end of the week. 

What the Headmaster found peculiar was that Aurora had requested Severus to speak to speak to her classes at the beginning of the week and explain that she wouldn’t return until the following week. She didn’t say more on the situation, but her words made Albus smile; he had noticed the changed between the two over the last several weeks and only hoped that, this time, peace would grow between the two and they would act upon their desires. 

Later that Sunday night, Severus had bene sitting in his personal quarters, attempting to finish grading papers and assignments he had neglected since he had spent the previous night at the hospital, but was struggling with the racing of his thoughts. The wizard could not stop picturing the sight of Aurora watching her mother pass on as she had; he could visibly see the love both mother and daughter shared, and could only imagine the struggle she was enduring. The thought disturbed Severus in several ways because he knew that, although her friend Rose was with her, she was suffering alone. 

And the Potions Master wanted to be by her side, even if he just held her hand.

Grabbing the bridge of his nose, Severus growled, annoyed at the onslaught of confusing emotions mixing with the stoic façade he forced upon himself day-in and day-out. It didn’t take an idiot to unearth that the man was still in love with the woman, he just didn’t know how to go about it. 

Still fixated on the assignments, he wasn’t aware of the envelope with his name written across the middle appearing before his eyes. Dropping his quill in his ink, the wizard knew it was from Aurora and opened the letter, quickly reading its contents. 

_Severus,_

_I know I just saw you this morning before Rose took me home so I could sleep. Looking back over the course of the last twenty-four house, I don’t think I properly thanked you for all the help you gave me through this tumultuous time. Severus, from the bottom of my heart, I sincerely thank you for staying by my side, both when we were with my mother and at her bed as we watched her pass onto into the afterlife. I don’t know if I will ever be able to repay you for such kindness._

_Severus scoffed at Aurora’s words. Kindness? Bloody hell Aurora… But he continued to read._

_I know you’re scowling, Severus. Whether you like it or not, you do have kindness in your heart. If I’m the only one who sees it, then I will keep it a secret. Your kindness will only exist between the two of us, if that pleases you._

_The initial purpose of this letter was to explain that Rose has assisted me with arranging a funeral for my mother. We will be burying her alongside my father at a local cemetery this Friday at noon and I was hoping if you would join me and Rose to pay our respects. I don’t expect you to be there, Severus, but your presence yesterday was…very soothing and I was very thankful you were there. I could not have survived last night without you._

_Albus is aware that I will be away for the rest of the week to take care of other personal matters. Both my classes will be canceled for the rest of the week, but if you have the availability, would you please stop by each class on the first day and explain that there was a family emergency and I will not return until next week?_

_Oh, and explain that the essay to be due this Wednesday? Please explain that I am allowing an extension and will collect it next week; I would greatly appreciate this._

_Severus, again, thank you. Writing this letter to you, my closest friend, has given me the chance to finally breath and realize that my mother is forever gone – but I am not alone. I remember your words from last night, and I cannot express the meaning behind those words and how they have focused me throughout the day. I will hold you to your promise, Mr. Potions Guy._

_I will see you in a week, unless you join me on Friday, but please do not feel obligated to be there._

_Oh, and Severus? I miss you._

_Love,_

_Aurora-Nyx Warrington_

Reading and rereading the letter completely through several times, Severus dropped the letter onto his face, a hand outlined the smile that had formed on his lips as he read her words. The beating of his heart confirmed that Severus was, indeed, in love with the insatiable woman names Aurora; more in love with Aurora than he had ever bene with Lily. With his answer to her request already settled, Severus continued to work late in the night, knowing he had to finish grading the assignments of his dunderhead students before class the next day.

With the next day being Monday, Severus had walked into Aurora’s first class, the Muggle History course, and caught the surprised expressions of her first-year students. Standing at the front of the class, Severus with the same merciless voice and stoic countenance as if he were teaching in his potions room, and he could tell some of the students – such as Mr. Weasley – were afraid of his presence in their non-potion course. His voice echoed across the noiseless stone room. “As you can see, Professor Warrington will not be joining you in class this morning. She had an emergency family affair occur over the weekend and will be absent for the remainder of the week.”

Murmurs grew across the classroom as the students looked to others, questions what was going on. Several had stated that it was weird their professor hadn’t been in the Great Hall at all yesterday or even that morning. Hermione raised her hand and spoke before Severus could tell her no.

“Professor, might we ask what has happened?”

“No. All Ms. Warrington has asked is that I inform you that the essay that was to be due this Wednesday has now been extended due to her personal absence.” Some of the students cheered at the thought of having an extension, but there were others who were concerned for their teacher’s wellbeing. 

“But, sir, isn’t there you anything you could tell us?”

“My, you are a bunch of noisy brats.” Severus grasped his nose, a signature he realized he’d been repeating quite often, as of late. “Ask her yourself when you see her next week. Now get out of this classroom, I have somewhere to be.” Severus swept his flowing cape behind him as he walked down the center isle and exited the classroom. He didn’t have his class of fifth-years for another hour, so he strode up the stairs to the Headmaster’s office and knocked on the door until he was allowed in. Albus greeted him with a smile as he stood in front of the elder wizard’s desk.

“Ah Severus, I see you just came from explaining to Aurora’s students of the dismissal of their classes this week?”

“Yes Albus.”

The Headmaster smiled as he stood from his seat and walked towards Fawkes, gently rubbing the Phoenix under its beak. “I’m assuming most of the students were happy to have a break from one of their classes, eh?”

“Considering most of the dunderhead students at this school would rather play then study.”

“Now, now, Severus.” Albus turned towards the younger wizard. “I feel that you have come to speak to me on another matter than that of the students studying habits.”

Clearing his voice, Severus walked towards Fawkes as well, noticing that the birds time was nearing its end, but assumed that it wouldn’t be for another year or so. “I received a letter from Aurora last night. She suggested something that I feel would…ease her situation if I were to explain.”

Eyes glistening with a sparkle of new life, Albus leaned his head forward. “I’m all ears, Severus.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translations In order:
> 
> Nai mitéra. eímai edó = Yes mother, I am here
> 
> ti mikrí theá mou = my little goddess
> 
> I kóri mou = My daughter
> 
> Nai mitéra, eímai akóma edó = Yes mother, I am still here
> 
> O to koritsáki mou. Den écho polý chrono = Oh my baby girl. I don’t have much time left.
> 
> Mamá = mom
> 
> O glykiá kóri mou, pós se agapó.” = Oh my sweet daughter, how I love you.
> 
> Min stamatísete poté na agapáte tin kardiá sas. Ftáste se ekeíno pou agapáte kai zíste mia zoí chorís na lypásai = Don’t ever stop loving with your heart. Reach out to the one you love and live a life with no regrets
> 
> Thymitheíte óti tha parakolouthó pánta páno sas. S'agapó = Remember that I will always be watching over you. I love you
> 
>  
> 
> Alright my lovelies! Please don’t forget to review and leave me a wonderful comment! Or private message me! I greatly appreciate any and all feedback! Much love!
> 
> Chocobocolina :3


	8. To Grieve and to Love - Part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: So I wasn’t trying to rush this chapter but when the ideas flow, you gotta write! I’m not particularly happy with the way this chapter turned out except for the ending. With Part 1 and 2, they total in almost 14,000 words. I’m glad I split them in two, but I still feel something is off with this chapter. 
> 
> Thank you to everyone who has reviewed/faved/following this story. When I receive these emails, it makes me really happy and I appreciate everyone who takes their time to read each chapter. Seriously, it means more than I can state. 
> 
> Disclaimer: I only own Aurora and any other OC’s.

Friday had appeared within the blink of an eye, and before Aurora knew what had happened throughout the week since her mother passed, the solemn witch found herself staring into a mirror that stood in the corner of her room. Her usual bright expression was replaced with a neutral façade, her eyes slightly red and puffy from the mourning she had endured throughout the last several days. Aurora stared into her reflection, her lips somewhat lifted as she stared at the chosen attire. 

Her soft, chocolate brown hair was gently braided, beginning at the nape of her neck and flowed all the way down to her chest; plucking each individual section of the braid, Aurora pulled, adding volume too the hairstyle with several, slightly curled strands framing her face. Her short, lace black dress with cap sleeves accentuated her curves before she placed her maroon pea coat over her shoulders. Thick black tights covered her skinny legs while she placed her feet into ankle boots. A knock upon her bedroom door tore the woman away from the mirror and she turned to see Rose standing in the doorway.

“Hey…there’s someone here to see you.”

Aurora raised an eyebrow, questioning who it could be. “Oh? Well…could you please tell them to come up here? I’m…not quite ready.”

“Of course,” Rose replied, a small smile on her lips. Turning back to her mirror, the witch glanced over her hair and smoothed several fly-aways back into place. Aurora knew she was being fussy, but the poor woman was anxious and needed something to occupy her time. Grabbing the red lipstick off her bed, she touched up her makeup, flattened her dress and levelled her tights before looking back up into the mirror to inspect her appearance. A flash of ebony caught her attention and a voice seeped into her ears before she could make the connection.

“Aurora…”

Quickly turning, Aurora widened her eyes to find Severus standing in the doorway, his neck covered in a thick scarf and his shoulders a wool cloak. Aurora froze, her mind consuming several thoughts at once, but the one that pushed itself above the others was how ruggedly handsome Severus appeared. A heat crept upon her cheeks as her heart beat quicker, as it always had whenever she caught a first glance at that man each morning. She couldn’t believe that he was here; and in her room, nonetheless!

But when she continued to stare and not say anything, Severus raised a hand and knocked on the doorway to gain her attention, though he wasn’t aware that he already acquired it. “Aurora…?” Her name on his lips pulled her out of her stupor and the witch burst from her position and ran up to the man, clinging her arms around his neck and pulling herself against his chest. The witch placed her head in the crook of his neck and wasn’t surprised when his response was to wrap his own arms around her, pulling her even closer. 

The seconds ticked by before Aurora lowered herself, putting her hands against the softness of his cloak, staring up into his eyes. For the first time since the previous week, a true smile formed upon her lips, one that reached her eyes. Her voice was a whisper as she ducked her head down and said, “I missed you, Severus…” With the touch of his fingers against her chin, the wizard in question lifted her gaze towards his.

“I missed you too, Aurora.”

Her expression grew as she reached her head upwards and kissed his cheek once again, but didn’t stutter or excuse herself unlike before; instead, Aurora pulled backwards and stated, “Thank you so much for being here…Oh! Hold on one second…” Blinking, the Potions Master stood motionless, his fingers itching to touch where her lips had just been.

She walked towards her desk and pulled a spare tissue before walking back towards Severus and dabbed his cheek, who flinched, not knowing what happened. “Bloody hell, what did you do?”

Chuckling, Aurora pulled back and showed Severus the tissue covered in her red lipstick. “I don’t normally where makeup, so I forgot it was on and marked you. Sorry.” She giggled again before tossing the tissue away and walking back towards her mirror to reapply a small amount of lipstick onto her lips that she had lost. As she looked into the mirror, she noticed Severus walking closer towards her until he had slowly placed his hands onto her hips, slightly pulling until she was against his chest. Turning in his grip, Aurora was speechless to see how close Severus was, especially when he leisurely moved his hands from her hips up to her cheeks.

With noses barely touching each other, Aurora could feel the heat of Severus’ breath caress her skin as his thumb brushed against her bottom lip. Gathering a breath in order to speak, Severus’ voice was low and deep, the vibration sending an electrical current through Aurora’s veins. “I think you look more beautiful without the makeup.” Standing there in the arms of the one she loved, time halted around the two, Aurora stared wide-eyed into Severus’ and could vaguely see how their faces progressively inched closer together. When she could feel the contour of his lips against her own, Aurora closed her eyes and waited for a moment she hadn’t experienced in a decade. 

“Aurora! It’s almost time to go!”

Opening her eyes, the two absentmindedly backed away from each other as Aurora played with her hair, walking towards the door as she yelled downstairs to Rose, “We’ll be right down!” Turning her head towards Severus, she noted the vacant look in his eye and the subtle redness that draped across his cheeks. Holding a hand over her heart, she looked away and muttered, “We do need to get going…It’s almost noon.”

With his dragonhide shoes, Severus walked across the wooden floor and bent towards Aurora; before she could turn her head fully, he gently replied her previous statement with a kiss of his own against her cheek. His hand brushed against her back as he said, “I’ll be waiting downstairs,” and then he walked down the hall and out of sight. 

Staring through the empty doorway, Aurora placed a hand on her cheek, the onslaught of emotions mixing within her heart as several tears formed in the corner of her eyes. Wiping away any sign of sadness before they could fall, Aurora grabbed the bouquet of flowers she had prepared that morning from her mother’s garden and walked downstairs. Rose watched her friend walk down the stairs and couldn’t help but smile sadly; she had done everything she could think to have Aurora smile and found it amusing that it took Severus being there for several minutes for him to accomplish the same feat. With a nod, Rose disappeared with a POP as she apparated to the cemetery, leaving both professors alone to travel individually.

With the flowers clasped tightly within one hand, Aurora grabbed Severus’ hand and smiled up at him. Before you she apparated both of them, she said, “Thank you for being here, Severus. I can’t say that enough…”

His thumb rubbed across her skin as he answered smugly, “I know.” And she stuck her tongue out at him before they apparated and were sent flying within the air, both as the wind and through it, when they found themselves standing before the grave that contained the casket of Cassandra. Rose was already standing next to them when they arrived as Aurora stared upon the grave that would hold her mother for the rest of eternity. Glancing back at the other professor, she noticed he held a questionable look upon his face.

Turning back towards the grave, she answered his question which lingered in the air. “We already buried my mother the other day. Rose supervised the whole thing as I…I couldn’t do it…”

“Sometimes…it’s easier that way,” Rose stated, as she looked towards her closest friend. Walking towards her, both females embraced each other, tears and smiles adorning their faces. “Today…allows us to speak with your mother and no one else.”

Aurora nodded as she gently removed the tears beginning to fall. “Yes. Did you want to speak first?”

“Mhm. I plan on leaving afterwards so you can have time for yourself to speak with her. I know you need it.”

“Rose…”

“No, no, don’t give me that face.” Rose attempted to be brave and smile, but with the situation, she found her tears falling as well. “Damn…” Walking towards the fresh gravestone, the caretaker knelt onto her knees and became absorbed in her own world, ignoring anyone and everything surrounding her. She had been the caretaker for Cassandra for the last five years and the mother had become a really close friend, not just a patient she was when Aurora was gone. 

Standing off to the side, Aurora turned, wanting to give her friend her respectful privacy. Severus, who never strayed from her side and, despite her already wearing a coat, wrapped the edge of his long cloak around her shoulders and pulled her close; the witch lifted her lips into a smile as she leaned her head against his shoulder.

“Severus…?” Her own voice caught Aurora by surprise.

“Yes, Aurora?” He tilted his head down to find her eyes shut tightly, as if she wanted to shield her vision from the world before her. 

“It hurts…why does everything hurt so much?” Her spare hand squeezed his tightly, and the professor couldn’t help but squeeze her fingers without having to say anything. The wizard, though he wanted to say something, couldn’t find the words to do so. He knew people who had lost loved ones; hell, his own parents were gone, but the wizard hadn’t concerned about the death of his father, though his mother’s death did concern the man, Severus felt relieved when they had passed. Tobias and Eileen had brought nothing but pain and suffering upon his childhood, he had no concept what it was like to grow in a household where both parents loved the child unconditionally.

“Aurora, I…”

“No, I understand Severus, I don’t expect you to say anything; sometimes…there’s nothing that can even be said.”

Looking down at the woman, Severus looked back and thought about the conversation they had at the hospital about what he had done. Back then, Severus knew he had been an ass, if that was even the best way to describe his attitude towards Aurora. For ten long years, Severus wished he could go back and erase everything that he said and kept Aurora by his side; being with her in that moment allowed the wizard to realize how much better of a man he was, simply by being in her presence. 

With that specific thought in his head, Severus eventually replied with, “I want to take all of your pain away, Aurora. Is there something I can do…?”

With tears in her eyes and the most beautiful expression upon her face, Aurora stood until their noses were touching once more before admitting, “Please don’t ever leave me. Even if we just remain friends, don’t leave. You were my first real friend and besides Rose, you’re the only person I’m really close to…you’re the only one I trust.”

As his mouth opened to say something, anything, Rose appeared by their side, sniffling as tears coursed down her cheeks. Though she was clearly upset, a bright smile held the female together as she said, “I gave my peace, Aurora. Thank you for allowing me this moment with you mother.”

Looking up at Severus, she indicated for him to grab the flowers – which he did – and wrapped her arms around her closest female friend. They embraced each other for several moments before pulling away. “Rose, it has been an honor that you were my mother’s caretaker. When I was away, she would always speak highly of you and how you made her situation happy. You were never just my mother’s caretaker; you were a member of this family.”

“Your mother recently told me the same thing. I am still so sorry for your loss, Aurora. Your mother was a magical person despite not having come from our world.”

This caused the witch to smile. “Your words have made her smile, I am sure of it. Now…you remember what we spoke of earlier this week?”

Rose nodded. “I do, and I cannot thank you enough for being gracious. But…agh!” The female pulled several tissues from her jacket pocket and dabbed her eyes, laughing all the while. “I know this is a sad moment, but I am so tired of crying. How about you?” She asked as she handed Aurora a tissue.

“I agree. I don’t know how long I’ll be here but…”

“No, you take as much time as you need, alright? And Severus?” Turning towards the stoic professor, Rose stretched her hand out and they shook in understanding. “Severus, it was very nice to meet you, considering the circumstances. I’m betting you already know this, but please look after Aurora when you both return to Hogwarts. She’s a very special girl.” Simply nodding in response, Rose gave one last smile before she apparated and was gone. Knowing that it was now or never, Aurora stepped away from her position to stand in the same position Rose just occupied. Looking down, Aurora read the gravestone that was now the only marker left that proved her mother had once been alive:

Here Lies  
Cassandra Helen Warrington  
Beloved Wife and Mother  
1944 – 1991  
“Love is composed of a single soul inhabiting two bodies”

Slowly, Aurora traced her fingers over the stone engraving over her mother’s name. Long ago, Cassandra had told her daughter that she did not want her maiden or first married name upon her gravestone; she was loved and only loved her second husband and wanted to carry on his name, even in death. The witch remembered that she assured her mother that she would uphold this promise, and was proud she did so. Reading the quote beneath the dates, the witch laughed, proud that her mother had a way of expressing her love in both life and in death. Noticing that Severus had knelt by her side, she grasped the flowers from his hand before separating the bouquet into two and placing the first at the base of the gravestone and the second on the gravestone to the left. 

“Love is composed of a single soul inhabiting two bodies…” Severus read from the stone, one eyebrow raised in question as the quote was not familiar. 

“That’s a quote by Aristotle, an ancient Greek philosopher. My mother loved his works, even reading them to me when I was a little girl.” Severus looked at her quizzically. “What?”

“What does it mean?”

“You’re a professor, can’t you figure it out?” Severus narrowed his eyes as Aurora gently nudged her shoulder against his. “Hey, I was only jesting. The quote is based off of an ancient Greek myth.” Noticing his eyes bore into hers, he nodded when she asked if wanted to know the story. “Well, the story goes that in the beginning, all humans were round and large, each with four arms and four legs. One day, Zeus decided to split all humans apart, thus making all humans then have what we have today – two arms and two legs. From that day on, the humans searched throughout the world so they would feel loved and whole once again because they found their soul mate; this quote is supposedly based on that.”

“You and your mother…are very much into Greece, aren’t you?”

“Severus…you know I’m half-Greek, right?”

“No, you never told me that.”

“Didn’t you ever wonder why my name was hyphened, as ‘Aurora-Nyx’?”

“No. I don’t question people’s names; look at mine, my parents decided to name me Severus.”

“Hey, I love your name.”

“Tch…”

“Seriously, I’ve always loved it.”

“Whatever,” he scoffed. “So…if you’re half-Greek, were you and your mother speaking Greek?”

Aurora’s eyes softened as she remembered. It had only been a few days ago, but the witch had no idea that the last time she would speak with her mother in the language that symbolize their heritage. “Yes, my mother taught me from a young age. It’s been tradition in my family to name all the female’s after an individual from Grecian history. With my mother loving both Greek and Roman mythology, she hyphened my name. ‘Aurora’ is the Roman Goddess of dawn, and ‘Nyx’ is the Greek Goddess for night. She used to always tell me that she loved both names so much, but still wanted to carry on tradition, that she named me both. She also used to tell me that I was her night and day, this is why she named me thus.”

Grasping her hand, Severus could tell that she had difficulty explaining her name as her breathing quickened the more she spoke, along with the occasional crack in her voice. “Your mother really loved you, Aurora.”

“I know. But…it’s hard to feel that you deserve their love when one hated you.” Looking over at him, she gave him a smile, but the wizard knew that it was all a façade. He knew she was hurting underneath and wanted her to let him in; though the man couldn’t be a hypocrite. He was letting Aurora in a smidgen at a time, but knew that he shouldn’t pressure the woman. “If it’s alright, could I have a few moments with her? I…I think I’m ready to say goodbye.”

“Take your time.” When Aurora knew that he was far away, but still close enough to make her feel safe, she once again looked upon her mother’s grave, sucked in a deep breath through her nose, and attempted to speak, knowing that there were things on her mind that she had to say.

“Mom…I can’t believe that this is really happening… Just a few months ago, you and I were in your garden preparing the soil to plant your favorite fall flowers. This morning I went and picked the ones that bloomed the brightest. I had a hard time choosing, all were so bright and colorful, just like you, mamá.” A hand was placed over her mouth as Aurora knew that the waterworks were forming once more. How many times had she cried this week? How many tears did she have to shed to mourn her mother? She knew the say ‘time will heal all wounds,’ but what about the fresh wounds when your grief is still new?

“You were always the bravest woman I knew, mamá. There were…” Aurora sniffled, pulling spare tissues Rose had placed within her pocket. “There were some things I witnessed when I was younger. I saw how Mark, my real father, hurt you. You always thought that you had tucked me into bed, ready to go to sleep, but there were times I snuck down just to make sure you were ok. Oh, mamá, you withstood all his beatings, al the nights he drank too much, and it was all just to protect me, wasn’t it? I remember the times he beat me too; you did…e-everything you could to s-stop him. I knew that t-then and I most definitely know that n-now. I was s-so s-scared and afraid that he would kill us…but one day you decided enough and enough and left him. Mom…I wish I was brave enough to tell you this when you were still here but…I probably wouldn’t be alive if it wasn’t for you. You made me the woman I am today, all because you never stopped protecting or loving me. I never knew what it was like to be loved by my father, but with you, I never needed to.”

All the while she was speaking, Severus could hear every word, every detail loud and clear as he watched Aurora give her peace. He had never known that her father used to abuse her, just as his own father had. Closing his eyes, Severus could see the empty beer bottles surrounding his father’s chair, and how he used to attack his mom, and when he was bored, how he would attack Severus as well, both verbally and physically. Thankfully, Hogwarts had been his escape for seven years when he beatings increased, but the wizard what Aurora had at the time? Just thinking of someone laying a finger on the beautiful woman sent Severus into such a rage; he felt as if he needed to know everything that the man put his own daughter through. Before he could think more on the matter more, Aurora’s voice seeped through his ears and he was once again drawn to what she needed to say. 

“Mom…there’s more that I wanted to say, but please know this: I love and miss you, so much…You were my best friend, my partner in crime when we went shopping, but most importantly, y-you’re the r-reason…the r-reason…” The witch hiccupped as her sobs caused the inability to speak; she calmed her breathing before continuing. “You’re the reason I didn’t let my father win. He made m-me feel so worthless, that I was lower than dirt. I w-wanted to end it all…but you taught me about strength and how I needed to see and believe in who I was, not what other’s saw in me. 

But above all, mamá, thank you for never giving up on me. Thank you for allowing me to attend Hogwarts when we knew nothing of the world of magic. You were so understanding and willing to let me enter a new world, just so I could experience something that made me happy.” Standing to her feet, Aurora brushed the dirt off her tights before she then placed her hand atop the gravestone. “You will forever be missed, but never forgotten.” Taking in a deep breath, Aurora let the remaining tears fall so she could turn and brave the new world that stood before her feet. A world without the existence of her mother; she was deathly afraid, as if she now had no one to guide her on the rest of her journey. But Cassandra taught her daughter everything she knew, leaving Aurora in two different worlds with the knowledge to not only survive, but to live. 

As the grieving witch turned, her eyes softened as they fell upon Severus, who had diligently been watching the woman as she spoke her peace to her mother. But what the witch was not expecting were the two individuals standing next to the Potions Master. Clamping a hand over her mouth to suppress yet another, unwelcomed gasp, Aurora ran towards the new individuals and wrapped her arms around Minerva and Albus, a bright, shinning smile grew on her face when the realization dawned on the witch.

Pulling back and erasing and sadness that was left upon her face, Aurora looked at the Headmaster and a fellow professor. “What’re you two doing here? Shouldn’t you be at school?!”

Minerva hushed the woman before pulling her in for another hug. “Everything’s ok, as we won’t be gone long. We were informed that today was when you were burying your mother, and we wanted to pay our respects.”

This caused Aurora to tilt her neck to the side. “But…who told you? The only person I told was…” Turning in Severus’ direction, she noticed the intent stare he was giving her, his posture was tensed, but his eyes surrendered to her. 

Their interaction caused Albus to chuckled as he admitted, “Severus explained it all to us, so we decided to stop and give you our regards.” The Headmaster noticed the look the previous student gave, but shook his head. “No, we wanted to stop by, my dear.”

The witch couldn’t contain the happiness that now flooded her heart and she found herself laughing, as the other three individuals watch closely to see if she was alright. Aurora continued to chuckle until she grabbed her sides, as her eyes teared up for a different reason other than to cry. “Oh, you guys! I don’t think you understand how happy this has made me!” Looking at each one individually, Aurora smiled and, for the first time that week, felt that everything was going to be just fine – that she would survive within this world. As she spoke with Minerva and Albus about her mother, and answered all the questions they had for her, Aurora was unaware that the one individual she was not speaking with was watching her the entire time. With arms crossed over his chest, Severus watched as the smile she bore grew bigger and wider; he knew that she was happy, and the professor internally smiled.

Looking at Cassandra’s grave, Severus thought about the only conversation he had with Aurora’s mother. At the time, it had seemed weird to pledge to her mother that he would protect Aurora, but Severus would never go back on the promise he made to Cassandra. Regardless of the fact that she passed away or if she was still living, Severus would make the same pledge over and over if it was the only way to prove how much he loved this woman. 

Moving his gaze back over to Aurora, he could see the redness fill her cheeks as her personality and liveliness was coming back from hiding in the dark for several days. His eyes scanned over her attire and was vaguely aware that he shouldn’t be having the sexual thoughts about the poor woman, considering where they were, but that didn’t stop the wizard from grazing his eyes over her legs, up to the shortness of her clothing, and the bare lace that spanned across her chest. Feeling as if a pair of eyes were on her, Aurora turned to see Severus still focusing his attention on her. She smiled up at him in which he returned the favor by barely lifting the corner of his mouth; but the difference was enough for Aurora to notice and she cherished the moment, knowing that he would only do it for her.

~ oOo ~

Later that night, Aurora found herself sitting in one of the armchairs she had placed in her personal quarters at Hogwarts, looking back on how the rest of the day had turned; Albus and Minerva had spent almost an hour with her and asked different questions about her mother while giving their sympathies. Aurora didn’t need her fellow colleagues to give their respects, but the kind thought had Aurora realize that she definitely wasn’t alone anymore, despite what she had felt through the last several years. When they departed, as they had to return to the school, Severus returned with Aurora to her home where they sat at the kitchen table and spent some time talking about her mother. 

At one point, Aurora questioned how Severus was able to be with he when he normally had several classes on Fridays, and the professor admitted that he had canceled classes just he had. The witch was appalled that he would do so because she became guilt-ridden brought her focus back to him. Severus exclaimed that one day wouldn’t hurt the students, and, in all honesty, the Potions Master admitted he was thrilled to rid himself of his dunderhead students for one day. Knowing that teaching was not Severus’ exact forte, she knew that he needed a break here-and-there to save his sanity from some of the students that were in his classes. 

She eventually dropped the subject when she stated that it was time to head back to the castle. Questioning if she was ready, the witch merely looked up at her friend and smiled. Whether the was at the castle or the home she grew up in, Aurora admitted that she would miss her mother regardless and that going back to her second home would help with the healing. 

With that, Severus held her hand through their apparition until they were close enough towards the castle. 

Once inside, he noted that it was later in the day and they had made it just in time dinner. At that moment, Aurora’s stomach growled with the intensity of a hundred lions roaring for their meal; she gave an embarrassed smile to Severus and admitted that she hadn’t been eating properly all week and, on some days, barely remembered to eat at all. The wizard wanted to scold the witch then-and-there, but remembered where he was and simply scowled in her direction and called her a dunderhead for her stupidity. The comment merely made the witch laughed as they made their way towards the Great Hall. 

When they entered, they were met by several other staff members when walked up towards Aurora and expressed their sympathies. When the students gradually arrived and resumed their seats, several noticed their professors returned; their waves and smiles made the witch in question giddy on the inside as she returned their smile and a wave of her own. Severus smirked next to her, but quickly hid the expression as he drank his pumpkin juice. When Albus stepped towards his podium he gave a small pre-dinner toast before turning towards Aurora; as he turned back towards the students, he spoke gently where he voiced that Professor Warrington had returned because she had a death in the family and asked the students to bow their heads in silence.

Aurora gasped when she noticed all students, even those who occasionally caused trouble in her classroom, bowed their heads. She could feel a tear course down her cheek as she was not expecting such a student body to be so humble and kind. Quickly, she stood from her seat and thanked both the students and staff from the bottom of her heart and that her mother was now resting peacefully, no longer suffering as she had for several years. 

Though the beginning of dinner was appreciated by the witch, her smile eventually turned neutral as she could feel her muscles slow and the smile fade. There is only so much happiness someone can contain within their heart with the pain is still so fresh.

The meal was over in what seemed to be several seconds, and next thing she knew, Aurora was changed into her sweats with a shot glass in one hand and the rest of her fire-whiskey in the other. Down the third shot glass of the burning liquid, she looked at the clock, she had barely noticed she’d been alone for almost an hour before she heard her portrait state that Severus wanted to speak with her. Allowing the man to enter, the wizard stepped into her quarters to see his friend’s condition.

“Aurora?” Severus questioned her name as he neared the chair she was sitting in. Noticing the alcohol and the emptiness of her expression, the wizard grabbed both bottle and glass, placing them on the table before kneeling in front of her. “What’re you drinking for?” Severus found himself asking gently despite the ache he felt inside for her. 

Opening her mouth to speak, Aurora found that it didn’t matter what she said, drinking away the pain was never the answer and she had only experimented one other time when she found that her step-father passed away while she was at school. Rubbing a hand across her face, Aurora could feel the after effects of the minimal alcohol she had consumed. “It just hurts…” she eventually whispered. 

Scowling, Severus responded, “So you then drown yourself with alcohol?”

“I only had three shots!”

“Aurora, the bottle is half empty. The wrapper is on the table! You drank half a bottle of fire-whiskey?”

“Wait…really?” Looking around Severus’ body, the witch noticed that, indeed, she had consumed nearly half the contents of the whiskey. She growled at herself, not paying attention to the amount she had been drinking. “Bloody hell…I just wanted a few shots.”

With the scowl still on his face, but with a gentle voice, he asked, “How’re you feeling right now?”

“I actually tolerate my alcohol pretty well, I just…feel fuzzy, but…it’s not from the drink. Everything still hurts; all that I look at reminds me of my mother.”

“Aurora, look at me.” When she refused and turned her head away from shame, the wizard grasped her chin and forced her to look at him. Damn this woman and her stubbornness. But that look…No, Aurora, don’t give me that look… Taking a breath, Severus said, “At least you’re mourning your parents. When I discovered my parents were gone, I was barely phased at their deaths. I feel no remorse, no regrets, nothing at the thought that they are no longer here. But you…” Letting go of her chin and grasping her hand, Severus placed hers over her heart and held his on top. Her heartrate increased as she looked down at their hands before meeting his eyes, but what Aurora didn’t know was Severus’ was beating just as fast, as if they were mirroring the other. “You have a heart, Aurora; you feel everything around you. You see, you feel, you express and you love. This is who you have always been, since the day I met you. That pain you feel? That’s your heart saying you care.”

Turning her head away, Aurora’s cheeks burned; she knew Severus was right, her mother had told her the same concept throughout her life. But why did she have to feel so strongly? Why her? Why must everything come with a painful price that she must endure just to know that she cared? Severus says I love and I feel, but is it too much? The witch internally criticized herself, but stopped and widened her eyes when the words that were spoken from Severus’ mouth pulled her out of her reverie. 

“At least you have a heart.”

“No!” she all but yelled. 

With both hands, she grasped Severus’ face and leaned forwards, close enough to feel his breath against her lips. “Don’t ever say you don’t have a heart, Severus. Just…don’t.”

“Aurora…you don’t know what you’re talking about!”

“Yes I do!” Holding his hand against her heart, she dropped hers to his; their beats matched as one. Aurora could see the strain on Severus’ face, but she did not let go. “Severus…I feel and you feel; I see and you see; I love…and I know you love too. Our childhood and lives have been different, but we breath the same and we live the same.”

Narrowing his eyes, Severus glared in her direction, but knew that she was to stand her ground. “At least you’re mourning. What child doesn’t mourn for their own parents?!”

“The kind that was abused!”

Silence. 

Breathing hard, Aurora didn’t drop her hand from his chest, she wanted to keep it there, the beating of his heart through his thick robes was comforting. It reminded her that, at least, he was alive and was not going to leave her anytime soon. But she couldn’t look at his face; her vision remained on the sculpted neck hidden beneath the collar of his robes. Swallowing the lump in her throat, she rolled her eyes in attempt to stop the few droplets of water that fell; but these weren’t tears for her, these were tears for him.

“You remember.”

“Of course I remember.” She moved her gaze to meet his, whose were wide and frightened. Severus felt as if he was an open book. Aurora was the only person who knew of his childhood and the way his father had treated him, but even that didn’t stop the vulnerability seeping through his veins. “You and I are just alike, Severus. I…I was abused by my real father when I was younger too.”

“I know…” It was her eyes who widened this time, but he answered her question before she could even ask. “Your mother accidentally slipped when she spoke to me the night she died. I didn’t press for anything but…I also heard when we were at the cemetery this afternoon.”

“Tch…” the witch said as she closed her eyes. Grinding her teeth, she swallowed her fear and stated, “Severus…I believe you have a heart. You endured all that pain as a child and still lived.”

Severus tried to pulled away but her grip was strong. “Look where it landed me, Aurora. I became a Death Eater! I’ve become a terrible man! I’ve killed, Aurora, murdered people in cold blood. You say we’re alike? Then why did our futures turn out so opposite of each other?”

“We all make mistakes, Severus. Our past does not define us; we define ourselves. Sitting before me, I see a brilliant wizard who has suffered greatly through his life. But I see a wonderful man whose loyalty stretches farther than the sun on the horizon.” Laying her forehead against his, Aurora breathed slowly, hoping that her words somehow reached the wizards mind. “A person without a heart wouldn’t stay with someone going through the pain of losing a family member. Severus, your heart speaks louder than you let yourself hear.”

Pulling away, Severus grazed her cheek with his thumb, his eyes scanning hers, trying to understand just what this female saw in him. He wanted to believe her, he knew he should believe her, but the choices his younger self made had the wizard questioning himself. 

“What is your heart trying to tell you, Severus?”

Ignoring the increased rate he felt within his chest, Severus scowled and resorted to sarcasm. “It says you’re annoying me.” Knowing his statement would anger his friend, Severus was dumbfounded to see a smile on Aurora’s face. Wrapping her arms around his neck, she pulled the man in for a tight embrace, nuzzling her face into his shoulder. 

“Oh, you meanie,” she replied softly. 

Without a second thought, Severus wrapped his arms around her, seeking the comfort he found when she was against him. Their embraces were becoming a norm; before, Severus scoffed at the idea of intimate contact, even the thought of hugging Lily was alienated from his mind. But with Aurora, she somehow erased all his doubts, worries, fears, pains and anxieties. He felt as if he was a clean slate when she stood next to him, that his crimes could be so easily forgiven. Tightening the grip he had on her shirt, Severus licked his lips and opened his mouth to speak. As he gained the courage to do so, the wizard could feel Aurora’s limbs slack as her body molded against his more. Looking down at her face, Severus couldn’t help but smirk when he realized her condition.

The damn woman fell asleep on me. 

Chuckling, the wizard placed one arm under her legs and stood, making sure that Aurora’s head stayed in the crook of his neck. As this wasn’t the first time Severus carried Aurora to her room, he hoped that it wouldn’t be the last. Grateful that her bedroom door was already open, he walked straight towards her bed and laid her on top of the covers, carefully pulling the comforter under her feet before pulling it over her body. Aurora moaned slightly as she rolled onto her side, facing Severus. Kneeling down, the wizard whisked a few stray hairs behind her ear, gazing and admiring the beauty Aurora held. Severus was astounded that someone was Aurora told him he had a heart. He’d been told throughout his life that he didn’t by numerous people, but hearing her say otherwise made the wizard feel that it was true. 

Daring himself to do so, Severus leaned towards Aurora and pecked her forehead with his lips, lingering a few seconds longer. Standing, the man didn’t even make it towards the door before he heard Aurora’s gentle voice call out to him. As he turned back, he noticed that she had rolled to her other side, curled in a ball, her soft breathing indicating that she was now relaxed. Grabbing the door, he turned to exit before her voice once again caught him off guard. This time, it froze the man in his spot. 

“I love you, Severus.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright my friends, that is Part 2! I hope it was what people were expecting – thinking – hoping? Whichever, please leave me a review and let me know! All comments make me dance around my living room, in which I almost trip on my cats.
> 
> And, there were several songs I listened to that helped construct this chapter so here they are (I do no own these videos, these were straight from YouTube!). And yes, I’m addicted to Attack on Titan so of course there is an AMV for Levi – in which I just discovered this song, which speaks levels to me personally <3
> 
> Levi Ackerman – On My Own (AMV)  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=47VsfzmyGic
> 
> Terra’s Theme (Orchestral with Lyrics)  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Gax5ob68L3A
> 
> Kingdom Hearts II – Dearly Beloved [Extended w/ DL Link] https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=TG1pRNQAByI
> 
>  
> 
> Alright my lovelies, see you next time!
> 
> Chocobocolina :3


	9. A Christmas Worth Waiting For

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Alright peoples, that’s a wrap! This story is now concluded as a present you with the final chapter, I hope ya’ll enjoy!
> 
> Disclaimer: I only own Aurora and any other OC’s.

Severus Snape was not one to linger on a particular thought or notion if it was not a direct threat to himself or those at the school, but when it came to an individual named Aurora-Nyx, the wizards mind would not stop wandering as it unceasingly switched from one thought to the next. In the weeks since Cassandra had passed, Severus found that he and Aurora were nigh inseparable; they ate breakfast and dinner together, met after dinner every night, and spent the weekend together when they weren’t bombarded with grading papers. With the knowledge she’d obtained in Potions, Severus had asked Aurora to assist him in grading essays at the end of term when the stack was too much to handle alone. 

Though they were around each other for a majority of the week, Severus still noticed Aurora was struggling with her mother’s death. He observed how she eventually became her normal self around the beginning of December, but still lacked her lively character the wizard loved about the woman. He would occasionally find her staring off into space in her quarters, or the fireplace in his; when questioned upon the matter, Aurora admitted she was feeling stronger with every new day, but still felt off and couldn’t explain why. But as the Holiday Break grew closer, Aurora continued to relay the same answer whenever she was asked by her friend, but Severus knew that it was just an excuse. 

She was hiding something, he knew, but didn’t want to press the issue. She was still in mourning and needed this time for herself. 

What Severus wasn’t aware of was Aurora had left her personal chambers during the middle of the night the first week she was back at Hogwarts. Using an Illusion Charm, because, sadly, she didn’t have an Invisibility Cloak, Aurora walked within the castle for several hours. Aurora wove in and out of corridors, scanned numerous books while in the library – even sneaking into the Restricted Section for “shits and giggles” – before wandering down a familiar corridor and magically unlocking a specific door she had discovered whilst still a student herself. As the old door creaked open, Aurora shut it quietly behind her before her vision stared off into the desolate classroom, a place that had been vacant for some time. And in the far corner, stood the testament to her late-night stroll. 

The Mirror of Erised. 

With a small smile appearing upon her lips, Aurora guided her hand over the carvings on the side of the mirror, noticing that it had, obviously, collected large volumes of dust since she had last seen the mirror. Sitting on the floor, and pulling her legs against her chest, the witch stared into the clouded reflection of the mirror. She knew what would happen, she anticipated the reaction of the mirror with what she held within her heart. 

Sitting their reminded Aurora how she first found the mirror. During her Sixth Year when her step-father passed away, she couldn’t sleep after his funeral and wandered around the classroom, wanting to be caught out of bed in hopes to relieve the pain she felt from her loss. Upon her discovery, she found the mirror and quickly discovered its ability. She was never caught, and used the mirror as a way to grieve for she saw her step-father in the glass peering at her every night she was there. Her hopes were to see him alive and healthy.

Now, nearly eleven years later as a professor, Aurora found herself seeking the same mirror to grieve for her mother; she never thought she would need the Mirror of Erised to see her mother once more. As she gripped her knees tighter, the vision before her swirled and greyed in color before the shapes of her step-father and mother appeared. Both were smiling happily, and, Aurora admitted, that she hadn’t see her mother that happy since her husband’s death. Aurora knew Cassandra loved her daughter deeply, but there was something special about two individuals loving each other romantically that cut deeper if one were to pass on. She knew her mother was in a better place, a happy place, but the witch still hoped her mother was by her side. 

She was so scared of being alone and it all began when her real father had finally pushed her mother over the edge. Mark…had been an abusive husband and father; he would beat her mother, but tended to save his fists for Aurora, who was usually attacked after he drank heavily. The night her mother decided to leave her husband was the night Mark slashed his daughter across the leg with a broken bottle, and beat her to the point where her hospital stay last several days. Cassandra had called the cops and forced Mark to leave, stating that if he wanted to see his daughter again then he better change his character, otherwise, he would lose her forever.

The man never came back nor did she ever hear from him again.

Aurora had been lost between the time her father left and when her mother remarried. Though her father had been abusive, there was still a piece of her that mourned for him, simply because he never returned. She felt used and developed a fear of people leaving her forever, but it also forced the female to understand that not everyone will treat someone the way they deserve. But when her step-father entered her life, she realized that there still were good-heartened people in the world. He was a kind and patient man, who understood her situation from the get-go and didn’t pressure Aurora as a child. Staring up at his smiling face, Aurora wished she had told him that she looked up to him as her real father. 

That is something I will regret for the rest of my life… she told herself. 

And so her daily ritual began: breakfast, classes, grading assignments, dinner, after-dinner discussions with Severus, attempt at sleeping, and, finally, her midnight stroll to look upon the wonders of the Mirror of Erised. Aurora was growing fond of seeing her parents in the stained mirror and found herself anticipating for her night’s secret events; she hadn’t even told Severus what she was doing late at night, and part of her felt guilty for doing so. 

Severus…

Just thinking of the man made the witch blush like mad! The morning after her mother’s burial, Aurora remembered waking up in her own bed, not surprised that Severus had tucked her in, but felt…strange. Strange as in…she had said something embarrassing the previous night but couldn’t, for the life of her, figure out what the bloody-hell she said! When she first saw Severus the next morning, she had prepared herself to speak with him, but the moment she sat down and noticed his face, she got cold-feet. There was a barely-there hint of blush upon the top of the wizard’s cheeks, and Aurora knew that she said something. The woman thought all day and night, but couldn’t figure it out.

So she let it go. 

With her thoughts running rampage of mourning for her mother and yearning for Severus, the poor witch was astounded that she remembered to dress herself each morning. One minute she was grieving and thinking of fond memories about her mother, and the next she was imagining the kiss she almost had with Severus in her room several weeks ago. Aurora was conflicted. It had only been a few weeks and she felt she needed to grieve for her mother more, but the pain within her was gradually subsiding, and it was gone whenever she was around Severus. He always made the gut-wrenching pain and the tears instantly disappear, and in its place? Love; absolutely, unmistakably, pure love for the wizard. 

But each night as she stared into the dusty mirror, she had to question if she was over grieving her mother and replaced her with Severus? Aurora knew that no one could ever replace the woman that was Cassandra Helen Warrington. Several days after visiting the mirror, Aurora noticed that as she was preparing to leave, the image of her parents would evaporate, and Severus would appear within the glass. And every night after, Severus would appear within the frame sooner than the previous night, until one night she came in and didn’t see her parents at all. Though she panicked because she felt that she was pushing the love for her parents out of her heart, the witch realize that wasn’t the case. She had reached a point where, though she was still saddened, she could smile while thinking of her mother and step-father though her heart wouldn’t clench.

One night, several days before Christmas, Aurora was sitting on the floor watching the mirror as usual. Severus was present in the image and he was extending his hand out towards Aurora, as if he step out of the glass and grab her. She hadn’t been there long, as her visits had grown shorter and more sporadically within the month of December and noticed another presence within the room, but didn’t turn to see who it was as she already knew.

“I see you found me. Didn’t think it would take you this long to stop by,” Aurora said as she stood from the floor.

Albus quietly chuckled as he walked towards the professor. “No, I’ve known you’ve been here from the beginning, but I knew you needed your time.” Stopping by her side, Albus gazed upon the mirror himself, possibly looking into the glass to see what he desired, but Aurora couldn’t tell for sure. “And?” he asked.

Taking a deep breath, Aurora smiled at the Headmaster. “Everything’s alright; I’m alright.”

“I am glad to hear that, Aurora. But, I see that this has become your grieving technique, has it not?”

Raising an eyebrow, she questioned in a whisper, “You knew I used to come here way back when?” Albus nodded, a mischievous glint in his eyes. “Tch, I should’ve know, you know everything.”

“Not everything, my dear.”

“Alright, almost everything.”

This made the Headmaster chuckle once more. “So, have you figured it out?” Shaking her head, she questioned his meaning. “The Mirror of Erised; what does it do?”

“It…” Moving her gaze from Albus to the mirror, Aurora had to think. Of course she knew its properties, but the entirety of its effects? “Well…every time I’ve been in front of the mirror I see something I miss, but even when I came here after the death of my step-father, my mother was there too…so it doesn’t show people you’ve lost, not necessarily. The mirror shows us what we want.” Eyes widening, the statement made Aurora think of Severus. He was not family, nor was he dead, but she was in love with the wizard and had been for some time. It seemed that he was just out of her reach, something that she couldn’t have… Realization hit her. “Albus…” She turned towards him. “Does this mirror show us what we can’t have? I mean, show us what we desire?”

Her answer made the elder wizard smile. “You are correct, my dear. Look above the glass, do you see the etched writing? What does it say?”

Fixating her eyes upon the writing, Aurora had seen the words numerous times, both when she first found the mirror and within the last few weeks, but it didn’t strike her as anything appealing, just some words that were probably in an ancient language. But heading Albus’ words, she carried examined each letter and word, from front to back – and then she saw it. You’ve got to be kidding me, she thought. 

“Wow. It says: ‘I show not your face but your heart’s desire’. I can’t believe I missed that after all this time.”

“It’s not what people tend to gaze upon when in front of the mirror. People go mad, looking into the glass Aurora. I hope you know that this mirror cannot grant you anything you wish for; it is simply a representation of what you truly seek.”

Rubbing her chin, her eyes wandered to the empty glass and watched as her parents and Severus entered the pictured. All three lingered before her parents faded and the man she loved was left behind, arms crossed with a smirk upon his face. “Can…can your heart’s desires change, Albus?”

The Headmaster thought for a moment on her question. “It’s not surprising. We’re changing all the time, I would expect our hearts to desire certain things in different times of our lives. Aurora, has your changed? Is that why you’re asking?”

Turning until she was facing the mirror, Aurora soaked in the answer to her question and knew everyone changed. But a desire, is it something that completely changes? Or does an individual’s perspective on a desire change to a particular point in time? If I had visited the mirror before my mother passed, would Severus had been the image I’d see? If so, did my parents appear as my desire because I was in mourning?

“Yes…” she answered slowly. “But…I, too, think I just answered my own question.”

Nodding, the Headmaster turned to take his leave, but as he grew closer to the door, he turned back towards Aurora and stated, “It does not do to dwell on dreams and forget to live, Aurora, remember that.”

“Sir…?” Aurora walked in his direction, not knowing what Albus meant by his statement. But she could see the smirk on his face and the way his eyes twinkled, and she knew that it was not a good sign. 

“Dreams are just dreams, Aurora. But we can always turn what we wish for into reality. Surely there is something you could do about yours?” Albus cast his eyes again towards the mirror and Aurora followed his gaze, but as she turned back to question further his intent, the witch noticed that the Headmaster was gone, causing the witch to smirk at the Headmaster’s astonishing abilities. Taking a deep breath, Aurora closed her eyes and envisioned the mirror within her mind, instead of physically glancing upon it on last time. Grasping the door, Aurora walked out into the cold, stone corridor and smiled as she trekked through the castle as she made her way back towards her quarters. Since returning to the castle after he mother passed, Aurora welcomed her bed and fell into a blissful slumber with a smirk on her face and a certain wizard in her dreams. 

~ oOo ~

A majority of the students had gone home for the Holiday Break and Aurora felt guilty to not see some of her students for two weeks. Granted she loved all her students, though some worked harder than others, but it was difficult living within the same castle with the students she taught. But Aurora took each day with a smile on her face as she relaxed within her chambers with a mug of hot cocoa, the comfort of her fireplace, and a copy of Homer’s The Iliad; it was a book she read every Christmas. She had asked Hagrid earlier in the month to help her find the perfect tree for her classroom, and they had gone out into the snow, with Sapphire in tow, to find the perfect tree that would compliment her quarters. It would be the first Christmas without her mother, and although she had accepted the fact, she wanted to find the best tree to honor her mother who absolutely loved Christmas. They had found a perfect three-foot tree and Aurora spent the rest of the day placing different colored ribbons on its limbs.

In the time between break started and Christmas Eve, Aurora and Severus were around each other day and night. They worked on grading their students final together, discussed their class and other various topics. Aurora felt as if she was finally the person she was several weeks ago. It had taken some time, and a very patient Severus to deal with her grieving moods, but she was happy and smiling and talkative, if not more so. Both witch and wizard went to bed each night, excited for the next day so they could see each other once more, thought neither knew the other felt the exact same. Occasionally, their stares lingered at each other longer, their hands reached out to touch or simply be near the other, and Severus found himself hugging Aurora from behind more than once, which surprised the wizard to no end. 

Knowing that Christmas was in several days, Severus found himself pacing in his bedroom, questioning and thinking of what he should give to Aurora as a present. The wizard had been thinking for nearly an hour, as well as the entire month, but still hadn’t thought of the best gift to give the most precious woman in his life. His list of consisted of: enchanted flowers, a blanket, perfume that never emptied, a potions textbook (then he remembered he had given her one over the summer), money, a cloak, a gift from Zonko’s in Hogsmeade. Hell, he even considered a simple Christmas Card, but nothing was making the wizard content as he was at his wits end on deciding on something that Aurora probably wouldn’t like. 

Taking a seat on the edge of his bed, Severus held his head in his hands and groaned. How he had gotten himself in this position baffled the Potions professor, as he never cared about getting a girl, let alone anyone, a Christmas gift; hell, he didn’t think he desired to get Lily a present this much, if at all. Think about who Aurora-Nyx Warrington was, Severus thought about her personality, her likes, dislikes, the classes she taught, what she loved, which foods were her favorites – any and everything that could give the clueless wizard some insight into the perfect present. 

I know she loves sweets, as she’s always eating something chocolate for dessert after dinner… And she’s just like me with Potions, but she prefers making concoctions for medicinal uses. She loves black and blue, she has a pet dragon, but what the bloody-hell could I get for Sapphire that’s really for Aurora? Groaning, Severus stood to his feet and walked out to the front of his quarters and stood near the fireplace, thinking about the conversation he had with Aurora the first night of term. Gods…the woman is so beautiful, what can I give her…?

Glancing around his room, Severus noticed that his desk was cluttered with spare parchments, broken quills, bottles of ink and other various objects. But that was when he noticed the bookcase in the far-off corner. Smiling, the man walked over to read the titles of his own novel, but all focused on potions, as he had extra copies for each year, though he never used them, and other texts that focused on specific used of potion ingredients and others. Sighing, Severus felt closer to his answer, but still had no idea with what he should do with books. 

The woman loves books, absolutely loves to read anything and everything she can. She once told me that she still had books she left at home, but the majority in her room was what she brought over; and her quarters are covered in filled bookcases. But what can I do with books…wait.

Grabbing a random book from a shelf, Severus flipped its pages, uninterested in the books subject, but the book itself. Smirking, Severus shut the novel and placed it back on the shelf, the wizard grabbed his gloves, scarf and heavy cloak and headed outside the castle and into the open grounds, preparing to apparate to Diagon Alley, the appropriate place where he needed to go.

I just hope she likes this, he thought as he was sent away.

~ oOo ~

As Christmas Eve landed on the calendar, Aurora was excited for the evening and what was to happen. She had returned to her quarters early that afternoon to find a letter awaiting on her desk with her name written on it; the writing, of course, belonged to one Severus Snape. The wizard had asked for the witch to join him for a Christmas dinner, just for the two of them, as there would be a feast for the staff and remaining students the following evening. The letter had stated nothing more, but nonetheless caused Aurora to feel giddy on the inside as she immediately grabbed the present from her room that was for Severus. She had spent days upon days thinking of what to get the man, but damn he was just too hard!

But with the box wrapped in navy paper and twine for a big, fabulous bow, Aurora’s heart thumped away as her nerves grew. She had no idea how the Potions wizard would react, but she felt that this was something to give him, as it came from the bottom of her heart. 

The card asked Aurora to meet Severus in his quarters around six, which gave the witch an hour to prepare. Running into her closet, Aurora sorted through all her clothing, wanting, needing to find the right outfit to wear for that night. Growling, Aurora knew that she had something hiding amongst her clothes, but couldn’t find what she was looking for. Nearly ten minutes later, the witch emerged from her closet, the entire floor covered with scarves, hats, shirts, and jeans. Waving her hand, the fallen clothing returned to their original position, leaving behind a clean closet with the specific dress in her hand. Removing her clothing, Aurora lifted the dress over her head and smiled as the gentle fabric shimmied down her waist. 

As she was wanting to be bold and daring, Aurora stared at her reflection in the mirror, her mouth open in surprise as she fiddled with the dress’ material. The dress was a one-shoulder on the left side, with lace for the sleeve running down towards her wrist, the same lace pattern covered the entirety of the clothing. The lace color was deep red, whereas the lining underneath was pure black; Aurora had never felt sexier, which was the feeling she wanted to achieve for tonight. She knew, obviously, that nothing was going to happen between her and Severus, but she still wanted to show off the curves she owned and flaunt what her mother gave her. Grasping her hair, Aurora pulled the mass in a sloppy bun, allowing several loose strands to frame her face; she was going for simple and graceful, and in studying her reflection, felt she had achieved the look. 

Throwing her heavy cloak over her shoulders, Aurora grabbed the fairly large wrapped present and left her quarters. Severus’ chambers weren’t far from her own, but considering the temperature within the castle was affected by the middle of winter, the depths of the dungeon were freezing. Reaching his portrait, she stated her name and the figure opened the door, allowing her entrance. Stepping inside the front room, Aurora noticed Severus wasn’t there, but her vision did notice his small table decorated with a feast for the two of them. Setting her gift down, she called for her friend, questioning where he could be. The man in question opened the door to his bedroom and stepped out; Aurora was taken back.

Severus’ hair was still damp, as it he recently had a shower in preparation for the evening. His hair looked fresh and his clothes weren’t wrinkled; Aurora knew that he was presenting himself in this manner just for her, and the smile that formed on her face couldn’t be concealed, neither the blush filling her cheeks. 

“I see you made it then,” Severus stated, his eyes not meeting hers. Aurora could tell something was off with his expression, but she brushed the matter aside. 

“Of course, I wouldn’t miss this, Severus.” Pointing at the table, she asked, “Did you have the cooks in the kitchen make this?”

Shaking his head, Severus walked towards her, his eyes glancing at the food on the table. “I made this.”

“You did? Oh, everything looks delicious, I’m hungry!” Smiling, Aurora glanced at Severus who held his hand out.

“Here, let me take your cloak.” Suddenly feeling nervous, Aurora slowly opened her cloak to slid the thick fabric off her body; cheeks darkening, she avoided the wizards gaze. What she didn’t know was Severus glanced up and down at her dress, his eyes widening at what he saw. Bloody hell…this woman is beautiful. Taking the fabric from her hands, Severus placed her cloak with his, then pulled back her chair so she could take a seat. 

“Oh, why thank you, Severus.” She sat and admired the food before her. Roasted chicken, stuffing, potatoes, vegetables and bread; she glanced up at Severus to find he had been watching her. “I didn’t know you could cook, Severus. This looks amazing. Let’s dig in!”

And so, their personal Christmas dinner began. They feasted and conversed, drank and spoke of anything that crossed their minds. Severus was talking the way he usually did, but Aurora noticed that he rarely looked at her directly; he had been off since she’d arrived and it made the witch question if she had done something. Did I say something? Does he…not like my dress? Or could it be the Holidays? I know he stayed home during the break as a student each year, so what could it be…? Aurora pondered throughout the dinner, but was still happy regardless that Severus was acting different. The food was delicious and was very impressed that her friend could cook, she would remember this fact for the future if she wanted a wonderful meal made by her best friend. 

Before she knew it, Aurora was full of amazing food and her smile wouldn’t leave because she was genuinely happy. She was having a great time, despite the gnawing anxiety that developed in her stomach through dinner, she was excited to Severus her gift. The witch knew that it was something he probably wouldn’t use, she was simply hoping that the wizard would consider the thought; her fingers had been crossed all evening. 

With a wave of his wand, Severus cleared the table of leftovers, though there were barely any, and stood from the table, extending his hand for Aurora to grasp. Placing her tiny hand in his, Aurora was aware of the softness his hands felt, despite the coarseness his skin appeared to have; butterflies shot through her body from head to toe, and she turned her look away as she stood. His hands found her hips and pulled her in close. Aurora could smell the sweetness of the wine they shared on his breath as it tickled her lips. Wanting to lean forward, Aurora desired to kiss Severus, how she longed to feel his lips upon her own, him stroking her cheek while she played with his long hair. Gods, how she loved his long hair!

“Aurora.” Though her heels gave her an additional height, she still had to glance upwards to meet Severus’ black orbs. With cheeks darkening, Aurora smiled, stating that he had her attention. “I…I have a present for you. I know tomorrow is technically Christmas, but…may I give it to you?”

Slightly jumping in her heels, Aurora giggled. “Yes, yes! Oh my, isn’t this exciting!” Moving away from Severus, she grabbed her present from where she placed it and held the perfectly wrapped box in her arms as she walked back towards the wizard. “I have one for you as well… I can only have mine if I can give you yours.”

This caused the Potions Master to smirk. “Tch, that’s obviously how Christmas works, Aurora.”

She smacked his arm. “Oh, you tease! Don’t be so mean.”

Laying a hand against her neck, Aurora’s face dropped and her eyes widened. Severus pulled her close and whispered, “Sit on the couch while I go get your present.” 

And then he went into his room. Aurora stood stock still, all the man had to do was simply touch her and she was jelly on the floor. This man…if something ever does happen between us, I will literally DIE if he touches me…Oh man… Aurora grew nervous as she claimed the seat on his couch that had become hers over the term. Fiddling with the edge of her dress, she held the box in her lap, watching the flicker of the flames dance around the other, evaporating into the air. Though the heat from the fire was pleasant and warming, the witch knew she shouldn’t have worn the dress she picked; the lace was thin and her skin was developing goosebumps. The dungeons were always known for having a cold draft, whether it was in the middle of summer, or the dead of winter – even with a heating charm placed upon the corridors. What she wasn’t expecting was for Severus to return and place her thick coat around her shoulders as he noticed her discomfort. 

“Here, this may help,” he said as he claimed his seat next to hers. But as Aurora pulled the warm coat closer to her body, she knew that it wasn’t hers; the wool felt thicker and the smell wasn’t the normal perfume she wore. This was…

Severus’ coat.

Aurora nearly squealed, and felt as if she was sixteen again, with a major crush on the hottest boy in her grade – which hadn’t happened because she was only ever loved Severus, but the feeling was the same. Cuddling into the coat’s thickness, Aurora couldn’t contain her smile; Severus’ scent was comforting and she imagine herself falling asleep in the wool; her nose was filled with the scent of herbs, of sweat and a manly musk. The witch burned on the inside; her heart increased its beating, her breathing was labored, and her lower womanhood was on fire.

“Are you warmer?”

“Ah! Yes, I am Severus, thank you.” Her blush deepened, if that was even possible.

Severus, watching her reaction, smirked as she stared down at the wrapped present in her lap. The Potions Master wished he could read her mind. Though he had the master ability to do so, Severus promised himself that Aurora was the one individual who would not use his Legilimency on her, and he would keep that promise; despite the burning desire within to know what her mind was pondering, Severus pulled back from the use of magic. I don’t need my magic to see what’s written on her face. 

“So…who should go first?”

“Hmm…can we do mine?” Aurora swiveled on the couch, tucking one leg under the other as she faced the wizard, handing him her gift, and hoping that he would appreciate the thought. Setting his gift for her on the table, Severus admired the wrapping before carefully unlacing the twine, then broke through the navy paper. Underneath the wrapping lay the box, and once the box was open, several layers of tissue paper. Huffing at all the unnecessary layers, Severus clamped his mouth shut when he was what finally lay underneath the wrapping mess. Pulling out the thick fabric, Severus unraveled what was in his arms to find a black knitted blanket, made from warm, thick wool. The design was simple, at least from what Severus could tell, and noticed that it one of the corners there was a small, red felt heart sewn in with the letters “S&A” inside.

Pulling back, Severus turned towards Aurora who wasn’t just blushing; her face was beet red, her eyes filled with several different emotions: anxiety, excitement, but also fear. Removing the box and wrapping to place it onto the floor, Severus pulled Aurora closer, removed his coat from her shoulders, and encased the two of them in the giant width of his present. Aurora watched him closely the entire time, her heart beating at a rapid brace and she had to remember to breath before she passed out.

Placing a hand over her mouth to steady her words, Aurora exclaimed, “Severus, I want to explain my gift…”

“Don’t.” But he saw the sudden expression change on her face and rapidly used his words to finish his statement. “Not until you open my gift.”

Gazing up at him as she scooted even closer until their limbs were touching, Aurora answered. “Alright. My turn!”

Handing Aurora the small box with a simple green bow on top, Severus crossed his arms and hung his head low, but made sure to keep is attention on the female. He needed to know what she was going to say, what her expression would be. But as she pulled off the bow and placed in on top of her head, so the glue would stick to her hair, Severus’ smirk grew and he gradually raised his head. Once the box was open, Aurora noticed inside was old copy of her favorite play by Shakespeare, Hamlet. Lifting her eyes to meet Severus’ gaze, he simply stared back before tilting his head down, indicating to open the book – in which she did. Opening the hardback cover and glimpsing through the first several pages, Aurora noticed a square had been cut on the first page and extended through the books pages, almost until the end. Inside the cutout square and dangling from a very small hook on the last page was a long, black chain necklace and a pendant hanging from it; gently taking the chain off the hook, Aurora closed the book and examined the necklace in her hand.

The chain was very long; the pendant, too, was black in color with a tiny latch on the cover. Popping the latch and opening the tiny book, the ‘pages’ were silver; one side had a small, red heart in the middle and the other side had writing. Reading the words, Aurora’s eyes widened as she slowly tilted her head upwards and noticed that Severus had leaned forward, their noses almost touching once again.

“What does it say,” Severus softly demanded as he emphasized each word, the depth of his voice shook Aurora to the core. She struggled as she remembered to breath, her very being felt as if it was caught on the edge of a knife as the whirlwind of emotions reeled within her body. 

Allowing the words from her gift to be read off her lips, she quoted silently, “I love you…?”

Nodding, Severus grabbed the necklace, closed the pendant and placed it over her neck, as it fell just beneath her chest, just like she thought it would. As she looked down at her gift, Severus grasped her chin, lifting it upwards, and whispered, “Now it’s time for your second present.”

And that’s when he leaned forward, placing his lips against hers; one hand held her cheek while the other grasped her hip, wanting, needing to pull her close against his body. Eyes wide, Aurora didn’t move for several seconds before everything clicked into place; the moment she had been awaiting was upon her. As a tear of joy slid down her cheek, she grasped the front of his frock, causing Aurora to instantly moan into the kiss, pushing herself even closer to the man she loved. Severus’ hands tighten against her body and Aurora could not withhold the whirlwind of love she held for the man currently snogging the life out of her. Aurora knew this moments was what she’d secretly been wishing for Christmas; her heart fluttered, several more tears ran down from her eyes, and in order to breath, she was forced to pull away from the sexiest wizard alive. A small string of saliva connected the two before the witch brushed it aside and covered her mouth in embarrassment. She closed her eyes, savoring the moment and embedding it into her memory, she covered her mouth, unable to speak, unable to say what she wanted to reply.

Severus immediately noticed her hesitancy and grasped her face between his hands, bringing her forehead against his own. The man felt strong, for once in his life. Without asserting a sense of arrogance, the wizard knew he was a powerful wizard with insane magical capabilities; but the woman who sat before him, blushing to the point her skin was burning, allowed Severus to feel a power he had never experienced. It was something he believed to obtain when he thought his love for Lily was true, but now the man knew the truth. 

“Aurora…” the man whispered. Her attention looked upwards, her focus only on him as she was captivated by everything Severus owned. “Aurora-Nyx Warrington…I love you…” 

Swallowing the lump in her throat, the witch fought against her own tears, desperately wishing for them to not fall. The woman was undeniably happy as she screamed on the inside like a little girl waiting for her presents. Placing her own hands against Severus’ slightly stubbly cheeks, she replied in earnest, “I love you too, Severus Snape…” Leaning forward, she captured his lips in a quick, but extremely heated, kiss. 

Severus pulled back and stated, “I know.”

Eyes widening, Aurora gasped and pulled back, a hand over her heart and one over her eyes, as she attempted to glance at Severus through the tony gaps in-between her fingers. “Y-You know…? H-How do you know?!”

Smirking, Severus pulled the woman back against his chest and gently ran his fingers through her hair, knowing the technique would calm her down. “You told me, the night you buried your mother. I carried you to bed and you called for me and bluntly stated that you loved me. I…I thought you would remember, that’s why I never brought it up, I was waiting for you to say something.”

“Oh god…I knew I said something that night, I just couldn’t remember what!” Softly screaming in her hands, Aurora could hear Severus chuckle above her. “Aggghhh!” She screamed aloud and, as lightly as she could, swatted Severus across the arms while yelling, “Why didn’t you say anything?! Why did you let me I didn’t say something this serious!!”

Grasping her hands in his own, Severus pulled them towards his chest. “Because I was waiting for you to say it with your knowledge, and not me letting you know it happened when you didn’t remember. Besides, it worked better, this way…” Letting go of a hand, Severus traveled his fingers towards her cheek, fondling the softness of her unblemished skin; trailing down, Severus glided his fingers down her face, over the length of her neck, all the while Aurora leaned her head back, allowing her senses to run rampage across her body. Her blush turned sensual as small gasps and moans leaked through her lips as the wizard brushed her taut nipples through her dress as his hand grasped the pendant on her necklace.

“You’re silence gave me the brazen courage I needed to explain my feelings.”

Noticing the mix of emotions across his face, Aurora touched his cheek, gaining his attention and asked, “Severus, you…” Another tear fell. “You really love me…?”

Severus, catching the few tears that fell, nodded, his eyes switching from gazing upon her lips to watching the beautiful color of her eyes. “Yes…Aurora-Nyx, I never stopped loving you. I…was too much of a dunderhead to see how much I fucked up before.”

“But…but what does this mean for us? What happens now…?”

Smirking devilishly, Severus grasped her hips and pulled her body on top of his until her legs were straddling his waist. Aurora squealed at the motion and the blush across her skin trekked down towards the skin across her chest. “Aurora…now is the moment where you become mine.” And to seal the promise, Aurora beat Severus as she dropped her lips against his, pulling the Potions Master into a passionate kiss. Their lips fought against the other, battling for supremacy that neither would let go of. Their hands mingled, Aurora’s in his hair, and Severus’ around her waist, holding her firmly against his ever-growing taut frame. Neither stopped; they gasped, she moaned, he grunted. Pulling at each other’s hair, they breathed for the other, allowing themselves the right to love the other for the amount they each deserved.

The passion they felt for each other was phenomenal, and nothing could compromise the love both of them held. When both pulled bac gasping for breath, their eyes connected as sparks erupted through every nerve underneath their skin. The lovers were on fire, needing the touch, the kiss of the other, knowing that their hearts were beating together once more. As Severus stared up into the eyes of Aurora, the wizard knew that, this time, he wouldn’t lose her. Aurora was the woman who made him complete, without her, he was a black, empty shell living on a lie he had told himself years prior. Here and now, Severus was finally given a chance to reform for his past mistakes in order to do right by the woman who deserved it so.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Haha, I was just shittin’ ya’ll, this story ain’t over yet!
> 
> And yes, this is how I really talk when I cannot stop laughing. 
> 
> But seriously, I hope everyone loved this chapter. It was a tad tricky to write, but I am pretty pleased with the outcome, if I do say so myself. Please read/review! I love to hear everyone’s comments or thoughts about what they’ve read. Or PM me if you have any questions. Peace!
> 
> See you next time lovelies!
> 
> Chocobocolina :3


	10. Can Dreams Become a Reality?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Oh man…I just…I just can’t with this chapter. I feel it had so much potential this just fucking fell through the cracks. I’ve had much trouble with this chapter that there were days I didn’t even want to work on it. But I forced myself so we could move along in the story. I would appreciate constructive criticism; I want to hear if anyone liked this chapter or not.
> 
> Also I apologize if there are any major grammatical issues. I went through it really quickly so I could post it – that’s how unhappy I am with it right now.
> 
> This chapter does contain some Mature themes, so be weary of that when you continue on reading.
> 
> Disclaimer: I only own Aurora and any other OC’s.

Aurora-Nyx Warrington…I love you.

I’ve always loved you.

It’s always been you.

.

.

.

With skin clinging to skin, sweat dripped upon the other as the limbs mingled in an elegant dance that transcended time and space. The coupling of two individuals so deeply in love was a precious moment as they joined as one, their body, mind and soul swirling together, forming one person to demonstrate the trust and faith they had in the other. Clothes were tattered, shoes tossed across the room and the sheets were thrown from the bed as both wanted to see the other in all their naked glory. 

“Oh, Severus…”

“Aurora!”

“Harder…please, more…agh!”

Breathy moans echoed across the stone walling of Severus’ private quarters. Auroral lay beneath the muscled wizard, her arms wrapped around his neck as her head arched back, mouth open to release her silent screams of ecstasy. Her bangs clung to her forehead as Severus’ long, black strands tickled her face. As their breathing mingled into one, Severus groaned, his hips flexing into Aurora’s, their thighs beating against each other to the coupling of their lovemaking. Nails biting Severus’ skin, Aurora threw her head into the crook of his neck, her body spasming from the glorious pleasure erupting through her muscles. 

“S-Severus…please, I’m almost…”

“Aurora…” The wizard continued to whisper her name, the power of his thrusting increased, his impending orgasm was close, and he knew his lover was almost there as well. Grasping beneath her thigh, Severus pulled the appendage upward over his shoulder, their approaching release was just within reach. Screaming at the new angle, Aurora curled her fingernails into Severus’ back, dragging them down as she rode her orgasm, causing the male to arch, his hips flexing against hers. Severus roared, a deep, animalistic howl encompassed his entire being as he reached orgasm, legs spasming as her wetness milked him for everything he had. Collapsing onto the bed, Aurora sighed, eyes rolling into her head as Severus dropped to his elbows, his obsidian eyes never losing her direct contact. Reaching across her forehead, the Potions Master whisked sticky strands of hair away from her beautiful face before dropping a kiss onto her lips. His words were the last that she heard as sleep overtook her senses.

“I love you, Aurora…”

“I love you too Sever – ”

.

.

.

“AHHHHH!”

Jumping out of her perfectly deep sleep, Aurora rose from her resting position, hand held directly over her heart, her hair clung to the back of her neck with sweat dripping down her shivering skin. Chest heaving up and down in an anti-rhythmic motion, the witch couldn’t do anything but stare absentmindedly at the stone fornication of her bedroom. With a sun that just barely risen over the horizon, Aurora was caught in the pitch-black room that belonged to her, unlike the bed she had occupied in her dream, which belonged to him. Slowing her breathing down, the witch waited until her heart returned to a normal beat before swinging her legs over the edge of her bed.

A dream…It was just a dream…she thought. 

Groaning, Aurora couldn’t do much other than hide her face in the palms of her hands. Her cheeks were beet red as she remembered every single detail of that which she dreamt. She’d recalled all her lessons from Divination regarding the essence of dreams and their importance to know she hadn’t seen – or felt – for nothing. Her dream was something she’d been wishing on for some time. Aurora screamed into the air as she fell backwards onto her covers, wanting nothing more than to hide her shameful face. How old was she? Why did she have to dream a wet dream about Severus?!

But what made the female toss and turn in her already destroyed bed was how the witch wanted nothing more than for her wish to become reality. 

Growling when she realized the sun was peeking through the windows, Aurora stood and stretched, removing her pajamas as she made her way towards the confines of her shower. As the witch prepared for her day, Aurora took heed of the date and realized that it was already December Thirty-First – the last day of the year. Standing in her small kitchen, the female was still reeling from the morning she’d had, but was even more excited for tonight. Severus had asked to spend New Year’s Eve with her, and she couldn’t contain the bubbles bursting through her stomach. 

Since Christmas Eve, Severus and Aurora spent even more time together since a vast majority of the student’s returned home for the holidays. Neither had returned to the topic of Severus’ confession, but, then again, their lips were locked with the other the moment they were alone. Speaking hadn’t really been a part of their routine over the last several days. Squeezing her eyes shut, Aurora’s mind would not let go of the images held within her dream; the way Severus held her, the way he kissed her, the way he… Oh god…

“Aurora…?”

Screeching, Aurora jumped in her position, assuming that she was still alone. “Severus?!” Eyes widening, she turned in his direction as he stood close by, his wandering eyes watching her every move. “When did you get here?!” she asked as she held a hand over her ever-beating heart. 

“Just a moment ago, but you were deep in thought you didn’t hear me. Everything alright?”

“Umm, yeah, everything’s p-perfect.” Damn my stuttering! Playing with the ends of her hair, she placed a strand behind her ear, giving her male friend a smile in the process. But Severus wasn’t having it. 

Stepping towards her, Severus gently touched her cheek then placed the palm of his hand against her forehead. “Aurora, are you alright? Your face is flushed and you feel warm.”

“I-I’m fine, Severus. I think it’s because I didn’t get the best sleep last night.” At that precise moment, her stomach growled as if on cue, causing the witch to giggle and the wizard to raise an eyebrow. “And apparently I’m hungry as well. If we don’t leave, we’re going to miss breakfast!” Placing a smile on her face, Aurora knew that Severus didn’t believe her, but she needed to escape her room, and to escape the dream.

~ oOo ~

After breakfast had concluded, Severus questioned Aurora if she would like to spend the afternoon with him, as he had requests from Madam Pomphrey to refill several stocks of potions that were currently low in the Hospital Wing. The two had made plans for later than night, as it was New Year’s Eve, but there was something on Auroras mind that she needed to seek an answer for. She shook her head and gave the wizard a bright smile, stating that there was something she needed to take care of before they met that night. Nodding his head, Severus glanced around to see if there were any students around their location – luckily, they were hidden behind a stone pillar near the Great Hall – and when deemed there were no prying eyes, leaned down and bestowed the witch a gentle kiss upon the corner of her mouth. Giggling, she waved her hand as she made her way towards the Grand Staircase, the Library being her next location as Severus made his way towards his office in the dungeons. 

Trekking towards the Library, she waved and spoke several words as she passed several students, both wishing her an early New Year. Upon walking into the large room that housed thousands of texts, if not more, Aurora felt at home, surrounded by leather bound spirals of parchment, the old smell of ink and paper infiltrating her nose as she beamed, despite the reason she was there. Wondering through the aisles, Aurora spent some time looking for a particular book she had found when she was still a student in Divination. Though she remembered her lessons fairly well, the witch for looking for answers. 

An answer for the dream she had. 

Of course, Aurora knew full well what her dream meant, the message was clear as day. But there was something else, biting at her deep within that she needed to seek. She wasn’t sure if she would find an answer, but the witch knew she had the time. Scouring through aisle after aisle, book after book, Aurora was about to give up her search, until she found what she was looking for. The book was rather old, as it was written within the early nineteenth century, but that didn’t stop Aurora as a student to compare the findings within the book to that of her Divination studies. After speaking with her Professor on the matter, she knew that this was the best book in decoding and understand one’s dreams. 

Needing to read in the confines of her own personal space, Aurora checked the book out as she waved goodbye at Madam Pince. Knowing that she didn’t really want to read in her room, the witch made the journey down towards the Dungeon anyway to grab her thick wool cloak and her scarf, preparing herself for the coldness outside the castle walls. Once burning beneath the layer, Aurora made her way towards the castle gates and found an empty courtyard; a soft blanket of snow had covered the grounds throughout the last several weeks. Despite the temperature outside, Aurora felt comfortable in these conditions as she brushed off the layers of the powdery snow from the fountain edge before taking a seat as she pulled the book from inside her cloak. 

And that was where she sat. The leather-bound book was thick and filled with terms, definitions, techniques for interpreting dreams and what to take from what an individual had dreamt. Aurora’s purpose? She needed to know of other interpretations for what she’d dreamt. Was there something else behind the obvious? Did her dream stand for something that she wasn’t aware of? But, most importantly for Aurora, she wanted to consider whether this was a topic to discuss with Severus so early in their relationship. 

The witch didn’t need a book to know, in simple terms, that the dream meant she was, not only sexually aroused, but that she wanted to become sexually intimate with Severus. Did she experience dreams such as this in the past? Of course. Were they as passionate as last nights had been? Oh hell no. What concerned the witch the most was how Severus would react if she explained it to him. After everything that had happened to them in the past, and within the last few months of becoming a Professor, Aurora didn’t quite understand what they were, despite their conversation on Christmas Eve. 

But that was just the thing for Aurora, Christmas Eve just occurred within the last week, the woman didn’t want to suddenly bombard the Potions Master with a discussion of her sudden peak in sexual arousal. She was afraid. Afraid of anything that could separate her from the man she had loved for over ten years. Never having been in a relationship before, Aurora wasn’t sure what to do, this was a situation she had never experience. Looking up at the clear blue sky, Aurora couldn’t help but wish that her mother was here, she would’ve known what to say to her daughter. Noticing a sudden ball of liquid trace down her cheek, she wiped it away before chuckling. 

I’m such a stupid fool, she thought. I’m worrying over absolutely nothing.

Realizing that the situation would only depend on an answer she dictates, Aurora closes the book and breathes a sigh into the cold air, her breath forming on the wind as she watches it float in the sky above her. The crunching of snow caught her attention as she turned around, noticing a Mr. Potter carrying his owl was walking in her direction, with his attention somewhere else. Smiling, the Professor knew the boy was something else. “Well, good afternoon Harry,” she stated in his direction. 

Eyes turning towards her, Harry smiled as he walked towards her side. “Good afternoon, Professor Warrington. I didn’t see you there.”

“I suppose not, your attention was fixated on Hedwig.” Gently reaching her fingers towards the beautiful bird, Hedwig allowed the woman to touch her silky feathers as Aurora gently rubbed down the bird’s back. “Such a beautiful owl you were given, Harry.”

“I’m guessing Hagrid told you she was my birthday present?”

“Yes, he did. And I bet you were surprised.”

“Surprised doesn’t cover what I was feeling that day.” Stretching his arm away from his body, both Harry and Aurora watched as Hedwig extended to length of her majestic wings to took her course to the sky. Feathery wings flapped as the owl flew around the courtyard before leaving the vision of the two individuals watching her. Taking a seat next to his professor, Harry added, “I’ve kept her in her cage for way too long, I finally felt ok with allowing her to go and come back when she needed.”

Eyeing the boy, Aurora simply said, “Sounds like you were also letting yourself free, Harry.” The young wizard turned towards his teacher, an unmistakable expression etched in his eyes. “I’ve seen you since term started. You’re still gradually accepting the Wizarding World, aren’t you…?”

“Yeah, I am.” Turning his attention to the sky, Harry was hoping to see his beloved owl, making her way back towards him, but just as he knew he needed it was well, Hedwig needed this time to be free and to live. “It’s been such a rush these last few months. One day I think I’m this…normal person, and then the next thing I find a whole world I’ve been a part of, but have never seen.”

The boy sighed as he turned towards his professor. Aurora knew his look all too well, as it was the same she held when she first became a student all those years ago. “It’s a feeling I’m all too familiar with, Harry.”

Her statement made his eyes lighten. “You are…?”

“Yeah. I’m Muggleborn, so I knew nothing of this world at all until Professor McGonagall appeared at our door one day and said that I was a witch. But you, young Harry. You were thrown into this world as much as it was placed upon your shoulders. The last person in my bloodline to have magical powers was several centuries ago…” Harry gave her an odd expression. “Heh, I researched my family. You’re just as completely new to this world, just as Ms. Granger. But you, Harry, had family members who had been in your shoes but you were kept in the dark. I can only imagine how this transition must have been difficult.”

Harry considered Aurora’s words and smiled, as she had been the only one to perfectly describe, not only his situation, but what he was experiencing. “To…tell the truth, it’s been easier than I thought it would be. I mean, I’ve struggled, especially with Potions, but I’ve made some great friends and they’ve been helping tremendously.” A smile formed on Aurora’s face as she listened to his words. She was about to speak when Harry continued. “But, your class has also helped, Professor.” He turned his attention towards her as Aurora turned her head to the side.

“M-my class? How so, Harry?”

“Well…” Twisting his hands in his lap, Harry kept his attention on her. “It’s just…you’re very nice and friendly. You treat your students as students, but, you also treat us as people at the same time. You’re always working to ensure we understand the material. But I like how you’re teaching us information while not wanting to change our opinion, as you stated the first day of class. I know I’m at Hogwarts while in your class, but it doesn’t feel like I am at the same time because of what you’re teaching. I mean, I wish I could’ve grown up in this world the whole time, but keeping at least one class about the muggle world has…”

“Helped the transition? So you’re not completely cut off from the world you grew up in?”

“Exactly!”

Chuckling at his response, Aurora clasped her hand on her student’s shoulder. “I am very glad to hear that Harry, very glad. Our upbringings were different, but I know the struggle. I love being a Muggleborn and a Witch; trying to find the balance between the two is tricky, especially when you’re still standing in the middle of both doorways. Have you told anyone this, Harry?” The boy shook his head. “Well then, swing by my office if you have any questions, whether it’s related to class or not.”

“You mean that?”

“Of course I do! But Harry, listen…” Turning in his direction as she bent on leg on the stone edge, Aurora stated, “Don’t see this as if I’m forcing you. I agree, I think you’ve found some great friends in Ms. Granger and Mr. Weasley. I just wanted you to know that you have another person to speak with if you ever need to.”

“I…I greatly appreciate that, Professor. Thank you.”

“You are very welcome, Harry.”

“Aurora…?”

Turning in the opposite direction, Aurora noticed Severus standing against the closest doorway towards the front gate. Giving the man a soft smile, she turned towards Harry and noticed the expression his eyes had as he looked straight at Severus, the latter providing the same expression back. Sighing, Aurora patted the young wizard on the head and reminded him of her offer before standing and walking towards Severus. But she looked at the boy as she added, “Please don’t stay out here too much longer. The sun I starting to drop and it’s most likely going to snow again. So stay warm!” The boy only smiled before tightening his cloak around him and walking in the opposite direction. 

Severus had already began trekking towards the castle as Aurora sped to catch up with the man. Book held tight against her chest, she asked what he had been doing before he found her. Without glancing in her direction, he replied with, “I finished all the potions and went to seek you out. You weren’t in your room nor the library. But,” he glanced at the book and frowned when he noticed the title. “It would seem that you were there before making your way out here.”

Her eyes lowered. “I needed some place quiet to think. I didn’t want to be in the library, nor my room so I came here.”

“And here you’ve been for the last several hours, I would assume.”

Aurora slowed her speed before stopping. “Hours? What time is it?”

Sighing, Severus turned towards her as he grasped her hands and noticed the redness of her skin, her fingers beyond cold as she was not wearing gloves. “You dunderhead…you forgot your gloves didn’t you.” His stare penetrated her eyes as Aurora averted his intense gaze.

“I…I didn’t forget. I chose to purposely not wear them as it’s hard to turn pages with thick gloves on.”

This caused the wizard to sigh, the breathy tone singed with slight anger. I’ll say it again: you dunderhead. Can you feel your hands?”

“No.”

“Can you feel mine holding yours?”

“No.”

“Stupid.”

“Hey! Now that was mean…oh!” Aurora was wrapped in additional heat as Severus quickly threw his cloak around her shoulders. Taking off his gloves, the wizard held them out for her to take, and one glare had the witch sold as she placed her fingers inside the warmth of the fur-lined hand-warmers. Sighing, Aurora cuddled into the added fabric around her face, a tingling feeling erupting across her body as her skinned warmed and let go of the frozen aspect of the cold. “Leave that on until we reach my chambers.”

The journey down towards the dungeons didn’t take much time, but the silence between the two had Aurora on edge. Was she so engulfed in the text and her own questions to realize how late she had stayed? Mentally kicking herself, the witch knew that she, at twenty-seven years old, was about to receive a lecture from the infamous Severus Snape. Ah fuck, she thought. And as they entered his chambers, she faced the man and prepared to apologize, but was met with Severus’ lips upon her own as she was thrown against his portrait door. Book escaping her fingers to the floor, Aurora draped her arms around his neck, pulling the man closer.

Severus invaded Aurora’s mouth and claimed it as his; Aurora reciprocated his actions as their tongues battled one another. The witch, most definitely, was not expecting such an action from Severus, but as his hands crawled down her waist until they clamped onto her hips, a spontaneous moan escaped her lips, causing the man to pull her against his chest, tightening this remaining grip. Needing to breath, Aurora pushed against Severus until their lips separated, leaving her slowing intaking air as Severus pulled her towards him. Expecting their lips to meet again was what she expected, but instead, Severus leaned his forehead against her own and exhaled a sigh of relief. 

“Don’t ever…do that again…” Though he stood with perfect composure, Aurora could tell their shared lip-lock session caused to man to weaken as he slowly breathed in and out. Looking deep into her eyes, Severus kissed her temple, where his lips stayed as his hand gently cupped her cheek. In a whisper so quiet, Aurora wasn’t sure she even heard him, Severus softly stated, “I couldn’t find you anywhere…And when I do, you’re beyond freezing cold.” Closing her eyes, Aurora mentally scolded herself. The kiss wasn’t any other kiss they had shared recently; it was Severus’ way of explaining his current rampage of emotions. Tightening her grip on his neck, she pulled the man forward as his wrapped around her waist. “You dunderhead…”

His words caused her to chuckle. “I promise I’ll be careful next time, Severus.”

Pulling from the confines of her warm embrace, Severus turned his back towards her. “I don’t think you understand these feelings I have for you, Aurora.”

“I know, all too well.” Walking up to his side, she placed a hand on his arm as he cast his eyes in her direction. “But Severus…” She cast her eyes towards the blazing fire across the small living space. “I…what are we…?”

Facing her, the man asked, “What do you mean?”

Sighing, Aurora retrieved her text that had fallen on the ground and took her normal spot upon his couch, with Severus following suit. Tracing the cover of the book, Severus watched with curious eyes, wondering what she was doing with such a text on dreams – and then he remembered the dream she had mentioned earlier that morning. “Severus I’m scared.”

“Of what, Aurora…?”

“That this, between you and me, is all a dream,” she mumbled quietly. 

Reaching towards her hand, her grasped the delicate skin of her fingers as to stop her from tracing the title of the book. She didn’t look his way, but Severus could hear the escalation in her breathing and the way her skin slowly grew slick from nervousness. “Is that why you sought this book after breakfast? Did you have a dream concerning us?”

“Uh…w-well, you see…yes and…no? Not, exactly?”

Grasping her chin to look his way, Severus was surprised to see the redness coat her cheek, in which curiosity got the better of him. “So, what was the dream of, if I can ask?”

“I’d rather not say…but…” Looking up at the man she loved, Aurora further added, “Severus, I know you’ve never used it against me before, otherwise I would’ve sensed you. I don’t want to speak of it, so please…”

“You’re wanting me to use Legilimency?” Aurora nodded, her blush reddening, but was accompanied with a slow growing curvature of her lips. “Will I know what to look for?”

“Don’t worry, I’ll show you.”

“Hmph, alright.” Placing a forefinger against her forehead, Severus muttered “Legilimens,” and was thrusted through the mental capacity that was Aurora’s mind. Severus saw images of the two of them together before her voice entered his ears, speaking to him what she had thought earlier. Severus didn’t understand her words, couldn’t comprehend why she was questioning her fear. But then she displayed the dream she had, and Severus knew all at once. He witnessed their coupling, the way she moaned and the way he thrust deep within her; the wizard couldn’t witness what she had dreamt and deny that he’d had similar thoughts. Pulling away from her mind, Severus found that Aurora had moved from the couch and now stood in front of the fire, arms clasped around her midsection as she stared at the mantle. 

Standing from the couch, Severus made his way over until they were back to chest; with his hands on her shoulders Aurora still didn’t turn around, so he decided to speak first. “Aurora, are you ashamed of it?” She shook her head no. “Then why…?”

“A whole lot of reasons. I’ve never been with a man before, relationship wise or intimate; I’m terrified of losing you; with everything that happened at Christmas, I didn’t want to tell you this – I thought I’d scare you…everything’s happening so quickly…” Turning in his arms, she leaned her head against Severus’ and took in his scent. “I’m confused, mainly.”

“About us.” A statement, not a question, was Severus’ reply.

“Specifically, what this is between us and…if there’s a future.”

Her words caused the wizard to sigh as he nudged Aurora away so they could see one another. “You’ve always been a worrywart. Always seeking an answer when one isn’t needed. Aurora, on Christmas when I said I love you, did you doubt my words?”

“N-no, I did not, Severus…”

A small lifting of his lips had the female on edge. “You were also the type of student that needed to hear and to see something before understanding in full. I guess I’ll just have to show you.”

“Huh?” Raising an eyebrow, Aurora didn’t have a chance to question Severus’ words as he scooped her slim frame into his arms and carried her towards his room. “Ah! Severus?! What on earth are you doing??” But the man didn’t answer, but providing the woman with an evil smirk as he slammed the heavy wooden doors towards his personal room with his shoe. Walking to the side of his bed, Severus dropped Aurora to her feet and, without saying a word, removed the layers of cloaks until she was standing in just her jeans and a thick sweater.

“Take off your shoes.” The huskiness erupting from his voice shook Aurora’s breath as she reeled in sudden arousal, while still processing his intentions, but it was the stare she received from the man that instigated her to obey his command. Kicking off her boots, she tossed them in a random direction, her stare and his collided, neither blinking, neither saying a word. As she finished, Severus, too, removed his dragon-hide boots when Aurora’s breath hitched in her throat; she had no idea what the man was thinking, but in that moment, she didn’t care. Her need to feel this man outgrew her need to know the why in everything she sought. Moving past Aurora, Severus sat upon his bed until his back was flat against the headboard, his arm outstretched to grab her hand. She slowly reached out in confusion until his soothing voice calmed her nerves. “Sit in front of me.”

“Um…O-Okay…” Following his directions, Aurora climbed atop the black, fluffy comforter until she was seated between his legs, her back firm against his chest. Anxiousness crept into her heart as she knew nothing Severus was planning; but whatever he had in his thick head, she knew naught, but as his fingers delicately skimmed across her thighs up to her shoulders, she had a sudden idea what he had planned. 

“So…” Dipping his head down to her ear, Severus quietly muttered his words, the heated breath from his slips caused a shiver to run its courses up and down her spine, her back arching slightly, lips closing as a moan wanted to escape. His calloused fingers traced the contour of her arms, gently skimming her skin and leaving goosebumps in its wake. Aurora was lost in sensation, unaware that Severus slowly lowered his hand until she could feel the man pop the snap of her jeans, the coolness of his fingertips melted the heated flesh of her lower abdomen. “These dreams, have you had them before?”

Knowing she would be a blubbering mess, Aurora simply nodded, the back of her head fell to Severus’ shoulder, her breathing hitched the more he touched. 

“I see…” Smirking, Severus bent down and nibbled her earlobe, the pants escaping from her lips had the wizard on edge. Fondling the line of her underwear, Severus grabbed the rim of her jeans and edged them down the length of her curvaceous legs, and, before she could protest, maneuvered his way underneath the remaining fabric until he was greeted with the curls of Aurora’s nether region. Severus wasted no time in dipping his finger between her folds, closing his eyes as he caressed the heat Aurora emitted, her wetness arousing the wizard to the point he had to control his hips as to not thrust upward into her. 

Mouth open and eyes shut tightly, Aurora was immersed in sensations floating throughout her being. Waking up that morning, she had no idea that revealing her dream would lead to sech endeavors, but as Severus curled his fingers into her point of pure pleasure, all she wanted to do was to let go. For once, she didn’t want to think, to understand, to question the purpose; Aurora simply wanted to give in and allow her desires to manifest as she succumbed to simply feel. 

From his position, Severus could see her defenses fall, her willingness of having to comprehend the world around her crumbled as she gave in to what he knew she truly wanted. Though their years apart, the man knew Aurora entirely, and he most definitely knew that she pulled herself back when it came to obtaining something she truly wanted. She was always the “think first, act later” individual and although Severus had admired, and respected, that specific quality about Aurora, he wanted her to give in. 

The gasps and moans elicited from her mouth pulled Severus from the depths f his mind as he focused on giving Aurora what she wanted, and ultimately, what the man had been wanted to gift to her since she returned in his life. His husky breath warmed Aurora’s skin while his fingers rubbed circles around her sensitive clit; as her back arched and her own breath was nothing more than heated pants, Severus knew the end was near. Biting down on her earlobe, Aurora inhaled sharply as Severus pushed his hand farther down and entered one finger inside her slick warmth. The woman winced, the sensation utterly new to her body; Severus took heed of her reactions, whispering nothing but loving words into her ear as his one finger slowly pumped her warmth while his thumb returned to provide attention to the sensitive nub that would grant her pleasure. 

“S-Severus…” Aurora’s voice was nothing but a murmur, the outside world incoherent as all she wanted to do was enjoy the way Severus’ fingers appreciated her lower region. The woman was a bumbling mess; words, other than Severus’ name, were nonexistent. One hand reached around and grabbed locks of his hair while the other gripped his sheets so roughly her knuckles had turned white. 

“Aurora…”

“Oh…oh god, Severus…!”

The man pressed his thumb harder and increased the speed of his index finger, curling slightly each time he entered. She was there, Severus could feel it as her body pulsed, along with her increased warmth and slickness. Biting down on her ear once more, the wizard ordered, “Let go,” as the witch opened her mouth wide and screamed towards the heavens. Her legs bent and pushed together, pinning Severus’ hand in her womanly depths. Aurora’s entire body shook violently as she rode her orgasm, gasping for breath, she was vaguely aware of Severus removing his fingers as he gently placed a kiss against her temple. Turning her head slightly, she could make out a smile on his features, but was met with the back of her eyelids as she succumbed to a pleasure-induced slumber. 

Waking with a groan, Aurora slowly opened her eyes, a hand rubbing the side of her head as she vaguely remembered the events of that day. Sitting upright, the female glanced at her surroundings, and, upon realizing that did not wake up in her room, Aurora squealed and covered her face in embarrassment. Looking down, she noticed that she was clad in only her black underwear and baggy sweater and squealed even more, for she recalled the intimate moment between her and Severus.

“Aurora?”

Snapping her head to attention, Aurora slowly turned her gaze upon the doorway to find Severus leaning against the doorframe, arms crossed with an eyebrow raised. Heat flushed upon her cheeks, her legs pushed together in remembrance of where the wizard’s fingers had delved. Grabbing the blanket, Aurora threw the comforter over her frame and curled into a fetal position against the mattress, wanting to forever avoid the gaze of the man currently chuckling at her reaction. She barely had a moment to breath before the confines of her safety net was removed and her gaze was met by his. Crouching, Severus moved several strands of hair away from her beautifully reddened face before speaking. “It’s almost midnight.”

Not expecting those words to be the first he spoke, Aurora raised her eyebrow in question, and, timidly, sat up once more, her hand finding it’s place upon Severus’ cheek. “I…I didn’t mean to waste the evening, Severus…”

“Is that what you think? Hmph, come with me.” Severus stood from his position and made his way towards the door, but stopped when he noticed Aurora refused to leave the bed. Shaking his head, the wizard asked, “Would you like me to leave so you may…redress, yourself…?” Eyes shut tightly, Aurora merely nodded her head without looking in his direction, to which the man chuckled and closed the thick door behind him. Aurora, knowing she was along, quickly stood and retrieved her jeans, to which were neatly folded upon a chair in the corner of the room, and dressed in her boots, along with her cloak around her shoulders. Once ready to face Severus, she opened the door to see the wizard dressed warmly as well. Extending his hand and tilting his head in the direction of his portrait door, the two left hand-in-hand, though Aurora was curious as to what he had planned. 

Aurora allowed Severus to swiftly guide the two of them through the castle, her arm wrapped tightly around his as she trusted his movements. She knew Severus was not afraid to be seen by any of the students as, for those who decided to remain in the castle for break, it was past their curfew. They twisted through the many stone corridors and made their way up several slights of stairs until Aurora knew they were headed to the Astronomy Tower. The female hadn’t been there since the day she confided in Severus regarding her mother’s condition; though it brought painful memories, the location itself was special, and she was surprised that the male professor decided to bring the two of them here. 

Walking up towards the railing, Aurora gawked at the view she had of the entire grounds, as well as the beautifully lit sky that surrounded her every move. Severus watched from afar before wrapping his arms around her waist, pulling her against him. Tensing, Aurora closed her eyes and breathed in Severus’ scent; her limbs relaxed as she covered his hands with her own. She was jittery around the wizard and she knew that he knew, but the woman was nervous, and frankly, self-conscious over what had occurred earlier in the night. 

“Aurora…” The female was pulled from her depths of her mind when Severus’ voice flowed through her ears. “There’s only a few minutes left until midnight.”

“Is there really?” Turning in his arms, Aurora raised her head to admire the man’s face in the moonlight. “Severus, I…W-Why…” Turning her head away, she could her face darken, but knew this was something she needed to question. “Why did you…?”

“Because I love you, Aurora-Nyx.” At those simple words, Aurora could feel nothing but warmth; warmth what she felt by those words and warmth at the way he was admiring her. “Aurora…I don’t go back on my word. At Christmas when I said I loved you…my words were a promise.” Gently stroking her cheek, Severus lowered his hand to grasp the pendant around her neck that had been his gift to her; he’d knowns he hadn’t taken the trinket off since she opened the present. In a small voice, Severus mumbled, “I’d be lying if I said I hadn’t thought about you in the same manner.”

“Severus…”

“Earlier, you stated that you didn’t know what we were, well let me ask you this: what do you want us to be?” Severus gripped Aurora’s waist as one hand held her cheek as his gaze penetrated her eyes. “It took me ten years to realize that I fucked up our first chance together. I do not…I will not fuck up this time. Aurora, please, I…” Severus growled, eyes closing in frustration. “Dammit…” he mumbled. 

“Shhh…” Placing a finger upon his lips, Aurora knew, in that moment, that everything she had been secretly hoping, was unbelievably true – and she couldn’t have been happier. “I know, Severus, I understand. I love you, so much. Stay by my side, and I’ll stay by yours.”

Mouth going lax, Severus could do nothing but marvel at the beauty that stood before him. “Be mine…” he whispered. “That’s all I’ve ever wanted, was for you to be mine.” As the last word left his lips, the clock tower chimed midnight, signaling the change to the new year as both lovers simply stared into the other’s eyes. 

“Severus, what do you want for the new year?”

“All I want is you by my side. I want our relationship to grow and all I want to do is to love you.”

She giggled. “Don’t steal my words, Severus.” Grabbing his cheeks, she pulled him in for a kiss, and a kiss the man delivered. They devoured the other, Severus guiding Aurora until she was locked against one of the stone pillars. Hands flew into hair, gripped certain parts of the other’s body, but most importantly, they held one another, finally in a place where they each knew what they wanted. Pulling back, the redness returned to her cheeks as she meekly asked, “Severus…do you think we could do more…of what we did earlier…?”

The corners of his lips turned upwards as he stole another kiss. “For you, Aurora, anything.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was all over the place. It had so much potential as there were certain concepts I wanted to portray…but my mind was everywhere when working on it, I couldn’t grasp it all. 
> 
> Was it good?
> 
> A piece of shit…?
> 
> Also, I’d love to hear what people think might happen in future chapters! I’m curious where my readers are thinking Severus and Aurora are headed!
> 
> See you next time lovelies!
> 
> Chocobocolina :3


	11. I Trust You With My Life

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: As I quote Prompto from FFXV…#SorryNotSorry. I know it’s taken some time, but it’s been a little crazy lately. My career has taken off so I’ve been putting more emphasis on that, but I’ve been mentally struggling with my anxiety and depression. But I’m hoping this extra-long chapter makes up for the time it’s taken me to upload, for I am quite proud of what I have written. 
> 
> I hope this makes some of my readers happy – but a little warning: mature themes lie ahead. Enter at your own risk :)
> 
> Disclaimer: I only own Aurora and any other OC’s.

First Christmas was upon her door, then New Year’s, and before Aurora could even blink, the second term of the school year had begun, with students and professors bustling around the castle, happily discussing their holidays and how they wished for another break. Despite living within a magical world, Aurora couldn’t help but feel as if everything in her life was “enchanted”. Over the course of the first weeks of term, the witch had separated her time between teaching, preparing the new classes for the following year – at least, trying to fetch a head start – as well as spending the rest of her free time with Severus.

The female had to admit, the conversation she and Severus had on New Year’s Eve was nerve wracking, but looking back, she knew it was a topic which needed discussing. They were both busy, each and every day. But when they were together, they usually spent their time grading papers and assignments, or falling asleep on either one’s bed; the time in-between was spent stealing soft kisses when a break was deserved, or allowing a full snogging session on the couch, where Aurora would straddle Severus’ thighs with her own. 

Oh, and the _intimacy_ between the two!

Though their schedules left little time some days for only daily meals and a quick kiss, that did not stop the wizard from pulling _his_ witch into his arms and showering her with the affection he knew she deserved. Secretly, Severus loved to pleasure Aurora; watching her face tighten in desire, eyes flutter close as her plump, rosy lips swelled from the pressure of his own caresses. The man was spellbound by Aurora’s reactions, and ensured he attempted to differentiate the tricks from his sleeve to achieve new responses, both physical and verbal. 

There was one-night Severus decided to cook a private meal for the two as they hadn’t had much time alone recently and wanted to enjoy their privacy. They had enjoyed their meal when Aurora suddenly mentioned how Severus had never asked her to return any sexual favors. Severus had stared at Aurora for some time, and before a response could be formed, she stood from her seat and cradled his lap, and explained that she wanted to pleasure him as much as he did her. The night was then spent nested between the sheets of Severus’ bed, both mutually playing with the other; Severus’ calloused fingers lingered in the depths of her underwear, seeping down into the delectable wetness that was her arousal, as Aurora gripped his stiffened cock, finally pulled free from the tightness of his trousers. Some nights were spent in such a manner, others were simply cuddling on the couch by the fire to keep warm as one read a book and the Daily Prophet. 

Regardless of how they spent their time, Aurora was _happy_.

With the passing of her mother several months prior, the witch, at times, found herself reminiscing upon the past, chasing memories of her mother, imaging she was still very much alive. Aurora knew the truth how her mother was never coming back, but there were some nights where she struggled, but the moments she spent with Severus calmed the grief which occasionally bubbled to the surface. When the two weren’t _intimate_ , Aurora would bring this discussion to light, needing to speak on the matter, knowing she didn’t have to suffer unaccompanied. 

But the quickened pace of second term assisted the witch as she found herself buried in stacks of homework assignments and tests. Her students were doing extremely well and she was excited to teach the new class the following school year, in addition to what she already taught. 

As the seasons altered from the loneliness of Winter to the warmness of Spring, Aurora noticed the air within the castle seemed tainted, her sixth sense screaming how something was going to transpire. Bringing this to light in her next conversation with Severus, Aurora was inclined to question if the Potions Master was experiencing the same sensation – to which he was.

That was the night Severus explained to Aurora who he believed Professor Quirrell allowed the troll on Halloween to enter the castle, as well as the individual who cast the curse on Harry Potter at the first Quidditch game. Severus explained that he’d noticed a difference with Professor Quirrell since he’d returned from his trip abroad after summer ended. The Potions Master also explained how he intercepted Quirrell in the Third Floor Corridor the night of Halloween as he was the one seeking the Philosopher’s Stone that night, not Severus. 

Aurora couldn’t understand why Professor Quirrell was seeking the Philosopher’s Stone, but Severus was adamant that she keep her distance from the professor unless he was around. “Severus, if you know something about Quirrell, why haven’t you said anything to Albus?” she questioned. 

“The Headmaster knows, and most likely he knows more than what he’s relayed to me. Aurora, whatever reason Quirrell is seeking the stone leads me to believe he’s tampered into Dark Magic, further than what is lawfully accepted.”

“Do you think he needs the stone in order to live? That seems to be the only benefit of acquiring the stone is longer life.”

“Whatever the reason, don’t find yourself alone with him. As you were a new hire for this year, Albus didn’t want to include on the secrecy behind the stone, other than it was here in the castle and how the staff were guarding it.”

“Isn’t that good then? I have practically no information on the stone compared to you.”

Severus was adamant that she needed to be wary of her surroundings. “No, it’s the opposite. You may not have the same knowledge that I or the other professors do regarding the stone, but that doesn’t mean you couldn’t be used to find it.”

~ oOo ~

The month of May moseyed through the grounds of Hogwarts, imbedding the land with beautiful flowers and the crisp, clean air that represented the middle of Spring. Per the conversation she’d held with Severus, Aurora was wary whenever she travelled alone. The feeling within the pit of her stomach still screamed something was going to happen, but what that something was, neither she, nor Severus, could explain. Pushing the feeling aside, the witch enjoyed her days teaching and her nights with Severus.

Until one morning at breakfast, Aurora was approached by Hagrid in the Great Hall and asked if she would accompany him for tea later that evening and if she would bring Sapphire with her. Aurora smiled and agreed, knowing that it had been some time since she and Hagrid and spoken and spent time together. 

Thus why she stood outside Hagrid’s Hut with Sapphire wrapped around her shoulders, knocking upon his giant wooden door. 

Once open, Hagrid stood dressed in a white apron and oven mitts place over his giant hands. Raising an eyebrow, Aurora was wanting to question, but the smile upon her friend’s face shut her lips tight. “Ah, Aurora! So glad ya could make it! Come in, come in, I jus’ made some tea!”

Stepping inside, Sapphire glided down her arm and flew to Hagrid, who pet the creature underneath its chin before landing upon the table, its eyes suddenly interested in watching the flames flicker and dance in the fireplace. Taking a seat in one of the armchairs, Hagrid poured a cup of tea for Aurora who smiled and drank the warm liquid. With his own cup, Hagrid sat across from the witch who finally asked, “So what did you need me for, Hagrid?”

“Ah, tha’s right!” Standing, the half-giant walked to the cauldron placed over the fire and reached inside, pulling a large, oval shaped _thing_ from the inside. Tossing the “thing” between both hands, Hagrid quickly placed the item on the table and gazed at Aurora. “This be it.”

The witch immediately knew what Hagrid owned. “Oh my sweet goodness…Hagrid?” Quickly grabbing a spare oven mitt from the counter, Aurora walked around the table, analyzing and examining the shape, the size, even the coloring. Wavering one hand over the edge, Aurora could feel the intense heat, knowing the internal temperature was higher than what any human could handle through physical touch. Removing the mitt, Aurora turned to Hagrid, her smile wide as she knew exactly the half-giant owned. “Where on earth did you get this?”

“Ah, well, I won it down at the pub. I had a feelin’ you might know what it was, so I asked you to help, if yer interested.”

“Blimey Hagrid, of course I’m interested! But, this needs to go back into the cauldron.”

“Ah, alright then.” Grapping the item, Hagrid once more placed it into the blistering cauldron and resumed his seat next to Aurora, sipping his tea now and then. “I’m guessing yer wantin’ ta stay then?”

“Of course!” Standing and walking to the fireplace, Aurora watched the cauldron. Based on the coloring and the heat it radiated, the witch was able to estimate how long until it would be “done”. Turning towards her long-time friend, the witch questioned, “You seem to have an idea of what this is, don’t you Hagrid? You wouldn’t have placed it into the cauldron if you didn’t.”

“Oh, I could easily tell tha’s an egg, for sure. But you know exactly what it is, don’ you, Aurora?”

Grinning evilly, Aurora nodded her head and chuckled. “Oh yes, but I think you’d like the surprise so we’ll just have to wait. It won’t be much longer.”

Her statement caused Hagrid’s eyes to brighten. “Really?”

“How long have you had it over the fire?”

“Throughou’ the night an’ all day.”

“Perfect.” Taking her seat, the two friends spent the next several hours switching between numerous topics: magical creatures, the weather, plants, flowers, and Sapphire, who was curled upon the table, listening intently to their conversation, but whose eyes were fixated on the cauldron. Hagrid occasionally wanted to pull the egg out and look, but Aurora explained that the longer it accumulated heat, the closer it would be towards hatching. Hagrid was a bumbling mess, his excited nature wanting to know what was inside the egg, but neither Aurora nor Sapphire would state. 

The hours seemingly passed and Aurora was enjoying her time with Hagrid. She became good friends with the Groundskeeper while she was a Hogwarts student, as he always treated with a cup of tea and a smile. Not having many friends as a student, she relied on Hagrid and was delighted to relive the same feelings as a current staff member. 

Several cups of tea later, both Aurora and Hagrid turned their heads towards the door when a sudden knock echoed through the homey hut. Opening the door, the half-giant was greeted with three young First Years as one exclaimed, “Hagrid!”

“Oh, hello. I don’t wish to be rude, but I’m in no fit state to entertain today.” Hagrid’s statement caused Aurora to giggle as she quickly covered her mouth to muffle the noise. He didn’t want to “entertain,” but here she had been for the last several hours. Although he had no intent to be rude, Hagrid slowly moved to shut the door, but the three young wizards – and witch – yelled, “We know about the Philosopher’s Stone!”

Stealing a peak at Aurora, who shook her head, Hagrid reopened the door and muttered, “Oh…” Allowing the three to walk inside, they each froze when they noticed Aurora curled in one of the armchairs, gently waving in their direction as she nuzzled Sapphire to her chest. 

“Not wanting to entertain tonight, huh?” Ron teased as he claimed a seat next to Fang.

“She doesn’ ‘ave a curfew like the three o’ you do.” 

The three in question groaned, as they didn’t know one of their professors just-so-happened to be in the location they snuck off to. “Good evening, Harry, Ron, Hermione. Good to see you three breaking the rules.”

They stuttered, not sure where to present themselves in the moment of being caught. “Y-You see, Professor…” Hermione attempted to explain, but Aurora raised her hand and quieted the girl before she could finish.

“Oh Hermione, I don’t need an explanation. I’m here for a different reason; carry on.”

“Aurora…” Hagrid sighed, but Aurora remained silent. She was off duty from her nightly rounds and wanted to enjoy her evening without reporting any students and reducing House Points. But Harry stepped in, resuming the original reason for their surprised visit. 

“But Hagrid! We think Snape’s trying to steal the Philosopher’s Stone.” 

Sighing, Hagrid stole a glimpse at Aurora who shrugged her shoulders. She wasn’t about to correct the three young ones, but was she going to explain this to Severus? Why yes, yes she was. “Snape? Blimey, you’re still on about him, are you?”

“We know he’s after the stone, we just don’t know why!”

“Snape is one of the teachers protecting the stone! He’s not about to steal it.”

Three young heads turned towards Aurora who shook her head _no_. “Ohhh, no, don’t give me that look. I may be a professor but I’m new; I have no connections to the stone.”

“So, you can’t tell us anything about it?” Harry asked

“You’re assuming I will, Harry,” Aurora replied as she placed the cup of tea to her lips. From the corner of her eye, the witch could tell Hagrid was growing nervous. Knowing what the egg contained, Aurora could see why her friend was on edge. _I wouldn’t want them to be here either, despite the friendship they have._

“Alrigh’, you heard. Right, now, come on, I’m a bit preoccupied today.” Hagrid moved to usher Harry towards the door, but the boy stood in his place, his eyes lit when a sudden thought occurred. 

“Wait, you mean, _one of the teachers?_ ”

Sitting in the chair next to Aurora, Hermione understood Harry’s question and straightened her posture. “Of course! There are other things defending the stone, aren’t there? Spells, enchantments?”

“Tha’s right. Waste of bloody time if you ask me. Ain’t no one gonna get past Fluffy. Ain’t a soul knows how, ‘cept for me and Dumbledore.” Realizing the truth he’d just admitted, Hagrid turned his attention away from the young three onlookers, wanting more information than they needed to know. “I shouldn’t have told you that, I should not have told you that.”

If Hagrid was wanting to state anything else, he was silenced by a clanking noise reverberating from within the cauldron. Leaning against the table, Aurora leaned forward, eyes widening as the moment of arrival was upon their doorstep. Dipping his mitt-covered hands into the pipping hot cauldron, Hagrid pulled the egg out, balancing the fragile gem between his hands before gently placing it onto the wooden table. The three young ones curled around the table, anticipating to see what was about to happen. Sapphire squeaked, wings flapping against the air as she twirled around the egg; back and forth the blue dragon went, tongue darting against the shell before looking at its mom and squeaking. Aurora smiled and called Sapphire back, knowing that, any second, shards of hardened egg would shoot across the small hut.

“Hagird...what exactly is that?” Harry asked, his tone cautious, but Aurora could see his curiosity spill.

“Oh, that? It’s a…it’s um…well I know ‘tis an egg…”

“I know what that is!” Ron stated passionately before glancing at his female professor. She nodded in his direction, confirming his suspicions before the ginger-haired boy continued. “But Hagrid…how did you get one?”

“I was tellin’ Aurora that earlier. I won it! Off a stranger I met down at the pub. Seemed rather glad to get rid of it, matter o’ fact.” 

The tapping noise grew louder, a peck from the inside testing the strength of the egg shell. Four heads leaned closer, as if they could inspect the contents of the inside; Aurora was the opposite as she leaned away, anticipating the moment of birth. Seconds flew by and Aurora could see Harry open his mouth to speak, but the cracking grew louder as a burst of air seeped through several fissures within the shell. Shards burst from its original form, scattering over heads as all eyes concentrated on the form that had been contained inside.

Baffled, Hermione looked at Hagrid, her vision and her thoughts not connecting in understanding to what she was witnessing. “Is that…a dragon?”

“That’s not just a dragon! That’s a Norwegian Ridgeback! My brother Charlie works with these in Romania. Aurora?”

“Yes Ron?” In her arms, Sapphire was squirming, nervous to be around the baby dragon, but wanting to be near the creature at the same time. Gently tapping her head twice, Sapphire trailed up her moms arm and latched around her shoulders; it was a trick Aurora had been teaching her dragon since she was young.

“When you worked with my brother, did you work with these types of dragons as well?”

“Oh yes, and other species too, though they were more rare in the area than the Ridgebacks.”

“Oh isn’ he beautiful?” Everyone turned to look at Hagrid, the content façade he held couldn’t even describe the happiness he felt at discovering the egg was that of a dragon. “Oh bless him look, he knows his mummy!” Scratching under the baby’s wings, he stated, “Hello Norbert!”

“Norbert?” Harry asked in confusion.

“Well he’s gotta have a name, don’ he? Don’ you Norbert?” Hagrid moved his fingers to twiddle them under the dragon’s chin. Aurora reached over to try and stop him, as she knew what was about to occur, but before she could, Norbert coughed and breathed its first breath of fire. The target? Poor Hagrid’s beard. “Ahhh! Woah! Heh…He’ll have to be trained up a bit, o’ course.” Flapping his beard with an oven mitt, Hagrid attempted to cool the fire, but Aurora shook her head. 

“Agh, Hagrid, I tried to stop you. When a dragon is born you have to be careful with their chins until they breath their first fire.”

“Nah, Aurora, ‘tis worth the surprise.” Scrunching his eyes, the half-giant focused his attention on the window next to his door before asking, “Who’s tha’?” All heads focused on Hagrid’s direction, Harry being the first to state the individual they had seen through the window. Groaning, Aurora dropped her head into one of her hand’s.

“Malfoy.”

Leaning back, Hagrid muttered, “Oh dear…”

~ oOo ~

After Aurora had sent the children back to their Common Room, the witch had stayed long enough to instruct Hagrid on how to care for Norbert – at least, enough to get both of them through the night. By the time she decided to leave and arrived back into her private quarters, it was nearly midnight, and the warmth of her bed was calling her name. Once inside her bedroom, Aurora peeled off each piece of clothing before replacing them with a pair of shorts and a spaghetti strap shirt; it wasn’t until she pulled the covers off that she noticed a letter upon her pillow, Severus’ handwriting scribbled across the envelope. 

_Aurora,_

_Though you stated you would be at Hagrid’s for most of the night, I wasn’t aware of how late that would be. Whenever you read this note, I hope you obtain a fair amount of sleep, for I will see you in the morning at breakfast. I will be up late correcting assignments that my dunderhead students couldn’t fathom to finish correctly._

_Sleep well,_

_Severus_

Smiling upon his words, Aurora’s heart beat erratically, calling the name of the one she loved, abruptly craving to see the man who could leave such a simple note, but leave such a large impression. Quickly thrusting her feet into slippers and throwing a cloak over her shoulders, Aurora grabbed Sapphire before once again leaving her private quarters, knowing that she wouldn’t be staying in her room. 

Swiftly moving through the dungeons, Aurora didn’t want anyone to see her current attire, though she would be surprised if there was anyone in the dungeons that late at night. Once she appeared before the portrait belonging to the Potions Master, the painting swung open without the witch having to state who she was. Severus had placed a charm on his portrait to recognize Aurora so it wouldn’t need his permission for her to enter, as Aurora had done the same for hers. Inside, Aurora found the professor hunched over layers upon layers of parchment; finals would transpire within the next few weeks and it would seem Severus wanted to have all assignments graded and returned by then. Upon hearing his portrait close, the wizard peered over the pile he had yet to grade, his eyes slowly widening as he leaned back in his chair.

“Aurora…?”

“Hi,” she replied gently, realizing that it may not have been the best idea to stop by, as he did state he would be up late. “I just got back from Hagrid’s and saw your letter. I thought…you could use some company.” Rubbing the bridge of his nose, Severus exhaled, knowing Aurora meant well in her being here, but her mere presence was a distraction for both his eyes, and his trousers. Seeing his response, Aurora tightened the cloak around her shoulders as she backed towards the portrait. “I’m sorry…you did say you were busy I…I thought maybe some company would make it less miserable. I’ll…I’ll see you in the morning, ok?” Turning her back around, she was disappointed, but understood the man’s physical response. 

“Aurora, wait!” Standing from his chair, Severus held his hand out. He knew Aurora meant well, and his verbal response provided the opposite answer than what he was thinking. Walking around his desk, the wizard pulled the witch into his arms, not having seen her since that morning at breakfast. “Stay,” he whispered. “You’re right. I could use the company.”

His response made her smile return. “Told you!” Removing her cloak, she tossed the article of clothing onto the back of the couch, her eyes looking into Severus’, secretly loving the once-over he stole over her body. 

Groaning, the Potions Master quickly turned and reoccupied his seat, quill in hand to grade yet another assignment. “And yet you dress like that,” he mumbled.

“To be fair, I didn’t see your letter until I was dressed and ready to fall asleep.”

“I see. Well, you’re welcome to do what you like. I have to finish grading this absurd pile before _I_ can sleep.”

“Then I’ll stay awake with you!” Walking to his side, Aurora noticed the stack he was speaking of and wished it were smaller. “I’ll stay awake as long as you’re up, and if you need any help, I’ll be right here.”

“I’m not going to ask you to do that,” the man argued.

“Too bad, I’m not asking for permission.” Kissing his cheek, Aurora retrieved a pillow from the bedroom and something to read from the book case. Assuming her normal position in one of the armchairs, she took up her spot with care and engrossed her attention in the book. 

Though he wouldn’t ask for help, Severus observed the witch from the corner of his eye, impressed that she was keeping her word regarding sparing sleep to remain awake with him. But as one hour came and went, the professor noticed Aurora’s eyes were drooping, longing for an undisturbed rest, with Severus by her side. As one in the morning passed and two dawned in closer, Severus closed his inkwell and rubbed his eyes; it had taken some time, but he’d set out to finish grading a certain pile of parchment, and bloody hell, he had conquered the task. Standing, the weary wizard moved away from his desk, content he had no classes in the morning as it was Friday – technically Saturday if one was going off of the current time. But as he moved towards the armchair Aurora currently occupied, the sight before him paused the man in his steps: Aurora was curled into the chair, pillow supporting her head as the book lay open against her chest, the subtle rise and fall the only tell to her current state. 

Despite the numerous times Severus had seen the witch asleep, the current view alone caused the man to vow the love he held for her was eternal, and he be damned if he ever did anything to harm this woman. 

Forcing his body to move, Severus placed the book onto the table before scooping the woman into his arms, her head rolling against his shoulder. As he made his way into the bedroom, Severus placed Aurora onto the bed, his fingers trailing across the softness of her cheek, moving wisps of hair away so he could gaze at her peaceful composure. With his wand, Severus dimmed the lights and doused the remaining flame within the mantle, before removing the several layers of clothing he donned every morning and replacing them with his flannel sleepwear and a basic t-shirt. Placing their wands upon the nightstand, Severus crawled into the covers, Aurora promptly curling into his side.

Looking upon the last few months, Severus never would have thought he’d be in his current position, with a beautiful woman wrapped within his arms – and that beautiful woman just happened to be the woman he’d been in love with since the moment he saw her face the night she was sorted.

With a groan, Aurora twisted slightly, her eyes opening to see those of obsidian staring down at her form curled into his body. “Mmm…Severus? What, what time is it?”

“Just after two.”

“I didn’t…tell me I didn’t fall asleep…”

Chuckling, Severus’ profound voice chilled Aurora to the bone, but in a pleasurable manner. “…you fell asleep.”

“Aw shite…” Aurora mumbled, her voice still thick with sleep. “I’m sorry Severus, I wanted to stay awake with you…so you weren’t alone.”

“I wasn’t alone.” Cupping her face, the wizard pulled her lips close to his, and before he could seal their fate, quietly said, “Your presence was enough to grade the papers of my dunderheaded students less sufferable.” Pulling her closer, Severus touched Aurora’s lips with his, sealing her voice before she could speak. 

Closing her eyes, Aurora moaned, lips vibrating as her arms twisted around his neck, into his hair, and across his back. Pulling the man atop, the witch rolled, her back meeting the mattress as their lips moved as one, tongues intertwining, molding into the other. Towering over her lithe frame, Severus curled a hand into her hair, the other tracing the contour of her beautiful frame, refreshing his memory, the sudden desire to consume scorched his fingertips. 

Velvetiness of skin, the brushing of limbs against limbs ignited the stone-cold room into flames, pushing the two lovers onto the brink of madness. With the swelling of the lips, the tightened grip of fingertips against molded flesh, Severus could not contain the incline in his arousal; Aurora’s chest molding against his, the wizard groaned, dragging a calloused hand against her cheek, sliding across her shoulder, and slipping his index finger into the strap of her seductive night shirt. Tediously lowering the strap, Severus removed his lips from hers and pecked her neck, gifting his lover with love bites across her luscious neckline. 

“S-Severus…?”

Lifting his heavy gaze, the man in question leisurely replied with, “Yes, Aurora?”

“I…my shirt. Y-you’re…” Quirking an eyebrow, Severus chuckled, his mouth close enough to gently vibrate the juncture between her shoulder and neck, causing the woman to lean her head back, moaning to the heavens, knowing what would occur, hoping it would last. 

Tracing the lining of her shirt, Severus continued his act, teeth gracing Aurora’s skin, goosebumps forming upon her flesh. Once in place, Severus pulled the fabric down, the material riding across her torso as one breast leaped forth, falling from the soft confines of the cotton tank. Gasping, Aurora leaned her head forward to scold the wizard, heat burning her cheeks at the sight of Severus gazing up at her through hooded eyes as he sank his lips upon her taught nipples. Another gasp broke through her enclosed lips as Aurora could only groan and sigh, moving her head from one side of the pillow to the other. 

Smirking upon her breast, Severus lapped at the gift within his mouth; pulling, biting and licking, the man could not contain the desire to utterly break the woman he loved. He wanted her to scream, to hear the beautiful sounds escape from the confines of her talented mouth; time did not pass long before his actions were justly rewarded. 

Ripples of pleasure and desire tormented her body, and Aurora could feel the steady trickle of her arousal seep through the lining of her undies. Grinding her lithe form against the man she loved, the witch could do nothing but feel, experience and bear witness to the growing thunder that was the steady rising of her orgasm. 

The Potions Master could resist but to grin, his actions were proving wise, and upon gazing at her face, Severus knew _his_ woman was nigh upon her release. Forcing his calloused fingers underneath the fabric which guarded her nether regions, the man sighed when his fingertips graced the pool of her essence, her womanhood drenched with passion, arousal and her need. Wasting no time, Severus drove his finger over her sensitive nub, rubbing in the manner he knew drove her crazy, the evidence was pertinent to the screams etched within her throat. Fingers delved deep within her soaked depths and lips attached to her breast, Aurora arched her body, heat spilling forth as her screams echoed across the stone encasement of the bedroom, her orgasm bursting forth through her frame. Gasping, Aurora fell upon the bed, pulling away from Severus and curling onto her side, body spasming with the afterglows of pleasure bursting through her very veins. 

Waving his hand, Severus vanished her fluids from his fingers before pulling her back against his chest, arm wrapped around her, grabbing her fingers and holding them close. With her breathing gradually slowing, Aurora was able to turn roll onto the opposite side, burying her face into Severus, eyes drifting away, back into the land of sleep. Kissing the top of her head, Severus pulled the covers over their bodies as he heard Aurora speak for the final time that night.

“I love you, Severus…”

~ oOo ~

The next several weeks flew by in a haze, to which finals were upon the doors for all teachers. Tough Aurora taught fewer classes than Severus, she still bustled and worked long hours giving tests, grading finished exams, and even assisted Severus with the Potions Finals for his Seventh Year students. It was difficult, as she had never tested her students on the extent of information that was covered in each final, but Aurora was enjoying the last moments of her first year as a professor at Hogwarts. With the last day of the year just around the corner, the witch reflected on the year’s events, and still confided with Severus how she knew something was still off. 

On the last day of finals, Aurora meandered through the castle with Severus, discussing several matters regarding different topics. Secretly, Aurora was leading Severus towards the open courtyard, wanting to soak in the beautiful sun and the fresh air as it was towards the end of Spring. Cloaks billowing behind and boots tapping the stone flooring, they found themselves talking with students in an open corridor near the courtyard, but as the students left, Severus walked in the opposite direction, causing Aurora to raise an eyebrow when she noticed the professor was headed straight towards the three First Year misfits. Stopping behind Ron Weasley, the depth of Severus’ voice stilled the three from speaking in fear of their plan becoming known. 

“Good afternoon.” Slowly turning until they each faced both professors, their voices remained silent for fear of what was to come. Raising an eyebrow, Severus’ stoic, yet calming, demeanor, led Aurora to believe that he knew what they were planning. The witch knew both Harry, Ron and Hermione were aware of the Philosopher’s Stone, but were they after the stone? Were they experiencing the same bitter feeling as she had throughout the last few months? “Now what would three young Gryffindors such as yourselves be doing inside, on a day like this?”

Smirking internally, Aurora remembered the discussion they had after her visit with Hagrid several weeks prior. The witched relayed to Severus the conversation she’d witnessed from the three students; though she chuckled, Severus grew irritated, as his suspicions for who was after the stone were different than the children. Looking between the three different colored eyes of said children, Aurora smiled, knowing that Severus had, indeed, caught them off guard, and they had no idea how to walk away. “It’s such a beautiful day outside, you three. Enjoy the sun, stop sulking _inside_ the castle.”

Looking between each other, the three were aware of Aurora’s perspective, how she knew they had been questioning the stone and its purpose. With Hermione’s intelligent mind, even she couldn’t escape Severus’ thwart to halt them in their place as she stuttered, “We…we were just –” 

“You ought to be careful. People will think you’re…up to something.” Aurora watched as Severus focused his statement on Harry, before turning and walking down towards the end of the corridor, his black cloak billowing around his frame. 

Smiling at the three, Aurora kneeled to their level and replied with, “Look. I know you three have something against Professor Snape, which is your opinion against my own. But whatever you’re thinking of doing, I won’t stop you. But please…make sure to think clearly before doing so.”

“Professor…why are you…?” Harry asked, not understanding her statement. If she knew they were planning something, why wasn’t she turning them in to Professor McGonagall?

“Because…you three have a curious nature, and that curiosity has led you to uncover something beyond your control. I will not stop you, but whatever you three decide to do, _be careful_. And remember, you need some music so Fluffy can fall asleep.” Standing, she did as Severus before he left and looked into the eyes of each student. If they still believed Severus was after the stone, then they needed to be proven differently. Turning on her heels, Aurora made her way towards Severus, who stood by the door at the end of the corridor, somewhat patiently waiting for the witch. 

Remaining in silence until they traversed onto the grounds, Aurora led them to the brink of the lake, pushing their silhouettes away from the onlookers of any students. Though she would’ve been content with the silence, Severus, on the other hand, desired to speak. “They were speaking of the stone.”

“I am aware,” Aurora answered coolly. 

“They still believe that I am the one after the stone, don’t they?”

Sighing, the witch reached over and grasped his hand. “Sadly, they do.”

“Those _dunderheads_ have no right to accuse me of something they know _nothing_ about.”

“Ah, well…” Walking closer to the water, the witch pulled her wizard alongside. “Based on misconceptions…”

“ _Misconceptions…?_ ” Severus sneered, wanting to pull away from the maddening statement, but Aurora wouldn’t release his hand. 

“I don’t know Severus, somehow they’ve created this idea that you’re the one behind wanting the stone.” Pulling him closer, Aurora’s hands fell onto his chest as she pulled his face closer. “Regardless of what they think, I’m the one who knows the truth.”

“Hmph, you and the other staff, obviously.”

“Of course.” Stealing a small kiss, leaving both witch and wizard wanting more, Aurora pulled away, a smirk upon her lips as she said, “I do find it adorable they think it’s you.”

Frowning, Severus looked away towards the openness of the Black Lake. “Doesn’t surprise me that _Potter_ would assume it’s the _Bat of the Dungeon_ who’s at fault.” Groaning at his bleak attitude, Aurora grasped his cheeks and pulled him forward, forcing her tongue inside his salivating cavern to mingle, and twist, and touch. She forcefully held his lips against her own before pulling away once more.

“ _I’m_ the one who knows the truth, and that’s all that should matter, is it not?”

With a gleam in his eye, the wizard sneered as one hand entangled itself into her hair, grasping the thick locks tightly at the base of her neck. Holding her into place so she couldn’t move away, Severus lowered his lips as he barely graced hers with a peck. Knowing full well she was a tease at times, she absolutely condemned Severus for his mischievous manner; the stoic expression across his face, the way he would gaze into Aurora’s eyes as if mentally declaring he won.

“Aurora, I would proudly live my life if you were the only person who knew the truth.”

~ oOo ~

Spending the evening together, Aurora was comfortable to simply sit, relax and ready a book by Severus’ fire; though she be content, the witch couldn’t relax, her mind plagued with image after image of what Harry, Ron and Hermione were experiencing beneath the trapdoor within the 3rd Floor Corridor. The traps, enchantments and tests had all been explained by Albus when she was hired, so she knew the difficulty the three were to face, but questioned why it had to be them to traverse down the trapdoor to find the culprit? Regardless, Aurora discovered she was proud by their actions and knew from that moment, both Harry, Ron and Hermione would delve into further darkness and secrets, but knew their hearts were just and they would always prevail. 

Her concerns were expressed later that evening when both she and Severus were immediately requested to meet Albus in his study. 

The Headmaster explained the occurrence throughout the night, and stated that, though they did, indeed, disregard the school rules, identify the intended culprit wanting to steal the stone. Both Aurora and Severus weren’t shocked when disclosed it had been Professor Quirrell, but the fact that it had been Lord Voldemort’s spirit who had been, to some extent, controlling the professor throughout the year. Disbelief coursed through her body, and Aurora found herself questioning the survival of the Wizarding World, particularly, those who were of Half-Blood descent, but feared for individuals such as herself who were Muggleborn. 

She and Severus spoke on the matter when they returned to his quarters, but though she was fearful, Aurora mainly feared for Severus’ life, with his past as a Death Eater. Expressing these thoughts to him, Aurora knew this wouldn’t be the end. Voldemort hadn’t returned, but his spirit was out there, he existed, and as long as he prevailed, those within the Wizarding World would not know peace.

Several days later at the End of the Year Feast, Aurora and Severus occupied their normal seating, glancing at the students wearing their formal, black wizarding hats. As this was the last night of the school year, the last night at the castle, this was when the Headmaster would pronounce the winner of the House Cup. Slytherin had won for the last several years, but with the event of the last several days, Aurora suspected a change to occur. 

And boy did she love to be right.

Minerva clinked her fork against the goblet, gaining the attention of the staff and the students. “Your attention please.”

Standing, Albus greeted the students with a smile, as he’d always done. “Another year, gone. And now as I understand it, the House Cup needs awarding. And the points stand as thus: in fourth place, Gryffindor, with three-hundred and twelve points.” Meager clapping echoed across the hall, and Aurora could see the disappointed look on Harry’s face. She was aware he’d lost his house numerous points through the year, and the thought saddened the witch, but the point system was in place for a reason.

“Third place, Hufflepuff, with three-hundred and fifty-two points. Second place, Ravenclaw, with four-hundred and twenty-six points. And in first place, with four-hundred and seventy-two points, Slytherin House.”

Cheering and loud hooting echoed from the Slytherin table against the side of the Great Hall as all the house students couldn’t contain their excitement. Turning in her direction, Severus said, “That’ll be fifty galleons.”

Shaking her head, Aurora replied with, “Not yet.”

“Yes, yes, well done Slytherin, well done Slytherin. However! Recent events must be taken into account, and I have a few, last minute points to award.” Small conversation roamed through the Great Hall, both amongst the students and the staff. “To Miss Hermione Granger, for the cool use of intellect, when others were in grave peril – fifty points.” Clapping throughout the Gryffindor table had Aurora clap underneath the staff table. Severus peered in her direction and she weakly smiled in return. She wasn’t the one giving the points, but that didn’t mean she couldn’t support the house she was from. 

“Second, to Mr. Ronald Wesley, for the best-played game of chess Hogwarts has seen these many years – fifty points. And third, to Mr. Harry Potter, for pure nerve and outstanding courage. I award Gryffindor House – sixty points.” More cheering as the students realized their points were now tied with Slytherin. Shaking his head, the Potions Master couldn’t believe what was happening, but as he switched gazes from Aurora to that of Minerva, he couldn’t help feel pleased, knowing they were thrilled. To be fair, the male professor agreed with the choice Albus made – he, himself, was rather proud of Potter and his friends for what they did.

From personal experience, the professor knew courage was required in order to tackle the unknown, but to also make it out successful. 

“And finally, it takes a great deal of bravery to stand up to your enemies, but a great deal more to stand up to your friends. I award ten points – to Neville Longbottom. Assuming my calculations are correct, I believe that a change of decoration, is in order!” Clapping his hands together before holding them, palms up, into the air, the drapes with the Slytherin House Crest blew in different directions until the coloring was replaced with the crest for the Gryffindor House. “Gryffindor wins, the House Cup!”

“YES!” Aurora and Hagrid yelled at the same time, each looking at the other and smiling, knowing that it was rude of them to do so, but neither caring altogether. Still shaking his head, Severus resumed his appearance of disapproval, but secretly, respected the decision Albus had granted. 

One the last night of the school year, the Great Hall was bustling with excitement and cheer, for the Gryffindor House had won the House Cup for the first time in almost a decade. Aurora was beyond ecstatic the year was coming to an end, but at the same time, the witch had plans being put into motion the very next day. As she looked upon Severus, politely chatting with those next to him, her sorrow crept forth, her plans in perpetual motion would leave the man behind. 

For now, though she planned to return, but that didn’t stop the heartache wrenching from her eyes. 

The feast had ended smoothly and Albus wished the students a good night, the last of the year; the students would then leave in the morning after their last breakfast in the Great Hall. One by one, each student left before the staff took their lead. Waiting until they were one of the last within the hall, Severus grasped Aurora’s hand and pulled her through the wooden door behind them, the same door the man used the night of Halloween when he went to stop Professor Quirrell. As soon as it closed, the wizard pulled Aurora, leading her to a secret portrait which led them down directly into the dungeons, releasing them near Severus’ quarters. Releasing an uncontrollable chuckle, the witch followed closely behind, not knowing what the Potions Master was thinking, or planning, for that matter. Once through his portrait, the man ushered Aurora to sit upon the couch as he moved to the kitchen, returning with shot glasses and a bottle of Fire Whiskey. 

Chuckling as he poured, Aurora asked, “My, what’s the occasion, Severus?”

Handing a glass to his companion, Severus assumed the position to her side, pouring the dark liquid into each glass. Raising it, the male professor said, “It’s the end of the year and we survived. This is merely a toast to celebrating a summer without the _dunderheads_.”

Snickering, Aurora held her glass high before admitting, “Alright, I’ll drink to that.” Clinking glasses, both professors tilted their heads back, the liquid burning against their throats, while putting their mind at ease. “Ahh,” sighed Aurora, grabbing the bottle from the table and pouring another shot. As she finished the second, Severus interrupted her blank thoughts, his inquisitive nature coming forth. 

“Aurora, what are your plans for the summer before next term.”

Setting both glass and bottle onto the table, Aurora curled her legs underneath her body, crossing her arms in doing so. “I was…hoping you wouldn’t bring that up.”

Movement faltering as the glass touched his lips, Severus steadily drank the fiery liquid before placing his next to Aurora’s. Grasping the bridge of his nose, the man couldn’t tell what she meant by her words, nor was he ready to ask. Was there something he wasn’t aware of? Had he done something? “Aurora…is something going on?”

“In the context of your statement? No, nothing is ‘going on,’ but… I won’t be here for the summer.” Turning her head away, this was a decision Aurora had made within the last few weeks, but wasn’t sure how she needed to tell Severus, or if she even had to. She didn’t know how the man would react and was nervous that he would be mad; the poor woman had never been in apposition such as this before.

“You’re still going to teach next term, correct?”

Whipping her head to his side, she responded, “Huh?”

“You’re leaving for the summer. Ok, but what about for next term? You plan on resuming to teach, correct?”

“Yes!” Jumping on the couch until facing Severus, Aurora grasped the arm of his frock. “I don’t plan on leaving this profession, Severus! Why would you ask?”

Her words left a chuckle escape from his lips. _This woman, she will never lose her beauty_. “What you do with your summer is your decision. My only concern is for to remain a professor here.”

“You mean…” Dropping her hands, Aurora shifted her head, wanting to ensure she heard Severus speak clearly. “You’re not mad? That I didn’t tell you about my summer plans…?”

Noticing the fear swirling within her eyes, Severus remembered the words Cassandra spoke of the night she passed. _Her father made her feel that she never belonged, that her life would never belong. I remember the day she sent me a letter the day she had met you; it was the first time she had ever found a place where she was meant to be._

_Is this where her fear stems from? Is she nervous of my reaction? My rejection? Or does she fear I’ll punish her for making a decision without my input?_ Severus couldn’t fathom the thoughts possibly coursing through Aurora’s mind. Instead of speaking, the man reached over and pulled her smaller frame onto his lap, pulling her body close and holding her tight. “Aurora…though we may be together, you do not need my permission if there is something you’re wanting to do. I do not control you, I am not your father.”

Scrambling to pull away at the mention of her father, Aurora’s voice was strained when she stated, “No! I just…I didn’t know if you would be happy or upset with me leaving.”

“But you’re not leaving for good.” Those words, such simple words were enough to ease her mind, pushing any and all anxiety away from her mind, to only focus on the moment. Severus’ arms tightened around her lithe frame, hers wound themselves around his neck, pulling the man ever-so close. 

“Severus…with my mother gone, my home…it doesn’t feel the same. I need…I want some time away, out of the country.”

“So take as much time as you need, last I checked, I’m not going anywhere.”

Placing her forehead against his, she asked, “Promise…?”

“I promise, Aurora, because you’re the only one who holds my heart in your hands.” With lips needing to kiss, Severus leaned forward, Aurora meeting halfway as a simple peck turned into something much more, something deeper. Passion coursed through their veins, wanting to consume, to thrive, to feel and to love. Maneuvering her position, Aurora sprawled her legs and staddled the man’s lap, her waist grinding into Severus as she moved t entangle her hands in his beautiful, black hair. Moaning due to her movements, Severus slowed their kiss, the unknown of where their passion would lead caused the professor to question what was next; Aurora followed his lead, her lips lessened, but the music echoing from her body didn’t lesson the pleasure experienced from both sides. 

Cupping her face, Severus traced her cheek, his fingers gracing her skin before tracing the length of her chin, down her neck until his calloused fingertips brushed her collarbone, eliciting a strangled cry from her bruised lips. Quickly removing her cloak, Severus flung the fabric away, his wandless magic soaring the fabric to hang upon the rack in the opposite corner. Lips trailing the path of his fingers, Severus dangerously slowed his movements, causing the woman in his lap to wriggle with annoyance and anticipation. Chuckling from her antics, the vibrations overwhelmed her skin as the Potions Master suckled the juncture of her neck and shoulder. Aurora moved her head, granting the man further access to skin coverage, allowing both to grunt as sensation after sensation poured from their bodies. 

Lips upon her neck, the professor’s hands traveled moved back before sauntering towards her behind, cupping the mass of flesh in to both his hands, pulling her lower region forward. Gasping, Aurora swiveled around to stare at his hands on her ass, smiling as she glared in his direction. “Severus!”

“Yes…?” Moving his hands, the man in question skillfully removed the boots from her feet, clanking to the floor as they fell. 

“Oh Severus…”

“My darling, there’s a question within your words.” Nipping her skin from neck to jawline, the Potions Master moved his hands once more, traveling up her tight-covered calves, lackadaisically drew the skirt of her dress upwards, hopefully conveying the meaning behind his actions. “All you must do is ask,” his devilishly low voice seeped into her bones. 

Gasping for air, the room filled with an inescapable heat, Aurora was able to gradually mutter, “We…this is…Severus, we’ve never…”

“Spit it out,” he demanded delicately. 

“Severus if we continue…it’ll lead into something…something I’ve never done before.”

Noticing the blush spread from her cheeks to her neck, Severus removed the current position of his hands and cupped her face once more. The overwhelming effect of hormones raging his body, momentarily forgetting he was not the only one experiencing the same pleasure. “I would _never_ do something you are not comfortable with, Aurora. Though my actions may seem confident, I’m…in the same situation as you. You are the only woman I’ve ever been with Aurora.” Tightening his grip, the man pulled her face closer, breaths mingling once again. “You’re the only one I ever want to be with.”

Gulping at his words, the witch knew it was now or never. Taking a deep breath, she reacted quickly, both wanting and not wanting the next moment to occur. “No one’s ever seen my body, Severus. My father…he left, he left several scars that are mortifying to me. I’ve always been scared of another man touching them.” Noticing the uneasiness behind his eyes, Aurora swiftly moved several strands of hair away from his beautiful, obsidian eyes. “You’re different, Severus. I don’t have that fear when I’m with you, but that doesn’t simply take away the distress that has grown with me over the years. I know you would never hurt me, just as you know I’m not like Tobias…” Severus flinched at the mention of his father’s name; grasping the edge of his chin, she pulled his attention to face her once more, whispering her words of comfort, and love. “I would never hurt you.”

Without hesitation, Severus stood, his hands tightly grasping her hips, holding her in place and Aurora seized onto his neck. Walking around the furniture to his bedroom, Severus spoke, his eyes never once leaving hers. “No other individual has seen me either, Aurora. But as I swore on New Year’s Eve, I want this relationship to grow…all I want is to finally give the love you deserve.” Gently placing Aurora down onto the edge of the bed, Severus knelt, clasping his hands around hers upon her lap. “If you’ll allow me, all I want for this night, our last night before you leave for summer, is to love you. Let me show you what I cannot say; if anything becomes too troubling, we’ll stop. _You_ have the power over _me_ , Aurora-Nyx.”

Crystalline tears pooled in the edge of her vision, several gaining the courage to fall as she vigorously nodded, the strength of her love for Severus Snape granting her the courage to accept and return his physical affection. “Love me, Severus Snape, and I’ll love you.”

Since the beginning of their relationship a few months prior, a true, warm smile graced Severus’ features as he clutched her shoulders, bringing the woman closer to his face until their lips touched. Kissing her lips, Severus planted his hands upon her dress, eagerly moving underneath, tracing the lining of her tights until he reached to top of each stocking near the apex of her thighs. Breath quickening, Aurora pulled back and watch as the Potions Master pulled each stocking down the length of her sculpted leg. It was a stunning sight to behold; one watched as pleasure was given, while the other witness their pleasure being received. 

With both stockings thrown behind, Severus pulled Aurora to her feet and reached for the zipper at the back of the dress. Anticipation gnawed at her stomach, but Aurora trusted Severus. Turning around, she moved her hair as the man lowered the metal trinket, fabric opening to reveal a black bra underneath, but before he could drop her dress, Aurora confronted him up front, molding the dress against her body so it wouldn’t fall. 

Her hesitancy caused Severus to worry with concern. “Aurora, we can stop, I will not force…”

“N-No, it’s not that. Just promise you’ll love me, that’s all I ask.” And as her last word left her lips, Aurora sucked in a deep breath and dropped the fabric to the floor, pooling around her bare feet against the stone flooring. Instantly noticing the scars she mentioned earlier, Severus fell to his knees, lips meeting the discolored mark against her skin. There were several noticeable marks, but the most prominent were three, thick blemishes; profuse, hot-white scars, jaggedly etched from mid-waist, across her stomach and down to the opposite hip; tracing each line, Severus secretly vowed to reverse these marks, as if they never existed. The man wouldn’t ask unless the woman was ready to tell, but from he could see, Severus was fairly certain this particular wound was from a broken beer bottle. There were other marks across her body, but the man knew she had traveled far and wide within the last ten years, not every single one derived from her father. 

Holding her hips, Severus stared upwards into her eyes, Aurora’s cheeks bleeding with embarrassment as she crossed her arms over her chest. Standing, the man reached behind and all but tore off her bra, leaving the woman in nothing but her black undies. She attempted to hide herself once more, but Severus would not have it; grasping her hands, Severus held them down as he starred into her eyes. “Don’t hide yourself from me Aurora. You are…the most beautiful woman I have ever seen.”

Nodding her head, Aurora back towards the bed and crawled backwards towards the headboard, watching Severus as he loosened the buttons of his frock. Once above her, Severus attached his lips to her neck again, as Aurora’s hands fiddled with the numerous, and annoying, buttons of his frock. Once done, with the assistance of nonverbal magic, Severus shrugged the garment off and tossed it behind him, giving no tolerance to where it landed. Removing his white undershirt, Severus gazed upon Aurora’s beauty who lay beneath him, chest rising up and down as she squirmed, wanting to feel more, need to touch more. Aurora’s eyes widened when she noticed the blemishes and scars he had mentioned earlier as well. Pulling the man closer, she outlined each mark she could see, watching Severus’ expression as she did so, when suddenly, his soft tone pranced through her ears. 

“Aurora, do you trust me…?”

Smiling, she nodded willingly, exclaiming, “With my life, Severus.”

Smirking with pride, the man traveled down the length of her body, casting his lips upon her skin in a ghostly manner, earning a grunt and a frustrated whimper here and there. Upon meeting the last layer of her clothing, the Potions Master quickly peeled the garment down her legs, removing the cloth for Severus to finally see his lover in all her beautiful glory. Grasping one leg, Severus nibbled his way north, gradually making his way towards the apex of her thighs before coming face-to-face with the brunette curls. The man could hear the woman calling his name in a breathy manner, but he paid her no head. Lowering his lips, the man gently kissed her pleasure pearl, eliciting a soft scream from Aurora, whose hands reached for Severus’ hair to pull the man away. 

But Severus was not ready to leave. 

The man internally agreed to take his time when he would love her, but for the first part of the course, Severus would push Aurora to the brink of destruction, only to bring her back in a strangled cry of over-intensified pleasure. 

Mouth circling her clit, Severus sucked the nub, gently pulling with his teeth then lapping the enlarged bulge with his tongue, though the man noticed she twisted and moaned the loudest as he grazed with his tongue slowly. Knowing it never took Aurora long to find release, Severus took his time to bring Aurora close to the edge of ecstasy before slowing down, then bringing her back. His tongue licked and prodded, while the man inserted his middle finger, pushing into the velvetiness that was the depth of her womanhood. 

“Sev…Severus…oh, I don’t think…Severus!”

“Let go,” Severus demanded. Fingering her soaking hole faster, the wizard could feel her insides quivering, the tell-tale sign of her near release. Arching her back, Aurora could do nothing but tighten her grip on the man’s hair, pulling in pleasure, grunting in desire. The sensation was too new. Severus had fingered her numerous times, but with the addition of his tongue _AND_ finger? The woman could no longer hold it in. In a demanding voice, Severus bellowed, “Let go!”

And that she did, into a million fragments, her orgasm causing the woman to scream, her head thrashing into the pillow, hips jerking as she rode the intensified lust. But her end did not halt the Potion Master’s actions; holding her hips in place, the professor dove straight back into her soaking womanhood, tongue thrashing against the pulsating clit. Aurora screamed and thrashed more, but the uncanny strength Severus held was too much for the overstimulated body of Aurora. Words could not be formed from her lips, as her voice only produced screams, grunts, and hisses, as pain mixed with pleasure; but within several minutes, if that, Aurora was screaming to the heavens once more as she rode her second orgasm through the night. Her climax left the witch gasping for breath as her body fell against the mattress, limbs limp as she watched Severus stand next to the bed as he removed the rest of his clothing.

Widening eyes, Aurora could not believe the size he held; she’d heard stories from friends and had read on her own, but seeing a male’s penis for the first time in “real life” was way different than reading it front a book. Gulping, Aurora looked away, not know how Severus was going to even fit _inside her_. Resuming his position on the bed, Severus gently pried Aurora’s legs apart until he rested his elbows against the mattress, hand gracing her face, thumb softly stroking her skin, washing away her fears in hopes that this, too, would be a pleasurable moment for the both of them. 

“Aurora…I cannot promise there won’t be pain…”

“I know, Severus.” Grasping his shoulders, she readily lifted her legs, the wizard grasping one as he aligned himself near her entrance, all the while watching her expression. “I need this…please…”

Leaning down to kiss her luscious lips, Severus directed himself and pushed forward, his head stretching the outer muscles of her vagina, allowing entrance. Hissing, Aurora leaned her head against the pillow, the stinging of her muscles stretched was unexpected, despite knowing what was to occur. Severus froze each time he noticed her discomfort and would only resume once she nodded her head. It was several minutes later before the Potions Master was fully sheathed within the witch, and once so, both male and female exhaled. It took no time at all for Aurora to wiggle her hips and lurch forward, needing her wizard to thrust deep inside, the thickness of his cock to pulse against her inner muscles. 

Taking heed, Severus gradually increased his speed, knowing Aurora was still adjusting to the phenomenon, but when she begged for more, the wizard released his inner beast, grasping her waist and pulling her closer as he thrusted inside. The movement had Severus on edge, heart nearly pulsating out of his chest, a sudden desire for a new position ripped at Severus, but the man wanted this for Aurora and wouldn’t fall into his desires unless she stated so as well. 

Bed creaking, skin slapping against skin, Aurora tightly held Severus against her chest, the thrusting of his cock increasing the tension of her nether regions – the oncoming of a third orgasm was soon to take heed. Breathing sharply, Aurora called her lover’s name into the air, as Severus did the same, their end approaching at a fast pace. Remembering the dream Aurora experienced several months ago, Severus pulled one beautiful leg over his shoulder and tightly grasped the thigh of the other, his hips plunging into her heat. 

Squealing, Aurora instantly loved this new position, memorizing to request it for the next time they were together intimately. Panting, Aurora opened her eyes to see strands of black hair sticking to Severus’ face, his dark, obsidian eyes hooded with lust, staring down at her form, breasts bouncing with each thrust, mouth open in a silent roar of ecstasy. 

“Severus, please…I’m so _close_ …!” Thrusting harder, faster, the professor tightened his grip and leaned forward to change his angle slightly. 

“Cum with me, Aurora-Nyx. Allow me to feel your pulse, to feel your juices; I want to hear you resonate your pleasure. Cum, _now_!”

Arching, she followed his demand perfectly. _“Severus!”_

Muscles contracting, Aurora’s womanhood pulsed, tightening and restricting further movements from Severus, but no more was needed. As she tightened around him, Severus roared, hips spasming as he released his seed deep inside, her womanhood accepting each thrust, swallowing each load of semen. Muscles spasming within both partners, Severus fell upon his elbows, staring into the most beautiful set of blue eyes he’d ever seen. Both faces dripped with trails of sweat, and Severus wiped away strands of hair as Aurora gazed loving into his eyes. Several moments passed before the wizard deemed it was appropriate to remove himself from his lustrous, yet soaking, cavern of warmth; though he had diminished in size, Severus gently pulled his cock out, watching Aurora as she squirmed, but didn’t protest. Falling to her side, the male pulled his female closer, still desiring direct, physical contact. 

“I…I didn’t hurt you, did I?”

Shaking her head, Aurora curled into his chest, her finger tracing random designs over his ever-beating heart. “Whatever pains existed were caused by my inexperience; the end pleasure as a result overpowered any pain.” Releasing the tension as he exhaled, Severus wrapped his arms around her, thoroughly joyful to have a woman by his side, but not just any woman. 

The woman in question was Aurora-Nyx Warrington. His colleague, confidant, lover, partner, girlfriend, but most importantly, the only person in Severus’ life who held empathy for his past, for she, too, had experienced the same turmoil as he. 

“Aurora-Nyx…I will never, ever stop loving you.” Though the woman was on the verge of sleep, she peered her eyes through thick lashes, a goofy smile, induced by pleasure, formed upon her lips. “Don’t ever leave me; whatever I did to deserve you…just, don’t leave.”

Snuggling closer as Severus pulled the thick comforter over their drenched, yet ever-growing cold, bodies, Aurora kissed his chest, directly over his heart. “You deserve my love because you _allowed_ me to love you…Severus…I…love…” But the poor woman’s eyes fell shut as slumber overcame her sense. Kissing her brow, the wizard knew her ending statement, but her words questioned his position.

**_What did I do to deserve her love…?_ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tada! I’m hoping everyone enjoyed, this chapter was interesting to write. I’m curious to hear what some people are thinking will happen in future chapters. Comment, PM, but let me know!
> 
> See you next time lovelies!
> 
> Chocobocolina :3


	12. I’ll Show You My Weakness

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: So this is a shorter chapter, but I didn’t feel comfortable starting Year Two at the end, so that’ll have to until next time. Consider this a slight filler, maybe? And if it’s sounds cheesy, I apologize. I’ve been really struggling, and if I’m to be honest, I mean I’m going through a dark period with my depression. Writing does help, but doesn’t mean it’s my best writing. 
> 
> And for that, I apologize. But I appreciate everyone who’s been wanting another chapter.
> 
> And…
> 
> HAPPY ONE YEAR ANNIVERSARY!!
> 
> That’s right! One year ago I first Published Meddling with Potions, and since then, I’ve received positive feedback and tons of views! I greatly appreciate everyone who has Favorited or added an Alert to this story. It truly means everything that people are loving what I’ve created. Here’s to the next year, hopefully with more chapters, and more Severus & Aurora! (This work was originally published on Fanfiction.net May of last year).
> 
> Disclaimer I only own Aurora and any other OC’s.

The morning sun of dawn seemed to arrive fairly early for the Potions Master as his eyelids progressively opened to see the small flicker of light float through the Black Lake, wavering through the small opening in the black window curtains. Groaning, Severus rubbed sleep from the corner of each eye, sight foggy, but his mind was clear. Upon his side, the professor tightened his arms around Aurora, whose back was firm against his front. She stirred as his muscles tightened around her frame, but sleep still claimed her beauty. Slowly releasing his hold upon the witch, the wizard peered down at the woman; her dark locks cascaded across the pillow as she firmly held the covers around her nude physique. 

Barely placing a kiss upon her temple, the man slowly receded from the bed and stood to his feet. Quickly throwing on flannel bottoms – the pair he never even put on the night before – Severus quietly left the room, gently shutting the door behind as he walked to the front of his private chambers. Memories of the night before flood his mental state as he looked over at the couch where it all started. Smirking, the man remembered the warmth of Aurora’s flesh beneath his fingers, the way her body held those womanly curves, and the tightness of her…

Blinking, the man groaned, realizing he had brought a hard-on upon his manhood. Fuck, he thought, itching to grasp himself. 

Turning towards the small kitchen, Severus grabbed the usual pot and mixed the coffee beans into the water once it had boiled. Stirring the magic he was about to pour, Severus turned his body towards his bedroom as the door creaked open; his sight was met with one so beautiful. Aurora stood in the doorway clad in his white button up shirt, her legs bare mid-thigh to her feet. Swallowing the lump in his throat, Severus restrained his mouth. The male almost threw the woman over his shoulder when she raised a finger to her mouth and bit the knuckle, a look of utmost attractiveness etched over her face. 

A yawn broke upon her face as she covered his mouth and made her way towards her male companion. Walking in his direction, Aurora lightly touched his arm as she noticed he was brewing a drink and not a potion. “I heard you making some noise in here…” She yawned once more. “…ah, I was wondering what you were doing.”

“I needed some coffee. Want some?”

“Oh, yes please.”

Pouring them each a cup, Aurora leaned her back against the kitchen counter, hands cupping the side of the glass, the warmth of the brew flooded her insides with content as a smile wove itself upon her lips. “Mhm, this is delicious, Severus, thank you.”

“No need for that, Aurora. I survive on a cup every morning.”

“I bet,” she giggled. 

Looking at her through the corner of his eyes, Severus nudged her with his hip, but as he did so, Aurora winced, quickly placing a palm over her lower abdomen. Sensing her discomfort, Severus placed his cup on the counter, covering her hand with his. “Does it hurt…?”

Cheeks burning tomato red, Aurora slightly nodded, her voice small as she answered, “A…A little. If anything, it’s sore, rather than painful.” Noticing what he was about to say, she closed his mouth by placing a finger upon his lips. “And don’t say you’re sorry.”

Smirking, Severus looked away, before narrowing his eyes in her direction. “Then allow me to _show_ you I’m sorry.” Taking her cup, Severus placed it upon the counter, watching Aurora’s eyebrow raise in question, watching both him and his actions. Working quickly, the wizard waved his hand causing his shirt that Aurora was currently wearing to be cut straight down the front, flailing open, allowing the man to push the white material off her shoulders until it gathered around her elbows, limiting her mobility, locking the woman in place. Severus grinned, noticing she decided to forgo wearing any undergarments. 

“S-Severus?!”

“Shh,” he demanded in a quiet voice. Grasping her hips, the Potions Master easily lifted the female by her hips and placed her onto the counter, squealing from the coolness of the granite, tingling her buttocks. “Severus Tobias Snape! What on earth are you doing?!”

Kneeling, the wizard pushed her thighs apart, the obsidian of his irises twinkled with mischief, somewhat understanding why Peeves the Poltergeist typically tricked people on a daily basis. “Didn’t I tell you to be quiet?” Severus challenged, his voice firm as he pushed his lips upon her nether region, eliciting Aurora to squeal and squirm, her legs desiring to close around the wizard’s head, but his hands refused her thighs to move an inch. The man licked and prodded, teased and maddened the woman, her voice echoing within his ears as he consumed her delectable juices. Minutes had only passed before Aurora seized Severus’s head, holding the man in place, screaming towards the heavens as pleasure erupted across her lower abdomen. She could only breath as the male pulled away and stood to his feet. 

Chest quickly rising and falling, Aurora pulled the man closer, smothering her juices across their lips, but the woman didn’t care – hell, the thought that she was thus tasting herself turned the witch on, her arousal even more apparent as the wetness increased between her thighs. Edging a finger inside her depths, Severus was careful when Aurora winced, but moaned immediately after. “Fuck, Aurora…Gods, you are so _wet…_ ”

Just hearing the man speak in such a manner increased her lust. Pulling the man closer, a sudden bravado allowed her to seductively whispered into his ear, “Make me _wetter_ , Severus…”

Dragging the flimsy material of his bottoms down his hips, the wizard replied with, “Then you better hold on tight,” before ramming his manhood into her depths, Aurora’s screams the only sound echoing across the stone chamber. 

~ oOo ~

Several hours later, Aurora stood within her own chambers, having already showered and dressed since her early morning lovemaking session with Severus in his kitchen; she had already attended the final breakfast of the year, and was almost finished with packing her basic necessities. The students had already left on the train back to London, leaving the witch to pack and take her time. Anything that she wouldn’t need over the summer would remain in her quarters until new term began in September. As the last item was diminished in size and placed into her trunk, the portrait to her chambers opened, revealing Severus as he walked in, arms steady by his sides. 

“Hello, Severus.”

He nodded his head in acknowledgment. “Aurora.”

The simplicity in their greetings caused the witch to chuckle. “Is that how we’re speaking to each other now?”

Completely ignoring her question, Severus instead replied with his own. “When will you be leaving?”

“Huh? Oh, well, I’m actually finished packing, so in a few minutes, I guess.” Standing, Aurora walked up to the wizard, noticing how he avoided her gaze. “Severus? Is everything alright?” Clenching and unclenching his fist, Severus held his hand up, showing Aurora a small piece of parchment he had hidden from view. “What’s this?” she asked.

“If you look, you’ll answer your own question.”

She huffed. “Goodness, so rude,” she muttered. Opening the parchment, Aurora was surprised to see his address sprawled across the paper; confusion evident across her face. “I, I don’t understand. Severus?”

“Though you may remember my residence from when we were younger, this is to inform you that…” Taking a deep breath, Severus allowed himself to speak freely. “…that you are welcome to stay with me for the duration of the summer.”

Blinking, Aurora was left speechless, her head moving between the parchment in her hand and her lover. “Oh my, Severus are you sure? I don’t want to be a bother! Besides, there’s Sapphire and Merlin, too. I couldn’t possibly ask you to take them in as well.”

“Aurora.” Stepping forward, Severus cupped her cheek. “I am well aware of both Sapphire and Merlin, my invitation extends to them, as well. Last night…you said your home isn’t the same with your mother gone. I…that is, if you want…” Turning away, the words Severus yearned to say were lodged in his throat. “It’s not the best… _accommodations_ , as I’m barely there, only for summer break. It’s old, dirty…but…My home is open for you, if you want, because…” But the man wasn’t allowed to finish his sentence as Aurora threw herself at him, latching her arms around his neck and squeezing with all her might. 

“You don’t understand how much this means to me, Severus.” Retreating just enough until their foreheads leaned together, Aurora beamed, her eyes glistening with a few tears. “I – this is, Severus, I can’t…”

“Shh, then don’t say anything. Just promise you’ll stop by, at least before summer is over.”

“I promise.” And she sealed it with a kiss.

Pulling herself away, Aurora grabbed her traveling cloak and trunk, looking up at Severus, his sight watching her movements. The man did not want her to leave, but understood her need to do so; there he was, standing with an emotionless façade, whereas his counterpart was the exact opposite. “I don’t know why this is so hard,” she whispered, her voice pulling away his train of thoughts. 

Grasping her hand, they walked out of her chambers, moving towards the courtyard at the front of the school. “Think of it this way: you’ll be traveling, seeing sights you’ve missed, or those you’ve never seen before. Enjoy this summer, Aurora. I told you last night, I’m not going anywhere.”

Silence encased their small bubble as they made their way through the castle, but both witch and wizard were comfortable just being near the other. It was strange to see no teachers as they moved, but then again, they were probably resting in their chambers, some packing to head home, while others content that the year was now over. It didn’t take much time before they were outside the grand doors, Aurora glancing up, hand held tightly upon her trunk handle. Glancing at Severus, she quickly pecked his lips, and moved backwards, needing a quick reply, otherwise she wouldn’t leave. She didn’t like that her leaving was difficult, she didn’t think it would be. 

Then again, she had been pushing the thought away from her thoughts, never allowing herself one minute to imagine what this moment would be.

And for what? She would only be gone for several weeks – two, three months? It’s not as if she was leaving the man for good, but with their relationship growing, and how her heart only beat for him, she didn’t want to imagine the wizard not being by her side. Severus had become her rock, as her first year teaching at Hogwarts had been rough with her mother passing, the man stayed by her side, during the moments she was both happy and crying with pain. The man was gravely misunderstood by his peers and the students; they saw “the bat of the dungeons,” not the man whose led a harsh life, one of turmoil, pain and suffering. Severus was a man of few words around others, but around Aurora, he was simply a man wanting to be loved.

“I’ll write you when I can, ok?” Severus nodded, arms crossed, but she only smiled. Eyes peering into the distance, Aurora waved her hand, causing the wizard to peer behind him, as Albus and Minerva waved in return. Giggling, Aurora gave Severus one last smile before mouthing _I love you_ , and:

**_POP._ **

She was gone. 

Staring aimlessly into the space she’d been standing, Severus wasn’t exactly sure how he should feel in the moment. Was he upset that she would be gone for some time? Yes. Did he now feel lonely once again, before she came back into his life? Oh, yes. But was he fuming with anger that Albus and Minerva were now standing on either side of his frame?

Oh, bloody hell he was. 

Turning to head back into his chambers, Albus touched his shoulder and said, “Severus, my boy. You and Aurora seem, _friendly_ , I see.”

Minerva chimed in, “Something tells me your friendliness has been occurring for some time, hasn’t it Severus?”

Internally groaning, the Potions Master gritted his teeth, feeling as if he was being questioned by his parents. “Albus, Minerva,” he acknowledged as he moved past them into the castle but wasn’t able to move far before the Headmaster’s voice filled his ears. 

“Seems he doesn’t want to tell us.”

“And since when, Albus?” Minerva questioned. 

“And why are you two here?” Severus asked as they followed the male professor into the castle. 

“We were discussing the happenings throughout the year and happened to see the two of you. We noticed your, _interaction_ , and decided to stop by. And where has Aurora apparated to? Home, for the summer?”

“If you are so inclined to question, Headmaster, Aurora has decided to travel for the duration of summer, as going home will be difficult.”

The three stopped as the rounded near the entrance to the Great Hall, Albus running a hand along his beard, eye gleaming with questions. The Headmaster was one of a curious nature, and Severus had to question how far that personality would take the man to achieve any answers he sought. “I see. Yes, Ms. Warrington has had a worrying year. Unfortunately, I haven’t had much time to speak with her on my own, how is she fairing, Severus?”

“Headmaster, you could simply ask the girl yourself.”

“Don’t try to fool us, Severus. I’ve seen the way you look at her during meals. You two are always together when class wasn’t in session.” Minerva pipped in, mischievousness written all over her face. 

“Minerva…” The Potions Master growled, but sighed when he knew the two were in on this together, and there was no going around until each received the answers they were looking for. “Aurora is doing better. There are days where she struggles, but the woman misses her mother. If you’re looking for something different, I suggest you ask her personally. Now, if you will excuse me, Albus, Minerva.” Severus nodded in their direction before briskly turning in the direction of the dungeons towards his private chambers. But the voice of his Headmaster halted the man in his position. 

“Severus, after all this time, it was Aurora?”

Never turning to face the Headmaster, Severus’ lone reply was to whisper, “Always,” before briskly walking away. 

~ oOo ~

Aurora had always been one for traveling, it was something she acquired from her mother at a young age. Growing up, the witch loved exploring new parks, places around the town, even wandering to new cities. Once Cassandra remarried when Aurora was nine, the three traveled outside the country every summer and winter; after graduating from Hogwarts, the witch traveled around the world on her own, seeing brand new places and people she had never imagined.

She traveled to different locations for work experience Romania and worked with dragons; Egypt to discover the magical capabilities of the ancient Egyptians; America to work at their magical institution and to be an apprentice under the wing of their Potions Master. But for personal journeys, Aurora ventured to Italy, Greece, Russia, China, Australia, Iceland, and different countries within both Africa and South America. 

Currently, she was residing within Japan, her journey landing her in Tokyo; she’d been to the ancient island several times before as it had become her favorite place to visit, besides Greece, of course. 

Several days had passed since she left Hogwarts as her first year of teaching had come to an end, and therefore, left Severus behind as well, needing to leave the country, not able to live at home since her mother passed. Once arriving, she spent her nights within a Ryokan, enjoyed a daily meal of ramen and wandered through the ancient city as she had already completed the “tourist” attractions on previous visits. This time around, she wanted to be with the people, to act as one and live as one. 

But time passed slowly, even though only five days had passed with the traditional dance involving the sun and moon cycle. Walking through the ever-bustling city of Tokyo, Aurora was reminded how much the peace and quiet she enjoyed with Severus had calmed her so. Thriving upon the energy of people was one aspect of life, but immersing oneself into one individual allowed for a true connection. Speaking with person after person had left Aurora smiling, but the individuals she witnessed each day she was visiting left a hole in her chest. They weren’t who she wanted to see, they weren’t who she wanted to hug, to kiss, to wake up in the morning and be held within their arms. 

Standing from her zabuton, Aurora’s mind had decided. Though she had as much time as needed, the woman didn’t want to waste another minute.

~ oOo ~

Grinding his teeth for the millionth time that day, Severus groaned with dissatisfaction etched across his features, tossing the ruined Billywig Sting into the trash bin, having smashed the ingredient instead of slicing with a knife. Reaching for the jar which held more, the male contemplated continuing his potion making and opted to quit. Having replaced his ingredients and materials to their correct spots upon the storage shelves, Severus left his private potions room and walked up the stairs into his personal home within Spinner’s End. 

Glancing around among the walls lined with books upon books, the male professor sighed, a hand running through his oily hair – hair that only Aurora had dared to touch and continued to touch. The main room was lined with various texts, placed with a simple, yet noticeably aged, armchair, with one door leading to the kitchen while another led to the main hallway, connected to the front entrance. Closing the hidden door that led to the basement-turned-potions room, Severus grabbed the latest Daily Prophet, reclaiming his seat upon the armchair, wand waving towards the fireplace, igniting the wood with heat, instantly warming the house. 

Rain pelted against the dirty windows and the roof shingles. It had been rainy nonstop since Severus had arrived, returning from Hogwarts several days prior . The weather caused the adult to smirk as his eyes scanned over the inconceivable writing that was constructed by a new columnist known as “Rite Skeeter”. Aurora had been the one to tell Severus that it was days like this that she loved; the rain was perfect to curl by the fire and read a good book, and how she also preferred to wear sweatpants and a baggy sweatshirt. Her remark caused Severus to describe how everyone claims that to be their reason for loving rainy days; but Aurora didn’t care. 

_Gods, I love that woman so much,_ he thought.

She cared, but at the same time, Aurora truly didn’t give ten shits what people thought about her. His lover sought to do what was right, and if that placed her in the wrong, then consequences be damned and thrown out the window. Aurora was given detention for punching James Potter in the face after openly threatening Severus once again.

Then there was the time she poured Babbling Beverage into Sirius Blacks morning cup of pumpkin juice for talking about rudely Severus.

She scolded Lucius Malfoy, while slipping her words into another language, when he demanded she do his Seventh Year homework just because he was a Prefect.

But the most courageous, and the most preposterous, action she had ever done was when she followed Severus into the Shrieking Shack and saved him from Remus Lupin when he transformed into a Werewolf, a nasty prank by the hands of one Sirius Black. 

Looking back during his time when both he and Aurora were students at Hogwarts, Severus realized that a majority of the actions she had taken against other students was mainly due to the fact it was focused on him. Her desire for justice was there as she sought to protect others, but she thus took matters into her own hands when it came to Potter and his group of friends. Bloody hell, Severus thought. Thinking back on her Seventh Year, their relationship and how he acted after she graduated swarmed through his mentality. Her actions, words, it all made sense. 

Never seeking a thank you, never needing gratitude for her actions, Aurora truly was protecting the one she loved and had loved. Until her final day being a student, her mind was focused on loving others, while neglecting herself. 

Folding the Daily Prophet and tossing it upon the stand to his side, Severus cradled his head, the same question from the other night bursting forth until it was the only set of words he could state. “What did I do to deserve her?”

_Honestly, what in the bloody hell did I do? Nothing, absolutely nothing! The woman is an absolute angel and I…I literally am the bat of the dungeon. Her bright and beautiful aura is saintly compared to my dank and bleak exterior. The sensation I have for her is undeniably genuine, honest._

“I don’t deserve her,” he whispered, answering his earlier question. 

Being pulled from his reverie, Severus noticed that there was an insistent knocking upon his front door. Not knowing who it could be, the professor stood to his feet and made his way to the small foyer, his hand gripping the handle as he opened the door, confused who would be here in the rain. No one ever visits him, ever. A cloaked figure filled his vision, but before he could question the individual’s presence, the figure removed their soaked-through hood to reveal Aurora in all her glory. 

Soaking from the rain, hair plastered against her ice-pale skin, Severus stood stock still, his vision filled with beauty. Five days had passed, the man wanted nothing except for Aurora to be in his arms; it was incredible how the woman brought out the tenderness hidden within, something the man forbade himself to display, as it could be seen as a weakness for others to exploit and manipulate. Stepping forward into the rain, Aurora stepped back, pulling the man into the same condition as she. Pelts of rain cool as ice seeped through the blackness of his hair, drenched through several layers of clothing before blanketing his skin. Droplets fell from loose strands, clashing against skin, falling towards the cobblestone ground below. A similar image was reflected upon Aurora, though Severus could see her shaking limbs underneath the cloak. Inhaling a shaky breath, she finally spike. “S-Severus? I’m hoping your offer is still valid.”

Groaning with lust and passion, Severus reached forward, grasping her arm, pulling her towards his chest. “You dunderhead, of course it’s still valid. Now get over here,” and he smashed his lips upon hers. Aurora’s hands weaved through his matted hair, seeking solace that only her lover could grant. Dragged through the door, mouths formed in an unbreakable kiss, Severus closed the entrance into the house, softly forcing Aurora against the aged wood. Wandering hands explored already known territory, grabbing flesh, tearing at clothing. 

Each lover needed more. 

Unlacing her cloak, the Potions Master tossed the article of clothing aside, her skin frigid beneath his fingertips. Hands reaching for the button on her jeans, popping them open before the male thrust his hand inside, Aurora squeaking, his burning hands against were frozen flesh. Stirring his lips from hers, Severus caressed her chin down to her neck, focusing on the particular spot just below her ear. “You dunderhead….” he muttered. “It’s your fault you’re cold, you stood out in the rain.”

“Ah, oh Severus, I…I was nervous to see you…”

“And because of that, I’m assuming your body is gradually numbing, is it not?” Aurora nodded meekly, her eyes timidly sought his, causing the man to heavily sigh. “We need to get you warm…but,” Severus danced his fingers underneath the lining of her undies, seeking the heat he knew existed. “…let’s see if I can warm you up first.”

Not able to deny his advances, Aurora succumbed to the pleasure rippling across her lower abdomen, Severus’ fingertips nudging her clit, gradually increasing her body temperature. Standing in the rain hadn’t been the best decision, the witch knew this was true, as each article of clothing bonded to her fragile skin. Though her lover’s technique was working, as Aurora could feel her very skin burn, warming to the touch; but her muscles still trembled, limbs weakening as the combined cold between her and the male overpowered her arousal. 

Acknowledgement appeared on Severus’ face, but the man devised a quick plan. Removing slick fingers from her depths, the wizard grasped his woman’s hips, forcing her legs to wrap around his waist as he moved away from the front entrance. Planting her head upon his shoulder, Aurora focused her mind on his movements, noticing the ascension up a flight of stairs while maneuvering around the banister. Electrical light flooded her the outside of her eyelids, running water through pipes piqued her curiosity to see Severus igniting the warmth of his shower before slowly lowering Aurora to her feet. 

Deep obsidian orbs fixated on her blue eyes, hands trailing amongst her clothing, slowly removing each piece of drenched fabric. Arms raised above her head, Aurora followed his nonverbal instructions as he stared her down, desire and hunger etched across his features. 

Her darkened sweater tumbled to the floor, plopping to the ground in a sopping mess. Before his fingers could shimmy her jeans over her womanly hips, the female stopped his hands, reaching forward, pulling at the buttons of his frock. Steam encased the closed bathroom, the tightened muscles around her fingers loose enough to remove his outer coat; though she took her time, Aurora licked her lips in anticipation, eyes catching Severus as he raised an eyebrow, content on watching.

 _What is it about this man?_ she thought.

 _What is it about this woman?_ he thought.

Neither knew that the other had consumed their lover within their attention over the last several days. One wanted to hold, the other to be held. The male needed to touch his woman; the female desired to love her man. Severus thrived on the notion of making love to Aurora again and again, unable to comprehend how deep she delved within his blood, how she consumed his prowess to finally lover another person. Aurora couldn’t help but to daydream of being touched once more by the man she’d love for nearly a decade, desiring to be taken and pleasured; she wanted Severus to demonstrate his love for her, and for her to do the same. 

Naked as the day they were born, the lovers wouldn’t look away from the others, eyes scanning every curve, memorizing each detail, and loving all scars. Slowly extending her hand, Aurora reached forward, fingertips grazing the protruding thin line of scar tissue connected to his shoulder and followed it down across his chest. Likewise, Severus pulled her hip against his chest; she traced marks as a result from one of Sirius Blacks pranks, while he lingered upon a mark left by Remus Lupin in his werewolf form as she was saving him from death. 

“All this time,” his breath escaped, colliding against her collarbone. “You were showing me how much you loved me.”

“And I would do it all over again in a heartbeat, Severus.” Aurora replied, breath mingling with his as she leaned forward. Pulling her backwards, the Potions Master had her step inside the shower first, hissing, but groaning as the steaming water broke through the still frozen layers of her ice-cold skin. Following behind, Severus encased them in the small, square shower, hiding behind the glass door as the male intertwined his arms around the female, pulling her closer, allowing the water to soak his hair and drench his body. 

Turning within his grasp, Aurora managed to steal a soft kiss, but as their lips touched, a fire burned and plagued their senses. Greedy in his actions, Severus lowered his fingers once more, delving a single digit into her soaked heat, sighing heavily upon feeling her arousal. Head falling upon his shoulder, Aurora stretched her own hand, seeking, and finding, the straining erection between Severus’ powerful thighs. He prodded, she stroked; Severus thrusted, Aurora tightened. Leaning down, the wizard connected their lips once more, his tongue entering her cavern of warmth, licking and tracing her own tongue with his. An inaudible vibration protruded against his lips as the witch surged her hips against his hand, seeking the friction her womanhood craved. 

Not wanting to disappoint his lover, Severus once again, despite her growl of protest, released his fingers, pulled at Aurora’s thighs and lunged his hardened cock into to seeping hole. Both heaven and hell could hear the cries of ecstasy surrender from the confines of her vocal chords, her inner muscles clenching to and fro as Severus’ momentum pushed back and forth, slamming skin against skin. 

In an onslaught of overpowering pleasure, Aurora bound her legs around her wizard, locking ankles, gripping tight against the man for whom she loved. She needed this; she needed to feel nothing but the absolute power of raw, intense sex. Over the pressure of the showerhead, Aurora could hear the slosh of her liquid dripping, coating her thighs and his erection, causing Severus to easily penetrate her. 

“Oh Severus…” she moaned outwardly. 

“Gods Aurora, what the hell have you done to me?!” Increasing his momentum, the end was nearing as Severus pushed Aurora against the tile wall as she hissed at its coldness. “Hold on!” he said between clenched teeth. Tightening her hold, Aurora watched as Severus forced his hands upon the tile, gaining a surge of power within his hands as each thrusted increased. Bobbing up and down and he thrusted in and out, Aurora screamed and hollered, her insides desperately needing to release. Nails dug into his skin as she whimpered, tightening and clenching the muscles of her womanhood, her actions received a roar in return from her lover.

Reaching between their slick bodies, Severus, using two fingers, rubbed her swollen clit, intensifying her awaiting orgasm. Twitching and squirming beneath his ministrations, Aurora dropped her head to Severus’ shoulder, her teeth biting his skin with all her might as the lustful orgasmic pleasure erupted from the four-thousand nerve endings within her womanhood. Roaring from both pain and pleasure, Severus dropped his hands and gripped her hips, standing stock-still as he released his thick load deep within, stream after stream leaking from the head of his cock, hips convulsing against hers before removing himself.

Placing her feet on the shower floor, Aurora tightly held Severus against herself, looking down in embarrassment when she noticed, and felt, his seed drip down her leg, ever to be washed away. Noticing her mortification, the wizard tilted her head upwards, blush painted across her cheeks down to her neck. “Do not be ashamed, Aurora,” he whispered into her ear. 

“I-It’s weird, Severus…” Shaking her head, she sighed, still overbearing the power of pleasure across her skin. “It’s your…”

“Say it,” the man whispered. But she shook her head, suddenly overcome with the inability to talk. Could she be intimate around Severus? Yes, but the ability to speak in a sexy character was uncomfortable and awkward as hell. _“Say it,”_ he demanded. 

“S-Severus…your, _oh gods…_ ” Squeezing her eyes shut, she reopened them, firmly staring into the male’s eyes. “Bloody hell, Severus it’s weird to feel your semen leak out of me!”

Smirking with pride, the male kissed the top of Aurora’s head, wrapping his arms around her smaller frame. “And you, woman, have no idea how wonderful it feels to _see_ it leak out from you.” Aurora swatted his arm laughing, despite his lude comment. The steam from the water was running low, and Severus reached over to turn the mechanism off; once alone in the silence, Aurora wrapped arms around herself before the male picked her up, holding her close to his chest. Muttering beneath his breath, both witch and wizard were dry within seconds, as Severus muttered a wandless charm. Ignoring their clothing upon the bathroom floor, Severus walked down the short hallway towards his room, collapsing against the mattress, arms grasping her cheeks. 

“What have you done to me, Aurora?”

Smiling, she leaned forward to peck the lips that deserved to be kissed. “I have loved you, Severus, that’s all I’ve done.”

“I used to see this as a weakness…that to display your affection could be used against you.”

Propping on her elbows, Aurora smoothed away his now dried hair away from his beautiful eyes, orbs that shined only in her presence. “Loving someone isn’t a weakness, Severus, and showing them the love you have isn’t either. But if you only want to be weak in front of me, I have no objections. Only show me that you care, display the love I know you hold within your heart only when we’re together.”

Raising an eyebrow, the male thinned his lips. “So, I’m weak, is that right?”

“That’s not what I said!”

“But that’s what I heard.” Twisting until Aurora lay beneath the male professor, Severus leaned down, lips dangerously close to her ear as he said, “Let me show you just how weak I can be.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you enjoyed, please let me know. Comments make me happy.
> 
> Until next time.
> 
> Chocobocolina :3


	13. I Don’t Want to Be the Reason You Die

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Ta-da! I’m getting pretty good with my updates. Hopes this was what my readers were looking for. We’ve got some good chapters coming up in the future – I cannot wait to start on those. Please enjoy. Any comments, advice, or even guesses on what the future holds for our adorable couple could be quiet amazing.
> 
> And, well, my birthday IS this Friday…Just saying :)
> 
> Disclaimer: I only own Aurora and any other OC’s.

Chapter Thirteen

I Don’t Want to Be the Reason You Die

A/N: Ta-da! I’m getting pretty good with my updates. Hopes this was what my readers were looking for. We’ve got some good chapters coming up in the future – I cannot wait to start on those. Please enjoy. Any comments, advice, or even guesses on what the future holds for our adorable couple could be quiet amazing.

And, well, my birthday IS this Friday…Just saying :)

Disclaimer: I only own Aurora and any other OC’s. 

~ oOo ~

The summer after her first year of teaching was spent in pure bliss, as Aurora spent the weeks within Spinner’s End, allocating her time around her black cat Merlin, her dragon Sapphire, and most importantly, Severus. The two rarely left the confines of the male professor’s home, spending their time cleaning every inch of the old household, concocting numerous potions in the basement, and simply enjoying the others company. 

Each week flew by quickly, and Aurora was saddened when September was closing in on the pair, as they would be required in returning to the castle to begin the new year for all the witch and wizard students. As August crept upon their doorstep, both professors began establishing their notes for the upcoming year, more so with Aurora as she was adding a second course to her curriculum and wanted to be extra prepared for the first day. 

But as much planning as she had done, nothing could truly prepare the witch for the new year, but she was still as excited as ever. With August coming to a close, Severus and Aurora decided to travel to Diagon Alley as they both were needing to stockpile on supplies, both for their classroom and personal wares. Dressed and ready to go, they apparated to The Leaky Cauldron, nodding in the direction to individuals they were familiar with and made their way towards the back. Tapping his wand upon the brick, Severus opened the back door and they entered the infamous “shopping center” for witches and wizards alike. 

Diagon Alley was bustling with children and their parents. Aurora smiled as she saw the smiles and gleaming faces of new students, buying their required items needing for their first year at Hogwarts. Several students waved or said hello as they passed by their professors; Aurora reciprocating their attention as Severus walked with a blank façade by her side, groaning in slight annoyance at the nonstop clatter surrounding and filling his ears. 

Aurora laughed as they maneuvered in and out of the crowds, knowing exactly where they needed to go first. “Severus, if you don’t like teaching kids, you should quit being a teacher and open your own apothecary.”

“Aurora, we’ve had this discussion before,” her wizard replied, annoyance clipped within his tone. “And you know why I became a teacher in the first place, remember that.”

“Oh, touchy,” Aurora stated, eyes focusing on Flourish and Blotts. Freezing in her spot, several individuals nearly ran into her, but her focus was somewhere else, even as different people attempted to apologize. The Potions Professor was oblivious to her halting until she asked, “Uh, Severus?”

“Yes Aurora?” Severus turned his attention away from her, noticing they were nearing the Cauldron Shop.

“Is that Lucius Malfoy?” Looking in her direction, Severus could, indeed, see his old friend, along with his son Draco through the window to the bookstore. Moving in its direction, Aurora could see Draco’s father speaking with the Weasley children, and the expressions on their faces detailed the conversation wasn’t in good faith.

“Aurora…” Severus called her name, tinting her name with a strong emphasis. She began walking in the direction of the store and the wizard knew what she wanted to do. 

“I’ll go get the supplies we need from Flourish, and meet you at the apothecary?”

“Must you say something to Lucius? Or is it because he’s speaking to the Weasleys?”

“Severus…” Turning, the wizard could tell that what she was seeing within the shop was striking a nerve. He knew the woman had a soft spot for those who were being belittled, and Severus felt he should reciprocate the same as her but had grown to simply push it towards the back of his mind, as he had never done as a student himself.

Shaking his head, Severus exhaled before muttering, “Do what you must,” and then walked off through the crowd and into the cauldron shop. Breathing in, Aurora quickly made her way to the bookstore opening and was able to hear the ending bit of Lucius’ incredulous statement. “What’s the use of being a disgrace to the name of wizard, if they don’t even pay you well for it.”

“We have a very different idea about what disgraces the name of wizard, Malfoy,” Arthur Weasley replied, face set in aggravation at his coworker’s statement. Walking around the head of the Malfoy family, Aurora tapped the man’s shoulder, a sneer upon his lips as he noticed the individual at his side, the one who had the audacity to touch _him._

“Ah, if it isn’t Aurora Warrington. My dear, it has been some time since I’ve last seen you. Still teaching at Hogwarts for the upcoming year, I see?”

“Of course I am, Lucius. Who else will be teaching your son Medicinal Potions during his second year?” Both peering over at Draco, the platinum haired boy glared at the female professor as his father returned his gaze towards her. 

“Yes, I read in the letter from Dumbledore about the new course being added. Is that really necessary, to have the Second Years partake in two potion courses? Draco received an Outstanding in _Severus’_ Potions course last year, just ask him about it. They learned basic medicinal brews during their First Year. Must they need another?” Lucius sneered, having seen his son’s grades, and how the boy earned an _Acceptable_ in Aurora’s course. “Though, I have heard from Draco that you and my old friend seem to be _very_ close.”

Chuckling as she shook her head, Aurora couldn’t help but smile. “Oh, trust me, I have spoken with Severus on the matter. But in my Medicinal Potions course, please remind your son to put in the effort that will be needed to receive in Outstanding in _my_ course this year."

Tightening his grip upon the silver snakehead of his walking stick, Lucius was growing flustered, and Aurora was secretly proud. “Are you insinuating something, Ms. Warrington?”

“I would never, Mr. Malfoy. Simply an observation from the previous year.”

Lip slightly curling, Lucius held a straight face before ignoring Aurora and returning his attention back to the head of the Weasley family. “Clearly, we do have a difference in opinions, Arthur. But associating with _Muggles_ …” Emphasizing his last word, Lucius moved his attention down towards Hermione before lingering on Aurora as he turned his head. “…and I thought your family could sink no lower. I’ll see you at work,” was the last sentence he stated before dropping Ginny’s textbook back into her cauldron, sophisticatedly removing himself from Flourish and Blotts. 

Releasing a strenuous sigh, Aurora couldn’t believe she had just run into one of the individuals who had annoyed her most when she was a student. But the woman halted her thoughts when she was suddenly enveloped within Arthur’s arms as he hugged her tightly. “Aurora Warrington! It is so good to see you my dear!”

Returning his embrace, the female smiled, happy that his demeanor hadn’t changed in front of his children, despite the crude remark Lucius had stated. “Arthur, it is so good to see you too, my old friend! Is Molly here with you?”

“Oh yes, yes, she’s getting some copies signed by Gilderoy Lockhart, apparently she fancies him,” the father stated as he stared at his youngest son.

“Wha’? She does, dad!” Ron said as he and the other Weasley children, along with Harry and Hermione greeted their professor.

“I am so glad to see the summer break has treated you all well. Any of you ready for the new year to begin?” All groaned except for Percy, who exclaimed his excitement for the new year as he was a Prefect for Gryffindor once again. She couldn’t help but smiled at their mixed reactions when Mrs. Weasley appeared from around the end of the crows, waiting to meet Gilderoy Lockhart. 

“Aurora? Is that you?!”

“Molly!” Handing the textbooks she currently held to her husband, Molly wrapped her arms around Aurora. “Oh my, it has been some time since we’ve last seen each other!”

Aurora couldn’t help but laugh. “It has! Your husband has said the same thing, my dear.”

“Goodness! When Ronald came home at the end of last term and stated who his professors were, we couldn’t believe you had started teaching at Hogwarts!”

At the mention of his name, the red-haired boy looked up at his professor. “You never told us you knew our parents!”

“You never asked, Ron. I went to school with your older brothers, and you forget that I have worked with Charlie.” They spent a few moments together, simply chatting and speaking with each student, answering any questions they had for their upcoming year. Sadly, Aurora knew that Severus would be waiting for her and she didn’t want to keep him waiting any longer than he already had. “Arthur, Molly it was great seeing the two of you again – and I am so glad to be able to have Ginny in my class next year! But I do have to get going and purchase the required items I need; my companion has been waiting on me and I don’t want to keep them waiting.”

Molly hugged the female professor one more time. “Do not hesitate to owl us anytime. And please, let us know how the children are doing in their courses.” Arthur nodded in agreement as he wrapped an arm around his wife.”

“Oh, I have no doubt they will do great things,” Aurora stated as she glanced between Harry, Rona and Hermione, causing the three Second Years to smile sheepishly as the professor wave goodbye and exited the store.

Walking out into Diagon Alley, Aurora was met once more with the bustling crowd of eager students. Zigzagging her way through the crowd, Aurora crossed the cobblestone path to the next shop on her list. Moving through the diverse isles, she grabbed parchment, quills, ink and anything else she or Severus needed to grab. By the time she reached the counter, her arms were full of various products, but she smiled at the witch before the register and smiled as she handed her the required payment. 

With a bag over her arm, the witch left the store and walked further down the alley to the apothecary. Wearing a smile, Aurora was happy, reminiscing the times she spent with her mom and step-dad gathering the items she needed for each year. Her mindless thinking caused Aurora to almost bypass the store she sought, and as she walked closer to the open door, she could visibly see Severus speaking with Lucius, Draco not far from his side. As the blonde wizard was slightly turned, his back towards her, the witch could see his face was neutral, but the expression he wore spoke volumes combined with the words leaving his mouth. Quickly catching Severus’ eye, Aurora held a finger to her lips as she cast an illusion charm, temporarily cascading herself to match the scenery around her. The woman wanted to hear what both wizards were saying, and as she carefully tip-toed her way to squat behind the aisle next to them, Aurora wasn’t at all surprised to find their discussion was about _her_.

“So, you _have_ been growing close to her, ah, Severus?”

“I won’t deny your statement, Lucius. But the point in speaking on the matter?”

“My son has noted that you two seem _fairly close_. I just wanted to speak with an old friend and see if such a statement could be deepened into something else?” Lucius raised an eyebrow, his inquisitive nature seeking an answer.

“I know what it is you’re speculating, Lucius.”

“Oh, you do? So, am I correct in my assumption that you and… _Ms. Warrington_ …are together in corporeal relations?”

Aurora nearly gasped and forced a hand over her mouth. Shrinking her body down further against the ground, she was nervous to hear what Severus was to reply. Neither had discussed what they would do if someone confronted them regarding their relationship, but caught in this moment, she internally pleaded for Severus to lie. And whether or not the man read her mind, Severus was a saint. 

“Lucius, Ms. Warrington is nothing more than a fellow colleague and a friend. The only relationship occurring between the two of us is regarding our work; she assists me in her spare time with grading papers my dunderhead students barely complete.”

Thought she refused to turn around the corner and look, Aurora knew Lucius was smirking as he clasped his old friend upon the shoulder. “I am glad to hear that, Severus. What good comes out of establishing a relationship with a _Mudblood_ such as herself?” Tightening the hand upon her mouth, Aurora bit down on her finger with enough strength she could taste the metallic scent of blood upon her tongue. It wasn’t the first time she had been called such a name, but it doesn’t excuse that fact that she was still called a discriminatory word for her birthright, something she had absolutely no control over. “Severus, it was good to see you, but we must return to the wife in preparation for dinner. Do stop by the manor sometime, Narcissa would love to see you. Come, Draco.” Teeth still clenched upon her knuckle, Aurora remained in her spot, even after the echo of Lucius’ heavy footsteps left her hearing, though she didn’t hear another pair heading towards her hidden position. 

“You can remove the charm, Aurora.”

With the charm exposing herself crouched upon the floor, Severus knelt to her height, sight widening when he realized her finger was dripping blood. “Aurora…” She didn’t want to cry, Aurora held the tears within the entire time, but being labeled as something so horrendous, so repulsive, the witch couldn’t shake the tremors of her shoulders. Only a few tears fell before Severus reached forward with a cloth, cleaning her face before pulling her hand away from her mouth. Using the cloth to clean the blood, her wrapped her finger tightly so it wouldn’t bleed anymore before pulling the witch to her feet. “Were you trying to keep yourself quiet?” She nodded, and Severus could do nothing but shake his head. 

Severus had wanted to say something towards Lucius about his use of the word “Mudblood,” but the man knew he couldn’t jeopardize the position he held. “Aurora…you know I wanted to say something…”

“I know…” Glancing up at the wizard, Aurora shook her head. “I’m not…mad at that, though it does hurt…” Gently tracing the bandage upon her finger, Aurora whispered, “Can we go?” Nodding, Severus told Aurora to wait as he grabbed the last few items they needed, paid, and then apparated back to Spinner’s End. Following Aurora through the first floor, Severus watched as she placed their belongings onto the kitchen table before she rushed passed him, taking the stairs two at a time before shutting the door to the room they shared. 

It took the man several minutes, but upon hearing the soft crying of his witch upstairs, the wizard couldn’t take it any longer. Sighing, Severus followed, placing the items down and making his way towards the echo of her cries. 

Stopping outside his bedroom door, Severus raised his fingers to knock, only stopping when the wood opened on its own, revealing Aurora sitting upon the bed, knees curled into her chest, back firm against the headboard. What was he supposed to say? Severus found himself struck in déjà vu; he had called Lily a Mudblood, the person he thought he was in love with. Now, he was witnessing Aurora, the woman he loved unconditionally, breaking as an old friend of his called her the same tainted word. 

“I’m not upset at you, Severus,” Aurora pulled the man out of his reverie. Taking a step forward, the wizard wasn’t sure if she needed time to herself or if he should console her. 

“I should have said something,” was his response.

“And what would you have said, Severus? If you had countered his statement, Lucius would’ve become suspicious. What would’ve happened then?”

“Aurora, I…”

“Voldemort could be returning, Severus.” Narrowing his eyes, the man knew the intentions of her words, but wondered if she herself believed in them. But she noticed his look and glanced out the window. “Who knows? It seems possible. It’s been quiet since his death twelve years ago, but suddenly his spirit appears last year? Who’s to say what will happen in the future?”

Landing her legs on the floor, Aurora stood to full height, making her way over to Severus, who was still standing in the open doorway. In a quiet voice, she muttered, “Severus…you were probably the man Voldemort trusted the most. If he _does_ come back, he’d expect you to return as one of his Death Eaters. What then? He would discover you’re with _me_ ; the very being he’s trying to extinguish!”

Heart rate increasing, Severus swallowed her words, but his mind wanted to throw them away. “Are you saying…?”

She shook her head. “Not that, no, never! I am saying this: I think it’s best if we don’t release the state of our relationship to others.”

“Sadly, Albus and Minerva already know, though they’re not one for gossip.” Stepping forward, he rubbed his hands up her arms, eyes slightly red and puffy from her tears. “Hey…let this all out; I know what Lucius said cut you deep.”

Cheeks growing red and eyebrows narrowing, Aurora hollered, “Of _course_ it cut me deep! That ass of a man called me a bloody _Mudblood_ , Severus! In front of his son, who happens to be our _student_! He…He…!!”

“Hey, hey! Calm down, relax, I know…” Pulling her into his arms, Severus resumed his hands to rub against her back, harbored breathing gradually slowing. Relaxing against his chest, the witch inhaled her wizard’s scent; musk and potion herbs, the same aromas she fell in love with several months ago. 

“I…Severus?”

“Hm?”

“You don’t…” Shaking her head, she turned away, muttering, “Probably not…”

“ _Speak_ , Aurora.”

Wincing, Aurora asked, “You don’t only see a Mudblood when you look at me like Lucius, do you?”

Tightening his arms around her, Severus didn’t reply; knowing his silence would be mistaken, the professor was confused on how to answer. Curling her brown locks around his fingers, the male could only state what had been on the tip of his tongue since the moment he had seen Aurora in Albus’ office one year ago. “Aurora…your brown hair is the first thing I love to see in the morning, followed by the bright smile you wear for both of us.” Fingers moving from her hair to her lips, Severus traced every aspect of her persona as he spoke. “You’re unbearably kind, selfless, and unnaturally cheerful.” He could see the females grin worsen, but this only caused the man to widen his smirk. “I love everything about you, Aurora.”

“Oh, Severus…”

With a kiss on her forehead, the male professor continued. “Aurora, you’re magical in your own way, and I like to think I’m a better man when around you. I…you simply love me, Aurora Warrington. You being Muggleborn doesn’t change the person you are; if anything, you became a strong, fiercely independent woman because of the torment you experienced, and that only makes me love you more.”

“Well, well…Severus Tobias Snape, you sappy thing you. Someone’s being very mushy right now.”

Smirking devilishly, Severus merely kissed her head, muttering, “Hmph, don’t expect it to often then.”

Chuckling as a smile returned, her face still fell as she spoke. “Lucius’ words are echoing within my head; I’m afraid to be your downfall. Blood means everything in today’s wizarding world.”

“Aurora… I didn’t become a Death Eater for my hatred of Muggleborn’s, as I’m a Half-Blood; I was seeking acceptance from my solitude, thinking the Dark Arts was my only escape. But, I can tell you this…if Voldemort _were_ to return, I would remain a double-agent, that has not changed. Though I agree to your terms, we shouldn’t worry about the future until it is upon our door.”

“Severus…” Peering her head upwards, Aurora leaned forward, giving his lips a chaste kiss. “I don’t want me being Muggleborn to be the reason for your death.”

As she looked up and he down, Severus couldn’t fathom the thoughts plaguing her mind, and refused to intervene in order to understand. Did she really fear she would be the cause of his death? _Bloody hell, Aurora…_ he thought. Cupping her cheeks, Severus returned her kiss, touching their foreheads together. “Aurora…I’d risk death to ensure you remained alive, so I could love you for another day.”

“But…!”

“You’re _worth_ the risk, Aurora. Now shut up and kiss me, you dunderhead.”

~ oOo ~

The following weeks of summer flew by on the wings of an owl, but Aurora was not worried as the new school was upon her door. After the conversation she held with Severus, she locked the memory away and never looked back, though she knew the discussion would arise in the future. But taking her lover’s words to heart, this was a matter that needed to be dealt with if it was upon their door; at that moment, they simply wanted to enjoy each other’s presence. In the weeks that were left, they looked over their teaching notes for the next year, and Aurora still sought Severus’ assistance with her Medicinal Potions course, but he reminded her each and every time that she was prepared as much as she could be. 

It was a calming, and loving, summer break, one neither Severus nor Aurora was ready to be over. But in the last week, their trunks were packed, and anything they needed was ready to be moved to Hogwarts. Spending all their time in each other’s presence, the professors had agreed to use their individual personal chambers, just as they had the year before, though a certain female witch wasn’t too thrilled on the idea. Severus, at times, admitted his disdain for the idea, but knew it was for the best. Though their relationship was, indeed, important, they were there to teach the students, and that needed to come first. 

Thought, to be honest, Severus wasn’t excited to go back and teach new dunderheads that probably wouldn’t reach his level of expectations. 

Several days before term would begin, the couple grabbed their belongings and apparated, leaving Spinner’s End before welcoming the warming sight of Hogwarts, their new home for the next nine months. Each quickly unpacked their belongings, confirming each personal item was set in place, before meeting the other for a private dinner. Since summer began, Severus found he _needed_ to be in Aurora’s presence, as her company was not only heartening and gracious, but the Potions Master discovered he became temperamental, more so than before. Her aura was calming, along the notion that he simply wanted to be beside the woman he loved, needing to hold her in his arms. Whether he treated others better than he did, the male _felt_ as if was a better person; his sins washed away when she graced him with her smile. Severus knew Aurora viewed him as a person, and that was enough to wash away his sins and be the man she needed.

But…what she had said concerning Voldemort returning had the man sitting on the edge of his chair. There was a chance, a slim one at that, the Dark Lord would return; Dumbledore was the one who had even stated such a fact. In that moment, Aurora was deathly afraid she would be the reason for his death, because of his association with _her_ , for simply being a Muggleborn. In Severus’ mind, the logic was backwards, opposite, upside down, however you wanted to look at the scenario. The wizard felt _he_ would be the cause of _her_ death, knowing the Dark Lord would murder Aurora, while simply cursing Severus to oblivion and back once the death in her eyes stared solely at him.

Despite his resolve to protect the woman he loved at all costs, Severus was still on the fence. There was one action, one remaining withdrawal that could be executed, but was afraid to do so. Such an action would cost him everything, and the man wasn’t sure if he was prepared for the loneliness of such a consequence. 

The day of arrival for the new and returning students was upon everyone’s door, as the Headmaster and all professors were finishing up the last touches they needed for the new year. In his Potions classroom, Severus glanced around, knowing the desks wouldn’t look this clean until the end of the year, as cauldrons of various potions and brews would clutter all available counter space. A few doors down, he knew Aurora was fixing her secondary classroom for the Potions course she would be teaching all Second Years. They had barely seen each other since breakfast, but as dinner was approaching, they met at the entrance to the dungeons, making their way towards the Great Hall. 

Darkness of the night sky had fallen over the ancient castle, but the air was clear of all clouds, casting a beautiful glow over Hogwarts as the starts twinkled in their forever locations. Once in the Great Hall, Aurora welcomed the professors, questioning how their summer had been and if they were ready for a new year. Before she knew it, she and Severus had taken their original seats at the head table as their colleagues followed the same. Albus and Minerva walked in, claiming their seats and waited, breaking the silence in stating who the new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher would be. 

Oh yes, Severus and Aurora had received their letters from the Headmaster during the summer break that Gilderoy Lockhart would replace the late Professor Quirrell in the new position. In the kindest ways Severus could manage, he immediately stated his opinion on the new professor’s success, and Aurora was tempted to agree. She honestly felt Albus had been cornered in hiring a new professor; who would want the position after the way Professor Quirrell’s life had ended?

As they spoke on the new year, the teachers were silenced as the Great Hall was opened by Argus Filch, trailed by the lot of returning students filing in by House, seating with their group of friends, waiting for the Sorting Ceremony to being. With the head table in sight, Filch beelined for Severus, walking around to speak with the Potions Master quietly. Aurora was only able to understand a few words, but Severus leaned over, whispering in her ear for Aurora to follow, she walked behind both Filch and Severus as they left through the door behind their seats. Severus glanced at Albus and knew her companion was mentally sharing their destination and reason for leaving to the Headmaster, who nodded in acknowledgement.

Walking through different secret passageways, Filch separated, stating he was to wait near the Great Hall and would meet them in Severus’ office when ready. Arching an eyebrow, Aurora quickened her pace until she walked side-by-side with the male. “May I ask why we are leaving the Sorting Ceremony? Has something happened?”

His voice was low, seemingly upset, but the witch was confused as hell. “It would seem, according to what some of my Slytherins have stated to Filch, that Mr. Potter and Mr. Weasley were not aboard the train from London.”

“Now that doesn’t make any sense. I saw his brother Percy just a few minutes ago when he walked into the Great Hall!”

“I can’t explain why.” Appearing at his office door, Severus opened as Aurora followed the man inside as he walked to his desk, taking a seat. “You’ll find this part fairly interesting.”

Leaning against the corner of his desk, Aurora chuckled. “Oh really? And what is that?”

“Apparently, there was a flying car the train almost ran into not long after leaving King’s Crossing. And supposedly, whoever was in the car almost fell to their death as they lost control trying to flee as they were about to be killed by the train.”

“No!” Severus shook his head. “You don’t think…?”

“Oh, I _do_ , Aurora.”

“There’s no way, absolutely no way. Where on _earth_ could they have come into possession of a _flying car_? And what why would they have had to use that instead of the train to arrive at Hogwarts?”

“I’m not too sure. In the Great Hall, Filch told me that he saw a blue flying car falling towards the branches of the Whomping Willow as the rest of the students entered the castle. He’s left to see who it could be. Whoever it is, they certainly will face the consequences of their actions.”

“Hm,” Aurora scratched her neck, seemingly uncomfortable.

“I’ve noticed you don’t like giving detentions, Aurora, nor do you rarely deduct House Points.”

“It’s…well, I’m not one for _punishment_ , Severus…” Rubbing the skin on her cheek before sweeping the length of hair over one shoulder, she finally whispered, “My father used punishment in a negative way. So, I…I truly only give detentions or reprimand a student when it’s necessary.”

Shaking his head for asking, Severus reached across his desk, grasped her hand and held it to his lips, color instantly emerging across her luscious cheeks. “I…I apologize for bringing this up.”

“Don’t be,” was he quick response. “Besides, I didn’t really have students misbehave in my classroom. Well, Draco was a brat the first day, but other than that, nothing.”

“Tch, you’re too soft, Ms. Warrington.”

“And you’re positively too tough, Mr. Snape.”

Both professors glanced at each other before Aurora removed her gaze, with several moments passing before the soft thud of footsteps echoed across the corridor. With a knock upon the entryway, both Aurora and Severus turned to the door to see Filch standing, arms crossed as Mrs. Norris was poised gracefully at his feet. “Professors? I’ve brought them.” As Filch walked in, Harry and Ron followed on his heels, confusion etched across their faces as they saw Severus, but were surprised when they noticed Aurora by his side. 

“Mr. Potter, Mr. Weasley,” Aurora sternly pronounced their names.

Harry nodded, while Ron stuttered with his reply. “M-Ms. W-W-Warrington.”

“Severus, you’ll want to see this.” Filch handed the Potions Master a copy of The Dailey Prophet, tilting his head in Aurora’s direction, indicating he wanted her besides him. “Mrs. Norris brought this to my attention. Apparently, this is the latest edition, printed almost two hours ago; check out the front page.”

Being a quick reader that she was, Aurora skimmed the piece, patiently waiting for Severus to finish before opening the newspaper to the rest of the article; the magical pictures captured perfectly what had been witnessed at Kings Crossing earlier that morning. Hand over her mouth, Aurora couldn’t believe what the children had done. Surely there must’ve been a reason; but what? What could have caused them to miss the train? Aurora doubted Arthur and Molly were late enough that their youngest son couldn’t board. If so, why had Percy been in the Great Hall before she left nearly ten minutes prior?

Idly standing by, both Second Years fidgeted as their professors read the article, detailing their escapade earlier that day, what they had done, and all who had seen. Slapping a hand against her forehead, Aurora couldn’t contain the groan as it left her lips. Disappointment flooded her eyes and she glanced between the two boys. They could see what she was thinking, and she hoped they understood what this meant. If not, Severus was about to unleash the wrath of his opinion.

“You were _seen_ , by no less, than _seven_ Muggles.” Slamming the paper against his desk, Severus narrowed his glare in their direction, as the two boys gulped, the state of their future was currently in their hands. Straightening, her back, Aurora stood at the man’s side, waiting her turn to speak, actually wanting Severus to threaten the boys due to their inexcusable conduct. “Do you have any idea how _serious_ this is?” When neither twelve-year-old spoke, Aurora’s hope concerning their knowledge of the consequences for their actions was faulting.

“You have risked the exposure of our world! Not to mention the damage you inflicted on a Whomping Willow that’s been on these grounds since _before you were born_.”

“Honestly, Professor Snape, I think it did more damage to us.”

_Oh Ronald Weasley…_ Aurora disapproved in her head. 

_“Silence!”_

Placing a firm hand on his shoulder, Severus quieted his voice for a few minutes, allowing the witch to speak. He straightened in his chair, watching the woman as she walked around the other side of the desk, arms crossed, frown evident upon her features. “Mr. Potter, Mr. Weasley, do either of you acknowledge that what you have done was unacceptable, but also illegal, being that you are under the age of seventeen?” The boys looked at each other, their fear was evident.

“Professor, _please_ , we had no other choice!” Harry cried. “The gate sealed itself as we tried to pass through!” Beside him, Ron frantically nodded his head in agreement.

Glancing down at Severus in his seat, both professors had no idea what they were speaking of. “It that was the case, why didn’t you owl the school, or your Headmaster? If there was something hindering you from arriving on time, Dumbledore would’ve understood the situation and allowed the train to bring you here on another day!” Aurora was completely exasperated, but maybe they were truly afraid of missing the train, that they wouldn’t have been allowed to complete their second year as students. 

“We didn’t…” Ron began, but he nudged his friend to continue. 

“We were too focused on getting to Hogwarts. We didn’t think of the consequences…”

“Boys, as students here at Hogwarts, you are here to learn, and to practice. But are spells and enchantments and brewing potions the only knowledge you think you’re learning?” Neither answered, neither wanting to admit they didn’t understand the question. “Harry, Ron…you and the other students here are learning to be functional wizards within our community. Through each year you reside here, you are being tested to see if you can comprehend the difference between what is right, and what is easy. We want to see our students using their _mind_ , to distinguish when it is the appropriate time to use your magic, and when it isn’t.”

Aurora closed her mouth, not sure what else to say. The witch knew it in her heart the boys _meant_ well, but their actions outweigh their reasoning. By her side, Severus removed himself from the desk and snaked his way around towards the children, his voice filled with poison and dissatisfaction. “I assure you, that were you in Slytherin and your fate rested with me, the both of you would be on the train home – tonight! As it is…”

“They are not!”

Standing to his full height, Severus looked towards his door and witnessed the appearance of both Albus and Minerva, having followed them after the Sorting Ceremony had most likely concluded. The boys noticed their presence as well when Harry noted, “Professor Dumbledore, Professor McGonagall.” Aurora nodded in their direction as they looked between her and Severus. 

“Headmaster,” Severus stated. “These boys have flouted the Decree for the Restriction of Underage Wizardry. As such – ”

“I am well aware of our bylaws, Severus, having written quiet of a few of them myself,” Dumbledore grinned, but turned serious regarding the matter at hand. “However, as head of Gryffindor House, it is for Professor McGonagall to determine the appropriate action.”

“We’ll go and get our stuff then…” Ron replied in general, voice dripping with shame and disappointment. 

“What are you talking about, Mr. Weasley?” Minerva questioned, glancing down at the saddened boy.

“You’re going to expel us, aren’t you?”

Noting their quiet demeanors, Minerva only slightly softened her gaze, knowing they had meant well, and not purposely tried to expose the wizarding world to the Muggle community. “Not today, Mr. Weasley. But, I must impress on both of you the _seriousness_ of what you have done. I will be writing to your families tonight, and you will both receive detention. Do you both understand?”

“Yes ma’am,” they said in unison.

“Good. Now, off to bed, both of you. Ms. Granger can fill you in on what you missed during the feast.” Turning their attention towards Aurora and Severus, the witch provided a small smile while the wizard glared in their direction. Quickly leaving Severus’ office, Aurora stole his seat once they were gone and sighed. 

“O chará mou kalosýni…”

“Aurora…you slipped into Greek again,” Severus muttered as he walked behind her and leaned against the stone wall.

“Nothing important, just said my sweet goodness. I can’t believe what those boys did.”

“Aurora,” Minerva interjected as she walked closer. “Might I ask you something?” The witch nodded. “What would you have done?”

Tilting her head, the witch asked, “Done what, Minerva?”

“The boys punishment; what would you have given them?”

All eyes turned to Aurora as she sat straighter in the chair, elbows leaning against the hard wood of the desk. “W-Why ask me? I’m not a Head of House or anything. This is only my second year of teaching!”

“Yes, you are correct, Aurora. But you are fair and just. We heard what you told the boys in the hallway. You consider the students actions and then base your judgment upon what you deem appropriate for what they have done,” Albus answered for Minerva. 

“O chará mou kalosýni,” she repeated. “To be honest…I’m not sure. I don’t know the whole situation, nor their exact reasoning to using the enchanted car over owling a professor here, but their motives seemed honest, they believed they had no other choice. It didn’t seem that they were in it just because they could. I think they were truly terrified about missing the train and the only thought they had was that they had to get to Hogwarts.”

Groaning, Aurora grabbed the bridge of her nose. “Minerva, your punishment was justified. However, will you be owling Harry’s family as well?”

“I must.”

“That’s where I would have differed. Weasley’s parents need to know, since the car most likely belonged to Arthur, but Potter doesn’t have anyone who would understand your letter, nor accept it.”

“Aurora, you’re saying that each boy should serve separate punishments?”

“Mhm. Personally, I would still owl Mr. Weasley’s parents and he would serve detention, whereas Harry serve only detention, but twice as long.”

Minerva nodded her head. “I see where you are going.”

“Again, it’s just my opinion! I don’t want to seem I’d give Potter a more just punishment over Weasley it’s just…I don’t know.”

Walking towards her colleague, Minerva clapped Aurora on the arm. “I appreciate your honesty. I may seek you out if he serves detention with you.”

“I guess I’ll look forward to that.”

Cutting in, Albus stated, “It’s been a long evening, everyone. Let’s all eat some pudding and head to bed. Each of you has an early day tomorrow, am I correct?”

Aurora chuckled. “Yes, Headmaster.”

With three individuals leaving his office, Severus and Aurora were alone as Filch closed the door on his way out. Still sitting in his chair, Aurora rotated the device until she was facing him. “What do you think of this of situation?”

“I may not agree with Minerva’s decision, but I must respect it nonetheless. It is out of my hands now.”

“And I’m going to leave it at that.” Standing, the witch wrapped her arms around the wizard’s neck, pulling his attention towards her. “Hey, stop sulking.”

“I _don’t_ sulk.”

“Then what’s with the frown on your face? I’m fairly certain I can think of a few things to turn that frown upside down?”

The ever-handsome smirk Aurora loved so much finally graced Severus’ face. “Oh really now.”

“Yes, really, but first? Let’s head down to the kitchens and get some dinner, we skipped it, remember? I’m starving.”

“If you insist, but I prefer eating you, my darling,” Severus gently swatted her behind as she made her way towards the door, as the kitchens weren’t that far from the dungeon – luckily.

“There’s that mushiness again. I’m starting to like it.”

“If you mention this to anyone…”

“Hm…you know? I think I’m gonna head to the Astronomy Tower. There’s a great echo up there. I think I’m just gonna scream it to the world how amazingly sweet and mushy you can be!” Leaping, Aurora rushed towards the door, but alas, Severus was quicker as he gripped her waist, throwing her body over his shoulder, turned, and walked back towards his desk.

“You’re not one to give a punishment when it’s not needed, but I’m the opposite. And I think you need to be punished thoroughly, _Aurora_.”

Groaning as he nearly dropped her upon his desk, Aurora pulled the man closer and captured his lips with hers. Grinding his lower abdomen into hers, it caused the witch to growl, her focus solely on the man her legs her wrapped around. “I love you, Severus.”

“And I you, Aurora. Now, I would greatly appreciate to dirty my desk before the term begins in the morning. It’ll help ease the suffering of my dunderhead students.”

“That’s _my_ nickname.”

“Not when I’m making love to you it’s not.”

As pieces of clothing were strewn upon the floor, Severus waved his hand, ensuring the lock upon his office door was good and tight before he thrusted deep into the depths of the woman he treasured. Their screams of love and pleasure were heard by none other than their ears alone. Unfortunately for them, the couple was not aware of the upcoming year that was laid out before their feet. Their patience and devotion would be tested, their faults placed upon the edge of a knife, balanced upon the beating of each heart. 

Let the second year begin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> “O chará mou kalosýni” = Oh my sweet goodness
> 
> This gave me some trouble in the beginning, bur I loved the ending. Oh I am so excited for some of the future chapters, they are going to be SO good! Let me know what you think!
> 
> Chocobocolina :3


	14. The Chamber Has Opened

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I’m not proud of this one, so I apologize in advance. 
> 
> Disclaimer: I only own Aurora and any other OC’s. Remember, I will occasionally use quotes from both the books or movie, depending on the scene; I do know own direct quotes or phrases.

“As you learned this during your First-Year Potions, the Wiggenweld Potion cures minor damage and replenishes minimal stamina to the individual. However, the effects of this brew are multiplied in the concoction known as the Grand Wiggenweld Potion; this is what you will be focusing on today, and by the end of October, I expect a perfect potion to be brewed during Midterms. You will find the necessary ingredients and brewing instructions on page thirty-six; you have one hour.”

As a few weeks had passed since term began, Aurora was currently pacing the classroom which held her Second-Year Medicinal Potions class, watching as they worked individually on completing their current assignment. Aurora found this new course to be exciting, as she missed teaching the demanding art, though she found the students were split; some seemed to enjoy learning only Medicinal brews, whiles others wished they only had to take Severus’ course. She understood, of course, but knew this course would emphasize the importance of basic First-Aid in the wizarding world. 

As she patrolled the front of the class, her students were all focused on their texts, using the different ingredients, while some were talking. Taking a seat at her desk, the witch used this time to look over and grade the assignment they submitted at the beginning of class. With bubbles brewing in different cauldrons and the murmurs of students discussing the potion with their friends, Aurora glanced up, peering at her students on occasion to ensure they were, indeed, completing the potion at hand. Neville had just raised his hand as she lifted her head once more, and she moved around her desk, walking towards the student.

“P-Professor…?”

“Yes Neville, how can I help you?”

“W-Well…the textbook states the m-main ingredient is salamander blood, but I looked in the cabinet and there wasn’t any l-left. H-How can I finish the assignment?”

This caused the woman to raise an eyebrow in alarm, knowing she had purchased more than enough ingredients for all her courses to last until the end of the next month. Stepping towards the ingredient storage, she rummaged through the labels categorized in alphabetical order and realized that her student was speaking the truth: all her vials of salamander blood were gone from their specific location. Closing the storage and whispering a locking spell, she walked to the front of the class. 

“Students, I must run down and speak with Professor Snape for just a moment and then I’ll return. I better not see any lollygagging or disruption when I return.” Walking out the door, she could hear the silent murmuring increase, but ignored as she walked by several doors until she was at his classroom and firmly knocked, though she knew he didn’t have a class at that moment. 

“Enter,” the voice from the inside answered. Opening the door, she saw Severus at his desk, glancing through a pile of parchment with a quill in his hand. Without glancing up, the man asked, “Don’t you have a class to teach, Aurora?”

“Yes, though I have a favor to ask. May I borrow some vials of salamander blood? One of my students can’t complete his assignment because there wasn’t any remaining in my stores.”

Quill halting in mid-stroke, Severus raised his head and peered through narrowed eyes. “What do you mean? I was there when you purchased all your ingredients, you shouldn’t be out already. What potion are they brewing?”

“The Grand Wiggenweld Potion.” Grasping his nose, Severus stood from his chair, the wooden legs grinding against the stone as he walking to his own personal ingredient storage. Grasping half the vials of salamander blood he had, Severus handed them to Aurora who was shaking her head in exasperation. “This infuriates me. It had to have been one of the students in my class. We haven’t used this ingredient so far this term…”

“Aurora…” Severus said warningly. “Are you going to do something about this?”

“Of course I am! Bloody hell, I paid for all this.”

“But if it was a student, how will you punish them?”

Frowning, she turned her back on the male professor, cloak swirling as she moved. Sighing Aurora stepped towards the door, as she placed one hand on the frame and peered back at Severus. In a quiet voice, she answered, “I’ll figure something out. Thanks, Severus,” and then she was gone. Shaking his head at the aggravating woman, Severus couldn’t understand why she couldn’t be more severe with her students. Knowing that argument was meant for another day, the wizard returned to his seat and began correcting the assignments of his students once more.

Stepping through the open door to her classroom, Aurora was surprised to find her students were all doing the assignment as she left them, though she noticed Draco and his friends kept glancing at Neville’s back, causing the woman to wonder. Stepping in front of Neville, she handed him a vial and said, “Balance the amount you need, then hand the vial to me as soon as you are done.”

“T-Thank you, professor…”

Smiling at the stuttering boy, she retreated towards the ingredient storage, unlocked it and placed the salamander blood where it needed to be. Curiosity eating away at her mind, Aurora began moving vials and glass jars aside, wondering if it was somehow misplaced. _Come on Aurora, you know the truth, and Severus was right: it was one of your students._ Peering through each shelf one last time, Aurora squinted her eyes on the top layer, moving jars and vials aside, before her eyes finally landed on the remaining stash of salamander blood. 

“Bloody hell,” she whispered. Putting the ingredient in its correct spot, she sighed, the witch agreed with her mental self and resumed her seat, waiting for the class to finish their potions and bring her a sample of their individual brew. The students knew that once they were done they had to remain in their seat until the allotted class time was over, and for this reason, she was glad she’d instated that rule.

The rest of the class passed fairly quickly, and one by one, individual students paraded towards her desk, filled vials in hands as they gave their assignment to their professor. Each student resumed their seat once finished, and as she was given the last vial, she placed them all in a labeled bin to be graded later. Glancing at each student cleaning the remains of their cauldron and ingredients, Aurora finally stood to her feet and braced herself in front of the students. _Why is this so hard? Dammit, Severus is right. I don’t like punishing my students. But if one of them did move the ingredients I bought with my own money…_ Aurora groaned. _No, Aurora, this has to stop._

Clearing her throat, all thirty students peered their head forward. “Alright everyone, before I release you from class today, there is something I need to bring forth. It was brought to my attention after I gave the assignment that one of the ingredients necessary for today’s potion was completely out of stock. As _I_ am the individual responsible for purchasing the ingredients with _my own money_ , this causes some concern.” Peering at her students, a majority of them had no idea what their professor was discussing, but the faces of Draco and his friends caught Aurora’s eye.

“I first assumed a student _stole_ the ingredient straight from my storage. However, I discovered the remaining vials hidden behind other jars on a separate shelf. This is completely unacceptable behavior. Would Professor Snape accept such behavior in his classroom?” Visibly, some students shook their heads while some shuddered, knowing Severus would never allow such conduct at all. 

“Now, I am giving the student responsible fifteen seconds to come forth and admit their wrongdoing. If the student doesn’t admit their transgression within that time, each student in this class will, on ten scrolls of parchment, explain the discovery of salamander blood, its attributes and its importance with this potion. Now, does anyone want to come forward?” Heads glanced around, questioning who it could be, but none stepped forth. “Ten seconds,” Aurora asserted. 

No one.

“Eight seconds.”

Not a single hand raised.

“Five.”

_It would seem the student responsible is willing to allow the rest of their class to suffer_ , the witch assumed. 

“One…”

“Bloody hell, ten scrolls for someone simply moving a stupid vial?!”

Smirking as she narrowed her eyes, Aurora moved to the side of the student tables, her sight focusing on Draco Malfoy, his intense gaze never leaving hers. The boy thought he was untouchable simply because of the influence his father has and the last name attached to his existence. The witch was forced to suffer from Lucius’ behavior while she was a student, she was not about to let his son run rampage across Hogwarts saying and doing whatever he bloody thought he could get away with.

“Mr. Malfoy, is there something you’d like to say?”

Twenty-nine heads turned in his direction as Crabbe and Goyle fidgeted by his side. “You found the vials, who cares if they were misplaced.”

“Is that an admittance? Are you the one responsible for moving them from their proper place?”

A sneer crossed his face as Malfoy stood to his feet. “Are you accusing me? Wait till my father hears about this!”

Shaking her head as she crossed her arms, Aurora couldn’t understand, as she so desperately wanted to knock some sense into the arrogant boy. “There is no accusation on the table, Mr. Malfoy. Now, unless you and the rest of the class want to complete the ten-page assignment, which would be due in _two days’_ time at our next meeting, I suppose you tell me right now whether or not you’re the one responsible.”

“My father…!”

“ ** _Yes_** or **_no_** , Mr. Malfoy."

Aurora could see the words forming, what he truly wanted to say was on his lips, but the boy was at least smart enough to not even mutter it. Taking a seat, Draco gritted his teeth before muttering, “Yes, I was the one who moved the vials.”

Aurora smirk grew as she strode to her desk. “Oh, perfect! Well _thank you_ , Mr. Malfoy for your honesty. Class, the assignment is off the table, you are all dismissed. Draco? You stay.” The eerie silence was lost as the students gathered their school belongings and walked out the door, their mouths whispering, questioning what punishment their professor would give Draco. Aurora questioned the same concept; how should the boy be punished for is indiscretion? Grabbing her quill and quickly making note of the points she was deducting, Aurora stood and strode over to Draco’s seat, as everyone had already left the room.

“Mr. Malfoy, what was your reasoning? Why did you move the vials?”

“Tch, why not?” The boy crossed his arms and peered at his professor, as if begging her to say anything against him. Grabbing a spare chair, Aurora sat in front of the male student and leaned forward on her elbows. 

“Draco, I don’t care why you thought what you did was acceptable. Those ingredients? I purchased myself, spending enough galleons so you and the rest of my students would be able to brew the necessary potions for this course.”

“And you’re wanting me to care because…?”

“O chará mou kalosýni…” Aurora rubbed her temple, exasperated at this student, annoyed by his attitude and currently wanted to strangle his father, knowing Lucius was the main influence on this boy’s insolence. 

“Mr. Malfoy, tell me why you did it.” Draco refused to open his mouth, causing the professor to sigh in annoyance. “Professor Snape is right down the hall; you can talk to him as your Head of House, or you can talk to me. It’s your choice.”

Leaning back into his chair, the blonde Second Year crossed his arms before muttering, “Crabbe and Goyle wanted to prank Longbottom but were too weak to do it. I moved the vials so he couldn’t get the ingredient he needed to finish the assignment.”

“But why? Why would you hinder him like that?”

“Because I bloody wanted to, that’s why,” the boy snarled in irritation, raising his eyebrow in his professor's direction, as if to say ‘try and stop me’.

Shaking her head, Aurora released another sigh, not even wanting to know why they were pranking their classmate. “Mr. Malfoy, regardless of what you deem perfectly acceptable, whatever is in this classroom that is not strictly yours, belongs to me, that includes everything in the storage. If I see you, or any other student for that matter, removing vials or jars from their place when you haven’t been given permission, don’t expect to get by with just a warning.” Without allowing his professor to finish her statement, Draco grabbed his school bag and walked towards the door, muttering beneath his breath. “Oh, and Mr. Malfoy?” The blond turned, aggravation evident upon his features. “Twenty points from Slytherin; you’re excused.”

Slamming the heavy door as he exited, Aurora growled as she strode towards her desk and claimed the seat once more. Rubbing her temples again, the professor wasn’t understanding the boy’s attitude. _Bloody hell, I wish there was more that I could do. But whatever I do or say, he’s just gonna cry to his daddy and complain about me, Dumbledore and the school_. “Doesn’t help his fathers on the bloody board doesn’t bloody help either…”

“My, my…such language, Aurora.” Peering to the side, the professor noticed Severus stood against the door frame, watching her at her desk as she aimlessly scribbled across a spare bit of parchment. “If I am assuming correctly, you found your culprit?”

“Yes, it was Draco.”

Severus released a groan as he stepped towards her desk, wrapping an arm around her shoulder as she leaned into his chest. “So, he admitted to _stealing_ the vials?”

“Fortunately, they weren’t stolen.” Handing the spare vials Severus had given her earlier, Aurora said, “These are yours. I checked my storage one last time after I left you and discovered Draco had moved them behind other jars on a different shelf. I threatened the students that if the culprit didn’t step forward, they would all have to write a ten-page assignment due by next class.”

“And he stepped forward?”

“In a way, but he admitted his mistake in the end. I lectured him that he moved my property but the boy didn’t give a damn about it, so I took twenty points from Slytherin.”

“You couldn’t have taken away less?”

Peering up at the man, Aurora shook her head and resumed to doodling on the parchment. “I’ll stop taking away so many points from Slytherin if you do the same to Gryffindor.” Aurora could see Severus avoiding her eyes, causing the witch to smile. “Then it seems we have come to a stand-still.”

“That is does,” Severus replied coolly. 

It grew quiet between the two as the wizard observed his witch, watching her hand carve the quill into the parchment, interested in what she was creating. But it was nothing, as Aurora simply needed a distraction. “Hey Severus? Would Draco actually tell his father all the wrongdoings he thinks he’s receiving from his professors?”

Groaning, Severus rubbed his chin in concentration. “I wouldn’t put it past my godson to do something like that. Most likely, Lucius told Draco to report any and everything happening to his son, whether it be something that’s happened to him, or something Dumbledore’s done.”

“Bloody hell, if I receive a letter from Lucius on how I’m reprimanding his son, I’ll… ** _wait_**.” Swiveling in her chair, Aurora placed her hand on Severus’ chest, not quite sure what was prodding her mind. “Did you just…no, no you couldn’t have. Could you?”

“Depends, but you need to speak, Aurora.”

“G-Godson…? Draco…Draco Malfoy is your _godson?!_ ”

“Obviously.”

“Obviously my ass, Severus. How could you not have mentioned this too me?!”

“Is it really that important to cause such a reaction from you, Aurora?”

“This…well, I…” Standing to her feet, Aurora paced from one side of her classroom to the other, question and thoughts escaping her lips as she wrapped her head around this devilish piece of vital information. “Good gracious…I mean…” Stopping her feet, she looked up at Severus who had closed the gap between them, grabbing her hands until he wrapped them around his neck. 

“I am Draco’s godfather. Does this information bother you?”

“Bother me? Well, no, Severus, not at all. Surprise the hell out of me? Mmm, yeah. I mean, thinking back on your friendship with Lucius, I can see where he and Narcissa asked you to be the godfather, just…”

“ _Speak_ , Aurora, don’t make me guess your words.”

“I just have to ask: does it bother you when he gets into trouble? Like what happened in my class and _I’m_ the one who took House Points away?”

“I’m not the boy’s father, but do I like it when he gets into trouble? No, as he is part of my House. And I especially don’t like it when he’s the reason Slytherin loses House Points. I’m not bothered if it’s necessary, and from what you told me, I find the points you took to be necessary. But do be warned: Lucius might owl you.”

“Then tell Draco to stop misbehaving in my classroom.”

“If you want the boy to start thinking there is something between us, then sure, I’ll tell him for you.”

“Wait…that’s not…Ugh, damn you Severus.” Standing on her toes, Aurora pecked Severus’ lips, but the man wanted more. Grasping the back of her neck, Severus pulled the woman forward, pinning their mouths together, moans bouncing of each other. Running a hand down his cheek, Aurora pulled back and smiled. “You know Lucius doesn’t scare me.”

“If you weren’t scared during your first year as a student, he’s not going to scare you now.”

Kissing the man on his cheek, she turned towards her desk before turning back around. “But seriously…Draco Malfoy is your godson…?”

“Bloody hell, Aurora…”

“No, no…I find this…really endearing, it’s actually cute.”

_“Cute?”_

“Mhm, cute.”

“This information is… _cute_.”

“Yes, sir.”

Sighing, Severus wrapped his cloak around her shoulders and pulled Aurora against his chest, her back to his front. Kissing the top of her head, the Potions Master whispered, “What in the world am I going to do with you?”

“Love me?” she answered automatically.

“Depends on your definition of _love_ , Aurora.”

Rotating in his arms, Aurora grasped the man’s larger hand, having his fingers cup her breast through her attire. Groaning, Severus’ pupils dilated, lust consuming all senses as his fingers tested the waters by squeezing while his other hand gradually slid up her thigh underneath her dress. “You last class doesn’t start for another fifteen minutes,” she whispered seductively. 

Smirking, Severus pulled her legs around his hips as he took over her chair. “My dear, I think you need a dictionary; your definition of love seems to be off.”

“Then teach me afterwards. After all, this is a place of learning, and I want to learn how you love me.” Reaching down, Aurora pulled Severus’ hardened erection from the confines of his trousers and moved her underwear to the side before plunging the man into her soaking depths.

_“Bloody hell Aurora!”_ Grasping her hips, Severus plunged himself deeper, feeling the slickness of his lover’s arousal seep through her opening and coating his trousers until he was almost as soaked. Pulling her face forward, the man hovered his lips over Aurora’s, whispering soft, lustful words into her ear. “Let’s start with how much I love your slickness.” Hands griping tighter against her hips, Severus drove himself deeper into her depths. “You are…always so bloody wet when I touch you.”

Gently caressing his thumb over her clit, Aurora clutched the front of his frock until her fingers turned white, the voiceless screams released from her open mouth as Severus continued. “I love the expressions you make. Your face tightens whenever I touch you…” His thumb increased speed to see her face do just as he said. “Your face glows red when you’re tortured with passion.” Opening her eyes, she sought Severus’ as they gazed into one another, their breath mingling as the wizard thrusted his hips beneath her. Moving faster, the man threw his head back and groaned as Aurora tightened her womanhood on reflex. “Oh fucking god! I love it when you tighten around my cock!”

“Severus!” His last words pushed the woman over the edge, her thighs quivering while her body jolted in pleasure head falling upon her lover’s shoulder. Muscles clamped down upon Severus, who roared, not a single care in the world knowing he silenced the room. His hips halted as one last lunge spurred his orgasm, his seed bursting forth and coating her inner walls. 

Echoes of gasping filled their ears as Aurora pulled back to stare into the most beautiful obsidian orbs she loved. Severus smirked upon seeing her face glow, but leaned forward to kiss her slightly sweaty brow, causing the woman to giggle as she removed herself from the man’s lap. Waving her wand, the blushing female cleaned the stickiness between her legs while the male waved his hand to erase the evidence on his lap of their lovemaking. Chuckling, Aurora stated, “I did not foresee this occurring in my afternoon.”

“Neither did I, Aurora. But I must thank you for your company, I have just enough energy to suffer through my last class of the day.”

Leaning forward, Aurora pecked his lips that she could not get enough of. “It was my pleasure, Severus. Now, I don’t mean to shag you and leave, but get out, I’m meeting Hagrid for tea soon,” she couldn’t help but laugh at her own statement as the words fell from her lips.

Tightening his lips to not smirk, Severus couldn’t resist but to release a small chuckle of his own. “Tch, I see how it is.”

“Hey, I got some and so did you, we’re both happy, right?” Pulling her towards his chest, Severus kissed her temple, knowing deep down, he was indeed happy. And it was all because of the woman in his arms.

Kissing her one last time, Severus asked, “So you’re headed to see Hagrid?”

“Yes. You know we usually try to have tea once or twice a week.”

“I remember Aurora. I have to get to me class, so I’ll see you at dinner.” Walking out of her classroom together, Severus turned left while Aurora turned right, headed towards her room so she could place the stack of homework assignments onto her desk and take Sapphire with her. With the dragon perched upon her arm, left her quarters and began the trek up through the dungeons until she was on the main level of the school. Smiling at students and faculty she passed, Aurora glanced through a glass window and smiled at the warm sunlight pouring through. Deciding to take the scenic route, the witch maneuvered past students as she wondered towards the open courtyards, rubbing her hand down Sapphires spine, feeling the small dragon purr against her shoulder.

“You are just like Merlin, aren’t you?”

Walking through several corridors, Aurora found herself outside and released a relaxing sigh; the weather was still warm and comfortable, though the coolness of the upcoming winter had the witch questioning how long this warmness would last. Students passed by and others were seated with friends and classmates, going over lecture notes, preparing for an exam or practicing a new spell. Viewing each student caused the woman to smile, but in reality, what didn’t put a smile on Aurora’s face?

Moving between the corridors, Aurora eventually found herself in one of the larger courtyards, and as she exited the hallway entrance, she wasn’t too shocked to see the tail end of the Gryffindor Quidditch team pass by. As she entered the stone aisle’s surrounding the spacious quad, Aurora stepped back as she saw both Gryffindor and Slytherin teams barred against the other. Watching from the side, she delicately placed a hand among the stone pillars and watched from afar; as the words heated between the two teams, the female professor could see Hermione and Ron leave their belongings, rushing to Harry’s side.

Watching from afar, Aurora was curious what the teams were discussing. She had a conversation with Harry as he arrived in her class earlier that afternoon and stated his house had practice, so why was the Slytherin team dressed in their appropriate gear? Watching as Marcus Flint held a rolled parchment for Oliver Wood, Aurora could only assume the note was signed by Severus, stating the team had the right over Gryffindor to practice on the field. Raising an eyebrow as to why, the witch was surprised when Draco Malfoy stepped forward, arrogantly displaying his new Nimbus 2001.

Looking through the silver and green coated team, Aurora was shocked to see Terence Higgs, the teams Seeker, was nowhere to be found. _Hmm, suppose that means Draco’s been instated as the new Seeker then. Severus…did you give your team the right to train Draco when the field wasn’t theirs?_ On her shoulder, Sapphire gently pecked her skin, but the woman simply petted the creature, eyes focused on the scenario before her. Stepping closer, Aurora treaded around the pillar, her range of hearing increased as she could comprehend the now heated conversation. 

“You see, Weasley, unlike some, my father can afford the _best_ ,” Draco stated as he sneered, looking down at his new broomstick to Ron’s stoic façade. 

“At least no one on the Gryffindor team had to _buy_ their way in,” Hermione interrupted, a small smirk upon her face as she knew what she was saying was the truth. “They got in on pure talent.” From the sidelines, Aurora watched the interaction as Draco soaked in Hermione’s words, but as he stepped forward, the witch instantly knew that words about to fall from the mouth he inherited from his father. 

“No one asked your opinion, you filthy little Mudblood!”

_“Draco Malfoy!”_ Stepping away from her hiding spot, Aurora was to hide no more, as the anger within grew, knowing one student had used the discriminatory word on another. From what she knew, Albus had banned the use of the word on Hogwarts grounds, and since she was there, she was not about to let the Malfoy heir to slither past a rightful punishment. Heads turned in Aurora’s direction as she stepped forth, arms crossed as she peered down at the boy. “What on _earth_ is going on here?!”

Marcus Flint caught her attention as he sneered, “Just step back, professor, this doesn’t concern the likes of you.” Beside her, the Gryffindor team gasped again at the treatment of the professor before their eyes. 

Exasperated, Aurora raised an eyebrow. “ _Excuse me,_ Mr. Flint? Care to run that by me once more?” But no one on the Slytherin team spoke forth. “I didn’t think so. Fifteen points from Slytherin for your behavior, Mr. Flint – and _don’t_ even try to weasel your way out of this one. As for you, Mr. Malfoy,” Moving her gaze towards the smirking boy, Aurora returned the same smirk as she resumed with, “I think another thirty points from Slytherin for your use of language against a classmate. And detention with me tomorrow night, eight o’clock sharp.”

“That’s fifty points you’ve taken from me today! Wait until my father hears about this, he’ll have you sacked!”

Bending at the waist until she was eyelevel with her student, Aurora looked Draco dead in the eye, her patience wavering as she whispered darkly, “Let me tell you something, Mr. Malfoy. Your father will not always be there to pick up the pieces of _your_ mistakes. The word that you have chosen is against school rules; take it up with the Headmaster if you wish to make a complaint.”

But as she straightened her back still glaring down at the blonde student, Aurora could see from her peripherals as Ron raised his arm, wand in hand. “You’ll pay for that one Malfoy. Eat slugs!” But the curse backfired through his broken wand, sending the poor boy nearly ten feet as he crashed against the ground. The Gryffindor team raced to his side as Aurora fell to her knees, her hand against his shoulder, waiting to see what the curse would bring. Behind them, the opposing team laughed, watching with amusement in their hate-filled eyes. 

“You okay, Ron? Say something!” Hermione coaxed her friend as she was on his other side. The poor boy raised to his knees before fall onto his hands, his facial features showing signs of distress and gagging, before he threw up all over the grass, but what fell from his mouth was the slimiest slug Aurora had ever seen.

Standing, she held Ron’s arm as he threw up once more. Looking towards the other two, she quickly state, “Let’s get him to Hagrid’s quick!” Letting go, Harry and Hermione grasped their friend’s shoulders headed in the direction of the grounds. Shaking her head, she looked up at the Gryffindor team and stated, “Fred, George, I’m headed to Hagrid’s to keep an eye on your brother. But I need all of you to find Professor McGonagall and tell her Professor Snape gave permission to the Slytherin team to use the field for practice. That way you can get back on the list. Alright?” All heads nodded in understanding as Aurora followed the path of the trio to find Hagrid. As she passed the students dressed in green, she said disdainfully, “Don’t you have some training to do? Keep lollygagging and I’ll give the field usage back to the Gryffindor team.” 

Though she could hear muttering and sneers as she walked away, Aurora brushed it off and increased her pace to jog towards Hagrid’s hut.

Once upon the large door, she knocked several times before opening the heavy wood on her own. Before her, Hagrid had given Ron a large bucket as the poor boy held it close to his chest, just beneath his chin. Glancing at Hagrid, he nodded in her direction. “I ‘eard you were there, Aurora.”

Taking a seat in her normal chair, Aurora nearly collapsed, rubbing a temple and closing her eyes. “I was. I just… Den boró na pistépso aftó pou mólis eída. Aftó eínai entelós aparádekti symperiforá.” Noticing all eyes were staring in her direction, their trance was broken when Ron bent his head, another slug bursting from his mouth; the poor boy was pale and most likely would be throwing up normally once the curse was over.

“Aurora? You’re doin’ it again.”

Blinking, Aurora shook her head. “I was speaking Greek, wasn’t I?” Hagrid nodded but smiled in her direction. “Ugh, I’m sorry, you know how I get.”

“Don’ be, my dear. Now, Ron,” Looking in the boy’s direction, Ron slowly lifted his head before burying it inside the bucket once more. “This is the specialists equipment, Sadly, there’s nothin’ to do but wait’ll it stops, I’m afraid.” As he released yet another slug, Hagrid added. “Better out than in. Who’s Ron tryin’ to curse, anyway?” As he looked between Harry, Hermione and Aurora, he noticed the young female had grown quiet, staring off into the distance, not looking at either one of them.

“Malfoy,” Harry answered. “He called Hermione…um, well, I don’t – I don’t know exactly what it means.”

At the last of his words, the female stood to her feet, crossed her arms and walked towards the door. The tension only grew in the air. Aurora crossed one leg over the other and played with her fingers, not wanting to repeat the scenario, as it was one she had experienced all too often growing up within Hogwarts. Hell, she had just been called the words before term started by Draco’s father nonetheless. “He called me a Mudblood,” Hermione admitted quickly, her voice thick with tainted venom. 

Her answer caused the friendly giant to gasp. “He did not!”

“What’s a Mudblood?” Harry questioned quickly. 

“It means _dirty_ blood.” Twirling until she faced the other faces in the room, Hermione struggled withholding the tears, but several fell, her pain evident. “Mudblood’s a really foul name for someone who is Muggle-born. Someone with non-magic parents. Someone like _me_. It’s not a term one usually hears in a civilized conversation.”

Sighing, Aurora leaned against the back of her chair as Hagrid explained in further detail the distasteful significance of the term. “See, the thing is Harry, there’re some wizards, like the Malfoy family, who think they’re better’n everyone else because they’re what people call pure blood.”

“That’s horrible!”

And another slug was released from Ron’s stomach. “It’s disgusting…”

“Sadly,” Aurora began as Harry turned in her direction. “There’s been discrimination in the wizarding world for some time.” Looking up, the witch could see the apprehension across Harry’s face.

“If you have the ability to use magic, why should it matter what your parents are?” he asked innocently.

“Now you see how our society is split. Some people believe you’re a better wizard if you derive from a long line of witches and wizards.” Groaning, Aurora fiddled with her fingers, the topic was uncomfortable to speak of, but knew her students had the right to ask.

“Aurora’s righ’, and it’s codswallop, to boot. Dirty blood… Why, there isn’t a wizard alive today that’s not half blood or less. More ter the point, they’ve yet to think of a spell that our Hermione can’ do. Come here,” Hagrid held his hand out, waiting for Hermione to take as he wanted to console the young witch. As she stepped forward, her small hand in his larger one, the giant softly said, “Don’t you think on it, Hermione. Don’t you think on it for one minute, eh?” The witch smiled at her friend as she leaned forward, wrapping her arms around his beard-covered neck. 

Wiping her eyes, Hermione turned towards her professor, who smiled empathetically in her direction. “Professor, might I ask you something?”

“Of course.”

“If I may, unless I’m prodding, where do you stand?”

Tightening her lips, Aurora looked down at her lap, tinkering with the lace on her dress. Lifting her gaze again, she replied, “I’m Muggleborn, just as you, Hermione.”

Nodding to the answer, Hermione said, “I knew it.”

“So…is that why you were given the new course position last year? Because you’re Muggleborn?” Harry asked innocently. The professor laughed as she shared a look with Hagrid; there were times she had to remind herself that Harry had lived a Muggle life despite being born into a magical family. 

“I asked the same question to Professor Dumbledore last summer, Harry, because I had assumed the same thing. But, that wasn’t the reason. I was told it was because I had traveled the world in the time I graduated Hogwarts and began working as your professor.”

Occasionally swiping a random tear, Hermione’s curiosity was uplifted, her need to question on the rise. “You’ve traveled? Where too?” 

Eyebrows lifting, she questioned, “You really want to know?” Hermione nodded, as did Harry and Hagrid, while poor Run hung his head inside the bucket. Aurora chuckled as she counted on her fingers every place she had been. “Let’s see…I’ve been to Scotland, Ireland, Romania when I worked with Dragons, Egypt when I went excavating, to the American wizarding school when I became the apprentice for their Potions Master…”

“Wow…” Harry whispered, glancing between his professor and best friend, who was still upchucking slugs, but the effect was slowing down.

“Then there’s Italy, Greece, Russia, China Australia, Iceland…and several different countries between Africa and South America. Oh, and my favorite place to visit is Japan, I’ve been there several times.”

“You’ve been all over the globe, professor!” Hermione exclaimed excitedly. “You must’ve had fun with the people you traveled with.”

Aurora’s bright smile faltered. “Not exactly. As I’m from a Muggle family, I knew nothing of this world, and struggled with my identity when I was a student here at Hogwarts. After I graduated, I traveled for work opportunities, the rest were personal adventures.” Leaning forward, resting her arms against her thighs, Aurora looked up, straight towards Hermione who was watching her inquisitively. “Hermione…as you saw, I was not far from you when the bantering occurred. I want to apologize for not stepping in earlier, I had no idea Draco would call you such a name.”

But the young female only shook her head. “You had no way of knowing, professor, please don’t blame yourself for his actions. Though, if I am allowed to admit, the thirty points you took was well appreciated.”

Glancing at Hagrid, who smiled, Aurora couldn’t help but mimic his reaction as both staff members laughed. “Oh Hermione…I shouldn’t be laughing, but I had a feeling you would say that.”

~ oOo ~

Since the afternoon Ron reluctantly cursed himself when attempting to teach Draco a lesson, Aurora had been keeping her eye on the Slytherin boy. He had served detention with his professor, though he made it known his father would hear about the way he was being treated. Though it made her uneasy that she may, or may not, be contacted by one Lucius Malfoy regarding his son, Aurora knew she was in the right for her actions and didn’t question the detention she gave the boy. She did fear, however, in what way Severus would react as she know knew he was the godfather to Draco Malfoy. 

Thankfully, Severus remained impassive on the matter, soothing her anxiety that she herself would be reprimanded for her actions. The wizard knew she was protecting the other students, and even applauded the woman for taking action when it was needed. Severus admitted he wasn’t thrilled she had removed the large amount of House Points, but when the situation was explained, the wizard simply nodded and dropped the matter. 

In the time since the quarrel occurred between the Quidditch teams, several weeks had elapsed, and Aurora was content knowing there hadn’t been another interaction revolving the trio of friends and Draco Malfoy. It seemed peace had settled across her students, and when the month of October rolled through the grounds, bringing cooler weather and beautifully colored leaves, Aurora felt the year had a sketchy start, but wondered if the peace she had seen would last throughout the remainder of the year. 

Halfway through October, Aurora was seated next to Severus during dinner one Saturday night enjoying her pudding as the evening was coming to an end. Both professors had been busy throughout the last two weeks as they were preparing for midterms but agreed to spend some time together that evening after dinner, and Aurora was excited to be alone with her wizard, even if it meant sipping Fire Whiskey close to the fire. Hell, even heading to Severus’ quarters and cuddling in his warm comforter was causing the witches stomach to flipflop in excitement and anticipation.

As the Headmaster excused the students back to their respected dorms for the evening, the faculty left after all students departed the Great Hall. Side-by-side, Severus and Aurora were speaking with Minerva when they noticed the whispering and murmuring of students increased as they rushed down one specific corridor leading to the second floor. All faculty members glanced towards each other before Albus instructed them to follow as they walked alongside the student body. As they moved alongside the other professors, Aurora quickly brushed her fingers against Severus who glanced at her from the corner of his eye. As they slowed their pace, heads turned forward as concerned whispers echoed across the stone corridor before Albus began to speak. 

“Argus! Argus I…” The Headmaster froze in his tracks, eyes swiftly moving over the scene before him as he noticed the writing on the wall. Covering hear mouth as she gasped, Aurora accidentally lost her step as she fell into Severus by her side; the wizard grasped her shoulders and held her until she gained her posture. Peering at one another, the professors moved their attention towards the corridor, Albus’ voice booming over those of the bewildered students. “Everyone will proceed to their dormitories _immediately._ Everyone except…you three.” Albus waved his finger around Harry, Ron and Hermione as the Prefects gathered their students and ushered them away. Seeing the caretaker in distress as he gazed lovingly as his frozen pet, Albus reassured his staff member by saying, “She’s not dead, Argus. She has been petrified.”

“Ah, thought so!” Everyone turned their heads towards Gilderoy, who had walked closer to Mrs. Norris, inspecting her current state. “So unlucky I wasn’t there. I know exactly the counter curse that could have spared her.” All the staff narrowed their eyes at the new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher, knowing the man was bluffing to seem respectable. 

“But how she has been Petrified, I cannot say…” Albus questioned. 

Removing herself from Severus’ side, Aurora moved closer to the wall, her eyes widening upon realization the statement painted on the stone was written in blood. _“The Chamber of Secrets has been opened. Enemies of the heir…beware,”_ she stated, reading the quote aloud. Quivering, Aurora rubbed one arm as a snake slithered down her spine, leaving her muscles twitching in its wake as the words escaped her mouth. Shaking her hands, she twirled to meet the obsidian eyes of Severus as he had been watching her.

“Ask him,” Argus accused as he pointed a finger in Harry’s direction. “It’s him who’s done it. You saw what he wrote on the wall!”

But Harry looked directly into his Headmaster’s eyes as he defended himself. “It’s not true sir, I swear. I never touched Mrs. Norris.”

“Rubbish!” Argus bellowed.

Aurora had opened her mouth to speak when Severus’ words spoke through first. “If I might, Headmaster? Perhaps Potter and his friends were simply in the wrong place at the wrong time.” Aurora raised an eyebrow in his direction at his statement. “However,” Severus continued as he walked towards the trio. “The circumstances are suspicious. I, for one, don’t recall seeing Potter at dinner.”

“I’m afraid that’s my doing, Severus.” Gilderoy interrupted. “You see, Harry was helping me answer my fan mail.”

“That’s why Ron and I went looking for him, Professor. We’d just found him when he said…” Hermione looked towards Harry for help.

“Yes, Miss Granger?” Severus asked, peering inquisitively at the young witch.

“When I said I wasn’t hungry,” Harry added as he looked Severus in the eye. “We were heading back to the common room when we found Mrs. Norris.”

Severus turned towards the Headmaster as he said, “Innocent until proven guilty, Severus.” The wizard smirked and rolled his eyes as Argus’ tearful expression pulled everyone’s attention towards him. 

“My cat has been Petrified. I wanna see some punishment!”

“We will be able to cure her, Argus. As I understand it, Madam Sprout has a very healthy growth of mandrakes. When matured, a potion will be made which will revive Mrs. Norris.” Albus said as he stepped towards the caretaker, placing a hand on his shoulder, but continued to speak as he looked across his staff before landing his gaze on Harry in particular. “In the meantime, I strongly recommend caution…to all.” Dismissing the three students, Albus turned towards Minerva and began speaking with her. 

Aurora, on the other hand, turned back towards the wall, looking closely at the writing, eyes searching, glancing between each individual letter. The blood was thick as numerous letters drippled down the etching of the stonework. Casting a charm upon herself, Aurora levitated herself into the air, fingers inching forward as some of the staff called her name. Ignoring their calls, Aurora gently placed her fingers against the thick liquid, skin crawling as the gooey fluid felt cool and warm at the same time. Releasing the spell, she floated down towards the ground, glancing up at the Headmaster.

“I don’t think Mr. Potter is the culprit, Albus.” He nodded for her to continue. “The blood is still wet, meaning this was done…I would say within the last hour, maybe two.” Waving her clean hand over the tainted one, the blood disappeared as she shared a glance with Severus. “Gilderoy, how long was Harry with you for detention?”

“About four hours, straight through dinner,” the self-absorbed professor answered. 

“Albus, if Harry had just left his detention, he wouldn’t have had the time to complete this. Besides, how could a mere Second Year petrify an animal? Someone who, we must remember, had lived in seclusion from the wizarding world up until last year.” The other staff murmured against each other and Aurora’s explanation; the witch just hoped they considered her theory before jumping to accusing Harry simply because he was the one to find Mrs. Norris before all others. 

“I will make note of that, Aurora, thank you. As of right now, we have no evidence to claim Mr. Potter committed this act. I think it best if we all head back to our quarters and sleep for the night. I am requesting all staff meet tomorrow before lunch to discuss the matter at hand. Goodnight, everyone.” Each faculty bid the others farewell as each headed in their own direction; Severus and Aurora left in the opposite as all others as they scurried through the dungeon towards the witch’s personal quarters. As soon as the portrait had opened, Aurora bound through, brushing through her quarters towards one of the numerous bookcases, fingers tracing the spines of numerous books. Aurora skimmed her eyes over different volumes and various texts as Severus stood off to the side, arms crossed as he silently waited for her as he made his way towards the couch. 

It took the witch several minutes before she exclaimed, “Ah ha!” and bounced her way towards Severus, taking a seat at his side. 

Pulling the thick cover back, Aurora quickly flipped through the pages before Severus gently grasped the hardbound leather cover and lifted it so he could read the title. Blinking to ensure the man read the title correctly, he slowly asked, “Aurora…how did you acquire this book?”

“You wouldn’t believe me if I told you,” she answered, eyes still glued to the pages, flipping through each one, searching for something specific. 

“Aurora…this book is several centuries old, if not more. Some say it’s the only copy and you had it on your shelf?”

She nodded. “Yes sir. On my travels up in Scotland, I came across a random bookstore and the store owner had this book locked in a glass case. He wouldn’t sell it, claiming it was the most unique book he owned, but after much negotiating, he reluctantly sold it, and made _quiet the profit_ on his end.”

“How much did you spend.”

Glancing to her side, Aurora smirked. “Let’s just say the equivalent to our Wizarding currency was almost two-thousand Galleons.”

This caused the man to sigh and as he continued to watch her find what she was looking for. “All for a _book_ ,” he muttered, but ultimately laughed as he looked into Aurora’s eyes.

“It’s not just a book, Severus! This is the book that inspired Bathilda Bagshot to write _Hogwarts: A History._ This is _Hogwarts: The Creation and Destruction of the Legendary Founders_.” Still flipping the pages, Aurora gasped as she landed on the chapter she was searching. “This book contains the first know account of the Chamber of Secrets. Look,” she said, holding the book in his direction as he glanced at the aged ink drawing of what the author thought the chamber looked like. 

As Aurora read aloud of small portion of the text, the author described fallout Salazar Slytherin had with the other founders of Hogwarts, and the supposed chamber he left behind was meant for his heir to purge the wizarding world of those who didn’t derive from an all magic family. She wasn’t sure how many times she had read the book, particularly this chapter, but was always left chilled. Though the words didn’t leave her lips, she read the remaining part of the paragraph she had vocalized, her eyes soaking in the words written in ink. _The beast born from the will of Slytherin will conquer the world for those who are his enemies._

Thankfully, Severus spoke, noticing Aurora’s rigidness, his hand grasping hers as she tightly held the edge of the ancient book. “Aurora, why are you reading this?”

“Because of what transpired tonight! Severus, don’t you find it eerie Mrs. Norris was petrified with words written in blood about the Chamber of Secrets on the wall? This isn’t a prank from the Weasley twins. I don’t think any student here could have pulled this off.”

“Is that why you’re reading this book? You think the myth is coming to life?”

“It’s been claimed as a myth, something to elaborate the tension between Salazar Slytherin and the other three, but it’s a legend that’s been passed down in the last thousand years. Legends and myths don’t force the staff and Headmasters to search the castle from top to bottom; there’s some truth with Salazar Slytherin leaving the other founders.”

Sighing, Severus grasped the thick book from Aurora’s lap and placed it on the small table before pulling woman into his arms. “Remember, no chamber has been found in all the searches the school has conducted. Aurora, I know you and I know what you’re thinking.” Pulling her onto his lap, the man felt her trembling. Rubbing a hand gently up and down her back, the wizard knew she was afraid. Aurora’s instincts were usually on point, so if she felt uneasy about something, Severus knew to be suspicious. 

“The chamber’s opened before, Severus; you know the story just as well as I do. Who’s to say it won’t open again?”

Tightening his arms, Severus couldn’t do anything else other than stare of into the roaring fireplace. Though her instincts were sharp, the woman was easily pushed into fear, and the wizard couldn’t understand why. She was one of the strongest witches he knew and she was fearless in a duel. Looking down at the female, Severus was filled with nothing but unconditional love for her. The woman drove him nuts; she was bubbly and danced to her own beat; she had her own demons but pushed through each and every day because she wanted to. 

Kissing her head, Severus whispered, “I won’t let anything hurt you. I will not let you become petrified.”

She giggled at his statement but appreciated it nonetheless. “You better promise. I don’t think I’d look pretty if I was petrified.”

Smirking against her hair, Severus answered with, “You might be prettier, to be honest.” Turning in his lap, she slapped his arm before standing, but it caused her to smile, so she leaned forward and placed a simple kiss on his cheek. Standing to his full height, Severus quickly picked up the female at her legs and moved towards her bedroom, dropping the two of them onto the mattress. Though she was expecting a quiet night, Aurora wasn’t complaining when Severus leaned down, distracting her thoughts her he kissed his way down her neck. 

_I hope you keep your promise, Severus._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> “Den boró na pistépso aftó pou mólis eída” = I can’t believe what I just witnessed
> 
> “Aftó eínai entelós aparádekti symperiforá” = This is completely unacceptable behavior
> 
> This was a troubling chapter, but I appreciate any and all criticism. Just be nice.
> 
> Chocobocolina :3


	15. Belittled as a Mudblood

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I want to give a HUGE thank you to all my readers! Those who’ve commented, favorited, liked, bookmarked, kudos, you name it! It means a lot and I hope everyone can’t wait for the future for Aurora and Severus.
> 
> Disclaimer: I only own Aurora and any other OC’s. Remember, I will occasionally use quotes from both the books or movie, depending on the scene; I do know own direct quotes or phrases.

“And just what do you think you’re doing?”

“Reading a book. Geez, you make it sound as if it’s not allowed.” 

Lifting her gaze from the thick paperback book, Aurora was greeted by a chaste kiss from the Potions Master, his arms full of parchment, desperately needing to be graded. Following his form until he set the stack upon the table, her eyes returned to the page she had been reading; that is, Severus walked behind her chair and pulled the book from her fingers. 

“That’s not very nice, you know,” she mumbled, slowly reaching above her head from the comfortable position of her chair, though Severus retreated from her reach. 

“You’re the one who said we would finish grading our student’s midterm exams, and here I find you sitting by the fire reading a book.” Flipping back and forth between the cover and the page she was currently on, Severus examined the red and white coloring, noting the title and depiction of what seemed to be…a dinosaur? “What exactly is this book?”

Finally tearing the novel from his hands, Aurora returned to her position as she placed a bookmark inside so she wouldn’t lose her spot on the page. “It’s only the best thing ever!” she exclaimed. “It was published only a few years ago and I’ve read it several times. It’s _ahh-mazing_!” Giggling like a child, Aurora stood before placing her book on the table, waiting to be read further once she was ready for bed. 

“ _Jurassic Park…_ ” Severus read the title, wondering what they hell it could mean. 

“How to simplify this… Basically, a man creates technology to clone dinosaurs through DNA retrieved from fossilized mosquitoes, and then opens up a park. Thus the title: _Jurassic Park_.”

“That’s it? You’re reading something almost four-hundred pages long about someone who can bring dinosaurs back to life.”

“You know? It’s days like this I’m glad I’m Muggleborn; I feel like we have more imagination than the world of magic.”

“Your statement is not lost on me as I’m a Half-Blood.”

Taking a seat at her table, Aurora pulled spare quills and ink pots as she stared at the large pile of parchment. Severus had already graded the potion his students were required to brew for the exam and requested her assistance with the written portion. Roughly grabbing half of the stack, she placed it on her side of the table and Severus sat across from her. “I haven’t even described the best part.”

“There’s more to your book?”

“Yep! Before the park is opened, one of the employees attempts corporate espionage; meaning, he steals viable dinosaur DNA and is wanting to sell it to a rival company for major cash. However…” Stopping mud-sentence, Aurora grabbed on essay, briefly reading the first few sentences before glancing up at the man who had narrowed his eyes in her direction. “Is something the matter?”

“Aurora…” Severus growled lowly, but ultimately ended up chucking as he, too, grabbed an essay. 

“Alright, alright. In his attempt to escape, the park loses complete power, meaning the dinosaurs have a chance to escape from their electrified cages. While conducting a tour of the park with the owner’s grandchildren and dinosaur experts he brought to the island, the Tyrannosaurus Rex escapes and attack their vehicles. The rest of the book is about the characters surviving the island before they are eaten by carnivorous dinosaurs.” She sighed, scratching several marks here and there on the first essay. “This book is so damn good.”

“I will admit, Aurora, that does seem… _entertaining_.” Narrowing her sight, Aurora was baffled that he didn’t sound sincere. Didn’t this man ever read? Does he not know how important this was to her?

“Tch, entertaining? You know what _would_ be entertaining?! Seeing the movie that’s being released this weekend!” Screaming with excitement, Aurora placed the quill on the table before any unnecessary ink could befall the remaining essays. Taking deep breaths, knowing she was becoming overexuberant, Aurora smiled as she noticed Severus placed his quill down as well. 

“Aurora, is this your way of asking me if we could go see the film?” Never before had she desired to give Severus a “puppy dog” look until that moment, as she never wanted to force the man into a corner, finally wavering the man to agree to what she wanted. 

But damn, if she did want to see that movie to one of her favorite books. 

Widening her eyes and pursing her lips, Aurora glowed, devilishly watching Severus waver, diverting his attention before releasing a heavy breath. Peering from the corner of his eyes, the poor man had a feeling what they would be doing the following weekend, but couldn’t hold off the smile creeping upon his lips. “Alright Aurora, I’ll take you to go see this movie. We’ll go next weekend.”

Eyes enlarging even more, she couldn’t believe her ears. “Wait, for real? You’ll really take me?” Jumping out of her chair, Aurora launched at the male, arms circling around his neck as his wrapped around her waist. Tightening his arms, the man knew Aurora was looking for ways to distract her mind, the thoughts running rampage within the forefronts of her mentality.

The following weekend would be one year since the death of her mother, Cassandra. 

Severus knew this was closing in for the last few weeks, watching Aurora throughout the day whenever they were together. Whether she knew it or not, her gazes were spent looking into the distant and she had periods where she zoned out, not remembering a conversation or what she had been doing at the time. Severus was expecting Aurora to mention wanting to visit her mother’s grave at some point, but had yet to do so, which caused the professor to wonder if she wanted to go out and see this film to help. The man knew, in some way, she was still grieving. 

Abruptly pulling away, Aurora kissed his cheek before returning to her seat. Grabbing a quill, she was quiet for a few moments as she sorted through several essays; the Potions Master followed suit as they continued to work in silence. When half her stack was finished, she paused when reaching for the next piece of parchment. “I know what you’re thinking, your face says it all.”

Glancing over his quill, the man said, “Aurora, I…”

“Severus, it’s ok, really. But answer me this: did you agree to go with me to see the movie just because I wanted to? Or because you thought it would be a good distraction.” Seeing how he was wording the answer in his head, Aurora quickly added, “I’m not mad sweetie, not at all. I’m just curious.” She smiled in reassurance. 

Reaching across the table to grab her hand, Severus squeezed; she was very perceptive and he needed to remember that. “It was a mixture of both. I know you’re still grieving over your mother, Aurora, but you were so excited about this book that…I couldn’t say no.”

“Severus Snape…” Squeezing his fingers, Aurora felt herself tear up, knowing this man was everything she wanted, everything she had been looking for. “I don’t…I don’t deserve you. You’re so incredibly sweet.”

“I am anything but sweet, Aurora.”

“I doth protest to your statement, Severus. You’re sweet to me, and _that’s_ what matters.” Wiping at her eyes, Aurora grasped the quill again, her focus returning to the rest of the essays. The air stilled between the two, but it was comfortable as they each worked to finish grading the stack of students work, though neither wanting to do so. Severus continued to stare at the woman who held his heart within her hands. Face flushed and eyes misty, Aurora was a beautiful human being, both inside and out, and the male professor truly believed that she deserved him.

But the man didn’t believe as if he deserved her. 

~ oOo ~

The next few days had gone smoothly for Aurora as she was awaiting the weekend where she and Severus would go on their first official “date” to see the film version of Jurassic Park. Though she was ecstatic for the upcoming weekend, there was a dark cloud dangling above her head, causing the woman’s smile to eventually fade before she smeared it back into place. Severus’ instincts were true and she knew before his statement was explained; in a way, Aurora was still grieving for her mother.

She tried not to let the grief consume her, drowning herself in grading papers and perfecting her lectures for both classes, but only so much could be done before the female would remember her mother’s smile, her laugh or how her presence simply didn’t exist in their world no longer. 

With Halloween on Saturday – along with the first Quidditch game of the year – Aurora spent the week thinking of a lesson plan for her potions course on Friday so the Second Years could enjoy the holiday during class. The woman decided on something creative and non-potions related as she knew the students deserved a break. Despite the incident with Draco Malfoy several weeks prior, the class was running smoothly and all her students were doing extremely well, and wanted this to be their treat. Speaking with Hagrid, the half-giant provided her with the supplies she needed and was curious to see how her Halloween lesson would turn out. Shrinking the items and placing them into her basket, Aurora exclaimed that she would visit Hagrid the following week and report how everything went. 

The following afternoon, Aurora left her quarters early, walking into her classroom to find it empty, as the class wasn’t to begin for another twenty minutes. Her course was after lunch and the last class of the day for most of the students; she really was hoping this would make them smile, that they would have an “easy” last course before their weekend began. 

Removing any utensils and cauldrons from the student’s desks, she placed them on the tables lining the class wall and placed a tiny pumpkin on the desks where her students would sit. Smiling, she took her own seat and resumed grading the midterm exams for the potions course. The exam had been earlier in the week, which was another reason she wanted to give the class a break. Quill scratching into the parchment, she was almost finished with the last pile of exams when her students began filing in, heading towards their seat. From the corner of her eye, she could see some looked up at her at the front then back down towards their desk, straight at the baby pumpkin. On the chalkboard, she had written, “I will answer your questions once class begins,” so she would only need to provide one answer for the curious object upon her desk. 

Once class began and every student was in their seat, Aurora stood from hers and faced the class, a giant smile on her lips. “Good afternoon everyone!” Several students replied while others mumbled a weak answer. “Oh, you poor things, no energy today?”

“We’ve had midterms all week,” one replied.

“I know, I’m currently grading your exams, which you should receive by next week.” Some smiled and others scowled, not wanting to see how they scored; Hermione, of course, beamed, wanting to know then-and-now. Chuckling, she continued to speak. “Well, I’m guessing some of you are wondering what’s with the pumpkins on your desks? Today, since it’s the day before Halloween, I wanted to give each one of you a chance to relax, to do something different for today’s lesson, so…” Waving her hand in the direction of the tables in front, Aurora released the spell on each pumpkin, causing the vegetables to increase, returning to their original size. Once done, Aurora flipped the chalkboard over to the other side where she had created a drawing earlier that morning. 

“Today, you’re going to be making Jack-o’-lanterns!” she stated excitedly.

“What?!”

“No way!”

“My Friday just got better!”

Grinning, Aurora could feel the positive energy radiating from her students as a majority were pleased with the turn of events, glad they could rest easy in their last class of the day before the weekend. She was met with some apprehension as she glanced over at Draco and his friends, who were scowling, switching their stares between the pumpkin and their professor. Ignoring those who she knew did not want to participate, Aurora grabbed her own pumpkin from her desk and used magic to move an empty table in front of the class so she could carve hers as the students worked on theirs. 

“Alright, you guys excited?”

“Yeah!”

“Good, I’m glad! It may be silly to some, but each and every one of you has worked hard so far this term and I wanted to give you guys a break.” Pointing across the room, she added, “Over there, I have provided a collection of knives and different tools that can be used to carve your pumpkins. When you’re done, come see me. Oh!” Some students quickly rose from their seats, but froze when their professor needed to state another word. “One last thing, I promise. Please don’t throw away the seeds. There are bowls for each of you, please place them in there. We will be needing the seeds for a potion next term.”

“Yes, professor,” the students murmured as they moved to the table with the different tools and began working to carve a pumpkin that fit their personality. Watching the students for a few moments, Aurora knew this was a good lesson for the day. Only graduating eleven years ago, the witch remembered fairly well what it was like to be a student and wished some of her professors allowed an easy lesson once in a while. Moving around to grab her personal equipment, Aurora grasped her chin, considering what design she should do. 

“What if we don’t want to carve a pumpkin?”

Glancing up at Vincent Crabbe, Aurora blinked, standing straight as she cocked her head to the side. “You don’t want to make a Jack-o’-lantern?”

“No! This is ridiculous and we shouldn’t have to do it,” Draco answered for his friend, most likely the one who instigated the conversation. 

Sighing with annoyance in the air, the female answered with, “Fine, you don’t want to carve a pumpkin, you don’t have to.” Grabbing a set of gloves from behind her, she turned to see the three Slytherin friends grinning mischievously. 

“Good, I don’t want to partake in a tradition Muggles started; I shouldn’t have to steep so low,” the blonde Second Year complained.

An eyebrow arched into her hairline at the boy’s comment; Draco’s expression fell slightly as he noticed when she turned towards the three. “Oh, is that what you think, Mr. Malfoy? Well class, I guess there will be a lesson today.” Several individuals groaned as they stared at the blonde, but he just stared straight back, arrogantly confident that he was in the right.

“Here’s a history lesson for everyone to know. The firsthand accounts were created by witches and wizards **_before_** it was adopted by Muggles, to which the traditional Jack-o’-lantern derives from Ireland. From the accounts I’ve studied, Merlin himself was the first to use the idea of a Jack-o’-lantern to ward off poltergeists in his travels. Merlin carved scary faces into wooden logs and placed a candle inside; he created the notion that poltergeists were scared of the ‘fiery face’ and kept their distance for those who carried these around.”

“This is so stu – ”

“ _Don’t interrupt_ , Mr. Malfoy, I’m talking.” Clearing her throat, Aurora continued, her annoyance and anger on the rise. “Witches and wizards between Britain, Scotland and Ireland adopted Merlin’s technique, but several centuries ago, a Muggle encountered a witch and noticed her carved log and questioned what it was, to which the witch answered it was used to banish evil spirits. From then on, Muggles within Ireland adopted this tradition, but carved turnips, as pumpkins weren’t native to the European continent, as they derive from the Americas. These Muggles thus carved their turnips only during October and increased as the month passed. The thirty-first of October is called ‘All Hallows Eve’ because Muggles believed this was the day the spirits would rise from their graves to haunt those who still live. And that, Mr. Malfoy, is the true history of the Jack-o’-lantern.”

“This is still childish, I will not be carving one!”

His statement caused the woman to chuckle. _Oh Draco, you’re twelve, still a child yourself!_ Swallowing what she really wanted to say, the female stood her ground and finally stated, “Mr. Malfoy, if you feel that way, then I expect a five-page paper on the properties of the Blood-Replenishing Potion, focusing on its importance in the medical field and why you should be learning it within this Medicinal Potions course. Due Monday.”

“There’s no way I’ll be able to get that done by Monday, what with Quidditch tomorrow!” Snarling, Draco starred down his professor, believing he was going to win, but as Aurora crossed her arms, the boy frowned. “Wait until my father hears about this,” he sneered. 

Ignoring the same comment the boy used all too frequently, Aurora simply stated, “You might want to get started Mr. Malfoy. If I don’t see a carved pumpkin by the end of the class, then I expect the five-page assignment first thing class starts Monday afternoon.” Draco sneered to his friend then grudgingly stood to fetch the necessary tools he would need. Shaking her head, Aurora fixed her attention on her own pumpkin and placed the long gloves upon her hands. They were a present gifted to her by Severus from her birthday earlier in the year and they were long enough to cover up to her elbows. The male professor knew the female wasn’t very fond of touching live specimens when preparing ingredients with her bare hands; and for instances such as this, they were also perfect for cutting open the orange vegetables and scooping their gooey seeds out.

“Professor? How come you’re wearing gloves?”

Looking up at Harry, she noticed several other students, hands covered within the insides of the vegetables, asked the same question as they saw her covered hands. Smirking, Aurora tossed aside the seeds, deciding to clean them once she was done, and answered, “To put it bluntly, I’m allergic to pumpkin.” The widened expressions of her students caused the female to burst into a fit of laughter.

“How’re you allergic to pumpkin?” Ron asked, slicing his knife to finish his carving, smiling with content.

“I’m not sure, Mr. Weasley, I was just born with it. My mother noticed when I was real little when I tried to eat pumpkin pie; sadly I broke out in hives and my throat started to swell. So, anything pumpkin related I can’t eat.”

“So you can’t eat pumpkin pie…” Ron confirmed.

“No sir.”

“Pumpkin Pasties?”

Aurora shook her head. 

“Pumpkin pancakes?” another student asked.

“Sadly no, but they do sound delicious!”

“Wait…what about pumpkin juice?” Hermione asked, curiosity, once again, consuming the girl; but Aurora shook her head, not even knowing what the drink tasted like. “Then what do you drink?”

“Mostly water.”

“Alright, but if you can’t eat anything with pumpkin in it, why’re you still wearing gloves?”

“I can touch the outside of a pumpkin just fine, but if I touch the inside, such as the seeds? My skin gets red, blotchy and itches _really_ bad. The worst reactions are when I consume it; I lose the ability to breath the more I consume.”

“I’m sorry professor, you’re really missing out,” Ron said, but Hermione jammed her elbow into his side.

“Oh, don’t worry about me, Mr. Weasley. Besides, if you haven’t noticed at dinner, I’m more of a chocolate fanatic anyways.”

After the discussion, the class fell into a comfortable silence as her students continued to finish creating their lanterns. Some were already finished and waited for their friends and some were just finishing up. Aurora had worked on creating the basic design, with gaping eyes and jagged teeth, but she then added a small flower where its head would be. Walking around the classroom with bowl in hand, Aurora collected the seeds from the students and looked at the different carvings her students created. All were wonderful!

That is, until she stopped in front of Draco’s pumpkin and his friends. 

“Mr. Malfoy,” she exclaimed, placing the numerous seeds inside her overflowing bowl. “It would seem you did not partake in finishing your pumpkin.”

“Tch, I told you. It’s ridiculous and I will not do it.”

“Fair enough, but then I expect your five-page essay on my desk when class starts Monday afternoon.”

“Are you kidding me? That’s absurd, I have Quidditch tomorrow!”

“Yes, you’ve already stated so, Mr. Malfoy. And what is it you’re wanting me to do about that?”

“I will not write that essay. Wait till I tell my father hears about this nonsense! He’ll have you sacked before the weekends over!”

The comfortable silence that once filled the room was now filled with hostility. Aurora set the bowl onto the front table, inhaling and exhaling slowly, knowing Severus’ godson was pushing her buttons. Didn’t help her patience was wearing thin. “Contact your father all you want, Mr. Malfoy. You were given two options and refuse to do one; therefore, you must do the other. There will come a time where you must make a decision, regardless of whether you like it or not.”

“Tch, did you not hear what I said about my father? Do you even know who he is?”

“Why yes, yes I do. But let me give you an outside lesson, Mr. Malfoy…” Walking towards his desk, Aurora held her hands against the edge of the desk as she bent downward, her face closing in upon the boys. “Life isn’t always fair, and whether you like it or not, your father will not always be there to back you up when you cry and complain. If you don’t like something that happens to you, suck it up and suffer through it.”

“I can’t believe Dumbledore has allowed you to teach here. What do you know, anyways? My father was right, you’ll never be nothing more than a filthy Mudblood!”

_“Draco Malfoy!”_

Not her own, but Hermione’s voice seeped through the professor’s ears. Frozen in place, Aurora could do nothing other than stare into the miniature person that was Lucius Malfoy’s son, who did nothing but smirk viciously in her direction. Blinking as she stood straight, the female walked towards the front of the class and faced the chalkboard, not sure what to do in a situation such as this. Turning to face the boy, Aurora narrowed her eyes before taking a deep breath.

“Draco Malfoy…” The whisper leaving her lips was dripping with venom as she accentuated each word. “I’ve already taken House Points away for your use of that word before. In this case, I believe one-hundred and fifty points should be enough…” Draco stood from his seat, mouth open to yell before Aurora cut him off, thrusting her hand through the air. “Bite your tongue and take responsibility for your actions or I **_WILL_** remove more points Mr. Malfoy! Two weeks’ worth of detention with me and Professor Snape, unless your Head of House increases your punishment!”

Hastily grabbing his belongings, Draco and his friends slammed the door open and left the classroom, their voices echoing across the stone corridor as they stormed off. The rest of the students turned from the door to their professor, whose shoulders slumped as she dropped into her desk chair. Quietly, but with soft aggression, she urged, “Class is dismissed; everyone leave, now.”

Grabbing their pumpkins, the students one by one left the class, each offering a sympathetic glance towards their teacher; each wanting to say something, but nothing they offered would undo the damage their classmate had caused. The trio were the last to leave as Hermione stepped forward, but Harry grasped her arm and pulled her back. They each thanked their professor for a great lesson and hoped she had a great weekend as well. Smiling as best as she could, Aurora stated the same towards the three as they left; but once the door was closed, she quickly moved around the classroom, casting wandless magic here and there to clean up any mess that was missed.

She placed the seeds in the ingredient storage and quickly cleaned all the utensils before subsequently leaving her classroom and, after checking to see that no student was in the corridor, jogged towards her chambers where she slid through the portrait’s opening. Taking her cloak off and haphazardly throwing it somewhere within the front room, Aurora placed her wand upon the nightstand once she entered the bedroom. Falling upon the bed and curling into the fetal position, Aurora closed her eyes...

And simply breathed.

Time fell through the cracks, and with her bedroom being down in the dungeons, she was barely able to see any light, only when the sun rose in the morning could it be visible through the Black Lake. It hadn’t taken long for Merlin to curl around his mother’s tummy nor Sapphire to squeak, nudging Aurora’s face, questioning the loss of emotion. Not wanting to ignore her pets, the female did what she could to raise an arm and caress one’s fur and one’s scales. 

Mudblood.

The word echoed and beat inside her head with the rhythm of her heart.

Mudblood.

Mudblood.

**_MUDBLOOD!_ **

Sapphire and Merlin stood on edge as Aurora quickly rose to her feet, wanting, no, needing to rinses away the dirt she felt was covering her disgusting skin. Tearing the clothing from her limbs, the dress, leggings and undergarments cluttered her floor as she slammed the bathroom door behind her, leaning against the wood, catching her breath before stepping in the shower. Metal pipes roaring to life, Aurora was drenched in freezing water; leaning her head down, she let the water cascade over her hair, plastering the locks against her face and shoulders. Breathing in and out, her chest beat against her ribcage, body heating with anger and numbness, despite the water being the opposite temperature. Pushing herself against the side of the shower, Aurora slid down the tile, hands covering her face, lips open to the scream raging against her lips, tears molding into the shower and disappeared down the drain.

Sapphire, still in the bedroom, flew towards the door and tapped the wood with her snout, then scratching with the claws on her wings, trying to attract her owners attention. The dragon could hear the females wailing, thus squeaked on her own, wanting to be held, for her owner to smile. Squeaking once more, Sapphire flew through the chambers as the portrait opened, allowing her to leave and fly through the emptiness of the dungeons to the only other room she was most acquainted with. 

Just with Aurora’s, Severus’ portrait was enchanted to grant access towards Sapphire if ever need be, and the dragon never used it unless she was with her owner. As the wizard in question was sitting with his back towards the opening portrait, he assumed his female counterpart had entered as he asked, “Enlighten me, how did your students like their treat?” When he received no answer, the man sipped his drink and asked another question. “Was it that bad Aurora?”

Squeaking as high a pitch she could, Sapphire rapidly flapped her wings, flying towards the man and landing on his knees. Taken aback, Severus set his drink down and looked around to see where Aurora was. Looking down at the dragon, he noticed the frantic expression within her eyes; how the man could tell, even he did not know. Sapphire squeaked again and again, nipping at the man’s clothing, pulling in the direction to leave his chambers. 

“What is going on Sapphire?”

Standing, Severus maneuvered the creature to sit upon his arm, but the dragon still dragged the man with her talons. “Where is Aurora, Sapphire?”

_SQUEAK, SQUEAK!_

With the portrait opening, Sapphire flew from his arm past the door, hovering mid-air, waiting for the professor to follow. Sighing, as he had no idea what the dragon was doing, pursued the creature as it quickly flew back towards Aurora’s chambers. “If this is her doing, I swear...” Severus mumbled, lips tightened into a thin line. 

Walking through her portrait, Severus was met with silence before he heard the water running in her bathroom. “Sapphire...” the man growled, looking in her direction.

_SQUEAK!_

Flying in her bedroom, the dragon landed in front of the bathroom door and clawed at the wood. _I know how Aurora loves you to pieces, but what the bloody hell are you doing?!_ Walking closer, the Potions Master was met with the increased loudness of the running water, but as he leaned into the door, the man was met with weakened sobs and muffled crying. Shaking his head, Severus surveyed the room, noting the strewn clothes across the floor and how Merlin jumped from his position on the bed and mimicked Sapphires actions as he pawed at the door was well. 

Swallowing, Severus knocked against the door, the depth within telling the man something was clearly unbalanced. “Aurora.”

No answer; so, he knocked again. “Aurora...? Are you in there?” Heart drenched sobs echoed more into his ears, the sound dreadful against his soul. 

Grasping the handle, the door wouldn’t budge. _Dammit woman!_ he thought, knowing she charmed the door to lock. Waving his hand and prying it open, Severus was greeted with ice filling the air, bumps instantly rising on his skin against the coldness. “Aurora?!” Nearly ripping the shower curtain off its hinges as he opened the square shower, Severus stiffened.

Aurora was in a heap against the tiled floor, leaning on the wall as her legs curled into her chest; her head was sitting atop her knees, hair plastered and framed her face. She was visibly shaking and Severus deduced that she had been in there long enough for the hot water to run dry, not knowing she purposely set it towards ice cold. Quickly turning off the pipes and kneeling to his knees, Severus gingerly placed a hand on her shoulder, wincing as his fingers stung from the frostiness that was her own skin. “Aurora...?” he whispered. 

Slowly tilting her head upwards, Aurora’s bright blue eyes were dark and burned with red, sobs still echoing from her mouth as she bit her lips, chest tightening upon his gaze. “S-Severus...” she muttered, lips quivering. 

“What’re you...? Aurora, why...? We-we need to get you dried off.” Grabbing the thickest towel she had, Severus stepped inside and knelt onto the tiled floor, wrapping the fabric around her shoulders, causing the woman to tremor. Grabbing her beneath the legs, Severus carried the woman and sat on her bed, curling her into his chest, rubbing up and down her arms. 

“I’m...g-gonna get y-you wet...” she stuttered. 

“I don’t care about that Aurora, just tell me what’s going on,” he demanded, voice soft but hinted with force. 

Shaking her head into his chest, her tears seeped through his front as she grasped his frock until her knuckles were white. “Mudblood...” she whispered. “That’s all I am, just...just a filthy Mudblood...”

Blinking, the Potions Master was stiff, frozen as the water she bathed in. What had she just said? Did the man hear her correctly? Opening and closing his mouth, Severus tightened his limbs around her frame, cradling her head underneath his chin. Speaking softer than before, he gently asked, “Aurora...what are you saying?” Shaking her head, the female wouldn’t speak, causing Severus to sigh, knowing there was only one way he’d discover what was running through her clouded mind. “Do you trust me, Aurora?”

“Always,” she said instantly, her eyes seeking his as she nodding, knowing exactly what he was thinking. 

Placing a finger against her forehead, the man whispered, “Legilimens,” before being swept away, looking through the last hour within Aurora’s eyes. 

And boy, did the man see _everything._

He saw Aurora tidy her classroom in preparation for the treat she wanted to gift her students; the happiness she felt when her students smiled to carve their pumpkins; her and Draco’s first encounter; along with Aurora describing her pumpkin allergy. But it wasn’t until Draco began arguing with his professor the second time that Severus understood why Aurora was withdrawn, detached from her bubbly personality.

**_“I can’t believe Dumbledore has allowed you to teach here. What do you know, anyways? My father was right, you’ll never be nothing more than a filthy Mudblood!”_ **

Knowing he should retreat from her mind, Severus lingered, watching as Aurora took a seemingly excessive amount of House Points from Slytherin – an action he was in full support of – and observed how she lingered in the classroom. She radiated with self-hatred and loathing, all against herself. The woman was never one to doubt who she was, but Severus could see the wheels turning her mentality. Draco’s words truly cut the woman open, making her question the self-worth she had in the Wizarding World. 

Dismissing the spell, Severus returned to cradling the woman in his arms, who, thankfully, was warming against his skin. 

Caressing her silky wet hair, Severus kissed her temple before pulling the woman from his lap and sat her on the edge of the bed. Grabbing the towel, he fluffed the material around her head, attempting – in the best way he could manage – to dry her hair and decrease the water droplets still soaking the long strands. Silence fell between the two and Severus wanted to respect Aurora being inaudible. Moving around was giving the male a sense to calm his rage; furious at his students for disrespecting their professor. Granted, Severus knew the beliefs of the Malfoys and expected Lucius to raise his son in a manner that reflected himself, but Severus never expected the boy to retaliate against Aurora and slander the woman – in _class_ , nonetheless. 

Tossing the towel in the bathroom, Severus grasped her undies from the floor and crouched in front, assisting the woman in dressing. Standing in only her lower undergarments, Severus grabbed a t-shirt and her yoga pants, standing by her side as she dressed. Once clothed, he guided her into the living room where she sat in her chair while the Potions Master placed a pot of water on the stove, sitting on the table across from her once the tea was ready. 

“Aurora, I...” Sighing and taking a quick sip, Severus placed his cup to the side. “I don’t condone this behavior, I hope you know that.”

Taking a moment to drink the entire cup, Aurora gave it to Severus before bringing her legs up and curling into the couch. “I know...” she said softly, her eyes brightened as they stared into his. “Severus...I know the real you and how you don’t support the whole Pure Blood versus Mudblood debate. But, I _also_ know that while you’re here and around the Malfoys, you change your façade to fix their mold.”

Grasping her hands, the male always wanted to be physically close to the woman he loved, but in that moment, he had never felt the need to be as strong. She was correct in that he wore a façade, one that he dropped when they were alone and away from the prying world. Gritting his teeth, “I’m very proud of your punishment. I don’t appreciate my house losing a large amount of points, but I fully support what you did.”

A smile finally graced her lips as she dropped her legs and moved into Severus’ lap, his arms wrapping around her once more. “Unless you decide to increase his punishment, I wasn’t going to change if you disagreed. He’s just lucky I don’t request Dumbledore expel his sorry ass.”

Nuzzling her neck, Severus whispered, “I’m sorry, for what happened. Draco...should not have said that to you...”

Smiling even more, Aurora felt warm as her skin tingled with delight. “I appreciate you care, Severus. An apology on your behalf is not necessary, as you weren’t the one to call me...well, a you-know-what.”

“Don’t believe him,” the man stated harshly. Jumping in his arms, Aurora was caught off guard at his tone, but the man continued. “Don’t you **_dare_** believe what Draco or his father say. I don’t care what blood you have. You’re not filthy; you’re Aurora-Nyx Warrington, the brightest witch of _our_ age.”

Kissing his nose, she said, “Told you Muggleborns were special.”

“Heh, that you did, Aurora, that you did. I do have a question: have you spoken with Dumbledore?” She shook your head. “Aurora, this is a matter the Headmaster should hear, and I think Draco needs to be there as well.”

Allowing his words to soak, Aurora groaned. “I shouldn’t argue with you on this, huh?”

“Don’t even try,” was the man’s response.

“Give me credit where it’s due, I’m getting better.”

“One only gets credit if they pass. As a professor you should know that, Aurora.”

“Oh, how dare you, Mr. Snape.”

“Yes, how dare _I_ , Mrs. Snape.”

...

...

...

Turning in his arms, Aurora beamed at the professor, whose cheeks were glistening with embarrassment. Not once did he change his direction or avert his eyes, he simply looked straight on at something random across the room. Aurora, however, kissed his cheek and laughed. “Severus...? I know that was an accident. A _cute_ accident, but one nonetheless.”

“I am not _cute_ , Aurora, and you know that.”

“Says the man who just accidently slipped the words _‘Mrs.’_ into his previous statement.”

“A slip of the tongue, Ms. Warrington, it won’t happen again.”

Grinning, Aurora could see her lover overthinking his words, but secretly hoped there was some truth to his words. Not wanting to push the matter further, she stood and walked towards her kitchen, glasses in hand to refill their tea. Severus watched, but quickly chased after her and pulled the woman to his chest, mouth falling close to her ear. 

“I love you, Aurora Warrington.”

Kissing his chest through the thick frock and she turned to face him, Aurora replied the same. “And I love you, Severus Snape.”

Scanning her features, Severus couldn’t contain the additional thump of his heart. The beauty for which Aurora possessed was incomparable to any other witch the wizard had encountered. His statement was truthfully a slip of the tongue, but whispering the name throughout his mind over and over led the man to believe he wanted to turn the accident into reality. 

_Aurora-Nyx Snape...the woman who deserves such a name, but the man who does not deserve the woman who would own his name._

~ oOo ~

Later that evening at dinner – after grudgingly changing into appropriate attire for dinner in the Great Hall – Severus had spoken with Albus prior and agreed to meet them in his office afterwards. Once everyone’s bellies were full, Aurora followed Albus and Minerva to the Headmaster’s quarters while Severus left to fetch Draco. The Headmaster and Headmistress were positively talkative, and Aurora attempted in keeping up with the chit-chat, but she didn’t have the heart for it. Severus helped earlier after he “rescued” her from the shower, but all she wanted to do was sleep the numbness away.

Also, it didn’t help that the witch and wizard were traveling to visit her mothers grave after Quidditch the following morning. 

Upon arriving in his office, Albus took his seat behind the grand desk, watching Aurora as she fiddled with her outfit, nervously switching her gaze from the ground to the door, awaiting Severus’ arrival. 

“Aurora?”

“Yes, Headmaster?”

“Is everything alright? I noticed you were unfathomably quiet this evening.”

Breathing deeply and releasing said breath, Aurora glanced at Minerva before taking the seat in front of Albus. The Headmistress placed a comforting hand on her shoulder, to which she smiled gratefully. “Well, you see, sir, there was an incident between me and one of my students in class this afternoon and, well... Severus stated that I should explain to you what has happened.”

“Yes, I noticed the Slytherin House took a nasty drop in their points this afternoon. If I may, was that you, by chance?” 

Aurora nodded, causing Minerva to glance between the two. “Whatever could have happened for one-hundred and fifty points to be taken away at once?” she cried.

Twiddling with her thumbs, Aurora was jittery and on edge, not sure if she should wait for Severus or not, despite the fact he wasn’t there during her class. “Um, well, you see sir...” but her sentence was cut off when the office door opened, with Severus’ deep voice filtering through from the other side. 

“Wait here, we’ll call you when ready.”

Peering through his small framed glasses, Albus could see a tuff of blonde hair before the door as the male professor walked through, making his way towards the desk. “Headmaster,” Severus greeted, standing behind Aurora, his hand gently grasping her shoulder. 

“Severus. It would seem one of your Slytherins has caused some trouble today.”

“Unfortunately, sir, this matter is a difficult predicament, one I believed Aurora should explain.” Nodding in her direction as the female in question stared up into his eyes. 

Taking a deep breath, Aurora began recanting this afternoons occurrence. “Albus, during my Potions class today, I wanted to treat my students for Halloween as they’ve been doing a splendid job so far this term. I gave them the opportunity to carve pumpkins, to have a relaxing class. Draco and his friends expressed their decision to not participate and I gave the ultimatum to carve their pumpkin or to write a five-page paper to hand in on Monday. Towards the end of class, Draco began to argue with me once more, claiming he shouldn’t have to do such an activity, to which I said he would then have to do the paper.” Albus nodded as Minerva moved beside the Headmaster, watching as Aurora could feel her cheeks warm, the moisture of her eyes intensifying. 

“The boy complained about that too, saying he has Quidditch tomorrow, claimed his father would have me sacked over the weekend and couldn’t believe you, Albus, allowed me to work here as...as I...” Tightening his hand, Severus knew Aurora was struggling, but pushed her to say the word once more. “Draco Malfoy called me a filthy Mudblood in front of my entire class,” she whispered, crossing her arms as she leaned back into the oversized chair. 

Gasping, Minerva covered her mouth as Albus sat straighter in his chair, his voice, for once, taken away, leaving the man speechless. The aged wizard knew the Slytherin House was filled with students who believed only in “Pure Bloods,” but never thought one would confront their professor on their blood status. “What happened next Aurora?”

“I took away more than enough House Points, as well as giving the boy two weeks-worth of detention with myself and Severus in attendance. He tried to argue with me some more but I told him to leave my classroom or I would remove more points. He left with his friends and I dismissed the rest of my students.”

“Oh, Aurora...I am so sorry that has happened to you...” Walking towards the female, Minerva bent down and gave her old student a hug. 

“Thank you, Minerva, I appreciate it.”

Clearing his throat, Albus questioned her with, “I will make note of this and contact Draco’s father; Lucius needs to know that his son has broken one of the school’s rules. Is there more to his punishment you would like to add?” Aurora shook her head as Albus turned towards the Slytherin Head of House. “Severus?”

“I stand by Aurora’s discipline.”

“Very well.” Pointing towards the door, Albus stated, “I assume the boy is standing outside?” Severus nodded as the Headmaster waved his hand to open the door, Draco standing just behind the wood, stepping inside towards the group of adults. “Mr. Malfoy.”

“Headmaster,” the boy stated, attempting to not sneer to those surrounding him. 

“I have heard an ordeal occurred between you and Ms. Warrington today. You have called her something that is against one of our school rules, correct?”

“Yes.”

“Alright. The punishment that has been given will remain the same. However, I will be owling your parents, explaining what has occurred. But, let me make myself clear: if I hear that you have said the word within this castle one more time, the consequences will be _severe_. Do you understand, Mr. Malfoy?” The boy nodded as Albus met Aurora’s eyes. “One last thing, Mr. Malfoy. I expect the paper Ms. Warrington has requested you complete be on her desk by the beginning of her class on Monday.”

“Are you serious? I have Quidditch tomorrow!”

“Mr. Malfoy...” Severus growled, but Aurora stood, gently nudging the man away, facing Draco who narrowed his eyes. 

“Wait, Mr. Malfoy. If you apologize to me right here, right now and _swear_ that you will not utter that word anymore within this castle, I will reduce the assignment from five to two-pages.”

“Aurora,” the Potions Master muttered.

Draco stood stock still, eyes glancing between his professors and the Headmaster, to which Albus nodded his head, as if to tell the boy _take the deal_. Tightening his lips, Draco raised his head and, with tension across his features, said, “Professor Warrington, I _apologize_ for this afternoon and the name I called you. The assignment will be finished come class on Monday.” Nodding, even though she knew the boy hated his own words, Aurora let the situation go as Severus guided the Second Year to the door. 

Facing Albus and Minerva, Aurora stated softly, “Unless there is anything else needed on my behalf, I think I’ll head to bed.”

“Get some rest Aurora,” Minerva said, clasping her hands in front.

Nodding, she answered, “I’ll try,” and walked towards the door as Severus waited so they could walk towards the dungeons together. But Severus wasn’t quite finished with the Headmaster.

“Albus.”

“Yes, my boy?”

“Aurora and I plan on leaving the grounds tomorrow after the match, unless we are needed here, that is.”

“Oh crap, thanks for reminding me!” Running a hand along her tired face, Aurora smiled in embarrassment. “I’m sorry I meant to ask. Severus is going with me tomorrow to visit my mother, if that is ok.”

Tilting his head towards the Head mistress, Albus inquired, “Do you have any objections, Minerva?”

“Absolutely none. Take as long as you need tomorrow.”

Bowing slightly in respect, a tradition she picked up in Japan, Aurora smiled gratefully, giving them a good night once more before she and Severus traveled down towards her quarters. Once inside, the witch and wizard spent the remainder of the night curled on her bed, with Merlin and Sapphire cuddling near their feet as they talked throughout the night. Looking back on the day, Aurora was scared; she was mad at being called the ugliest word in her magical world, but more afraid with the path their society was heading. 

First the spirit of Voldemort returns the year prior, and now the Chamber of Secrets? It seemed odd, with the increasing debate between Pure Bloods and Muggleborns, with a student even calling out his professor paced on her blood status. 

Forcing said thoughts from her mind, Aurora fell asleep that night in the arms of a man she knew could care less how pure her magical blood was. 

~ oOo ~

The following morning, Aurora and Severus found themselves walking towards the Quidditch Pitch, cloaks firmly wrapped around their shivering frames. Lucius Malfoy was currently striding along the opposite side of Severus, avoiding the female at all costs – for that, she was grateful. Treading their way up the wooden stairs towards the professor stands, the three adults were nearly towards the top when Aurora tripped on one of the steps, falling towards her knees when a firm grip tightened around her forearm, keeping her from falling harder. 

“Might want to be more careful, Aurora,” Lucius’ voice range through the female’s ears as she stood, noting the die-hard Slytherin was the one to catch her. “Never know when you’ll be swept from your feet and meet a _sticky_ end.”

Catching Severus’ gaze, she narrowed her vision and continued to climb, standing at the top after a few moments. The three took their seats in the row against the stand railing directly in front, with Severus in the middle as they anxiously waited for the match to begin. Just as the previous year, the first game was Slytherin versus Gryffindor, with Draco Malfoy as the new serpent Seeker. Lee Jordan’s voice rose over the enchanted speaker, finally leader to the two teams battling against the quaffle to score the most points. 

Nearly an hour later, the score was ninety to thirty, Slytherin in the lead. Lucius proudly watched on as his son searched for the snitch, occasionally making rounds with the other team members around the pitch. Aurora groaned, her eyes moving back and forth, watching as the green team was being sneaky in their techniques to steal the quaffle from the red team. 

Tensing, Aurora quickly looked around the pitch, catching the attention of Severus as he grasped her hand, hiding the action from his male counterpart. “What’s wrong?”

“I’m not sure, something...something just doesn’t feel right.” Observing the Gryffindor members, she noticed in the distance a small ball swiftly making its way in the direction of Harry, quickly realizing it was the bludger. Its path seemed off, somewhat straight and Aurora squinted to see what was going to happen; her eyes widened the moment Oliver Wood was attacked, broom broken in two as he fell straight to the ground. 

_“No!”_ she screamed, standing to her feet as she grasped the railing, overlooking the pitch to see where Harry Potter was flying as she analyzed the movements of the bludger. “Bloody hell, the damned things a rogue bludger, it’s been tampered with!”

Between the stand and around the pitch, Harry maneuvered his broom just enough to avoid the bludger each time it gained just enough speed. Flying towards one of the tower stands, the boy flew alongside the front as the nasty bludger went through, before he quickly flew down, meeting Draco in the middle of the pitch. Seeing the snitch, he moved to grasp the winning item as the Slytherin seeker followed, their paths winding through the ditch that separated the field and the stands.

Several moments passed before Draco was suddenly knocked off his broom and thrown into the air, rolling several yards against the grass before landing with his legs doing the splits. Aurora winced as Severus and Lucius stood, glancing at the boy with worried expressions, though the female knew Draco’s father was steaming because his son _failed._

In under a minute, Harry was able to gain speed on the snitch, the bludger blaster his arm, most likely breaking the bone, and winning the game as he slid to a halt in the sands beneath the goal posts. The bludger, still rogue, dropped with enough force in effort to attack Harry that it left imprints in the sand before Hermione was able to use Finite Incantatem to destroy the damn thing for good. Students and teachers rushed to the boy’s side as Aurora watched from the stand. She could see Gilderoy kneeling to his knees and grab the Harry’s arm, raising his wand in doing so. 

“Oh no you don’t!” Aurora yelled, jumping over the railing and disparate, landing next to Gilderoy as he finished using the Brackium Emendo spell, causing Harry’s arm to go limp as the bones were removed from his elbow down to his fingertips. “What on earth have you done, Gilderoy?!”

“My spell was going to fix Mr. Potter’s arm! But, ah, as you can see, it kinda...backfired on me.”

“Kinda?! There’s no _bones left_!” Hagrid argued as Aurora stole a glance from the half-giant.

“Harry, if I may?” The boy nodded as she gently took his arm and examined the extent to the professor’s enchantment. It didn’t take the female long to inspect the arm, as there was literally nothing within his arm! “Alright,” she sighed after a few moments. “We need to get you to the hospital. This would’ve been a quick fix but now you’ll need something stronger.” Standing, she assisted Harry onto his feet as his friends retrieved his broom and anything that fell from his uniform. 

“Something... _stronger_ , professor?” Harry asked, eyes nervously blinking in question of what he was going to have to undergo. 

“Mhm. Looks like you’ll need to drink Skele-Gro.”

After escorting the boy to the Hospital Wing and explaining to Madam Pomfrey the situation, who was just as exasperated, Aurora left and began striding towards the dungeons to change when Severus found her on the First Floor. “Severus?”

“Albus sent me his Patronus. He wants us to meet him in his office.”

“Whatever for?” the witch asked at they made their way up towards the Seventh Floor. 

“I wasn’t told much, other than Lucius is making a formal complaint against you.” Continuing to walk, Severus stopped when he realized the woman was no longer beside him. Looking over his shoulder, he noticed she remained motionless, eyes narrowed in anger. 

“...you’re shitting me, right?”

“I wish I was, Aurora.”

“Bloody hell,” she whispered angrily, stomping her feet against the stone floor as they climbed the remaining staircases. “Is there...is there something I’ve done _wrong_ , Severus?” They were outside the gargoyle guarding the secret staircase when she asked, though the male knew nothing he could say would calm her fears. Aurora and Lucius had an interesting relationship when they attended school together; she being in her first year when Lucius was in his last. Needless to say, the two butted heads quite often.

 _She wasn’t bullied, but the two of them were similar between James Potter and I_ , Severus thought bitterly. 

Taking her by the arm before she muttered the password, Severus did nothing nor said anything. All he did was gaze into her blue yes just as she stared into his beautiful obsidian. “Regardless of what Lucius will say, know that Dumbledore will not sack you.”

“I know. It’s just...it’s ridiculous that Lucius thinks he can get away with whatever he wants. Must be nice having that kind of power,” her tongue was laced with sarcasm as Severus rolled his eyes, not being able to withstand the chuckle escaping from his lips. “Sherbet Lemon,” Aurora stated, facing the gargoyle as the pillar turned, the stone staircase revealing itself as it raised towards the office door. Appearing before the aged wood, Aurora leaned forward, wanting to be rude and eavesdrop on the conversation at hand. 

_“I assume you received my owl, Lucius.”_

_“Of course I did, Albus. This is unacceptable! Why is my son being treated in such a manner?”_

_“I would like to provide an answer, Lucius, ah, but I think **she** will be able to provide it better.”_

The door opened, revealing Albus sitting at his desk, a smug grin plastered on his face as Lucius turned towards Severus and Aurora. Holding up the letter the man received, Lucius demanded an answer when he asked, “Severus! What is the meaning of this?”

“Lucius, I’m the one who punished Draco.”

Stunned, the blonde adult swiveled his feet and dropped his hands, letter finding its way into the pocket in his cloak, fingers playing with the snake head atop his walking stick. _“You...?”_ The man blinked several times, either not understand the woman’s words or refusing to accept her answer. “What could my son have done for you to belittle him in such a way?”

“Belittle him?” Stepping closer, Aurora walked within inches of the arrogant man, mere inches away from his face as she raised her head. “Lucius, you haven’t been a student at Hogwarts for quite some time, so, as someone who used to be a _Prefect_ , let’s clear something up. When a student breaks the rules, they are punished. Your son called me a Mudblood in class yesterday when he refused the assignment. I gave him two options and he refused both, so? I took House Points away and gave him detention. Be thankful I didn’t suggest suspension or expulsion.”

“You ungrateful little – ”

“Let me ask you something, _Lucius_ : who was belittling who? Hmm?” Crossing her arms, Aurora glared at the man, on the edge of having to repeat the fact she was called a Mudblood by a student once again. All she wanted to do was push the memory to the back of her mind and forget it all but _no!_

“And Severus? You agree with this?”

Slowly nodding, it was apparent Severus had been thinking of his response as he coolly replied with, “Despite me being Slytherin’s Head of House, I must respect Aurora’s act of discipline as her colleague. If the transgression was minor, I would object, but considering your son broke one of the school’s rules, I must comply.”

Nodding without removing his eyes off of Severus, Lucius could do no more. “I see,” he muttered, clearly still angered, but allowed the situation to slide, seeing how his closest friend and Draco’s godfather could do nothing at hand. “Dumbledore,” Lucius stated, turning to acknowledge the Headmaster before briskly moving forward several steps, the man paused and peered down at the witch. “You might want to watch your step next time, Aurora,” he mumbled, only for her to hear, before removing himself from the Headmasters office. 

Releasing a deep breath, Aurora ran a hand through her hair, glancing at Albus as he watched her closely. “Albus, thank you for the warning. As much as I would love to stay and talk, I really want to go visit my mother, especially after the last twenty-four hours I’ve.”

“I understand, my dear. Please pay my respects for your mother as well.”

~ oOo ~

Hours passed as the darkness of the night swarmed over the sky, the night filled with a bountiful of stars that glistened ever so brightly. As they apparated back onto Hogwarts grounds, Aurora tilted her head up, gazing at the speckled sky as she reflected the way her Saturday transpired. It had been tiring and strained her energy, but after the match and confrontation with one Lucius Malfoy, she had been able to enjoy her time spent with one Severus Snape. 

She first apparated to her mother’s grave where they spent some time with her mother, asking question after question, Severus wanting to know more about her mother and life before she discovered her lineage involving magic and becoming a witch. It was peaceful, something Aurora hadn’t expected as she was saddened her mother was no longer with her; but as the witch stared upon the grave, she knew her mother was in a painless world as she joined her step-father in the afterlife. 

And as the man kept his promise, Severus treated Aurora to see _Jurassic Park_ later that evening, the man somewhat dazed to see the theatre crowded with individuals of all ages. They had changed into Muggle clothing, Aurora donning a simple shirt, jeans and her converse, whereas Severus wore dark jeans, a button up shirt with the sleeves rolled to his elbows, but kept his dragonhide shoes. When they were leaving her house, Aurora swore that man was handsome despite what he wore, but couldn’t refrain from her cheeks burning with desire and lust; Severus took note and only chuckled. 

As they had left the theatre after midnight, the witch was giddy and addressed every single detail regarding the movie, to which she had loved. She claimed it was very different than the book, but understood the changes they made and stated that as a movie, it could stand on its own and requested she see it again. After they had apparated back onto the grounds, Severus, watching every move she made as they made their way towards the dungeons, couldn’t remove his eyes from such a beauty. He hadn’t expected to appreciate the movie, but was impressed and enjoyed her commentary afterwards. 

Walking through her quarters, Aurora was greeted by Sapphire and Merlin who curled into her legs, meowing and squeaking as she trekked to the kitchen, fetching them each a snack. Sapphire, having grown fond of Severus over the previous year, flew into the air and landed around his shoulders, an action that surprised the wizard when it first happened, but welcomed the creature, knowing it made Aurora swell that her animals accepted him as she had. 

They crawled into bed not long after, Aurora instantly fell asleep the moment her head touched the pillow; Severus pulled her body against his own, fingers playing with her hair, simply observing her before his eyelids grew too heavy.

Eating breakfast the following morning, the pair discussed any plans for the day when a translucent shape walked through Aurora’s portrait. Recognizing the phoenix form as the Headmaster’s Patronus, the two stood on their feet as the form spoke, Albus’ voice pulling through:

“Aurora, Severus: meet me in the staff room. There’s been another attack.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And yes, if anyone can’t tell, I am a HUGE fan of Jurassic Park! LOVE IT!
> 
> I did some research on this: apparently, Lucius is several years older than Severus, by six or seven years, and for some reason, I didn’t think the gap was that big. So, for the sake of my fanfiction, when the three were all at Hogwarts together, Lucius was in his seventh year, Severus his fifth, and Aurora was in her first, just in case there needed to be any clarification. 
> 
> Let me know if there are any questions!
> 
> And please, review, review, review!
> 
> Chocobocolina :3


	16. When the Dueling Club Reveals a Secret

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I am sorry, but I worked so hard on this chapter but it truly hated me; HATED ME! That’s all I’m gonna say.
> 
> Disclaimer: I only own Aurora and any other OC’s. Remember, I will occasionally use quotes from both the books or movie, depending on the scene; I do know own direct quotes or phrases.

“Thank you all for attending this unexpected staff meeting. I do apologize for the early Patronus, but as I’ve stated, there has been another attack.” Sitting amongst the other staff members, Aurora shook her head, biting her nails as she listened to Albus speak of the incident the night before. By her side, Severus was silent, as was the other staff, their heads lowered in dismay, that yet another student had been petrified; the Potions Master knew it would only be worse as the year continued.

“Who was it this time, Albus?” Professor Flitwick asked from his raised chair. 

Next to the Charms Professor, Minerva spoke and answered his question. “Colin Creevy, a First Year in Gryffindor.”

“Oh dear...” the shorter man stated. Raising her head at the name, Aurora knew the student as he was in her course. Colin was an enthusiastic individual, having grown up in the Muggle world, always carrying his camera to capture his experiences while away at school.

“So what do we do now?” Madam Pomfrey spoke when an unsettled silence settled over the staff. “The mandrakes are still too young to brew the drought and it’s not even the end of first term.”

Raising his hand, Albus politely silenced the other staff members who began to speak their questions. “We share the same concerns. For now, with no culprit at hand, all we can do is be vigilant.”

With Albus still speaking, Aurora felt the Headmasters words were off in the distance, her mind closed off with the new information at hand. With the research she’d done on her own in the past and recently, the witch knew Muggleborns were being targeted – or, were supposed to be targeted, as Mrs. Norris was of the feline category. 

Looking across the table, Aurora watched Hagrid fidget, moving his fingers, gripping his hands; the half-giant was unable to sit still, and as he caught the witch’s eye, Hagrid simply smiled, and she could do no more than slowly lift the corner of her lips. Aurora knew something was up with her longtime friend and questioned if he was nervous about the recent activity. Thinking back, she knew Hagrid had been expelled when he was a student at Hogwarts and returned to work as the Gamekeeper of the grounds when Albus became Headmaster several years later.

_Can’t believe his expulsion was almost fifty years ago, at least from what Hagrid’s told me,_ she thought, turning her attention back to Albus. Watching the Headmaster speak of the increased night patrols, Aurora internally groaned yet knew it was all to protect the students. 

_Wait._

Her mind suddenly went blank and she slowly turned her eyes back to Hagrid just as he glanced at her.

_Fifty years ago...the first attacks where students were petrified...and a young girl was murdered before all attacks ceased, with nothing occurring until a few weeks ago. Oh no..._

Once the staff meeting concluded, the faculty went their separate ways, as they were not required to eat breakfast in the Great Hall on Sunday. Aurora stopped Severus just as they made their way towards the stairs to the dungeon. Grasping his arm, she pulled the male in her direction, his eyebrow raised in confusion. “Yes, Aurora?”

“I think I’m gonna go have tea with Hagrid. Is that alright?”

“You don’t need my permission to do what you want Aurora.” Kissing his cheek, Aurora left the male at the stairs, leaving through the front of the castle, scampering across the grounds where she was able to cross paths with the half-giant before he made it to his hut. “Hagrid!”

Glancing over his shoulder, Hagrid noticed who was calling and smiled a toothy grin. “Aurora! I thought you were ‘eadin back to yer quarters.”

“You’re right, but I realized we haven’t had tea together in some time. Are you free?”

“O’ course! O’ course! Come on in, I’ll pu’ a pot on now.” Allowing his female friend to enter first, Hagrid stepped towards his small kitchen and pulled the large teapot from the cabinet, allowing the water to boil as he placed cookies onto the table. Curling in the oversize chair, Aurora chatted away and gossiped with her old friend. The male questioned if she had been doing alright, as he noticed she’d been quieter over the last few days. Explaining the situation with Draco Malfoy and his father, Hagrid groaned standing to fetch their cups as the teapot began to whistle. 

“Tha’s bloody terrible, Aurora. He called you a Mudblood in class?” She nodded. “Guessin’ his father wasn’ too happy ‘bout that.”

“No, no he was not.” Sipping her tea, she set the cup down. “Not that I cared, his son deserved the punishment.” And with that, they fell into a comfortable silence, but the female could see Hagrid fidgeting once more, her eyes switching between his moving fingers to the loud tapping of his large boot.

“Aurora.” Hagrid called her name after some time. Raising her eyes to his, she could tell. “You’re here for another reason, aren’t you?”

Sighing, Aurora placed her cup onto the table before slowly meeting her friend’s eyes. “Hagrid...” she said slowly. “I...noticed during the staff meeting today that you seemed somewhat fidgety, nervous even. Are you alright?”

Draining the remainder of his tea and standing to fill another pot, Hagrid was still but Aurora refused to push any further. Despite her thoughts from earlier, if it were true, she knew Hagrid to be innocent; how had she come to this conclusion? Her gut simply knew, yet the powerful fact was Albus hired the half-giant to work for the school as soon as he was promoted to Headmaster. Albus’ words and actions spoke volumes and if he trusted Hagrid, that would, and should, silence any arguments or questions.

“You figured it ou’, didn’ you?” Setting the fresh pot on the table, Hagrid refilled her cup before his, taking a sip and reclaimed his seat, watching me the whole time.

“Hagrid, if you’re thinking I’ve determined you to be the culprit, that’s not it at all!” Aurora said very quickly. “To be honest...I truly did notice your behavior at the meeting and my mind just began to wonder. I thought about the last time there were attacks on Muggleborns fifty years ago and made the connection about you being expelled around the same time.”

And yet, Hagrid smiled a toothy grin and heartedly laughed “You’re too smart fer your own good, Aurora, always ‘ave been.” Smile fading, he drained his cup and poured another. _If this doesn’t prove he’s nervous..._ Aurora thought. 

“Hagrid...”

“You’re not wrong, Aurora. I was expelled from Hogwarts fifty years ago on charges for opening the Chamber of Secrets and being the one who attacked those individuals and killed the young girl.”

“Oh, Hagrid...” Quickly standing, the witch walked around the large table and leaned against his shoulder, hugging his arm in comfort. The dots were connecting in her mind and she could see the reasoning for his increased nervousness. “But, wait...” Pulling away, Hagrid noticed her narrowed eyes and confused expression. “If you were expelled for potentially opening the Chamber of Secrets, why is it that Albus hired you once he became Headmaster? Doesn’t that show he knew you to be innocent?”

“Tha’ be true,” he said, nodding in agreement. “But it’s still on my record.”

“So? Who cares? Albus believes you, Hagrid, as do _I_.”

The half-giant smiled once more, his tension leaving as he relaxed his shoulders. “Aurora, tha’...thank you, my dear.”

“No thanks is needed, Hagrid; you’ve been my friend since I was a student. You were there for me when I received the letter when my father died, helping me until the year was over.”

“I remember tha’.”

“Now it’s _my_ time to be here for you, Hagrid. I believe you’re innocent. As long as I’m here, I won’t let your record come back to haunt you this time.”

~ oOo ~

With the news of the second attack, some of the students were talking amongst themselves, fearing more would be the next victim to become petrified before the culprit could be found. Among the students, the staff were just as worried, fearing the possibility the school could shut down if more attacks were to occur. Between the last staff meeting, Albus held a second to gain the opinion of all staff as they were able to openly state their views and fears, providing the Headmaster an opportunity to answer any and all questions. Aurora and Severus were the only quiet individuals compared to the rest of the staff, as the couple had spoken with each other on different occasions regarding the state of affairs. 

They were on the same mindset that nothing could be done without further evidence, or, at least something to distinguish the individual responsible.

Yet as one week passed since Colin’s attack, the school was still on alert but had quieted down, once again able to focus on teaching and studying, to which Aurora found herself wondering the halls one afternoon, needing to escape her office from grading papers and exams. As she was the one professor with the least amount of classes to teach, she offered her services at night for patrolling the school, to keep the students safe while searching for anything out of the ordinary. 

Though there was the aid of several Wideye potions, Aurora’s body was still feeling the exhaustion from lack of sleep, and desperately needed a break. Taking as much time as needed, the witch wondered through the dungeons before making her way to the Grand Staircase, eventually walking through the main corridors through each floor. Finding herself on the second floor, Aurora was chatting with different portraits, those who were in the mood for polite conversation, as she stopped mid-step, her head tilting as her nose directing her down the hall. 

When training to be a Potions Mistress herself, the Master she apprenticed under had Aurora train with both sight and smell. With this technique at hand, she was equipped to detect a specific potion with not just her sight, but by smell if her vision failed. This came in handy during her course to determine if her students were using ingredients not used in the potion to be brewed. Right now, she was sensing a particular smell, something that should not exist on the second floor of the castle.

Moving further down the hall, the witch passed door after door before stopping once again, her nose scrunching in disgust as a stronger wave of different scents flew down the back of her throat. “Oh good lord,” she said out loud. “That’s definitely leeches for sure. But where is it coming from?” Finally stopping near the girl’s bathroom, Aurora stopped, trusting her nose that there was a distinct smell coming from the other side of the door, and yet, her gut screamed it couldn’t be. During her time as a student, all females avoided this specific bathroom; so, what could it be?

Sighing as she knew there were students in the bathroom doing god knows what, she refrained from knocking, deciding to open the door. Though there was still a part of the witch that no student would be in this bathroom, Aurora was _pleasantly_ surprised to see the trio of friends surrounding a bubbling cauldron. All three heads of Harry, Ron and Hermione turned towards the door, their eyes wide in surprise noticing their professor standing in the doorway, arms crossed with a shake of her head, disapproval written clearly upon her face. 

Grasping the edge of her nose, Aurora closed the door behind and stepped towards the students, Ron gradually sliding against the stone until he was seated just as the other two were. Frowning, Aurora opened and closed her mouth several times, not quite sure what she should even say as their eyes did nothing but stare in awe, confusion and fear knowing they were caught in the act.

“Do I dare ask why you three are brewing a Polyjuice Potion?”

Their heads turned to each other as Hermione asked, “H-How did you know...?”

Shaking her head, Aurora knelt beside the young witch, eyeing the potion book with the formula before moving to gaze at the stage the brew was in. “As an apprentice I was trained to detect ingredients and potions by smell and I could smell leeches from down the hall; leeches always make me sick. Nice way to divert the situation at hand, Hermione.” Standing and crossing her arms, she stared at the students for several seconds each.

“Now,” she began slowly, attempting to keep her emotions in check. She was their professor and was caught between knowing she needed to report this, but was curious and needed to know what was going on. “Will someone please explain to me what this is? You guys are Second Years and _know_ that brewing potions is prohibited unless for an assignment or in class. And I’m _fairly_ certain brewing Polyjuice Potion isn’t required for students until they’re in their Seventh Year.” The three looked at each other once again, neither one answering their professor’s question. “C’mon guys, I’m probably the best person to find you in this situation; just tell me what’s going on.”

“Uhh, we’re brewing Polyjuice Potion...?”

“Ronald Weasley, don’t get cheeky with me. I can always go get Professor Snape.”

“Professor...” Harry stepped in, swiftly standing to his feet. “We’re gonna use this potion to find out if Malfoy is the Heir of Slytherin, to see if he’s the culprit of these attacks.”

_“Harry!”_ Hermione snapped, her face white that he actually admitted the truth.

“Bloody hell...we’re officially doomed.” Ron muttered, slapping a hand against his forehead.

“I’m not sure if I should give you points for your honesty or give you detention for your bluntness, Harry.” Letting her arms fall, Aurora sighed, not knowing what to do. “For the sake of it, humor me: _why_ Draco Malfoy? What’s your reasoning?”

Looking at Hermione, Harry shrugged. “She’s already found us, there’s nothing to lose.”

Nodding in agreement, Hermione grabbed the ladle in the cauldron and turned the steaming liquid. “He’s in Slytherin and he comes from a long line who were placed in Slytherin.”

“He’s obnoxious that Purebloods are better than any other,” Ron added.

They fell silent, causing Aurora to lean closer, expecting to hear something else. “ _And......?_ Is that it? That’s all you’re going on?”

“If he’s not the Heir, he may at least know something that could point to the culprit.” 

“Ugh...” Groaning, the older witch rubbed her cheeks, knowing she was caught between a rock and a hard place. Should she report the three students? Should she simply ignore what she saw and walk away? The witch knew that whatever her decision, the three would simply find another way to seek the answer they sought. “Bloody hell, give me the book.”

“Wha’?” Run muttered.

Eyeing her professor, Hermione grasped the thick potions book and handed it to Aurora who quickly found the bookmarked page, running her finger down the list of ingredients and stages in completing the challenging potion. Glancing over at the vials by Hermione’s side, Aurora had a feeling she knew where the ingredients were from but pushed the fact away from the front of her mind.

“When did you start?” Aurora asked.

“Two weeks ago,” Hermione answered as the two wizards watched the interaction.

“And judging by the brew at hand, you plan to finish closer to Christmas?”

“That’s correct, professor. May I...may I ask why you’re asking?”

“If you’re wanting to brew an effective Polyjuice Potion, you’ll need some help. I have no doubt you could do this on your own, Hermione, but if you’re wanting to infiltrate another House, you’ll need this potion to be absolutely perfect.”

“Are you gonna help us, professor?” Harry questioned, eyes wide, not understanding how a professor would do such a thing.

“Yes, on one condition: if you three are caught, I _did not_ help you. You will not state I helped and will not mention me being here. Do I make myself clear?”

“Yes ma’am,” Ron stated quickly, nodding his head. The other two nodded in agreement as well and she smiled. 

“Good, I’m glad we all understand. Well! I feel like a student again, breaking the school rules...this is great!”

“Come now, professor. You? Breaking school rules?” Ron chuckled.

“You’d be surprised, Ron. You’d be _very_ surprised.”

~ oOo ~

Soon, November was nearly half-way over and Aurora hadn’t returned to the second-floor bathroom since she stumbled upon the three brewing the Polyjuice Potion. She stayed long enough to give a thorough explanation of the potion while answering any questions Hermione had. Several times they had stayed behind after class to ask more questions, but from what Hermione explained about the process of the potion, she wasn’t needed to examine the brew. The professor shrugged it off, knowing she was already risking her position as a professor to assist with brewing such a potion.

Yet, the three students were taking a risk to uncover the truth. Albeit, their plan was very risky, but they were taking action, and Aurora respected the three troublemakers in that aspect.

As the threat was still within the air surrounding Hogwarts, Albus granted Gilderoy the opportunity to start teaching prospective students the ability to defend themselves in case of a situation where only magic could save their lives. One day, not long after she caught Harry, Ron and Hermione, Aurora was approached by the Defense Against the Dark Arts professor asking if she could attend the event to provide an example. Reluctantly, Aurora agreed and when she spoke of her agreement to Severus later that night, he explained Gilderoy asked him to attend as well. 

Having selected the Dueling Club to be held in the afternoon one Saturday towards the end of November, Severus and Aurora removed themselves from the dungeons, making their way towards the Great Hall to find the House tables removed, except for one in the middle of the room, the hall filled with Second Years as they gathered around when Gilderoy stepped upon the table, enjoying the attention.

Before they entered, Aurora grabbed Severus’ arm, keeping them in the doorway. “Do we have to go?”

“Sadly,” the male professor answered. “We did agree to do this, though I do regret my decision.”

“I just wanna take a nap,” Aurora admitted.

_“Can you all see me? Can you all, hear me? Excellent.”_ Gilderoy’s voice pulled both professors from their conversation, their heads turning to the inside of the Great Hall, Professor Lockhart walking across the dueling table, looking around as the crowd grew. Sighing, Aurora smiled at Severus as they moved into the hall towards opposite ends of the table as Gilderoy continued to speak with the students.

“Now!” the exuberant professor spoke. “Let me introduce my two assistants who have gladly volunteered to provide a demonstration. First, Professor Snape!” Severus, arms crossed, walked up the steps and stood at the end, the Slytherins in awe their Head of House stood before them as Gilderoy turned in Aurora’s direction. “And second, Professor Warrington!” Copying Severus’ movements, she too crossed her arms and walked up the steps, slyly grinning as cheers across the hall echoed in her ears. 

“Both professors have sportingly agreed to help me with a demonstration. First, I’ll have Professor Snape and Professor Warrington have a go with their mock duel.” Stepping back, both professors position themselves where they needed to stand, pointing their wands at the other with their unique stance. Severus held his wand high above his head with the left-hand point straight forward; Aurora had both hands lightly clenched, her left held in front of her chest whereas her wand was raised, slightly curved above her head. 

The hall fell silent as neither moved, neither uttered a word though their eyes were deeply analyzing the others potential movements.

“Stupefy!” Aurora yelled, stepping forward as the spell released from the tip of her wand. 

Severus, acting as if he was prepared for anything, calmly yelled, “Protego!” and the spell was bounced right back towards the female, who grinned, wand raised once more.

“Finite Incantatum!”

“Silencio!”

As the female opened her mouth to speak, she knew Severus’ spell met its target as her voice was temporarily silenced. Gasping, the crowd murmured and cheered, assuming the Potions Master was the victor when Aurora shrugged her shoulders. Smiling, she raised her hand in front of her and, with the thoughts in her head screaming _“Accio Severus’ wand!”_ , the wand from the males hand flew across the hall. Raising a fist in the air, Aurora caught the wand, twirling it around her fingers. 

“Bloody hell!” she could hear Ron gasp from the sidelines. With his voice, the rest of the crowd burst into cheers after the spectacle they just witnessed. Stepping towards each other, Aurora handed Severus his wand as he muttered a spell to counter his own, allowing the female to regain her voice. From behind, Gilderoy slowly clapped his hands, astonished at the sight he witnessed as well. 

“Amazing. Simply amazing! As Professor Snape and Professor Warrington have displayed, anything can happen once you’re in a duel! You must always be prepared.”

“I propose a second demonstration,” Aurora stated, her eyes glancing up at Gilderoy whose eyebrows quivered. “I think you should have a chance to duel Severus, Gilderoy.” Turning to eye Severus, she asked, “What do you say, Severus?”

“It would give the students a different perspective in different defensive spells, Professor,” the Potions Master reluctantly agreed.

“That settles it. Wands at the ready, gentleman,” Aurora said cunningly, walking back with Severus as she stood behind him.

“Uhh....yes, yes!” He laughed nervously. “Now, as you can see, no harm befell your Potions Master, so you’ll still have him when I’m through with him.” Standing in position, both professors took their positions. “One...two...three...”

“Expelliarmus!”

Severus quickly spoke before Gilderoy could think of a spell, his magic knocking the male away from his standing position as he flew towards the end of the table, landing harshly onto his back. Grinning, Severus regained his composure as he watched the other male professor hastily stand to his feet. Several laughed around the table and Aurora did feel a hint of guilt for suggesting the duel, but she knew Gilderoy was only seeking the attention. 

“An excellent idea to show them that, Professor Snape, but if you don’t mind me saying, it was, _pretty obvious_ – ah – what you were about to do.”

The female witch scoffed behind her lover, covering his lips with a hand, failing to hide her laughter. “Perhaps it would be prudent to first teach the students to block unfriendly spells, Professor.” The Potions Master raised an eyebrow, knowing this should’ve been what Gilderoy had done from the beginning, not flaunting skills he did not possess.

“An excellent suggestion, Professor Snape! Ah...Let’s have a volunteer pair, uh Potter! Weasley! How ‘bout you?”

Harry moved quickly from his position towards the stairs behind Gilderoy, though Aurora knew his best friend wouldn’t be the most effective opponent. “Professor Lockhart, unfortunately with the current state of Mr. Weasley’s wand, I would have to suggest Mr. Potter duel another student unless we desire for him to suffer, errr, unusual casualties.”

And thus, Severus swooped in with a different opponent in mind. “I must agree with Professor Warrington. We’ll be sending Potter to the hospital wing in a matchbox. Might I suggest someone from my own house?” Raising his hands in question, Severus added, “Malfoy, perhaps?” Turning quickly, Severus thrusted his thumb behind him, acknowledging Draco was to be the duel opponent as the students jumped onto the table and stood in position.

Standing by her side, Severus smirked. “Was that necessary?” Aurora questioned.

“Depends on what you mean by necessary,” he responded quietly, quickly looking at the female through the corner of his eyes. Rolling her eyes, Aurora crossed her arms as she and Severus stood behind the Slytherin, waiting for his mock duel with the Gryffindor. 

“On the count of three,” Gilderoy spoke, his voice firm, eyes watching both students. “Cast your charms to disarm your opponent – _only_ to disarm. We don’t want any accidents here. One, two –”

“Everte statium!” Draco had other intentions as he burst magic from the tip of his wand, pushing Harry as he flipped backwards towards the end of the dueling table. Harry landed heavily on his shoulder as some students, mainly those from Slytherin, laughed while Aurora frowned at the chosen spell. 

Standing, Harry mirrored with his own spell. “Rictusempra!”

Tossed just as Harry was, Draco twisted until he landed on his rear end, Severus glaring at his godson. Roughly grasping his arm, the professor pulled the boy to his feet as both students returned to their fighting stances. 

“I said disarm only!” growled Gilderoy, though did nothing to stop the duel at hand.

“Serpensortia!” With a thrust of his wand, Draco summoned a live snake as it flew from the wand towards the middle of the table. Stiffening her back, Aurora was not expecting that particular spell to be used and wish it hadn’t. 

Gasps and squeals echoed across the audience as the slithery reptile swiveled its lithe body across the wood, hissing and barring its teeth at the onlookers. Severus glanced back at Aurora who rolled her eyes as he smirked and walked forward, wand slightly raised to remove the creature. “Don’t move Potter, I’ll get rid of it for you,” Severus stated smugly, though stopped in his tracks when Gilderoy stepped forward with a statement of his own.

“Allow me, Professor Snape. Alarte ascendare!” 

To which the snake merely was raised high into the air before falling to its spot once more, increasing the anger. Hissing, the snake turned towards the side, fixating its attention on one student in particular. Watching and waiting for someone to remove the snake, the female witch raised her gazed to Harry when she realized his eyes were fixated on the creature as well. It had only been a few seconds, but Aurora could see the boy was observing the slimy snake, watching it move, analyzing the swivel of its head as it turned to Harry before hissing as well. 

“Severus!” she quietly hissed to reach the man’s attention. Stepping by his side, she pulled on his side and whispered for him to watch the boy. In doing so, Severus acknowledged the situation as well, just as Harry opened his mouth to speak.

Yet English was not the language he spoke.

“Sya hassa she. Sya hasi heth. Sya hasi heth!”

Eyes wide on both professors, Aurora could do nothing more as her mouth fell open while Severus stated, his voice loud in the quietness of the Great Hall, “Vipera evenesca,” and the snake burned to a crisp, its ashes all that remained.

“What are you playing at?!” the student, Justin Finch-Fletchley, snapped at Harry, who held a questioning look, not understanding why the students were glaring and the three professors eyed him differently. Walking out of the Great Hall, Ron and Hermione followed him, leaving the room drenched in tension, the students not knowing what to make of Harry’s demeanor, his actions, or his language. 

In a blur, Gilerdoy dismissed the students, with an unknown promise when the Dueling Club would meet again. Whispering amongst themselves, the witch could hear talk and concern regarding Harry. **_Is he the one causing the attacks? I knew there was something wrong with him! Maybe that’s how he killed He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named!_** All these accusations were students assuming conclusions on a situation not even Aurora knew the answer to. What he was speaking was Parseltongue, the snake language. How he mastered a language, and where he learned it, at one so young, Aurora couldn’t say.

Though they patiently waited for the students to leave before they replace the furnishings, the three professors spoke very little before leaving and heading to their own chambers. Severus and Aurora paced quickly to the dungeons where they walked through his portrait, and as she claimed her seat upon the couch, Severus stood by the mantle, hand grasping his chin in curiosity and bewilderment. 

Staring into the flames, Severus couldn’t comprehend the boy’s ability to not only speak such a language, but the assumption Harry knew of what he spoke, what he was saying. Growling, the wizard hadn’t heard the language since Voldemort was alive twelve years ago and he was the only individual Severus knew of who was a Parselmouth, besides Salazar Slytherin.

“You’re very quiet, Severus.”

“Just trying to understand the situation at hand.”

“Hm, yes...” Aurora muttered, standing as she moved around the room, pacing back and forth. “I find it odd. Severus, where would this ability have come from?”

“Potter’s? Mm, no idea.”

“Should we...” Walking to his side, she touched his hand. “Should we say something to Albus?”

“I was thinking of that myself, considering the circumstances.”

“Yeah, but...do we have the right to?” Staring into the flames, Aurora was conflicted, until Severus braced her shoulder, moving them in the direction of the chamber’s portrait.

Raising an eyebrow, Severus narrowed his eyes. “As professors, what makes you think we don’t?”

Sighing, she was quiet when she answered. “It doesn’t feel right. I don’t want Albus to perceive Harry as the threat; I don’t think he’s the one...”

“Regardless of our opinions, I believe Albus must know.” Leaving his chambers and moving through the dungeons once more, Severus gripped her arm tightly.

Again, Aurora sighed, knowing very well the wizard was correct, and as staff, they needed to report this immediately. Their conversation drew to an end as the couple made their way through the Grand Staircase towards the seventh floor. It didn’t take much time to reach their destination, and once the password was spoken, both witch and wizard moved up the staircase and knocked upon the thick wooden door. With clearance to enter, Aurora noticed Albus already sitting at his desk, hands neatly folded upon the wood with Fawks perched behind on its personal stand.

“Ah, Severus, Aurora, it’s good to see you. How did participating for the Dueling Club this afternoon go?”

“Headmaster, that’s why we are here,” Severus used his voice first. “We need to speak of something with you that occurred.”

Straightening in his chair, Albus blinked before standing, making his way in front of the desk. “You have my attention, Severus, Aurora. What is it you wish to speak?”

Taking a step forward, Aurora nodded her head, crossing her arms before speaking. “Something occurred this afternoon, Headmaster, and we felt you deserved to know. With Mr. Potter and Mr. Malfoy participating in a mock duel, the latter summoned a snake, to which Harry, err, began to speak with it.”

“Oh? My, that is interesting news.” Albus’ eyes brightened, a twinkle in each orb as he glanced between the two staff members.

“With what we witnessed, Aurora and I believe Mr. Potter to be a Parselmouth.” Waiting for the man to continue, Severus added, “The snake focused on one student in particular, and Mr. Potter was able to speak with it, and he seemed to distract the creature before I was able to remove the creature.”

“I see, yes, I see.” Running a hand through his beard several times, Albus turned to pet Fawks, who chirped against his master’s palm. “I must thank both of you in bringing this to my attention. What of the other students? Did they say anything when this occurred?”

“Not...really? The students were in shock and didn’t know how to process what they witnessed, and Harry left the hall with his friends following behind right after. Gilderoy, Severus and myself excused the students not long after the boy left.”

“Mhm, and what do you two think of the situation?”

“Us, sir?” The Headmaster nodded. Scratching her head, the witch wasn’t sure what to think or how to answer. “Honestly? I don’t have the slightest idea, but I do know that Harry is not the one between the attacks.”

“And you, Severus?”

“I must agree with Aurora, her instinctual perspective is usually correct.”

“I must admit, this is a very peculiar position for Mr. Potter,” Albus stated as he walked back around his desk, taking the seat, eyes switching between the two professors. “I will speak with the other staff on the matter, but if you have any students question what occurred today, please keep the matter silent.”

“Yes, Headmaster,” both stated, nodding their heads in agreement. “But where do we go from here? The first term is almost over and we already have two students petrified and rumors going around that Mr. Potter is the culprit.”

Sighing, Albus could do nothing but remain quiet for a few moments. “At this point in time, all we can do is be watchful. I am keeping communications with the Board, who continue to express their concerns for the school.”

Raising an eyebrow, Severus sneered, his voice seemingly stoic. “And what does the Board have to say?”

“If there were to be anymore attacks on the students, they’re leaning towards closing the school.”

“They can’t!” Aurora screeched, stepping forward. “Hogwarts is home for those who don’t have one! What are the future generations of the wizarding society supposed to do if they close the school?!”

Raising a hand, Aurora inhaled deeply, tightly gripping her fists at the mere thought of Hogwarts becoming empty and boarded up, but the ending decision would be out of her hands. “Your judgement is appreciated and reciprocated, Aurora. I am not one for such a decision and will do everything in my power to keep Hogwarts open. Until such a time occurs, we will keep the students safe while continuing to teach them the proper use of their magical capabilities. They will learn how to be functional witches and wizards, learning to wield their skills for the benefit of our world, rather than destroy it.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I worked...so hard yet no matter what I did, this chapter was like “F%@K YOU!”
> 
> Not every chapter will be perfect, but the next will be better, at least I’m hoping. Please let me know you think or what I could’ve done differently. You guys are all amazing!
> 
> Chocobocolina :3

**Author's Note:**

> Any and all comments would be amazing! <3
> 
> I work hard to ensure that all the characters don't become too "OC" but sometimes that is hard, especially when I am bringing in my Original Character. Constructive Criticism is encouraged, but please remember to be nice is all I ask :)


End file.
